Flowers Are Blooming
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: COMPLETE! END OF TRILOGY! Sequel to Puzzle Pieces! Join Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro as they try to save the world from evil, following the other two generations...But they have to get out of punishments first! R&R Please!
1. Bet On It

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **- 14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** - 14 - 8th grade - Guilmon - Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** - 14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon - Peace

**Aiden** and **Taya** Takashi - Parents of Maro - 28 - Lawyer and TV Show Host

**Marc** and **Kimberly** Ishida - 28 - Policeman and Chef - Trying To Adopt

**Dishi** and **Esamee** Ichijouji - 28 - Businessman and Hair Dresser - Two Kids

**Kiyoshi** and **Marisol** Tsukiyomi - 26 - Policeman and Guitar Teacher - Pregnant

**Takeo** Takashi - 26 - Music Producer - Divorced - One Son

**Kannon** Ichijouji - 26 - College Student in New York

**Willis Jr** Thompson - 26 - Married - Businessman

**Bridget** Kamyia - 24 - Flower Store Owner Along With Mother - One Daughter

**Kyle** Izumi - 21 - Army and College Student - Dating

**Nikko** Kido - 21 - College Student

**Micah** Ishida - 21 - Army and College Student - Engaged to Kira

**Kira** Ichijouji - 20 - College Student/Famous Singer - Engaged to Micah

May Izumi - 13 (Lives In America with Parents)

Daniel Izumi - 12 (Same)

Paige Ichijouji (Dishi and Esamee's Daughter) - 2

Takeru Takashi (Takeo's Son) - 2

Cassidy Kamyia (Bridget's Daughter) - 2

Haru Ichijouji (Dishi and Esamee's Son) - 5 months

Tai Kamyia, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Izumi, Sora Kamyia, and Joe Kido - 46

Davis Motomiya, T.K. Takashi, Kari Takashi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Ichijouji, Willis Thompson - 43

_**----------------------Chapter One—**__**Prolonge**__**------------------------**_

12 years have passed since the battle with Amika and The Evil4. The digidestend took the threat BlackWarGreymon gave seriously and didn't have children till now. An evil digimon still roams the Digital World, ready to get revenge by hurting the new teens in the digidestend family. Of course, the parents wont let that happen.

T.K., Kari, Aiden, Taya, Tai, and Sora keep strong eyes on their young teens. Unfortunately, these six teens are everywhere and don't stay still.

**Matthew** was the _intelligent_ one, who always was involved in the science fairs or math things or spelling bees. He was always getting honor roll or awards, beating his twin brother at almost everything. He was a tall fourteen year old. He was around 5' 5". He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His hair was a bit bushy, but neatly combed that way.

**Taichi** was the exact _opposite_ from his twin. He didn't worry too much on grades. All his focus was on his band and popularity status. Whenever he had gigs or shows, he always made sure everything was perfect, since he wanted to go professional one day. He was kind of like his twin brother. He was the same height, but with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked just like his mother. His hair was like his uncle Tai's used to be.

**Ryo** was the youngest child for Tai and Sora. He was _cold_ to everyone ever since he's parents got divorced and sisters left home, but he was a little bit nicer to his cousins, who he cared for more than anything. He was in the band Taichi had, playing bass. He was great in school and sports. Girls loved him, but not as much as his cousins. He was around 5' 4" and had a perfectly built body. He had brown hair, brown eyes, like his dad. His eyes were cold and empty. His hair was short cut.

**Kanaye** was the king of the junior high and he was only in 7th grade! He got well grades and he was always so _serious_ in school, but at home, he was a regular kid. He was very protective of his twin sister. He had a fanclub of girls that annoyed the heck out of him. His popularity was through the school's roof, along with his sister. Kanaye was about 5' 2" and an average size boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was short and spiky.

**Sakura** was the princess of junior high, along side her twin brother. Yet, she was the most _timid_ and sweetest girl anyone has ever met. Like her twin brother, she too had a huge fanclub, but of boys that wanted so much of her attention. She was small for her age, as she was 5' 2" and such a petite figure. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was long, almost to her waist, but not quite there yet.

**Maro** was the youngest of the group, but the most _outgoing_. He wasn't shy at all and he always made his cousins laugh. He was still confused on why he was different in the family, but never asked anyone. He knew that his parents were extremely young when he was born, but that's it. He stood at 5' 1" and was a small boy. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His hair was short and spiky.

**Marc** purposed to **Kimberly** when they were twenty five when he was finally done with college. They were now trying to adopt a child, since they found out Kimberly couldn't conceive a child. Marc was okay with that and offered to adopt. Kimberly gladly agreed, but the agency said it would be a few months. They could wait. Marc was a policeman, partnered with Kiyoshi. Kimberly was a chef for a small restaurant.

**Marisol** and **Kiyoshi** had gotten married at the age of twenty. They, of course, heeded BlackWarGreymon's threat and waited to have children. Marc was more than okay with that, since he didn't even want Marisol married in the first place. Now Marisol was pregnant with their first child and was three months along. Kiyoshi was a policeman, being Marc's partner. Marisol was a guitar teacher for teenagers.

**Aiden** loved being a father, but he and Maro weren't so close in a father-son relationship, more like a brother-brother relationship. He always checked up on his baby sister, who he adored more than anything. She was his little princess. If any boy bothered her, he would have the boy's head. Aiden became a lawyer after spending many years in Law School. He and Taya got married at the age of eighteen, after they graduated high school.

**Takeo** wasn't close to his family much anymore. He was in a horrible accident that gave him some brain damage, so his priorities were out of check. He traveled a lot for his job as a producer. He put his everything into the music he helped create. He had gotten married, but divorced when he found out his wife had an affair after they had their son, Takeru, named after Takeo's father.

**Taya** was a good mother, but still upset over her father's death four years earlier. **Cody** had almost survived the cancer after eight years of suffering, but his weak body gave into the pain, but Taya understood. Her dad was the strongest man she had ever known and she will always remember and respect him for that. The only reason why he lived so long with the cancer was because of her. She loved the fact that Aiden was so close to his little sister, but wanted him to be a little bit more fatherly to their son. Taya was a Talk Show Host for an afternoon T.V. show.

**Micah** and **Kira** were now in college a few hours away from home. Micah joined the army, along with Kyle, when he was eighteen, but he's home most of the time. Kira was a famous singer in Japan, also known in America, has been since she was eighteen. Kira was still blind though, she had eye surgery when she was seventeen, but it failed, but that only made her stronger. The two now lived together off campus, and were engaged, but Ken and Matt didn't know yet.

**Dishi** asked **Esamee** to marry him when they were twenty-three and had their first child at the age of twenty-five. Then their second child came when they were twenty-eight, one girl and boy. Dishi owned a computer company, making them very wealthy.

**Bridget** had dropped out of college when she found out she was pregnant. Apparently she had been forced into sex, so ended up getting pregnant. She now has a daughter named Cassidy. Embarrassed, she fled her school and went back home to her mother, who helped her through everything.

**Kyle** and **Nikko** were in the same college as Micah and Kira. Kyle was dating a girl he worked with. Nikko was taking anti-depressants since he was deeply depressed about his deceased older brother still. Kyle joined the Japanese army, with Micah, when he was eighteen.

**T.K.** and **Kari** were grandparents now, but still parents to teens; four of them to be exact. Aiden was still always home, so they still kind of had five kids at home. Takeo was never home; Kari missed him so much, but knew he had to leave home some day. T.K.'s book now had a series that sold all over the world, so they were now also wealthy, living in a bigger home than before. Kari didn't have to work. T.K. tries to make sure he knew where his teen kids were at all times, but sometimes he lost them and waited hours before hearing a word from them.

**Tai** and **Sora** finally divorced when Ryo was five years old. All it took was Tai having an affair and Sora snapped. Amazingly, the two adults were still good friends. Bridget and Esamee stayed close to their mother, as Ryo stayed with his father, who lived close to Matt still.

**Matt** was so happy his kids were out of the house, but still saw them often. He was excited that he was finally going to have a grandchild since Marisol was pregnant. Till then he always made sure his niece and nephews were still doing alright when T.K. traveled.

**Mimi** and** Izzy **moved to New York again with their youngest children, May and Daniel, but still visit when they can. **Willis** and his wife still lived in Japan, but **Willis Jr** moved with his wife to America, Takeo visited him often as well. **Kannon** was still in college, but in med-school for many years. He always came home when he could and visited his favorite little girl, who happens to be Sakura. **Ken** and **Yolei** still lived where they have been forever. **Joe** and his wife were still living in the same place.

**Davis** also moved, but he moved to America. He said he would visit when Marisol and Kiyoshi had their baby, a.k.a...his first grandchild. Davis had gotten married again to a nice woman, who lived in America. Kiyoshi was already in his early twenties, so Davis could leave freely if he wanted to.

Yes, the digidestend actually had peace for a while. There was still trouble around. Bridget getting raped, Tai having an affair that led to him and Sora getting divorced, Cody passing away, and Takeo getting divorced. But with Davis getting married again, Willis Jr getting married, Marisol and Kiyoshi marring, along with Esamee and Dishi, Kimberly and Marc, and Aiden and Taya. Then Takeo getting pretty famous as did T.K. Everything went quite smoothly.

_**Until now...**_

"Romie! Wake up!"

Taichi Takashi groaned as he pulled the blankets of his bed over his head. "Leave me alone!"

Matthew Takashi rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Romie!" He yelled, using his brother's nickname. The teens each had a nickname that only they could call each other by. No one else dared to call them their nicknames, because it wasn't their job to call them by those names, only meant for their little group.

"So do I!"

Matthew shrugged. "Fine. You asked for it." Then he smirked. He reached on the night stand and held in his hand a glass of water...ice water. He "accidently" dropped all the water on Taichi's head. Taichi yelped and jumped off his bead, glaring at his twin brother. Matthew smiled nervously. "Accident?"

Taichi put a fist in front of Matthew's face. "Well then my fist hitting your face will be an accident as well!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you'll miss breakfast."

"So?!"

"Mom made pancakes." Matthew answered.

Taichi's eyes widened. "Really?! Why didn't you say so?!" Then he ran out of the room.

"Wait, Romie, you don't have your—"

"AH!"

Matthew sighed. "...pants on." He finished as he ran out to the hallway. He spotted his sister covering her eyes with Taichi red faced. Matthew glared. "Romie, go put some pants on! You're scaring our sister!" Taichi obeyed and ran back to his room. Matthew sighed and hugged his sister. "By the way, good morning, Shy-Shy."

Sakura Takashi looked up at her brother, who was about three inches taller than her. "Good morning, Scope." She said shyly.

T.K. Takashi ran upstairs and looked around. "Why did you scream?" He asked Sakura.

Matthew answered for her. "Taichi ran out of the room in his underwear again." He said simply.

T.K. groaned and rolled his eyes. "Will that boy ever learn?"

"Nope." Matthew and Sakura answered at the same time.

Kanaye Takashi came out of another room in the hallway then froze when he saw everyone in the hallway. "Why is everyone here?" He asked cautiously.

Matthew sighed. "Romie. Underwear. Long story."

Kanaye made an 'o' with his mouth. Taichi came out of his room, with pants on now. "Hehe, sorry about that, Shy-Shy."

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright."

_**-------------------------------**_

After they were done eating breakfast, the teens brought their stuff for their first day of school back from Christmas Break from their rooms and waited for their father, who offered to drive them to school. T.K. was running a little late, so the kids waited outside.

They had a very large house, thanks to their father's books. The house had a connect front and backyard. The back had a pool, playground set from when they were younger, and a running track, since they loved to run in the mornings. (Except for Taichi of course, who didn't believe in physical endurance.) The front was about a half an acre, with green grass and a drive way that led to the house, which was in the middle of everything. The house was big itself. Five large rooms, with three bathrooms, a huge kitchen and dining room, then a laundry room and garage that could fit four cars in it.

The teens also got very nice clothes all the time, since they were wealthy. Sakura was very active in ice-skating, so she needed money for competitions and lessons. Kanaye loved to write, so he had a laptop and many notebooks. He also did many sports, so he needed money for that. Taichi had to have money for his band. He got a guitar -electric and acoustic- and many speakers, microphones and stands. Matthew needed money for all the spelling bees and science fairs he competed in.

Sakura sat down on the green grass and sighed. "When will dad be here?"

Kanaye shrugged as he plopped down next to her. "Who knows? Dad is so weird at times."

Taichi was messing with his acoustic guitar a little to pass the time as he sat on the front steps. Matthew leaned against the railing, when the family dogs came running over to them.

They had two big dogs. One Great Dane that was bigger than Sakura, named Superman. Another big down that was a Dalmatian named Smokey. Superman belonged to Matthew, as Smokey belonged to Kanaye. Sakura's animal was a bunny named Butterscotch and Taichi had a snake named Demon.

Superman jumped onto Kanaye and Sakura, he pretty much covered them, as Smokey stayed back, chewing on a bone. Matthew got his dog off his brother and sister. "Sit, boy." He firmly commanded his oversized dog. Superman obeyed.

Sakura sat up after being tackled and giggled. "I don't like it when he does that."

Kanaye wiped the slobber off his face and growled at the dog. "I agree." Superman laid down at Matthew's feet and covered his eyes with a paw, feeling ashamed for his actions.

"Aw!" Sakura squealed. "Poor Superman."

Kanaye crossed his arms. "Whatever." Smokey came up to Kanaye and laid down next to him. "Hey, boy." Kanaye patted his dog's head gently.

Taichi saw the scene and smirked. "Oh...Shy-Shy." Sakura looked to him. "Maybe I should bring out Demon? He probably feels left out." Taichi taunted his poor younger sister, who was extremely terrified of her older brother's snake.

Sakura shook her head and scooted closer to Kanaye. "No, Taichi! Please!" She begged in a desperate voice. They all knew she meant it too, because she didn't use Taichi's nickname.

Kanaye and Matthew glared when Taichi burst out laughing. "Romie, how can you be so cruel?" Matthew asked.

Taichi stopped laughing. "Oh, stop! You know I would never make Shy-Shy suffer like that!"

Kanaye scoffed. "Oh sure! That's why last week you practically pushed your stupid snake in her face!" Sakura shivered at the memory. Kanaye looked to her. "Don't be scared, Shy-Shy. I won't let that stupid snake near you."

Taichi and Sakura had a different brother/sister relationship then the others…because Taichi practically made Sakura go crazy, saying it's a brother's job to do that.

T.K. and Kari came out of the house. "Alright, guys, let's go!" T.K. said. He kissed Kari real quick then went to start the car.

Sakura went up to her mother and hugged her. Kari hugged back. "Have a good day today, baby girl." She kissed Sakura's forehead. Kanaye, Matthew, and Taichi followed her actions and then the four went to the SUV.

Sakura got in the passengers seat, as the other three boys got in the back. Taichi got behind Sakura, Kanaye in the middle, with Matthew behind his father.

Matthew was wearing a red sweatshirt, khaki pants, and a blue vest over his sweatshirt. He had a scarf over his neck that was blue. He had a pair of sunglasses on his head. For some strange reason, he always wore those glasses. He felt drawn to them. His blonde hair was combed forward.

Taichi was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt that had a guitar picture on it. Then some slim grey jeans. He had a dark blue jean jacket on. His hair was crazy and tangled, like his uncle Tai's.

Kanaye had a light blue t-shirt on, with a grey zip-up sweater over it, then some black camo pants. He had a dark blue scarf on his neck.

Sakura had on a black turtle-neck, with a pale pink border vest over. With a ruffle skirt that was black, with tights that covered her whole legs that were pale pink. Her hair was down, with a bit of curl at the bottom.

They arrived at the junior high school and a lot of students were already there out front, ready to begin school after a long break. T.K. kissed Sakura's forehead, then she got out of the car, along with the boys. Sakura slid her light pink messenger bag over her shoulder and looked to her brothers. Kanaye put on his black backpack, as Matthew just carried his red and black backpack with his hand. Taichi had a grey messenger bag as well.

"Well, well, well...school again." Kanaye said.

"Unfortunately." Taichi mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" The four siblings looked to their left and saw their nephew running up to them. Maro Takashi was their nephew, but they always considered each other cousins.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Hey, Sunny." She greeted when he was close.

Maro smiled back. "Morning, Shy-Shy! Morning, Scope, Solider, Romie!" He greeted cheerfully. He was wearing a graphic orange t-shirt, blue cargo pants, and a blue and brown zip-up sweater. His unkept blonde hair was messy.

"What's up, Sunny?" Matthew greeted back.

"Where's the butt?" Taichi asked.

Sakura gave him a look. "His name isn't butt!"

**(A/n**** I call my sister that, so that's where I got that from****. Be happy with "butt" for now because I call my other sister "hobo" and that would be just sad.**

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Well he sure acts like one!"

"I do, do I?" A voice said from behind them. The five looked and saw their cousin standing there, with a smirk on his face. Wearing white t-shirt that had a dragon design on it, with a black down jacket, and with stonewash jeans. His hair was gelled up, making it spiky. "Well my job is going well." Taichi crossed his arms and grumbled something that the others couldn't make out.

"Good morning, Hazy!" Maro greeted.

Ryo gave a nod. "'Sup."

Then the bell rang. Everyone gathered at once into the school, including the kids. Matthew, Taichi, and Ryo went to their eighth grade homeroom. Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro went to their seventh grade homeroom.

Kanaye and Sakura walked into homeroom and got crowded with questions and comments.

"How was your vacation, Sakura?!"

"Kanaye, did you miss me?!"

"Sakura, who did you kiss on New Years?!"

"I missed you, Kanaye! Will you go out with me now?!"

"Sakura, the dance is in a month! Want to go with me?!"

"Kanaye, my New Years Resolution is to make you love me!"

"You look so pretty, Sakura!"

"I love your hair like that, Kanaye! You look so sexy!"

And more...

Finally Kanaye grabbed Sakura's arm and led her out of the crowd. The two sat down in their desks next to Maro, who laughed at them. "I feel so sorry for you two! I actually don't envy you at all!" Maro told them.

Sakura put her head in her arms, as Kanaye glared at him. "Shut up, Sunny. Seriously. You should see our MySpace's! They are always full of new comments and stuff! Annoying stuff like fan girls, or in Shy-Shy's case, fan boys."

Maro rolled his eyes. "Oh well. Trust me. You two will live."

"It's getting pretty ugly though." Kanaye said. "Yesterday, Shy-Shy got three messages from boys saying that they loved her and wanted to marry her. I got six messages from girls who I didn't even know saying they love me! It's creepy!"

"And disturbing." Maro said.

"And scary." Sakura added as she looked up to them.

Kanaye sighed. "That's why I won't lose sight of Shy-Shy now, cause these guys who are like in love with her freak me out. I don't want to leave her alone anymore."

Maro scoffed. "Cut the crap, Soldier! You've always been protective of Shy-Shy. This is nothing new."

"Shut up."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Hey, guys! Did you miss me? Of course you did! Anyways, I'm going to make every chapter more than 3000 words...****coolio****, right? That's my goal for this story. Each chapter will be long, I can guarantee that. **

**Also, I've come up with a semi-fun idea to do for every chapter! To get you guys to review more, you know? I'm just going to ask you ****questions with two choices, you guys tell**** me who or what you think is better than the other! That's it! Gives me something to do...****hehe****...anyways, here's the first question:**

**Who is a better coupling? ****Takari (****T.K.XKari)**** or ****Taiora (****TaiXSora)**** I love ****Takari****! You Vote!**

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW for chapter ****two :**

"Anyways, lets all meet in the chat tonight. At sevenish."

"Digimon? What is that?"

"I don't remember learning about the Digital World in science class!"

"This thing. You two have them too."

"Please...you were screaming like a girl when I found you...running away from that thing."


	2. Have You Forgotten

**Takari Won! Thank you for reviewing, keep it up, kay?**

**Also, I forgot to mention I owe some credit to ARayOfHope and Patamon32 for helping with all these chapters! Sorry I didn't say that in the first chapter, but I forgot…my bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------**

**Flowers Are Blooming**

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon -Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon -Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon -Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon -Peace

**_----------------------Chapter Two—-Ready Or Not-----------------------_**

**_Lunchtime..._**

"I hate school!"

Everyone else at their table rolled their eyes. "Jeez, Sunny, you've only been in school for a couple of hours and you're already having a breakdown?" Ryo scoffed.

Maro glared at his cousin. "Oh, so your day is going so perfect?"

Ryo shrugged. "It might...it might not."

Kanaye smirked at Ryo's answer, as Sakura giggled a little. Matthew patted Ryo's back. "Don't worry, Hazy. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Ryo gave a nod. "Good."

"How is your guys'?" Taichi asked his younger siblings, to take the attention off Ryo.

Kanaye sighed. "It would be so great if I didn't have a locker full of love letters, notes being passed to me in class, girls crowding me in the halls. I mean doesn't anyone in this school have a life?"

Matthew, Taichi, and Ryo just stared at the thirteen year old. "...are you serious?"

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yes."

"It's nothing new." Maro sighed out.

"What about you, Shy-Shy?" Taichi asked.

Sakura frowned. "Same."

Then Taichi began to laugh. Kanaye glared daggers at him. Sakura buried her face in her arms again. "Shut up, Taichi!" Kanaye growled.

Taichi put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. Jeez, dude. Take a chill pill. I was just laughing because it must suck being you two." Taichi then put his arms behind his head, leaning back in his seat. "My day's been alright. I hate all the freaking homework these teachers are giving us."

Matthew grinned. "Oh, come on. It's not all that bad. Right, Hazy?"

Ryo sighed. "I guess. They are giving us more than usual though. It's really annoying...almost as annoying as Romeo over there." He smirked.

Taichi stood up and put his fist up. "Say that again, Hazy! Say it again!"

"You're annoying."

"Okay, that's it!" Taichi was about to lunge at Ryo, but Matthew and Maro grabbed him in time. Ryo chuckled. Sakura and Kanaye just sighed.

"Okay..." Matthew sighed out as he returned to his seat. "It seems that we are all under some stress and probably will be for the next semester of school."

"DUH?!" Taichi and Maro yelled.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Anyways, lets all meet in the chat tonight. At sevenish."

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Okey-Dokey!"

"Cool."

**(A/n: I'd love to see if you can figure out who says what...****hehe)**

Then the school's bell rang. The gang grabbed their books and stuff, then parted.

**_Online..._**

**Welcome to ****Myspace**** IM!**

**To Go To Your Private Chat With Friends, Then Press ****Private Chat**

**Who's ****online:**

**Matthew (Scope) **

**Tai to the Chi (Romeo) **

**Ryo (Hazy)**

**Kanaye (Soldier) **

**Sakura (Shy-Shy) **

**Maro (Sunny) **

**---------------**

**Matthew: **Hey, guys!

**Ryo: **u know, Scope...when u call a little gathering online...ur the one who's supposed 2 b on time!

**Matthew:** Sry, but I got stuck w/dishes!

**Ryo:** Whtvr.

**Sakura:** At least ur here now.

**Kanaye:** anyways, how was the rest of the skool day?

**Maro:** sucky.

**Sakura: **tiring.

**Matthew: **so-so

**Taichi:** don't wanna talk bout it!

**Ryo:** ...hn...

**Kanaye:** ...ok...you guys r no fun.

**Maro:** u wouldn't b in a fun mood if u just did 2 hrs of homework!

**Kanaye:** Sunny...I did do 2 hrs of homework...same classes as u, remember?

**Maro:** ...shuddaup!

**Sakura:** guysssss...stop it!

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR YOU ALL! CLICK HERE TO SEE THE MESSAGE! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, AND CLICK!**_

**Ryo:** how annoying.

**Maro: **should we?

**Taichi:** sure! Not lik we're busy or anything!

**Sakura:** I donno, Romie. What if it's...like a virus or something?

**Taichi:** ur such a chicken, shy-shy!

**Kanaye:** shuddaup, romie! Shy has a point!

**Matthew:** hav u lost ur mind, romie?! didn't dad just lecture us about this when we all got myspace?

**Taichi:** dad doesn't have to kno, now does he?

**Ryo:** whatev. Im bored. So lets press.

**Maro: **I'm in!

**Taichi:** so am I! Shy-shy...u kno u wanna?

**Sakura:** ...ok...

**Kanaye:** oh great! Well, if shy's goin to click I hav to 2.

**Matthew:** oh jeez! Alright lets press it but if I go down, ur all goin' with me!

**Click!**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Matthew Sitting In The Den..._**

Matthew sighed as he stared at his red laptop. **-Ok, we clicked. Nothing came up.-**But as soon as he said that, a bright light came out of his computer! "AH!" Then he got pulled into his own computer! 

**_Taichi In His Room..._**

Taichi groaned. "Oh, man! Why isn't this thing working?! I pressed! Hm...maybe I should go talk to Scope about it." When he stood from the desk, the same light from Matthew's computer came from Taichi's blue laptop! "What the freak of nature?!" Then he got pulled into the laptop.

**_Ryo In His Room At The Kamyia's..._**

Ryo laid back in his bed. **_-Stupid advertisements.-_** He thought to himself as he got ready to take a nap, cause he needed one. He had just done three hours of homework and he was exhausted. Then he heard a beeping noise from his grey laptop. "Hn?" He looked back up at it and then the bright light shined from his laptop. Then he got pulled in.

**_Kanaye In His Room..._**

"Oh, great!" Kanaye sighed, laying his head on his green laptop's keyboard. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I listen to Romie anyways? Now I'm probably going to have to fix this thing, since it probably got a virus." He growled as he typed fiercely on his laptop. Then the bright light came through, shining in his face. "What the-?" And it pulled him in.

**_Sakura In Her Room..._**

Sakura stared at her pink laptop for a while, sitting cross legged on her bed. "What happened? My laptop just froze." Sakura mumbled to herself. Then she got off the bed. **_-I should go see Soldier or Scope.-_** She muttered as she was about to close her laptop, but then the light came through. She put her hands in front of her face, so she wouldn't get blinded by the light, then got sucked in.

**_Maro In His Room...At His House..._**

Maro slapped his forehead with his palm. "I'm such an idiot! Now my computer froze! It's got a virus! Dad's going to so kill me for this!" He groaned. "Life just sucks!" He was about to close his orange laptop, when the same light shined from his laptop. "Oh, great! Now it's gonna blow up! Please don't kill me, I'm still so young!" He began yelling like an idiot, when he got sucked into the small computer.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Matthew..._**

Matthew's eyes flickered open slowly. He groaned as he sat up from his...what was he laying on? Dirt. Oh great... "My head is killing me!" He got up to his feet and he got very dizzy. "Oh, jeez, I must have hit my head." He was about to fall backwards, but something caught him. Matthew thought it was one of his siblings or cousins. He looked up to see them...but it wasn't anyone he knew...it wasn't even human! He got out of the creature's arms and backed away from it. "W-who are y-you?" He stuttered.

The creature was like a small dinosaur...a black dinosaur. He stood about to Matthew's neck...so he was pretty huge. The creature smiled brightly and gave a wave. "Hello! I'm BlackAgumon!"

Matthew blinked a couple of times. "...huh?"

"You're name is Matthew, correct?" BlackAgumon asked politely.

Matthew couldn't speak anymore. He just nodded his head.

"AH! HELP!" A scream was heard from a distance, but not too far.

Matthew knew that voice. "Sakura!" He took off running in the scream's direction, forgetting all about BlackAgumon, who followed him. He was in a forest...he just now noticed. Big, wide trees were everywhere. Not that he paid attention though. All Matthew cared about was finding his sister. Suddenly...Matthew hit something when he wasn't looking and fell backwards. He hit his butt. "Ow..." He groaned.

"Scope!" Suddenly Matthew felt his sister hugging him. He put a hand behind him to hold him up and his other arm around her. She was almost in tears.

"What happened?" Matthew asked hastily. "Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't answer. Her eyes widened suddenly as she looked behind him. Matthew looked in her direction and saw BlackAgumon standing a few feet away. Sakura stood up and helped Matthew up. She clung to his arm after he regained his composure. "W-who is t-that?"

BlackAgumon smiled again. "I'm BlackAgumon!"

Sakura blinked a couple of times, and then looked to her older brother. "A little...dog or rabbit was next to me when I woke up." She told him in a whisper. "It was grey and pink. Black eyes. It was...scary, so I ran."

Matthew sighed. "BlackAgumon, what is going on? What are you? What do you want with me?"

As BlackAgumon was about to answer, another creature stepped out of the bushes next to them. Sakura gasped. "That's the...whatever that is."

The creature sighed. "Please, Sakura. Let me explain. My name is Lopmon. I am your partner. Digimon partner."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Digimon? What is that?"

Lopmon crossed her arms. "I was getting to that. Anyways, digimon are digital monsters from the digital world, which is where you are now. The Digital World. You both were called here. It's your...destiny. Along with your brothers, nephew, and cousin." She explained.

Matthew shook his head. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

BlackAgumon came up a little. "I'm going to be your digimon partner."

"You must've gotten your digivices by now, right?" Lopmon asked.

Matthew and Sakura blinked. "Our what?" Matthew asked.

Lopmon sighed. "Digivices. It proves you're a digidestend."

"A what?!" Matthew yelled, making Sakura flinch. "You both are making absolutely no sense what so ever!"

"Then you must be really dumb." BlackAgumon stated.

Matthew glared. "Excuse me, but I'm the smart one! But hello?! I don't remember learning about the Digital World in science class!"

"It's not known of the human world...except to a few people." Lopmon muttered the last part. Matthew didn't catch it, but Sakura did.

"Who?" Sakura asked quietly.

Lopmon shook her head. "I...will reveal that in...due time. Just please follow me. I know were your brothers, nephew, and cousin are."

"You do?" Matthew yelled. "Why didn't you say that before?!"

"Must you yell?" Lopmon asked in a bored tone.

Matthew growled. "I can yell if I want to, thank you very much."

"Alright, but that will only attract digimon to you...violent ones..." Lopmon smirked as she began walking along a dirt path. BlackAgumon motioned for the two to follow. Matthew groaned, but they followed anyways.

**_Later..._**

Matthew heard voices speaking from a distance. "I think that's them." He said to the others. Lopmon led the way again, since she knew more about the Digital World than they do.

"Matthew! Sakura!"

Matthew and Sakura looked to each other. "They must've already found each other." Matthew stated as they continued to make their way.

"Matthew!"

"Sakura!"

"Where Are You Guys?!"

Matthew got annoyed. Lopmon turned back to him. "Shouldn't you both call out for them?"

Matthew sighed, but did as he was told. "We Are...Uh...Close!" Sakura shook her head. Lopmon and BlackAgumon's sweat dropped.

"He's the smart one?" Lopmon muttered, but then spoke up. "Just tell them to stay where they are and we'll find them if they just keep yelling."

"I thought you said that yelling will attract violent digimon." Sakura said.

"I know what I said, but rules can be broken...now tell them!" Lopmon snapped.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright. Don't get so worked up." Then he shouted again, "Stay Where You Are! Just Keeping Yelling and We'll Find You!"

"Well Hurry Up!" A voice was heard.

Matthew and Sakura rolled their eyes. "Romie." They both said at the same time. They began walking in Taichi's direction.

"Can You Hear Me Now? How About Now? Now? OW!" Taichi stopped then.

"Someone probably hit him." Sakura told Matthew.

"Of course, if Hazy or Solider is with him, obviously they would...because that was annoying." Matthew told her.

Now it was Maro's voice calling for them and then Taichi again. They finally found them as they came out of some bushes. All four of them were there...with creatures next to them. "You too, huh?" Taichi asked.

Kanaye ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "I was so worried!" He said, relief filling his voice.

Sakura pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm fine. I was with Scope half the time."

"What do you mean "You too?" Romie?" Matthew asked twin.

Taichi stood up from his spot in the dirt and motioned to the creature next to him. "This thing. You two have them too."

The red dinosaur, that was probably the same height as Taichi, crossed his arms. "That was not very nice." He said.

Taichi rolled his eyes. Maro stood up as well, so did Ryo. Maro smiled as a creature was next to him. "This is Koemon. That's Guilmon." He said pointing to the red dinosaur. "That's Snowagumon." Pointing to the digimon next to Ryo. Then a digimon standing by itself was next to Guilmon. "And that's Terriermon."

Matthew nodded. "Hm...well, this is BlackAgumon and Lopmon. They were next to us when we woke up." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Same here." Kanaye said.

"Were you four together?" Matthew asked. "When you woke up, I mean."

Maro shook his head. "No, I was alone when I woke up...except Koemon was next to me. He freaked me out so bad. Then Soldier found me a few minutes later."

"I found Hazy." Taichi said quickly.

Ryo snorted. "Please...you were screaming like a girl when I found you...running away from that thing."

Taichi glared. "They didn't need to know that!"

Ryo smirked. "But its fun to see you so mad...you're almost red to the face like your little friend over there."

Before Taichi was about to walk over to him, Matthew went in between the two. "Stop it, you guys. Let's try to find a way home."

Taichi sighed, still glaring at Ryo. "Fine."

Ryo shrugged. "Hn."

Terriermon went over to Lopmon. "I told them."

"How much?" She whispered back.

"Not too much. Not about their parents yet." Terriermon answered.

Lopmon sighed. "Good. Lets not tell them for a while. Now what are we going to do? They can't stay here. But they need digivices to get back home."

Terriermon grinned. "How about getting them to check their pockets?"

Lopmon rolled her eyes. "Please, Terriermon. Like that will work? Don't you think I would've known that from the start?"

Terriermon sighed. "Just let them."

Lopmon growled, but looked back to the teens, as they were talking. She cleared her voice loudly to get their attention. She did. "We need you to find your digivices. Check your pockets."

"Our pockets?" Kanaye raised an eyebrow.

Lopmon nodded. "Yes. Check them."

"Wouldn't we have already known that they were in there?" Matthew asked.

"JUST CHECK YOUR POCKETS!" Lopmon snapped. She regained herself and smiled sweetly. "Sorry...I'm a little impatient."

The others just left her alone and did what they were told. After a minute, they brought out...digivices? Matthew's was red. Taichi's was blue. Ryo's was grey. Kanaye's was green. Sakura's was pink. Then Maro's was orange. **(The digivices are going to be the same ones from Digimon Data Squad, ****kay**

"Good. Good. That's them." Lopmon said.

Terriermon grinned at her. "Say it..."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! I'm sorry I doubted you." She growled out.

Terriermon laughed. "See? Now that wasn't that hard was it?"

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but how do we get home?" Matthew asked.

Lopmon ignored Terriermon and smiled to the teens. "Just hold out your digivices in front of you and say "digi-port open" and you'll be home."

"Will...we see you again?" Maro asked.

"You can if you want to. If you do, just do the same thing and the digi-port will open. It will lead you right to us. No worries." Lopmon told them.

Koemon walked up to Maro. "I hope you come back."

Maro nodded. "I'm coming back! Maybe on the weekends, but I'll be back!"

"Just remember this: don't tell anyone." Lopmon said with all seriousness.

"No one?" Taichi questioned.

"No one."

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Back In Their Original Places..._**

**_Matthew..._**

Matthew whipped his head around the room, then looked to his computer. It was working again. He closed it and checked his pocket. Just as he thought, the red digivice was still there. _-**So it wasn't a dream-**_ He put it back, grabbed his laptop, and ran out of the room. He was about to go upstairs, but his father stopped him. 

"Matthew." T.K. came up to him, with a smile. "How was your day?"

Matthew bit his lip... "It was...interesting."

T.K. nodded. "Good. Can you go get your siblings? Mom has dinner ready." T.K. told his son.

Matthew nodded hastily. "Sure! Okay! I would love to, dad! See you in a...minute!" Then ran upstairs.

T.K. blinked, then shrugged it off. "Probably just puberty." He said out loud.

Matthew got to the top of the staircase and saw his three siblings in the hallway. "Hey."

"That was freaky." Taichi told his brother.

"Unbelievable is more like it." Kanaye said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys still have your...digivices?" Matthew whispered the last part, just incase his dad or mom were listening. They all nodded and pulled them out of their pockets. "Well, just keep them safe for now. Let's talk about this later. Mom and dad are downstairs waiting for us. Dinnertime."

Taichi put his digivice back in his pocket. "FOOD!" Then ran downstairs.

"He's never going to change." Matthew sighed out.

"Hey, at least he had his pants on." Kanaye pointed out.

Sakura sighed. "Thank god."

**_-------------------------------0000000000----------------------------000000000--------------------------_**

**Which digimon do you like better? ****Terriermon or Lopmon?**** I love Terriermon! Vote in your reviews!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter ****three :::**

"What is the matter with you guys? You're never this quiet. **Never** being the keyword here."

"Shut up, Romie!" They both yelled. "Or else your hair will be only a inch high by morning!"

"Let's just get on MySpace and see if Sunny or Hazy is on."

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!!!!!!"

"How come you and mom...well...believe us? It's kind of a crazy thing to picture if you ask me."


	3. Dive In!

**_Terriermon won from the reviews I got! Thank you for reviewing guys. This is going to be a LONG chapter._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Flowers Are Blooming_**

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-13 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon -Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -13 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -13 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon -Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 12 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 12 - 7th grade - Lopmon -Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon -Peace

**----------------------_Chapter Three—Meeting On _****_Myspace_****------------------------**

**_During Dinner...Same Night..._**

**_Takashi's..._**

Taichi ran downstairs, into the dinning room, where his parents were seated. "What's for dinner?" He asked as he sat down in his usual seat at the table, next to his mom.

Kari smiled. "Meatloaf. Corn. And Salad. Then pie for dessert" She answered.

T.K. cleared his throat. "Where are your brothers and sister?"

Taichi shrugged. "I don't know. Can I eat now?"

"Not until your siblings are seated." Kari reminded him. Taichi groaned. "Patience, Taichi. You are so much like your uncle Tai."

"Maybe that's why you named me after him? Now where are they?" Taichi groaned.

As on cue, the three teens came downstairs and entered the dinning room, seating in their usual seats. Sakura sat next to Taichi, as Kanaye and Matthew sat on the other side of the two. Then everyone was served and eating. Quietly...which was unusual for the Takashi family...especially Taichi.

Finally, T.K. had enough. "Okay...that's it." He snapped, making everyone look to him. "What is the matter with you guys? You're never this quiet. Never, being the keyword here."

Matthew and Kanaye looked to each other, then back to their father. "Nothing's wrong, dad...just...a tiring day. We've had tons of homework and stuff." Kanaye answered.

"Oh..." T.K. didn't believe him. "Are you telling the truth?"

Kanaye nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Matthew?" T.K. questioned. "Is Kanaye telling the truth?"

Matthew blinked a couple times before answering. "Yes."

T.K. changed his attention to the other two. "Sakura? Is Kanaye telling the truth?"

Sakura picked at her food, blushing from all the eyes on her. "Y-Yes."

Kari glared at T.K. "T.K., leave them alone! They've had a rough day."

T.K. ignored his wife and grinned to Taichi, who got nervous. "Taichi...you can't lie to me, can you? Did anything out of the ordinary happen today?"

Taichi gulped. Matthew and Kanaye glared daggers at him, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut about the Digital World. He looked to Sakura, who didn't face him. He looked over at his mother, who was glaring at his father. It was all getting to him. The pressure... "Okay! Okay! I'll Tell You! Just Quit Hounding Me!" Taichi yelled.

Matthew and Kanaye growled. "Shut up, Romie!" They both yelled. "Or else your hair will be only a inch high by morning!"

Taichi glared back at them. "Hey, you don't have dad on your back right now, do you? You know I can't keep a secret! Especially one as big as this one! And you better not cut my hair!"

"We will if you tell!" Kanaye yelled.

Sakura shook her head and sunk down in her chair, wishing she could just escape this whole mess at the moment. Kari rubbed her temples with her fingers, getting a headache. T.K. inwardly smirked. He had won again. "Okay, okay, settle down. Now Taichi...what is the secret?" T.K. asked his son.

Taichi was about to open his mouth, but then something was thrown in his face...the pie...He looked up and saw Kanaye and Matthew standing up, giving him that "shut-your-mouth-or-else" look. Taichi narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the rest of the meatloaf that was in a dish before him and threw it at them. Soon food was being thrown. From plates, dishes, even drinks. You name it, they threw it at each other. T.K. and Kari stood up to stop it, yelling at them, as Sakura duck under the table, so she wouldn't get hit.

"ENOUGH!" T.K. suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs. The boys finally stopped...not because of T.K., but because they had no more food to throw at each other. T.K. calmed himself down. "Okay...one of you better tell me what is going on...now. Or else you're grounded for a month. Maybe more."

"A Month?!" The boys yelled.

"A month. But that will go away, if you just tell me what's going on." T.K. smirked.

Kari crossed her arms. "T.K. Takashi! Quit being so nosey!"

"I'm not, Kari, I don't want my kids to be in a gang or drugs...or something!" T.K. told her.

Kari rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

T.K. sighed, then turned back to his kids. "Now...tell me."

Matthew and Kanaye gave in. "Go ahead, Romie...since you're such a big mouth."

Taichi exhaled. "Good, cause I couldn't keep it in anymore." He looked to his dad. "Alright, well we don't know how...but we were kind of...well, sucked into our laptops."

T.K. and Kari's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I know you probably don't believe me here, but it's true!" Taichi told them. "We were on Myspace Private Chat, with Sunny and Hazy, when a message came up in all our laptops, saying we had an important message...so we clicked it."

T.K. glared. "Didn't tell you four never to press things you don't know?!"

"Don't get mad at them, dad." Taichi admitted. "I'm the one who talked the rest of them into it, so be mad at me."

"Look, we'll talk about that later, but for right now...where did you exactly go?" Kari asked them.

Taichi looked to his brothers for help. Matthew sighed. "This place...I kind of forgot what it was called."

Sakura stood up. "I do." She said shyly. "This...place...it was called the Digital World."

T.K. sat back down and hit his head on the table. "Not again!" He groaned.

Kari now had a headache. "Okay...lets just be calm about this, T.K."

Kanaye looked at his parents. "Wait a minute, you guys actually believe us? That's...amazing."

T.K. looked back up. "Trust me...we believe you."

Kari got frustrated. "You four go upstairs. Your father and I need to talk. We'll all talk in the morning." The four nodded and ran out of there. Kari sighed. "I'm calling Aiden and Tai."

"Good idea." T.K. mumbled.

**_With The Kids..._**

Matthew told Kanaye and Sakura to grab their laptops, then bring them to his room. Taichi already shared a room with him, so he didn't have to move far. Once Kanaye and Sakura made it to their room, they turned them on. Matthew sat at his desk with his laptop. Sakura sat comfortably on Matthew's bed. Taichi sat on his bed, as Kanaye sat on a blue planet chair that was in their room.

"Hey, guys. Why do you think mom and dad believed us so easily?" Kanaye asked. "It seems pretty out there for parents to even consider it to the truth."

Matthew bit his lip. "I couldn't say...but they did act like they were hiding something."

Kanaye nodded. "Let's just get on MySpace and see if Sunny or Hazy is on."

"Hopefully they're both on." Sakura said.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Email: smartieboi210**

**Password: 291921cu**

**Hello Matthew (Scope)**

_(His profile __Pic__ is him in his school picture)_

**Your current profile song is ****The Great Escape By Boys Like**** Girls**

---

**ONLINE FRIENDS!**

Tai To The Chi (Romeo)

Ryo (Hazy)

Princess Sakura (Shy-Shy)

Kanaye (Solider)

The Maro Man (Sunny)

Aiden

Kan-Kan

Mari-Luvy-Duv

Marc (Not Marcus!)

Mic's Luvly Gurl

Queen Bee 4 Life!

**Friend status**

**Matthew (Scope)** is sighing. **Mood:** _Confused__** Yesterday**_

**Tai ****To**** The Chi (Romeo) **is practicing his guitar. **Mood:** _Determined__** Yesterday**_

**Aiden **is thinking. **Mood: **_Hungry _**54 minutes ago**

**Ryo (Hazy)** has to go help with dinner before his dad burns the house down. **Mood:** _Amused __**45 **__**minutes ago**_

**Princess Sakura (Shy-Shy)** is doing homework. **Mood: **_Drained__** Yesterday**_

**Queen Bee 4 Life! **just called her little sister. **Mood:** _Busy_ _**2 hours ago**_

**Mic's****Luvly****Gurl** is ready to give up! **Mood:** _Pissed Off __**Yesterday**_

**Kanaye (Solider)** is totally bored. **Mood:**_ Blank__** Yesterday**_

**Mari-****Luvy****-****Duv** is really sick of being pregnant! **Mood:** _Sick_ _**2 days ago**_

**Marc (Not Marcus!)** is at home. **Mood: **_Bored __**5 days ago**_

**Bridget** is tired of life. **Mood:** _Depressed __**10 hours ago**_

**Kiyoshi** is about to go help his wife with dinner. **Mood:**_ Thankful __**Yesterday**_

**The Maro Man (Sunny)** is laughing his head off! **Mood:** _Amused__** 5 Minutes Ago**_

**D-A-** is happy people love this story! **Mood: **_Exhausted_ _**Just Now**_

**Matthew (Scope) 's friends.**

YOU NOW HAVE 159 FRIENDS

---

**TOP 8:**

**1. Tai ****To**** The Chi (Romeo)**

**2. Kanaye (Soldier)**

**3. Princess Sakura (Shy-Shy)**

**4. The Maro Man (Sunny)**

**5. Ryo (Hazy)**

**6. Aiden **

**7. Takeo**

**8. Miss Taya**

---

**UPDATES!**

**New comments!**

**Profile views: 932**

**Comments: Aiden**** - 1/8 7:58 ****AM**

"How's life back home, bro?"

**Reply:** u live five minutes away! U bored or something?

**Reply:** is it that obvious?

**Reply:** just a little!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Email: rockstaryo2891**

**Password: peachesncrem2891**

**Hello Tai to the Chi [Romeo!**

_(His profile __Pic__ is him, playing the guitar in room)_

**Your current profile song is ****The**** Good Life by ****Kanye**** West**

---

**ONLINE FRIENDS!**

Matthew [Scope)

Ryo [Hazy)

Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy)

Kanaye [Solider)

The Maro Man[Sunny)

Aiden

Kan-Kan

Mari-Luvy-Duv

Marc (Not Marcus!)

Mic's Luvly Gurl

Queen Bee 4 Life!

Tonnie

Jakie Man!

Ty

**Taichi [Romeo) 's friends.**

YOU NOW HAVE 198 FRIENDS

---

**TOP 8:**

**1. Matthew [Scope)**

**2. Kanaye [Solider)**

**3. Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy)**

**4. The Maro Man[Sunny)**

**5. Ryo [Hazy)**

**6. Aiden **

**7. ****Jakie**

**8. Ty**

---

**UPDATES!**

**New Comments!**

**New Picture Comments!**

**Profile views: 1211**

**Comments:****Aiden**** - 1/8 7:58 ****AM**

Hey, bro! How's the band coming along?

**Reply: **Good, I guess.

**Picture Comments:**

**Bridget:** I have to come c one of ur shows! U look so freakin pro!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Email: oldahtwinbro32419**

**Password: ****tkatmtks**

**Hello Kanaye [Soldier) !**

_(His profile __pic__ is him and Sakura, smiling at the beach)_

**Your current profile song is Bad Day**

---

**ONLINE FRIENDS!**

Tai to the Chi [Romeo)

Matthew [Scope)

Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy)

The Maro Man[Sunny)

Ryo [Hazy

Aiden

Kan-Kan

Mari-Luvy-Duv

Marc (Not Marcus!)

Mic's Luvly Gurl

Queen Bee 4 Life!

**Kanaye [Soldier) 's friends.**

YOU NOW HAVE 391 FRIENDS

---

**TOP 8:**

**1. Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy)**

**2. Matthew [Scope)**

**3. Tai to the Chi [Romeo)**

**4. Aiden**

**5. The Maro Man [Sunny)**

**6. Ryo [Hazy)**

**7. Miss Taya**

**8. Takeo**

**UPDATES!**

**New Comments!**

**New Picture Comments!**

**New Friend Requests!**

**Profile views: 100, 081**

**Comments:****Aiden ****- 1/8 9:30 ****AM**

Hey, lil bro! Taken care of my baby sis?

**Reply:** What do you think?

**Reply: **Just makin sure. C u 2morrow!

**Mandie**** (LUVE ME!!!)** - **1/8 9:21 AM**

I luv you! Marry me!

**Janeeeeee**** - 1/8 9:46 ****AM**

I miss u like crzy!

**Ami ****Gurl**** - 1/8 9:50 AM**

4get those other gurls! Luv me mor!

**Picture Comments:**

**Queen Bee 4 Life:** AWWW!!! u and sakura look totally adorable!

**Ami ****Gurl** U r so hottt!!! just get sakura out of the pic and it will be perfect!

**Suki****Luvly** so handsome, yes that's u!

**Friend Requests:**

**Mrs. Kanaye! **_...Accept..._

**Miss Ami ****Luv****Luv** _Accept_

**GayWawd** _Reject_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Email: urangel421312**

**Password: daddieslilgurl411**

**Hello Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy) !**

_(Her profile __pic__ is her and Kanaye making peace signs)_

**Your current profile song is Too Little Too Late by ****JoJo**

---

**ONLINE FRIENDS!**

Tai to the Chi [Romeo)

Matthew [Scope)

Kanaye [Solider)

The Maro Man[Sunny)

Ryo [Hazy)

Aiden

Kan-Kan

Mari-Luvy-Duv

Marc (Not Marcus!)

Mic's Luvly Gurl

Queen Bee 4 Life!

**Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy) 's friends.**

YOU NOW HAVE 403 FRIENDS

---

**TOP 8:**

**1. Aiden**

**2. Kanaye [Soldier)**

**3. Matthew [Scope)**

**4. The Maro Man[Sunny)**

**5. Tai to the Chi [Romeo)**

**6. Ryo [Hazy)**

**7. La ****La****Gurlie**

**8. Risky Ricky**

**UPDATES!**

**New Comments!**

**New Picture Comments!**

**New Friend Requests!**

**Profile views: 139, 981**

**Comments:****Aiden ****- 1/8 9:30 ****AM**

How is my baby sis?

**Reply: **I am not a baby!

**Reply: **yeah, yeah. Heard that before!

**Dip it Low ****Yo** - **1/8 11:21 AM**

ur so gorgeous

**Jackson**** - 1/8 12:46 PM**

u r my princess!

**Risky Ricky**** - 1/8 4:50 PM**

u r totally pretty gurl. Miss ya!

**Reply:**

Miss u 2!

**Picture Comments:**

**Queen Bee 4 Life:** omg! U r so beautiful!

**Ami ****Gurl**wannabe!

**Risky Ricky:** totally lovely! Just hope ur bros don't kill me for dat!

**Dip It Low ****Yo** u hav a pretty smile!

**Suki****Gurl** pssh! U rn't pretty enough 2 b in a mag!

**Friend Requests:**

**Mrs. Kanaye! **_Accept..._

**Miss Ami ****Luv****Luv** _Accept..._

**GayWawd** _Reject_

**Tiny Me**_ Accept_

**Ur Man Plus 2! **_er__...Accept?_

**Sakura's ****Luv**_hehe__...Accept?_

**Me...**_ Accept?_

**--------------------------------**

**Welcome To Ryo [Hazy) 's ****Myspace**

**Comment**

**Message**

**Add**

**Favorite**

**Comment ****From**** Tai To The Chi [Romeo) :**

Hazy, get on our chat now! I kno ur online, so hurry!

**--------------------------------**

**Welcome To ****The**** Maro Man[Sunny) 's ****Myspace**

**Comment **

**Message**

**Add**

**Favorite**

**Comment ****From**** Princess Sakura [Shy-Shy) :**

I c u r online, so can u go to our chatroom? Need to hav group meeting now.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__****_

**Welcome to ****Myspace**** IM!**

**To Go To Your Private Chat With Friends, Then Press Private Chat! **

**Who's ****online:**

**Matthew [Scope)**

**Tai to the Chi [Romeo) **

**Kanaye [Solider) **

**Sakura [Shy-Shy) **

**--- **

**Sakura:** I commented sunny, so he should be on soon.

**Matthew:** good. Cause im getting impatient.

**Kanaye:** ur always impatient!

**Matthew:** no, u hav me confused w/romeo...

**You Just Got Slapped!**

**Matthew:** what was that for?!

**Taichi:** cause u called me impatient!

**Matthew:** well u r!

**Taichi:** am not!

**Matthew:** r 2!

**Taichi:** am not!

**Matthew:** r 2!

**Taichi:** not!

**Matthew:** u r!

**Taichi:** shut up, geek!

**Matthew:** uh-huh, and im proud of it!

**Kanaye: r** u 2 done yet, cause im bored of seeing u 2 fighting, when we're in the same freakin' room!

**Sakura:** im actually amused...

**Taichi:** shy-shy! Ur supposed 2 b on my side!

**Sakura:** I don't take sides

**Taichi:** grr...

**The Maro Man [Sunny) has joined!**

**Maro:** wassup?

**Taichi:** wat took u sooooooooo long?!

**Maro:** huh? I just got shy's comment now, so chill!

**Ryo [Hazy) has joined!**

**Taichi:** bout freakin time!

**Ryo:** hn.

**Matthew:** ANYWAYS...something happened. Romeo opened his big mouth.

**Maro:** WHAT?! Pleas tell me ur kidding! This was supposed 2 b a secret!

**Matthew:** we kno, but the boy can't keep a secret...especially from our dad.

**Taichi:** yea! He was hounding me!

**Ryo:** hn.

**Maro:** and I thought I had the big mouth! I hav no problem hiding his from my dad.

**Ryo:** same.

**Taichi:** goodie 4 u!

**Kanaye:** well the problem is now our parents kno, but...something was diff.

**Maro:** wat?

**Sakura:** they didn't think we were crazy...they believed us. so we think they're hiding something...also, they may call ur parents 2...

**Maro:** ...oh...crap...

**Ryo:** I hate u, romeo!

**Taichi: **I told u! He was hounding me!

**Ryo:** shut it! Ok, my dad is in the living room...he doesn't seem like anything's wrong...

**Maro:** I just checked on my mom and dad, they're cookin dinner.

**Ryo: wa**it a minute...

**Matthew:** wat?

**Ryo:** ...I hate u guys! My dad just answered the phone! I think it's aunt kari!

**Kanaye:** well it's safe 2 assume that our parents r calling ur dad first...

**Ryo:** good job, soldier! Figure that one by urself?!

**Maro:** so they're gonna call my parents next?

**Matthew:** most likely...yeah.

**Ryo:** oh crap, guys...my dad is calling me 2 the living room...I gotta go. C u guys 2morrow.

**Ryo [Hazy) has logged off!**

**Sakura: **sry, but dads calling 4 me to do the dishes. G2g.

**Maro:** bye shy-shy!

**Sakura:** bye.

**Sakura [Shy-Shy) has logged off!**

**Kanaye:** mom or dad is probably going to call aiden and taya soon.

**Maro:** does grandma or grandpa have to call?! Go talk them out of it!

**Matthew:** sry, but our parents r persistent.

**Taichi:** and stubborn.

**Kanaye:** and confusing...

**Maro:** oooh!!! im tellin them u said that if I get in trouble!

**Taichi:** u bettah not! I kno where u live!

**Maro:** oh great...the phone rang...and my mom answered. Oh jeez. I might as well get off now. L8ter.

**Taichi: **b brave sunny! B strong as well...

**Maro:** thanks. I think I'll need it.

**The Maro Man[Sunny) has logged off!**

**Matthew [Scope) has logged off!**

**Tai to the Chi [Romeo) has logged off!**

**Kanaye [Solider) has logged off!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Boys...**_

The three brothers closed their laptops and let out a deep sigh. "This is so...what's the word?" Taichi asked.

"Confusing?"

"Difficult?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, that."

Matthew leaned back in his chair and groaned. "Why us?"

Kanaye shrugged. "I don't know. I mean...we haven't done anything wrong, have we?"

"Well, you, Sakura, Ryo, Maro, and I haven't." Matthew looked over to Taichi, who glared at him.

"You're so mean!" Taichi crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're impatient."

Taichi growled. "No! You are!"

"Nope, you are."

"You!"

"No, You!"

"Yes, You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!!!!!!" Taichi took deep breaths.

Matthew smirked. "Nope. You." Then Taichi let out a frustrating yell and laid back on his bed.

Kanaye rolled his eyes and left the room, unnoticed.** _-Weird older brothers...-_**

_**Sakura...**_

While doing the dishes in their big kitchen, Sakura didn't notice her father walk into the kitchen, until he said her name. Sakura jumped and looked to him. He smiled. "Sorry, to scare you." T.K. leaned against the other counter. "So when did you guys go to the Digital World exactly?"

Sakura shrugged. "I can't really say. A couple of hours ago though."

T.K. nodded. "Ah. Well, what happened there?"

"Not too much...well...except for meeting six creatures called digimon saying that we're digidestend or something like that, and they were are digimon partners." Sakura explained.

T.K. nodded again. "Hm...we're you all together?"

Sakura shook her head a little. "Not really. At first, when we all woke up, we were separated alone. I woke up next to this...digimon. She said she was my partner. Her name was Lopmon."

**_-Willis' old digimon? The one that turned evil back in America?-_ **T.K. shook it off. "So how did you find the others? We're you all alright?"

"Sort of. Nobody got hurt. When I saw Lopmon, I kind of screamed for help, cause she scared me." Sakura pointed out. "I mean...she is a talking rabbit or dog, with weird colors. I've never seen that before. So after I screamed, I ran away from her, then bumped into Matthew, who had a more scary digimon behind him."

"Who was it?" T.K. asked.

"BlackAgumon." Sakura answered.

_**-How many Agumon's can there be in one world?-**_ "So you found Matthew. When did you guys find the other boys?"

"A while later." Sakura answered.

"So..." T.K. thought about the right words to say. "...did you guys...you know, run into any danger?"

Sakura looked to him. "Danger? What do you mean?"

"Well...if those digimon were good, did you see any bad digimon?" T.K. asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Lopmon did warn us not to make too much noise or else violent digimon would come."

T.K. nodded. "Ah."** _-Well...that's a first. Not running into trouble in the digital world. At least they're alright.-_** He felt a little relieved.

"Daddy?" Sakura's small voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "How come you and mom...well...believe us? It's kind of a crazy thing to picture if you ask me."

T.K. smiled. "We're going to discuss later, baby girl. For right now, it's late. Finish the dishes, then go to bed, alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay. Night, dad."

T.K. leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night, baby girl."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Yeah, I know, quick update. My mama just got in a car accident a few hours ago and I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed and depressed right now. Doing this makes me distracted from my life, so that's why I write. You know? If any of you guys reading this pray or whatever, please pray for my mama. I'm begging...and I don't beg. I don't know what's really going on because no one is calling me and I'm stuck here at home. I'll give you an update on her when I update next. I would pray myself, but truthfully, I don't know how to do that. Go figure.**

**Also I have a new poll on my site about Marisol's baby. I already know what I'm going to do about that, but I just want to know what you guys want. Okay? So vote on my site.**

**Who do you think is the better father in the series of these stories? Matt or T.K.? I think it is...Matt! But that's just my opinion. Vote!**

**Hehe, please review, but please be nice!!!!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter four :**

"Alright. I think we need to call a digi-meeting. Everyone."

"Good suggestion, Tai...wow...that's a first."

---

"Matthew and Taichi hit each other with their heads, so they got knocked out."

---

"You two put your brothers' in garbage cans…that is just...insane! Where do you get these ideas from?"

"That cannot be revealed at this time."

"…I need a therapist."

---

"Why? What did they do now?"

"Why is it everyone always says that about us? It's getting annoying."


	4. Wild Child

_**Matt Won! Yay! Dang, all my favs are winning! Cool! **_

**_Also on my site, with the poll about Mari and Kiyo's baby...the girl is in the lead! Of course, girls are always in the lead, but still...hehe..._**

**_Thank you all for the revews and the ones about my mama. It really meant a lot, you guys have no idea. My mama is alright, she's in the hospital for now and probably will be for a couple of weeks or so. She has broken bones, but unforunately that's not all...she has brain damage and doesn't remember me and my lil' brothers too much. All she said was that we look familiar, but that's all. I don't know when she's going to get her memory back in order or when she'll be healed, but all I know is...nothing is going to be the same. Gr._**

**_Again, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! Just for that, I'm going to give you a present...just keep reading, kay?..._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-13 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon -Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -13 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -13 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon -Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 12 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 12 - 7th grade - Lopmon -Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon -Peace

_**----------------------Chapter Four—Trash Cans------------------------**_

_**The Next Day...In **__**The**__** Morning...Six Am...**_

_**Adults...**__**a.k.a**__**...The Parents...**_

"I don't want to be up this early..." Tai Kamyia whined as he arrived at the Takashi's home. Aiden was right behind him, not really looking too bad as Tai. "I know I would've gotten up at this time anyways, but still...it's always too early."

Aiden patted his uncle's back. "Don't worry, uncle Tai. This shouldn't take too long...at least it shouldn't, because I have to get back home, pick Maro up, then I have a client at eight, so this better be quick." He told his parents.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Oh, gosh, Aiden. Sorry that your son is a digidestend with his own digivice, digimon, and knows how to go to the digital world."

Kari smiled at her oldest son and brother. "Listen, T.K.'s right. We should discuss this. It's important."

So the adults sat down in the living room. T.K. looked at his son. "Where's Taya?"

Aiden frowned. "We're not really leaving Maro home alone yet until he's a little older. So Taya said I should come and she would stay with Maro."

"Man, you're overprotective." Tai commented.

"I know. We know. But we can't help it." Aiden told them.

Kari nodded. "I understand, but I miss seeing Taya."

"Yes...I do too." Aiden sighed. "Her TV show is doing new episodes now, so she has to be there more often now. Then I'm having two new clients within the next couple of weeks. It's funny, since Taya and I are taking turns all the time. She works in the afternoons, and I work in the mornings. But we're all home in time for dinner."

"Good." Kari said. "Dinnertime is the most important time of the day. Good for family bonding too."

T.K. snorted. "Oh, sure, Kari. Is that why Matthew and Kanaye threw a pie in Taichi's face at dinnertime?"

Aiden and Tai raised their eyebrows. "When was this?" Aiden asked.

"Last night." Both of them answered.

"But it was to protect the secret of the digital world." Kari told them both.

T.K. smirked. "Then I got to Taichi...haha, that was funny."

"It was mean." Kari told him. "You know Taichi can't lie, so you torture the poor boy."

Aiden laughed. "Oh, yes. I remember the days when Takeo and I were just like that."

"So was your uncle Tai." Kari eyed her brother.

Tai pretended to look hurt. "Kari, please...I would never lie to our parents when we were kids."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Can we please get back down to business?"

"I wish I could still ground you." T.K. mumbled, then shrugged it off. "Alright. I think we need to call a digi-meeting. Everyone."

"Why don't we wait for our monthly get-together? It is this Saturday." Kari pointed out. "We're having it over at Kiyoshi and Marisol's."

Tai looked puzzled. "We're going over to their apartment?"

Aiden blinked. "Where have you been, uncle Tai? Mari and Kiyoshi moved out of there and into a three bedroom house two months ago. For the new baby." He pointed out.

Tai sighed. "I work too much."

"Anyways, everyone is coming down. Kannon, Kira, Micah, Kyle, and Nikko. Mimi and Izzy. Davis and Maria. Willis Jr is coming, but not his wife. Let's see...oh and Yolei and Ken are coming as well." Kari told them.

"What about Takeo? Is he going to bless us with his presence?" Aiden asked in a smugly tone.

T.K. shrugged. "I actually got a hold of him last week. He said maybe."

"But he said it would be impossible to bring Takeru." Kari sighed out. T.K. put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Man, he is just so weird...ever since that accident, his head hasn't been in the right position or something."

"He had brain damage." Kari said. "Everything went downhill, I think. Even though he is quite famous now with his music, he's still...in the clouds. Divorcing Diana didn't help at all...losing custody of Takeru. I can't imagine what he's feeling."

Tai shook his head. "That accident was probably one of the most horrible and disturbing events we've had so far."

"Mom..." Kanaye's voice was heard.

All heads turned to the staircase and saw Kanaye standing there. "What's wrong, Kanaye?" Kari asked sweetly.

Kanaye groaned. "I'm not feeling too awesome." Kari went into mother mode and took Kanaye back to his room.

T.K. sighed. "Great...now Kanaye's sick too."

"Wasn't Taichi and Sakura sick a couple weeks ago?" Tai asked.

"Yes. But it's strange. First it was Matthew, then Taichi and Sakura at the same time. Now Kanaye's sick...man, doctor bills are through the roof." T.K. told them.

Aiden laughed. "It's just a bug going around, dad. Chill."

T.K. narrowed his eyes at his son. "Why don't you try having four teenagers?"

Aiden bit his lip. "Uh...no, thank you. Having one is hard enough." He decided to change the subject. "So what do we do about the kids? With the digital world and all? They know how to get back there. I'm worried."

T.K. and Tai nodded. "So am I, but then again those guys are smart. We were young when we went to digital world." Tai pointed out. "They're a little older than your dad and I were when we went. See? We turned out fine."

"So...what are you saying, Tai?" T.K. asked. "Are you saying that we should allow them to go to the Digital World on their own?"

Tai bit his lip, then spoke again. "Not at first. I say that we introduce them to the Digital World. You guys, Kari, Taya, and I should go to the digital world with them. Then maybe if the others want to go...you see? At first, we'll go with them. No harm done."

T.K. nodded. "Good suggestion, Tai...wow...that's a first."

Tai glared. "Hey!"

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Saturday...Ten Am**_

_**The Tsukiyomi Residence...**_

Kiyoshi come rushing through the door to his new home, with quite a few grocery bags. He went into the kitchen. "Marisol? I got the stuff!" He set the bags on the counter and began to help with some of the food. "Marisol?!" He called. When he didn't get an answer again, he went through their home and checked on his three month pregnant wife. He saw her in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. He bit his lip. "Did you get sick again?"

Marisol finished brushing her teeth and looked to her husband of five years. She sighed. "Just a little. I hate being pregnant."

Kiyoshi hugged her. "Don't worry, baby. It will all be over in six months or so."

Marisol groaned. "It better be."

Kiyoshi kissed her forehead. "Lets finish getting the house ready, okay? Everyone should be here soon."

"Alright." Marisol and Kiyoshi went into the living room when the doorbell rang. Kiyoshi went to answer it and saw Marc and Kimberly standing there, smiling. Marisol smiled. "Hey, guys!"

Marc went over to his sister and gave her a hug. "How are you lately, Mari?"

Marisol sighed. "I've been better."

Kimberly came over and gave Marisol a quick hug. "I brought the bread rolls and some other stuff for you guys." Kimberly told her.

"Good, cause I could use some help." Marisol helped take some things and the two girls went into the kitchen.

Marc chuckled. "So Kiyoshi? How you feeling?"

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Being a dad. You scared?" Marc asked.

Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head. "A little, but I know Marisol and I will do good raising him/her."

Marc nodded. "Good, I'm glad you're thinking that way. I'm also know that you're going to take care of Mari cause you're my partner and friend...that's why I didn't rip your eyeballs out when you two told us that she was pregnant."

"And have I mentioned how grateful I am for that?" Kiyoshi asked him. The doorbell rang again. Kiyoshi opened the door and it revealed Davis and his wife, Maria. Kiyoshi smiled. "Hey, guys." He greeted.

Davis greeted him back with a bone crushing hug. "Kiyoshi, my boy, it's been so long! I've missed you and Marisol like there was no tomorrow!"

Maria smiled. "And he's not joking either." She laughed. Kiyoshi gave Maria a quick hug, then let them in. Marc shook hands with Davis.

A while later, the front door opened and revealed Kanaye running in. "Kiyoshi!" He yelled. "Oh, Marc...good! You're here too!"

Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Kanaye panted. Kiyoshi waited patiently for him to catch his breath. Once he did, Kanaye spoke. "There was a little accident while walking here...you see, Matthew, Taichi, Sakura, and I decided to come early, to see if you or Mari needed any help...so..."

Marc crossed his arms. "What did you guys do now?" As everyone knows...the teens got in a lot of trouble...a lot. He and Kiyoshi were always catching them for something.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Kanaye told them. "It's all Taichi and Matthew's fault!"

"How about instead of blaming them, you tell us what they did exactly?" Kiyoshi said.

"Matthew and Taichi got in a huge fight...not just an argument, the whole fighting thing!" Kanaye answered. "So...that kind of led to..."

"To what?!" Marc and Kiyoshi both yelled.

Kanaye sighed. "Matthew and Taichi hit each other with their heads, so they got knocked out."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. "They what?!" Davis tried really hard not to laugh at this, and Marc just shook his head. "Where are they? Where's Sakura?"

"That's where I need your help, Kiyoshi." Kanaye told him. "Sakura and I couldn't carry them over here, cause those two are heavy. We couldn't leave them lying on the sidewalk, cause people would talk, you know? So Sakura and I were forced to put them in garbage cans, then Sakura stay close to them, to make sure nothing happened. I came running here to get you."

Kiyoshi slapped his forehead with his palm. "The things you guys do...it's like you come up with something more crazy then the last time! Let me go tell Marisol where I'm going, then we'll take the car."

"The police car?!" Kanaye's eyes shined with excitement.

Kiyoshi rolled eyes. "No, Kanaye. Marisol's SUV."

"Aw..." Kanaye pouted a little.

Marc chuckled. "I'll go with you."

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

Sakura shivered in the cold winter air, waiting for her twin brother to get back with Kiyoshi. She stood next to the tin trash cans where her older brothers were now located. She was angry at them for being so stupid, but wouldn't show it. She was too shy for that. Finally she saw her cousin's SUV pull up and sighed in relief. Stepped out of the car was Kiyoshi, Marc, and Kanaye. She was surprised to see Marc there, but didn't complain. "H-hey, g-guys." She shivered.

Kiyoshi looked in the small garbage cans and sighed. "You guys are so unbelievable." He looked to Sakura. "You get in the car. You look like your going to freeze." Sakura didn't complain and did so. Kiyoshi looked to Marc. "You want to help me with them?"

Marc laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

_**An Hour Later...**_

"How can you two be so...so...out of control?!" T.K. lectured his twin sons after they woke up. T.K. and Kari arrived a few minutes after they got back to the house. Kari was not a happy person, but T.K. was steaming. Kanaye and Sakura were yelled at for putting them in trash cans, but that's it. Kari was now sitting with Sakura on the couch, frowning at the boys. Kanaye sat on the couch's armrest by Sakura, grinning at the boys. Matthew and Taichi were angry with their younger siblings for even putting them in trash cans. "It's the second time this year Kiyoshi has had to help with you four because of something bad you've done...and the year just begun two weeks ago! Do you both understand how frustrated I am at you?"

"Just a little..." Taichi muttered.

"Don't get smart with me, Taichi Takashi!" T.K. said. "Now you both are grounded for two weeks. No TV, no internet, no nothing! Taichi, no band either. Matthew, no...uh...smart things that you do after school! Got it?"

The two boys sighed. "Yes, dad." They both answered.

Then T.K. turned his attention to his other two teenagers, sitting innocently next to their mother. "You both are grounded for the rest of the weekend!" He told them.

Kanaye and Sakura's mouths dropped. "With all due respect, dad, but...may I ask why?" Sakura asked.

"We didn't do anything!" Kanaye pointed out.

"You two put your brothers in garbage cans!" T.K. stated. "That is just...insane! Where do you get these ideas from?" He asked them.

Kanaye and Sakura looked to each other, then back at T.K. "That cannot be revealed at this time." Kanaye answered.

T.K. exhaled. "I need a therapist." He told Kari, who shrugged at him "Alright. That's it for now. Taichi and Kanaye, stay with your mother and me. Matthew and Sakura, go hang out with Kiyoshi and Marc. You four will be separated for the rest of the day. Marc and Kiyoshi already know this and they don't mind one bit."

"Yes, dad." The four said and separated.

Kari and Taichi stayed on the couch, deciding on whether or not to call Takeo. Kanaye and T.K. sat in the dinning room. Sakura and Matthew found Marc and Kiyoshi outside in the front yard. They went out there.

Kiyoshi smirked. "So...was that fun?"

Matthew and Sakura shook their heads. "Not one bit." Matthew muttered.

Marc rolled his eyes. "Well, now you and Taichi need to knock it off with the fighting. Now we have to go the store for last minute things, because the women in the kitchen keep changing their minds. So let's go, because Aiden should be here soon and I don't want to miss his face when he finds out about your latest stunt."

_**In The Car...**_

"So you guys...seriously went to the digital world?" Marc asked in amazement. They were now on the way back to Kiyoshi's. "I thought BlackWarGreymon would've been lying or bluffing or something when he said that, but I guess not."

Matthew nodded. "Our parents told us about the threat. They told us _everything_." Matthew strained the word "everything".

Kiyoshi sighed. "I thought this day would never come. New digidestend? Crazy."

"This must be how my dad felt when Marisol and I became digidestend." Marc said.

"I feel old." Kiyoshi stated.

Marc nodded. "So do I."

"Ryo and Maro are digidestend too?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"Yes." Matthew answered.

"Did you like the digital world, Sakura?" Marc asked his little cousin, who stayed silent through the whole car ride and at the store.

Sakura shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. A little..."

"Insane." Matthew finished. "Meeting our digimon, getting digivices, portals, and more...it's like too much information and change to take in."

Marc laughed. "I remember that feeling."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Matthew, you can remember the elements of...whatever that was you told me, but you can't take in that?"

"Well, I'll have to tell your parents that when you guys go again, I want to come along."

"Really?" Matthew asked. "That would be so cool!"

"It would?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I mean, you can kind of teach us about what the heck we do while there." Matthew pointed out. "And then...maybe mom and dad won't go after that."

Marc and Kiyoshi got it now. "Oh, I get it; you don't want to go with your mom and dad...ah...why not? I didn't mind." Marc asked.

"Because they are so...overprotective!" Matthew answered. "We probably wont get to do anything while we're there."

"Hm...Aiden will probably go...most likely because of Maro." Marc reminded him.

"Er..." Matthew paused. "Well...Aiden isn't as bad as dad, I guess."

Marc laughed. "Sure, he isn't." He said sarcastically. "Anyways, I'll talk to your parents. I would love to go with you guys."

Kiyoshi nodded. "I won't let Marisol go, but I could come when I have time as well."

"Yeah, right." Marc scoffed. "When Mari hears we're going, she's going to force herself to come."

Kiyoshi sighed. "You never know with her. She gets so moody that she might actually say okay, but then again...she is quite stubborn at times."

Matthew smiled. "Cool!" Kiyoshi pulled into the driveway to his house and Matthew groaned when he saw who pulled up after them. "Aiden..." Matthew sighed.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe he won't be angry."

"Shy-Shy, please!" Matthew told her. "It's Aiden! He may be cool and stuff, but he's still doesn't like it when we get in trouble. So now he's going to lecture us...man, life just sucks."

Kiyoshi and Marc rolled their eyes. "It wouldn't suck so bad if you guys would just knock it off with all the trouble making."

"We don't mean to!" Matthew said. "It's not my fault Taichi's an idiot! It's also not my fault that Sakura and Kanaye put us both in trash cans! I plead the fifth!"

Kiyoshi looked back at him. "How about I handcuff you and lock you in a closet?" Matthew shut up after that. "That's what I thought."

The four of them got out of the car only to be greeted by Aiden, Taya, and Maro. "Hello, Sakura. Matthew." Taya hugged the two tightly.

Maro laughed at them. "Scope, why do you look so pale?"

Matthew shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Aiden crossed his arms. "What's this I hear about you and Kanaye threw a pie in Taichi's face?"

Matthew groaned. "Nothing really. Taichi just has a big mouth."

"Well that's nothing new." Aiden commented, then gave his little sister a hug. "How's school going? I haven't talked to you since New Years." He asked her.

Sakura smiled. "It's good."

"Do I have to beat some boys up for you?" Aiden asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet."

Kiyoshi crossed his arms. "I had to pick your four siblings up a couple hours ago." He told Aiden.

Aiden sighed. "Why? What did they do now?"

"Why is it everyone always says that about us?" Matthew whispered to Sakura, who just shrugged. "Well, it's getting pretty annoying."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__****_

**See? That's your present, I just hope it was funny enough for you guys to have a laugh or two! Having Marc and Kiyoshi being cops and always catching those four in the act is going to be ****so**** much fun! I can tell!**_****_

**Now who do you think would make the better cop?! ****Marc or Kiyoshi?**** I think it would be...Kiyoshi! Now you Vote!**

**Please Review, but please be super nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter ****five :**

"Yes, Romeo. Just like how you need a brain."

"This. Is. War."

"This going to be funny, I can say that much."

"Oh crap! Are you pregnant?!"

"No, Marc, Shut Up!"


	5. Shut Up, Shut Up

_**You guys are the best! Reviews and readers! **_

**_Kiyoshi won! Of course...was there any doubt? _**

**_Thank you again for thinking about my mama. I mean that. You have no idea. Unfortunately there's no change and she'll be going to a special place for people like her. So she wont be home...for a long time probably. Gr. That's I got to say. But thank you again!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Patamon32 for totally helping me through this whole ordeal and stuff. And for dedicating his chapter to me and my family as well. If you like Harry Potter stories, totally check his out! It's so interesting and I don't even read HP fics! That's how good it is! Check it!_**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-13 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon -Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -13 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -13 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon -Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 12 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 12 - 7th grade - Lopmon -Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon -Peace

_**----------------------Chapter Five — Punishment ------------------------**__****_

**_With everyone..._**

Almost everyone had arrived in the same hour Aiden found out about his younger siblings' latest stunt. Micah, Kira, Kyle, Nikko, and Kannon were running late. They were all so happy to see each other. Sakura and May were very happy to see each other, especially when they ran up to each other and screamed of how much they missed each other (most of the screaming done by May -Mimi's daughter- go figure). Maro and Daniel were excited to see each other as well. Now the kids were in the Tsukiyomi's huge backyard, playing some soccer.

Kanaye began balancing the soccer ball on his head, while the others were waiting for May to come out to play with them. She had to go do her hair, because it was a total mess from the long plane ride. Maro came up from behind Kanaye and pushed the ball off, then began kicking it around. "Hey!" Kanaye yelled as he ran after the boy to get his ball back.

Maro stuck out his tongue. "Try to get it back, Soldier!"

Ryo stepped in the middle. "I say we settle this with a game."

"You just want to play, Hazy." Sakura told him.

Ryo shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Soldier and Sunny should be captains."

Maro pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! Finally I'm captain!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up, Maro. We're getting old here."

Maro glared. "Be nice to your captain! I pick Daniel!"

"Obviously." Kanaye muttered. "I choose Shy-Shy."

Maro put a finger to his chin. "I choose...Hazy!"

"I get Scope." Kanaye said.

Maro crossed his arms. "Romie!"

"Then I guess we get May..." Kanaye sighed. "This is so not my day." Then Sakura nudged him in the ribs.

"I don't want to play!" May called out, they didn't even know she was back outside. She was now sitting on a comfortable chair. "I'm still tired!"

"But who's going to play?" Matthew asked.

Ryo smirked. "I like it this way."

"Hey! It's not fair! Three against four?!" Kanaye countered.

"Then get someone from inside." Taichi told them.

Kanaye growled. "Fine. Lets go guys." He motioned for Sakura and Matthew to follow him. They ran inside and saw all the men in the living room talking about the good old days. Kanaye turned to his siblings. "Who should we ask?"

Sakura shrugged. "There's Marc? Kiyoshi? Aiden? And more."

Kanaye sighed. "That didn't help me." He went to Aiden. "Can you fill in May's spot for the soccer game outside?" He asked. "If you don't, it will be three against four, and that wont be fair."

Aiden shrugged. "Sure, buddy."

Marc grinned. "I want to play!"

"But then it would be uneven again." Matthew pointed out as he and Sakura walked up to them.

"It wont be if Kiyoshi plays." Sakura said.

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Don't get me involved."

Kanaye got down on his knees. "Please, Kiyoshi! I'm begging you! We need your help!"

Kiyoshi sighed deeply then stood up. "Fine."

"YES!" The three teens shouted.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "You guys are so over dramatic."

As the six of them went outside. Izzy turned to everyone. "I have to go watch this one." He got up.

T.K. shrugged. "I'll go. Come on, guys." So all the people in the room followed. They all found seats out on the patio, either on the ground or chairs, or they stayed standing. May got lifted by her father and he set her in his lap.

"I wanted to sit." Izzy said to her. May rolled her eyes. "So why aren't you playing?"

May smirked. "Two reasons. One: I don't know how to play. Two: it's always so funny watching those guys play cause they get so rough and crazy."

All the men nodded. "True."

So now it was Maro, Ryo, Taichi, Daniel and Aiden vs. Kanaye, Sakura, Matthew, Marc, and Kiyoshi. Sakura sighed. -**Why is it that I'm always stuck playing this retarded game with these boys?! May always quits! Ugh!-**

Davis and Tai grinned. "We'll be referees!" They called out. Of course, the soccer lovers want to do that.

Taichi blinked. "We need those?"

Kanaye and Ryo rolled their eyes. "Yes, Romeo. Just like how you need a brain." Ryo muttered.

Taichi glared. "Why I outta-"

Aiden put a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't." He warned. "Dad's watching." Taichi looked and sure enough, T.K. was watching, sitting next to Ken and Matt on the bench. Taichi groaned.

Matthew smirked. "Give up, Romie?"

Taichi glared. "In your dreams, Scope!"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "I'll never remember these stupid nicknames they have for each other." He muttered to Marc, who nodded in understanding.

Kanaye and Sakura turned around and glared at the men. "They're not stupid!" They both yelled. The teens were very proud of having their personal nicknames for each other and they hated it when people talking trash about them.

Kiyoshi and Marc put their hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry." They both said.

Maro and Daniel groaned. "Can we start this thing or what?!" Maro yelled.

Kanaye walked to his spot on the "field" and smirked. "Impatient, are we?"

"Just shut up and begin this thing." Maro smirked back.

It began with Kanaye kicking the ball to the right. Everyone thought he was nuts since no one would be there, but wait, Sakura was! Sakura got the ball with her feet and kicked it towards the goal. Maro's team went to go cover their goal as Taichi stood goalie, which he hated. As Maro went in to kick the ball away from the goal, Matthew slid on the side and kicked the ball into the goal. It went in so fast that Taichi didn't even see it coming.

Aiden looked to the other two grown men. "I'm just here for just in case." Aiden told them.

Marc and Kiyoshi nodded. "So are we." Kiyoshi said. Marc was standing goalie for Kanaye's team.

Kanaye and Sakura helped Matthew up, as Maro's team stared wide eyed at them. "How do you do that?!" Maro yelled.

Kanaye put his arms over his two siblings and grinned. "We're a great team, can't you tell?" Kanaye chuckled. Sakura tried to not giggle, but it was hard not to. Matthew was just grinning at Taichi, who was glaring back.

Taichi pointed to Matthew. "It's on, Scope!"

Matthew laughed. "Bring it on, Romie!"

Ryo sighed. "I'm really bored. Let's play this already."

Tai and Davis were laughing, but called it. "Round two!"

Matt nudged T.K. "You must be proud."

T.K. crossed his arms. "Oh yeah." He said with a smile.

The second game started with angst. Maro got the ball first this time and kicked it. It hit Kiyoshi's feet, who bounced it up with his foot and kicked it to Matthew. Matthew got it and kicked it into Maro's side. Ryo got it and kicked it back to Kanaye's side. Sakura got it and kicked it to Kanaye, who kicked it back to her. The other team got confused. Sakura kicked it to Kiyoshi and motioned for him to kick it to Matthew. Kiyoshi kicked it to him and Matthew kicked it to Kanaye, who had Taichi right next to him ready to steal the ball. Kanaye managed to escape that and ran towards their goal. Ryo thought differently as he stole the ball from Kanaye, then kicked it to Daniel, who was close to the other goal. Daniel tried to kick it in, but Marc caught it with his hands. Kanaye, Sakura, and Matthew were screaming for joy, as the other team pouted.

Maro clenched his fist. "This. Is. War." His team nodded in agreement.

Everyone on the patio were laughing and cheering. May sighed. "Told you this was going to be funny."

"Round three!" Tai and Davis yelled.

They began again, Maro got the ball first again. He kicked it back to Daniel who ran with the ball to the other goal. Kanaye rolled his eyes. -**Too easy. -** He stole the ball from him then kicked to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi kicked it to the other side, where Aiden was. Aiden thought he had the ball, but nope. Sakura under his legs on the grass and kicked the ball away, making it go to Matthew. Aiden blinked. He didn't see that one coming. Matthew got the ball stolen by Ryo, who kicked it high to the other side of the field. Maro got it now and went for the goal. Marc got ready. Kiyoshi went up and tried to steal it, but somehow Maro got himself and the ball out of the way, then suddenly kicked the ball into the goal, where Marc didn't get it.

Now Maro's team was jumping for joy. Aiden helped Sakura up. "How did you do that?"

Sakura smiled innocently. "Being small for my age has its advantages." She answered.

Aiden frowned. "But be more careful. I could've kicked you. Hard." He told her.

Sakura sighed. "Quit treating me like a baby." She whined.

Kanaye smirked as he walked up to Maro. "We still won." He pointed out.

Maro shrugged. "At least we made a goal."

Kanaye smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's good."

Kari came outside. "What's going on?" She asked T.K.

T.K. grinned. "Our wonderful teenagers are getting their anger out in a better way than fighting."

Kari smiled. "That's good. Now that gives me an idea."

"What's that?" T.K. asked.

"Since the teens have been getting in so much trouble lately, lets make them do soccer this year. Maybe then they'll stop fighting and getting in so much trouble. It could be their punishment."

T.K. nodded. "That's a brilliant idea, Kari, but Sakura can't. She has ice skating. We can't make her quit that. She's been in that since she was five years old. Taichi can get out of band for a while. Matthew is naturally smart, he doesn't need to be anymore intelligent. Kanaye just writes, he already was going to do soccer anyways. As was Ryo and Maro."

"Okay, Sakura can't, but the boys are so joining. I'll talk to the coach." Kari told him, then went back inside.

T.K. smirked. "This going to be funny, I can say that much."

Matt frowned. "What if Taichi and Matthew don't want to do this?" He asked, hating the idea of his nephews may be unhappy.

T.K. shrugged. "Too bad. They should've thought about that before they fought this morning. Making Kanaye and Sakura have to put them in trash cans, then Kanaye had to go get help from Kiyoshi and Marc again...alone. He have to leave Sakura by the trash cans...alone." T.K. growled when he said alone, cause he hated his kids being alone somewhere he didn't know where they were. It was his worst fear.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So you want to be there when I tell them?" T.K. asked.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

T.K. bit his lip. "Cause I'm scared of what they'll do."

Matt laughed, but nodded. "Sure."

"You can stay for dinner too." T.K. pointed out. "Kari said that we don't have you over often, so we needed to have you over for dinner."

Matt smiled. "What a great sister-in-law. Always thinking of the little people."

"It was probably because Sakura pointed that out as well." T.K. told him.

Matt sighed. "Yes, my little angel."

"Hey, ya'll!" All heads in the backyard turned to the screen door. There stood the five adults everyone was waiting for. Kannon smiled brightly. "Did you guys start playing without me?" Sakura ran up to him and jumped him, but he was okay with that. So he held her up and squeezed her tightly. "How is my favorite girl?" Kannon asked. As you can tell, Sakura's shyness and sweet attitude had effected everyone in the digi-family. They all loved her so much.

Sakura kept hugging him. "I'm okay." She answered. She loved Kannon, he was like another big brother to her. **(That's all she needs! ****More big overprotective brothers!)**

"No boyfriends?" Kannon got serious.

Micah grinned. "She better not have any. Too young."

Sakura giggled. "No...not yet."

All the men looked to her. "Oh sure, after we rip his eyeballs out!" Kanaye came up.

Kira rolled her eyes as Kannon set Sakura down. Sakura gave her a hug next. "Don't worry about all these boys. When you're older, they'll calm down."

"Pssh, yeah right." Matt commented.

"Don't be so overprotective!" Kira told him, turning his way since she could tell where his voice came from. "Or else she will just rebel!"

Matt blinked, and then crossed his arms. "I liked it better when you were seven years old." He muttered.

Kanaye, Matthew, and Taichi came up to Kannon and Micah and hugged them. Nikko went to his father to say hi. Kyle went to his father, saying he already greeted his mother and sister in the kitchen. After Kira released Sakura, Ken and Dishi went to her and hugged her. "Hey, guys!"

Ken squeezed his nineteen year old daughter. "How is my baby girl?" He was so happy she was here with him at the moment, since her being in college and still blind worried him a lot. Although he didn't worry too much anymore, since Micah was there.

Kira place her hands on her hips. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I know that feeling." She looked to her father, who laughed.

"Just answer the question." Ken said.

Kira took Micah's hand, as Micah gulped. This is it. "We have great news." She motioned for everyone to gather around. "Mom and Marisol already knows this, cause I called them both the minute after, but now we have the courage to tell you, dad, Dishi, Kannon."

Dishi crossed his arms. "What? You guys already moved in together, so what else could happen?" He already didn't like the idea of Kira and Micah living together. Neither did Kannon or Ken, but Kira was a big girl. She could make her own choices.

"Oh crap! Are you pregnant?!" Marc suddenly asked.

Kira and Micah got wide eyes as everyone else glared at the couple. "No, no, no! I'm NOT pregnant. Never mind, Sakura, I lied. It doesn't get better." Sakura frowned. Kira took a deep breath. "Dad. Brothers."

Micah gave a nervous smile. "Dad. Marc. We got big news." He put an arm over Kira's shoulder. "I asked Kira to marry me and she accepted." To show them, Kira held up her right hand, where a shiny diamond ring was.

Ken and Matt's mouths dropped. "What?!" Kannon snapped. "When was this?!"

"A couple months ago." Micah answered.

"A COUPLE MONTHS AGO?!" Everyone yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Marc questioned.

Micah rolled his eyes. "We wanted to wait for the right time. Besides, we've decided to get married after we graduate college. Which is in two years." He explained. "I'm sorry if you all disagree, but I have to tell you. I love Kira and I just wanted to show the whole world how much I love her and that we belong together."

Sakura put her hands over her heart. "Aw."

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah." Sakura glared at him, so he shut his mouth.

Ken sighed. "Well...after that speech, I can't say I don't approve, cause I can tell you love my daughter and that you take great care of her. So you have my blessing."

Matt smiled. "You have my blessing as well."

Micah let out a breath he had been holding in. Kira hugged her father. Dishi and Kannon glanced at each other then shrugged. Kannon walked up to Micah. "Okay, Dishi and I approve as well, BUT if you ever hurt our sister in any way, learn to sleep with your eyes open." He threatened. Dishi nodded in agreement.

Micah sighed. "I'm not afraid...since that will never happen."

Kannon nodded. "Good answer."

Kiyoshi smiled._ -**I guess our home brings people closer together...so is that why everyone is always coming over? Most likely.****Nah. Probably because of our huge backyard and Marisol's great cooking.-**_

**_Later On...At The Takashi Household..._**

The family finished dinner, then T.K. and Matt told the boys to go sit in the living room with them. Kari and Sakura went in the kitchen and did the dishes. T.K. glanced to Matt, who gave him an encouraging look. Matthew, Taichi, and Kanaye sat on the couch, waiting for what the men had to tell them since it was obviously important and serious. "Why isn't Sakura here?" Kanaye asked.

T.K. sighed as he sat down across from the boys. "Because this is about you guys. Now Kanaye, you were already going to do soccer this year, right?"

Kanaye nodded. "Yep. So is Ryo and Maro. Why?"

"Well...Matthew, Taichi...you two are going to be punished for your actions from this morning. Grounding you two is obviously not going to do any good. So your mom and I think you two should do soccer as well."

Matthew and Taichi's eyes widened. "What?!" They both yelled.

"Now I know you aren't happy about this, but it's your punishment." T.K. told them.

"But I have the band!" Taichi pointed out.

"And I have to focus on winning the science fair next month!" Matthew told him. "If I win, I get ten free tickets to Disney World in America!"

T.K. shook his head. "Sorry, but no. You will do this, cause it's your punishment. We think it will help you get your anger out and teach you some discipline, cause you need it. And it's not like we're sending you away to military school. You still have your normal lives, but just replace your normal activities with soccer."

Taichi growled and stood up. "This bites!"

"Why isn't Kanaye and Sakura getting a punishment?" Matthew asked. "They may have not done anything wrong today, except throw us in trash cans. Anyways, they've done bad stuff last year too!"

"I can't take anything away. Kanaye is already in soccer, and we refuse to make Sakura quit ice-skating, since she's been in that since she was little." T.K. explained. "Besides, that was last year. Now it's a new year. You four already started out this year to be troublesome. Make it right for the rest of the year, okay? Also, soccer only lasts for a few months. You can live until then."

Taichi growled, then ran upstairs. Matthew followed. Kanaye sunk into the couch. "Man, I was hoping Scope won that science fair...he promised he would takes us to America." Kanaye muttered as he crossed his arms.

T.K. sighed and looked to Matt for help. Matt shrugged. "I did tell you that they would hate it."

T.K. sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I didn't know it would hurt so much making them quit their favorite things."

"Well how would you feel? I mean, when you were their age, you loved basketball, it was everything to you. How would have you felt if mom made you quit?" Matt asked.

T.K. blinked. "She did make me quit, Matt. I broke my leg, remember? During a game. Mom got worried and said no more basketball." He told him. "But I'm not making them quit everything all together! It's only for a few months!"

Matt shrugged. "You're right, I guess."

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Which sport do you think is better? ****Soccer or Basketball?**** Personally, I prefer soccer. Vote!**

**Please Review, but please be extremely nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter ****six :**

"Sakura, dear, this is Haru. He's your new partner. Haru, this is your partner, Sakura. I hope you two will become great partners and maybe even friends."

"Listen, Noah. If you want to play games with me...be my guest." Ryo said. "Just to warn you though...I always win."

"Hey, hey. You never know, Sakura. A guy like that could be sitting right next to you."

"We should show our parents that we can grow up. So lets. Who's with me?"

"If I get in trouble, I blame you guys."


	6. Like Whoa

_**Soccer Won**_

_**-----**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon -Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon -Peace

_**--------**__**--**__**-**__**-----Chapter Six — Crazy Do**__**esn't Even Begin To Explain It -------**__**--------**_

_**With The Boys...Soccer Practice...**_

Matthew kicked the ball to Kanaye, who kicked it to a boy named Jacob. Jacob took it down to the other side of the field, dodging the other team, then when he couldn't escape one, he kicked the ball to Ryo. Ryo kicked it to Taichi, who then passed it to Maro, who kicked it into the goal. Then the boys heard a whistle blow. The coach had finally arrived, but he had a unfamiliar boy with him. The boys just shrugged it off and ran to the coach.

"Alright, you guys." Their coach's name was...Gai. **(A/n: Sorry!****Couldn't think of anyone else!)** "Since you are such a youthful team of youthful teenagers, I know you will all welcome our new member to our youthful team. Noah." The boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes gave a nod to everyone. "He's an seventh grader who will begin school next week. So welcome him as part of our wonderful, youthful family!"

The boys rolled their eyes, except one boy. "Yes, our youthful coach Gai!" **(A/n: Admit it...where there's ****Gai****...there's Lee.)** Lee was a fourteen year old that had a major crush on Sakura...but then again, what boy in their school didn't have a crush on Sakura? He calls her his "shining star" or "his princess". Sakura sort of found this creepy, but what could the poor girl do?

"Lee, shut up." Ryo muttered.

"Now, settle down. Please." Gai said. "Noah, the captains are Ryo and Kanaye. Since Ryo's team only has seven players, you can join their small team. Ryo, raise your hand."

"Must I?" Ryo asked.

Gai narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Now do it and can you at least be semi-human to Noah?"

Ryo sighed as he lazily raised his hand. "We'll see." He answered.

"Now I must go use the boy's room but I shall return shortly!" Then Gai ran off.

Noah walked up to him and gave a fake smile. Ryo could tell he was faking it, but really didn't care either. "Hi! I guess I'm on your team!" He said cheerfully.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Maro walked up. "Hazy, knock it off!" He looked to Noah. "Forgive my cousin here, please. He's just naturally like this to people he doesn't know yet…actually he's like that to everyone except our little group."

Ryo glared. "Shut up."

Kanaye, Matthew, and Taichi ran up to them. "Have you guys seen Shy-Shy yet? We need our waters." Taichi whined.

"We wouldn't have to wait if you had brought the waters like I told you to last night." Ryo told him. "Now poor Shy has to carry six heavy water bottles. It's your entire fault, Romeo."

"Come on, Hazy! Must you make me feel so horrible?" Taichi asked.

"Yes." Ryo answered in an obvious.

Maro laughed. "We have nicknames for each other." He told Noah.

"Ah." Noah nodded.

"By the way, my name is Maro Takashi. This is Ryo Kamyia. Then those three are our cousins. Matthew is the blonde one over there. Taichi is the one with the big hair. Then Kanaye is the cool looking dude, who is the most popular boy in school." Maro explained to Noah. "Then only girl in our group should be here in minute now. She's the most popular girl in school."

Noah nodded again. "I've already heard of Kanaye and...Sakura was it?"

Kanaye raised his eyebrows. "How-?"

"The principal told me. Sakura is going to be my guide when I start school. At least, that's what the principal told me." Noah explained.

"Ah, well our little Shy-Shy should take good care of you, but just remember...we are very protective of her." Matthew told him. "Just to let you know."

Noah laughed. "Of course. I guess that's good to know."

"Hey, there's Shy-Shy!" Maro waved.

Sakura walked over to them with a heavy plastic bag. "There you guys go." She sighed and handed the water to Matthew. "Next time, can you guys please bring your own, my back hurts."

Taichi laughed nervously. "Sorry about that again, Shy."

Sakura smiled, and then took a water bottle out for herself. "There's six still in there." She told them.

"Thank you so much, Shy." Matthew said. "Without you, we might have died of dehydration!"

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "Must you be so dramatic, Scope."

"By the way, Shy, this is Noah. He's joining the soccer team and starting school with us tomorrow." Maro motioned to Noah. "Noah, this is Sakura Takashi."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You're the new boy. I'm going to be showing you around next week, I hope that's okay with you?"

Noah smiled back. "Sure it is! I could use the help."

Sakura giggled. "Good. Well, nice meeting you, Noah. I'll see you guys later. I have to get to practice. Bye!" Then she ran off to her locker to grab her stuff.

"She ice-skates." Maro told Noah.

"Ah. I guess this is the best time of year to do that." Noah said.

Maro laughed. "Oh yes, since its still freezing!"

They heard the annoying whistle. "Alright, let's begin warm-up!" Gai yelled. "Twenty laps around the field, starting now!"

They began running, when Taichi looked to Matthew. "I hate this…so much."

Matthew nodded. "I do too, trust me. I'd rather be in the D-World fighting evil, then here for punishment."

_**With Sakura...Ice-Skating Practice...**_

Everyone on the rink was stretching or practicing complicated moves and spins. In this certain group of teenagers, only ten teens got to participate in the Ice-Skating Advanced League. Sakura was one of the few. She was now waiting patiently for her partner to show. There are always five boys and five girls, to partner them up, of course. If one of them ever missed a practice, you needed to have either a note from a doctor, or if some passed away, you needed to have proof. Madam Viola was a very strict woman. If you missed practice for no reason at all, then you would be off the league.

A couple weeks ago, Sakura was ill, along with Taichi. So T.K. and Kari had to take them to the doctors, then she got a signed note. She was excused from her absence.

Madam Viola came in, looking frantic. "Sakura, come." She motioned for her to do so. Sakura stopped what she was doing and skated to her teacher. "Sakura, horrible news. Damian moved. Cold turkey! He moved to another town and is unable to continue lessons. He apologizes to you."

Sakura blinked. "So...what do I do?" Damian was her partner. If she didn't have a partner, she would be out of lessons until someone else joined. If she had to quit for a while, Sakura would just be heartbroken, since this is the only way to give herself time alone with her thoughts.

"Don't fret, my dear." Madam Viola told her. "I've already found a handsome, polite young man who will take Damian's place. He's thirteen as well and has been skating since the same age you were when you began. Let me bring him in." She went to go get the new kid.

Sakura bit her lip. New partner? Aw, man, was she nervous. It took her three years to even start trusting her old partner with a lot of moves they had to do, now she had to do that again. She didn't even know who this boy was, so how could she trust him with her life?! Madam Viola came back in, a shy looking boy, who was probably Matthew and Taichi's height, which is 5'5''. He had brown hair and purple eyes. Sakura blushed a little. This boy was cute. -_**This is my lucky day****-** _She smiled sweetly to the boy. 

"Sakura, dear, this is Haru. He's your new partner. Haru, this is your partner, Sakura. I hope you two will become great partners and maybe even friends." Madam Viola looked to the other students and frowned. "Excuse me. You two can continue warm-ups." She said politely, then began to walk around the rink. "Sara, that form is all wrong!" She called.

Sakura waited for Haru to put his skates on then led him to the ice. They started warming up, then laughing a few times when Madam Viola yelled at this one poor girl, who couldn't do one move right. "Is Madam Viola always this strict?" Haru asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Oh yes, but that is only because she wants us to look our best when we do performances."

Haru smiled. "So do you and your brother like being the most popular people in school?"

Sakura paused. "How did you know?"

Haru chuckled. "I go to your school. I'm just never in any of your classes." He answered.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in school." Sakura told him.

"It's alright. It is a big school." Haru told her.

"Are you new this year?" Sakura asked.

Haru shrugged. "Somewhat. I began school at the beginning of the school year. I've been trying to be the invisible one. I do feel bad for you and your brother though. You guys look like you have it rough with all those fangirls and fanboys on your case every minute of the day."

Sakura sighed. "Yes. It is stressful, but oh well. We've dealt with this problem since kindergarten. We're use to it."

"Kindergarten?!" Haru exclaimed. "That's quite a long time."

Sakura nodded. "You have absolutely no idea."

**_Back With The Boys...In Locker Room..._**

The soccer players were in the boys locker room, changing out of their icky sweaty clothes and into their regular school clothes. Soon it was only Ryo and good little Noah in the locker room. Ryo finished and slammed his locker shut. He was about to walk out, when Noah called his name. Ryo turned around. "What?" He asked coldly.

Noah smirked. "Nothing really, just wanted you to know that the pass you made to Matthew was stupid."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Just pointing out the obvious." Noah told him in a smug tone. "You should've seen that Kanaye was going to steal the ball from Matthew. It was simple."

"I'm your captain." Ryo pointed out. "I have the power to take Will off the bench and put you on it. So I insist you quit criticizing my playing skills and shut your mouth."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Touché'. Hm. I see being on your team will be most enjoyable."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "Listen, Noah. If you want to play games with me...be my guest." He said. "Just to warn you though...I always win."

"Yes, that may be true, Ryo, but remember this as well...there is a new kid in town that's going to take the roll of captain from you." Noah chuckled. "Not to mention, I may want to steal the roll you have in that little group of yours."

Ryo now got angry, but stayed calm. "Please, Noah. Keep dreaming. If you want friends, go find those art geeks or computer nerds. You'll fit right in. But my friends and I don't let anybody into our group. We haven't for years, and we aren't going to start now."

"Oh, but Maro seemed to like me earlier." Noah taunted him. "Then next week when I start your school, I get to spend the whole day with your cute little cousin. I bet those two I can win over. Soon I can get Matthew, then Kanaye, then oh no...you'll be out of the picture and I'll be in."

"Oh, but you're wrong. My friends and I have been together since we were in diapers. Literally." Ryo said. "Besides...you would hurt them. I can see it that you would purposely hurt my friends. I wont let you do that to them."

Noah frowned. "I will find out the real reason what holds your group together."

"We're cousins, you know? Family? My dad is the older brother of Kanaye, Matthew, Sakura, and Taichi's mom. Then...Maro...let's just say he is our cousin under certain circumstances." Ryo explained. "We're together everyday. I really do doubt they'll just let you come in and ruin everything."

Noah scoffed. "We'll see about that, Ryo. Just remember...It's over."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Pssh. I'm so sure. See you tomorrow." Then Ryo swung the locker room door open and stomped out of the school. He saw the boys waiting on the school's front steps. "Hn." He grunted.

"About time, Hazy!" Maro said. "We were growing old here!"

Ryo smirked. "Sorry. I just had a little talk to our new teammate. It was nothing important."

Kanaye raised an eyebrow. "Noah? He's a little weird."

"I have to agree." Taichi said.

Matthew shrugged. "He's alright, but something isn't right about him."

Maro glared. "You guys are so mean! He's new! He's just trying to get used to being in a new place! Just give him a chance!"

Ryo blinked._ -**Houston, we have a problem****-**_ He sighed. "Guys, shut up." He said coldly. "Let's go get Shy then go home. My dad is picking me up at your house." He told the Takashi's. 

Maro nodded. "My mom is picking me up there too!" Obviously he forgot their previous subject.

**_Back With Sakura..._**

After stepping out of the building, Sakura shivered against the freezing breeze that hit her face. She sat on a bench, dropping her bag to her feet, waiting patiently for her brothers. They said for her to wait for them, not to walk home alone, so she was forced to do so. She closed her eyes, wishing she was in front of the fireplace at home, wrapped up in a heavy blanket, with her mother's famous hot coco_. -**Dream on, Sakura...dream on...-** _Sakura sighed deeply.

"Hey."

Sakura looked up and saw Haru standing there. She tried to smile. "Hi."

"Can I sit?" Haru motioned to the empty side of the bench.

"Of course." Sakura told him.

Haru sat down and set his heavy bag by his feet. "So who are you waiting for?"

"My brothers." Sakura answered simply.

Haru nodded. "I see. That's too bad you have to wait out here in the cold."

Sakura bit her lip. "So...who are you waiting for?" Sakura surprised herself. She usually didn't ask those kinds of personal questions to people she just met.

Haru sighed. "My mother. She's always late for everything."

"Oh." Sakura nodded.

"Do you guys live far?" Haru asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Just ten minutes from here, but my brothers are so protective of me. They didn't want me to walk home by myself."

"Well, hey. If I had a beautiful little sister like you, I wouldn't let her walk home. Guys these days...they see a pretty girl, and then boom! They're all over you." Haru pointed out. "I bet your dad is the same way as your brothers."

Sakura giggled. "Let's see...my dad, brothers, uncles, older friends...it's crazy. They're always telling me that I can't have a boyfriend and stuff like that."

Haru chuckled. "That's too bad. Cause a pretty girl like you can get a boyfriend in a minute."

Sakura blushed. "That's true, but when I do get my first boyfriend, I want him to be special. Not just a regular guy, I want him to stand up for me to my father and brothers. I want him to treat me right. Unfortunately, there isn't a guy out there like that."

Haru grinned. "Hey, hey. You never know, Sakura. A guy like that could be sitting right next to you."

Sakura looked to him and blushed some more._ -**Oh my goodness, he's so perfect...I think I have a crush on him? Wow. That's never happened to me before.-**_

"SHY-SHY!" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts saw that the boys were standing on the sidewalk, a block away.

Sakura got off the bench and put her heavy bag over her shoulder. "That's them. I'll try to see you tomorrow?"

Haru nodded. "Sure."

"Are you going to be okay here, alone?" Sakura asked.

Haru laughed. "Of course, I will. Now hurry before the boys come over here."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Bye, Haru."

"Bye, Sakura." Haru smiled.

Sakura ran up to the boys and smiled. "Hey, guys."

Kanaye smiled back. "Hey, yourself. How was practice?" He asked as they began walking towards the Takashi home.

"It was good. My partner quit though, but we got a new boy, who's very...sweet." Sakura told them.

Matthew laughed. "Oh, no! It looks like to me our little Shy-Shy has her first crush!"

Sakura blushed again. "N-no, I don't!"

"Ha! You always stutter when you're lying, Shy!" Taichi said.

Sakura put her face in her hands. "Stop it." She mumbled.

"Alright, alright. Let's leave the poor girl alone." Matthew told them. "Well, that new kid in soccer is driving us mad."

Sakura looked up, her blush finally gone. "Really? He seemed nice."

Ryo wanted to groan_. -**Houston, we're going down****-** _"He's not, Shy. Trust me." 

Sakura blinked. "Oh. Well. I still have to show him around next week."

"Are you sure your new boyfriend wont mind you showing another boy around?" Taichi taunted her.

Sakura pouted. "You guys are mean. He's not my boyfriend, nor do I have a crush on him."

"Wasn't that guy Haru?" Maro suddenly asked. "He's in my PE class."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, he said he goes to our school...but I've never seen him there. He told me that we have no classes together."

Taichi smirked. "This is going to be so cool!"

Everyone looked to him. "What will be?" Kanaye asked.

Taichi chuckled. "Seeing the look on Aiden's face when I tell him Shy-Shy has a crush."

Sakura gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would." Taichi laughed, but then got hit in the head with a bag. He whimpered. "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"Shut up, Romie." Matthew told him. "Anyways, I have an idea." He smirked.

Kanaye raised an eyebrow. "Oh jeez, what are you thinking, Scope?"

Matthew shrugged. "Nothing big just...I'm ticked that Romie and I have to be punished for something so stupid. Dad and mom are being very unreasonable. So we should show them that by going to the D-World...alone."

"But mom and dad said that it's dangerous in the D-World." Sakura hissed. "At least let Marc or someone go with us."

"No, Shy-Shy." Matthew said. "We should show our parents that we can grow up. So lets. Who's with me?"

Ryo shrugged. "Whatever."

"Cool!" Maro yelled.

Kanaye smiled to Sakura. "Sorry, Shy, but I'm in."

Taichi nodded. "Me too."

They all looked to Sakura, who crossed her arms. She sighed. "Alright. I'll go."

"Yay!" Maro jumped up and down.

Sakura made a face. "If I get in trouble, I blame you guys."

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Which kids of skating do you like or do? ****Ice Skates or Roller Blades?**** I love**** to roller blade!**** I seriously love doing that in the summertime.****I know, sometimes I can be so tomboy, but then I can be a girly-girl as well. ****You Vote!**

**Well, with my mama's condition, we've hit a downfall…it's too heartbreaking to tell you guys, no joke. I will tell you that she's alive. That's it, but besides that…it hurts way too much to tell everyone. My mama needs more prayers and thoughts, guys. It's bad. So still thank you for everything. I'm strong and no matter what the result of this will be...I'm going to keep writing. Writing is my high, so I'm never going to quit. **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter ****seven :****Feeling Adventurous**

"We came here to hang out in a tree?"

"Oh yeah! Who is your daddy?!"

"Have you guys gone coo-coo bananas?!"

"T.K., I had a nightmare."

"Where is Sakura, Maro?!"


	7. Upside Down

**Roller blades won! Yay! **

_****_

_**F**__**lowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon - Peace

_**----------------------Chapter Seven — Feeling Adventurous ------------------------**_

_**Same Night...**_

Sakura and Kanaye walked into their brother's room quietly. It was about ten pm and the six of them were getting ready to go to the D-World...alone. Matthew gave them a look telling them if they are ready, the two answered with a nod, pulling out their digivices. "Mom and dad are asleep too." Kanaye whispered. They were talking in hushed tones, since their mom was a light sleeper. She could hear anything.

They looked over to Taichi, who was on the computer. "Ask Hazy and Sunny if they're ready." Matthew commanded. Taichi nodded and IM'd the other two, who he was currently on the internet with. He typed out the question. He got two answers of yes. He nodded to Matthew. Matthew nodded. "Okay. Lets go. Tell them to go now." Taichi typed it then closed his computer. "Lets hurry."

The four of them held their digivices in front of them. "Digiport open!" They whispered loudly. A bright light showed up and covered the whole room. Then it disappeared, along with the teens.

_**Digital World (D-World)...**_

No sooner then they blinked, Matthew and the gang were all together...in a... "TREE?!" Taichi yelled.

"We came here to hang out in a tree?" Ryo asked in a dull manner.

"Lopmon said that if we came here, it would lead us to them." Matthew told them.

"And you were correct." They jumped and turned around. There stood Lopmon and the rest of the digimon. "Welcome back. It's been quite a while. We thought you guys would never come back."

Then BlackAgumon scoffed. "Amazingly, since they told their parents and the rest of the old digidestend."

The kids got wide eyed. "How did you know?"Maro asked.

"Easy." SnowAgumon said. "A little birdie told us."

"A what?" Ryo asked.

"Little Birdie." Snowagumon answered. "Well...it's not really a bird, but you get the point. MangaAngemon knows all."

"Okay." Matthew shook his head. "I know you told us not to tell our parents, but it's not our fault...just one person's." They all glared to Taichi, who groaned.

"Tattle Tails." Taichi muttered. "Look, sorry, I really am, but my dad was on my back! I can't lie to him!"

Terriermon chuckled. "Calm down. We're not mad."

"You're not?" Sakura questioned.

Lopmon shook her head. "No, of course not."

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Couldn't you have told us that sooner?"

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why aren't you angry? I mean, you gave us one rule and that rule was to not tell our parents. We kind of broke it."

"Technically Taichi broke it." Guilmon corrected him.

Taichi crossed his arms and glared. "Thanks a lot!"

"To be honest, Kanaye," Terriermon said. "We wanted you to tell your parents and the other old digidestend."

"You did?!" They all yelled.

Taichi then did a nice guy pose. "Oh yeah! Who is your daddy?!" Ryo then slapped Taichi over the head. "Ow!" Taichi pouted. "That's the second time today!"

"No, it's the third time." Matthew said. "Remember? I had to hit you in the head with a pillow this morning, because you wouldn't wake up."

Lopmon shook her head. "Kids." She sighed out.

Terriermon laughed. "Yes, they are complicated, aren't they?"

"Much." Lopmon answered. "Anyways, I'm surprised your parents aren't here with you. They trust you enough to come alone?" She asked.

The teens froze. Matthew frowned. "We didn't tell them."

"You didn't?!" Koemon questioned, then kicked Matthew in the leg. "Have you guys gone coo-coo bananas?!"

Matthew jumped around in agony. "Ow! The hurt!" He growled. "Listen, my dad and mom are punishing me and Romie for something so stupid! So we're going to show them that we can grow up and we're not irresponsible."

Lopmon blinked. "You just proved yourselves wrong."

"Huh?" Taichi asked in a confused tone.

"If you wanted to show your parents that you're grown ups and not careless, then you should've waited because they probably would've accompanied you here, so you should've stayed with them." Lopmon told them. "It's very dangerous here in the Digital World. At least your parents could've showed you what you should do during an attack or if you're lost and more."

"Can't you guys teach us that?" Maro asked.

Lopmon sighed. "I don't know."

Terriermon smiled. "Oh, come on, Lopmon! Show some mercy! Since they're already here, might as well show them the ropes!"

"I agree." Koemon spoke up.

Guilmon nodded. "Sounds fun."

Snowagumon shrugged. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Blackagumon smirked. "Terriermon is right, Lopmon." He pointed out.

Lopmon growled. "Gr...fine! We'll show them around and stuff, but if something goes wrong, I'm putting the blame on you!"

Kanaye blinked. "Is it me, or does she sound like Shy-Shy did this afternoon?"

Maro laughed. "Oh yeah! Those two belong together!"

Sakura and Lopmon crossed their arms. "Boys..."

_**Outside...**_

"Alright, listen up. I'm only going to say this once." Lopmon said when they were all seated in a circle in front of the tree, which was explained to be their hideout, where they go for shelter. "When you're in the Digital World, we will be with you at all times, either all of us or just one, most likely your partner. Don't ever come to the Digital World alone without your team, it's more dangerous."

"Well, that's no fun." Maro muttered.

Lopmon sighed. "You're right, Maro. It isn't fun, but it's the rules you must follow. Now back to business...there is a very important reason why you were sent here now. Sure, the Digital World could've called for you a long time ago, or a few years later from now, but we needed you here now."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"There is an evil getting ready to reign the Digital World. Two evils actually. We don't who they are yet or how they're going to do it, but all we do know is it's coming soon." Lopmon explained.

"An evil?!" Taichi asked in a high pitch tone. "Listen, if I knew we would be fighting evil, I would've never come here!"

"We're only kids." Kanaye pointed out.

Koemon laughed. "Yes, but you're older then your mom and dad when they first came to the Digital World as digidestend. I think your parents were eight, then eleven. Ryo's father was eleven. Then Maro's parents were fourteen. They all defeated more than two big evil digimon, with their team of course."

"Yes, that's true, but they each had huge teams!" Matthew said. "There are only six of us!"

"Oh, but you're wrong about that." Lopmon intervened. "The second team of digidestend was only five kids at first, then soon became six."

"Really?" Sakura questioned.

Lopmon nodded. "Yes."

"Okay...but...uh..." Matthew groaned. "I got nothing."

Terriermon chuckled. "No more excuses, Matty-boy?"

Matthew glared. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." He growled.

Taichi chuckled. "Lighten up, Matthew."

"But you're right, Terriermon." Matthew sighed out. "I don't have anymore excuses."

"I do." Ryo stood up, putting his hands in his pants pocket. "What if we don't want to do this?"

Lopmon sighed. "We can't force you to do this, guys. It's your choice; just remember that the Digital World and your world could be in grave danger. We'll need all six of your helps."

The teens stayed in deep thought for quite a while. Should they risk their lives to save the two worlds? Or should they back out now and see what happens?

"I'll help." All eyes went to Sakura, who was seated on the ground with her legs to her chest, looking to the ground.

Lopmon smiled. "Thank you, Sakura."

Kanaye sighed. "Alright, I'll help too."

Terriermon grinned. "Cool!"

Ryo shrugged. "I got nothing else better to do, so why not?"

Snowagumon smiled widely. "Awesome!"

Maro chuckled. "I want to help save the world too! Those guys can't have all the credit!"

Koemon nodded. "Got that right!"

Taichi raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you guys agreed...oh well, I will too." Guilmon gave a nod.

Then all eyes went to Matthew and Blackagumon, who was sitting by Matthew. Blackagumon glanced to his partner, who was looking to the ground. "Matthew? If you don't want to, I'll understand." He said gently.

Matthew looked up to his partner. "I...I want to."

"Really?!" Taichi asked in amazement.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah...I'm so sick of everyone just thinking I'm a geek...at least this way, I'll know that I'm not one, that I'm doing something worth while."

Ryo smirked. "Hn, nice speech."

Matthew grinned. "Thanks!"

The group began talking and joking around a little, but they didn't notice two dark figures watching them within the trees.

_**Back In **__**The**__** Real World...Takashi Household...**_

Kari awoke with a start; she gasped and looked at her surroundings. When she realized she was safe in her bed, next to her husband, she relaxed a little, but something in her heart was bothering her. -_**I should go get a glass of water. Maybe that will calm me down****-**_ She managed to get out of bed without make a sound, then left the room. She walked downstairs and got her glass of water. She walked back upstairs and decided to just check up on her children, being the protective mother that she is. 

Kari checked Sakura's room first and looked in and saw "her daughter" in her bed, under the covers, but something wasn't right._ -**Now I know Sakura isn't that big****-** _She decided to see if her daughter was alright and peaked under the covers...what she found scared her half to death. Her eyes widen as she threw the blankets back. Pillows were there instead of Sakura's body!_ -**What in the world?!-**_ Kari quickly went into Kanaye's room and found the same. Then ran to Matthew and Taichi's room and found the same thing again. 

"T.K. TAKASHI!" She screamed as she ran back in her room. T.K. was still snoring away. Kari growled. "T.K., get up! We have an emergency!" She shook him awake.

T.K. finally woke up, jumping out of bed. "What's going on?! Is it a burglar?!"

Kari shook her head. "No, it's worse! It's the kids!"

T.K.'s eyes widened with fear. "What's wrong? Where are they?!"

"I have no clue! I went to check on them and they're not in any of their rooms!" Kari said, rubbing her temples. "They couldn't have snuck out, I check the alarm, and it's still on. No one has touched it since we put it on when we went to sleep."

T.K. began pacing. "Okay, lets see...no sneaking out, did you check the living room or the den or the kitchen?"

Kari bit her lip. "Well I was just in the kitchen getting a drink, so no. I passed by the living room, saw no one, so no. I haven't checked the den."

T.K. nodded. "Then let's go see, hopefully their down there." Kari nodded uneasily and followed her husband down the stairs, into the den. It was pitch black. No one was present in the room. T.K. clenched those fists of his. "When I get my hands on those kids...I swear-"

"T.K., I had a nightmare." Kari suddenly said. T.K. looked to her with concern. "It...was about the digital world being under attack."

"So what are you saying, Kari?" T.K. asked. "Are you saying the kids snuck off into the digital world without us knowing?"

Kari shrugged. "Maybe."

T.K. shook his head. "I doubt it, they've done some stupid things this passed year, but they would never define me like that. We told them of the dangers the digital world has."

"Maybe they're rebelling?" Kari suggested. "Matthew and Taichi were still angry about having to be on the soccer team at dinner."

T.K. growled dangerously. "If they did that...ooh, I'm going to-"

"How about instead of threatening them, we call Aiden and Tai?" Kari said.

T.K. blinked. "Why?"

Kari groaned. "Come on, T.K., use your brain! If our four teenagers went to the digital world, obviously Maro and Ryo would've gone with them! The six of them are always getting into trouble together!"

"Oh, you're right, Kari!" T.K. ran to the phone and dialed Aiden's number. "If Maro and Ryo snuck off to the Digital World too, Aiden, Taya, Tai, and Sora are going to be so pissed...especially Aiden."

**_Back In The Digital World..._**

Lopmon suddenly stood up from her spot on the grass, going on high alert, making all eyes go on her. Terriermon raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Lopmon?" He asked in a curious tone.

Lopmon hushed him. "Someone has been watching us this whole time."

Everyone's widened. "How come you didn't sense them earlier?" Koemon hissed at her.

Lopmon glared. "I don't know myself, but shush up, you didn't sense them either!" She shot back.

"Thunder Blaster!" A lightning bold suddenly stuck in the middle of their circle, making Sakura scream out of fear. "My aim was off, I guess." A snicker was heard as well from a taunting voice.

Guilmon growled. "Who's there?!"

"Yeah, show yourself, you coward!" Terriermon added.

"Gladly." A shadow shot out from one of the trees close to them and circled them. "Hello."

"It's Wizardmon!" Lopmon gasped out. "Be careful, they're all clones except for one! It's an illusion!"

"I don't care what it is!" Blackagumon yelled. "Pepper Breath!" A green fireball came from his mouth and shot at one of the Wizardmon, who disappeared. "Hm, this should be easy."

"Wrong!" Another Wizardmon appeared behind Blackagumon and kicked him against the tree.

Snowagumon growled. "Frozen Winds!" A ice ball shot out of his mouth aiming for the Wizardmon, which made them disappear again.

A Wizardmon appeared behind Kanaye and Sakura, ready to attack! Ryo was the first one who caught this and pushed the two out of the way, taking the punch for himself, which made him fly into a tree. Kanaye and Sakura looked around; not really knowing what was happing. "Shy, are you alright?" Kanaye asked in a worry tone.

"Hazy!" Sakura yelled in fright.

Kanaye looked and saw Ryo's state. "That idiot!" He growled and ran to Ryo's side, leaving Sakura alone. Maro came to Sakura's side instead. Kanaye tried to shake Ryo awake. "Listen, you turd! You better be alright or else!"

Ryo's eyes opened suddenly as he pushed Kanaye away. "I'm fine!" He grunted, holding his stomach. "Where's Sakura? Are you two okay?" He asked in a semi-concerned tone.

Kanaye nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. Don't worry about us."

The digimon partners tried to get the Wizardmon away from the kids, since they weren't exactly experts on this stuff yet. "Thunder Blaster!" A lightning bolt almost hit Maro and Sakura, then another one almost hit Matthew and Taichi. Kanaye and Ryo were under a tree, so weren't seen.

Matthew clenched his fist. "We can't do this!"

"That's thinking positive!" Taichi said sarcastically.

"Seriously, we're just kids! We can't do this!" Matthew told his brother. "We need to run...now!"

Terriermon kicked a Wizardmon down and looked to the boys. "He's right! Just run somewhere safe! We'll find you when were done!"

"Let's go help Kanaye and Ryo." Matthew said. "Sakura! Maro! Start running away! We'll catch up!" He yelled to the other two.

Maro nodded and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up. "Lets go!" He tried to run, but Sakura shook her head. "What's wrong? You heard Scope, we got to go!" Maro continued to try and pull her, but Sakura gave everything in to not move.

"I won't leave my brothers!" Sakura shouted.

Maro shook his head. "Sakura, we have no choice! They said they would catch up! Now come on! Let's go, or do I have to carry you?!"

"Just go, Sakura!" Matthew yelled, noticing they weren't gone yet. "I promise we'll find you! Maro, you better take care of her!"

Maro nodded. "I will, I promise! Now come on, Sakura!"

Sakura wanted to cry because she did not want to leave her brothers, but she had no choice and refused to cry. She nodded. "Okay, let's go." She whispered. Maro looked to her with sympathetic eyes and led her away. A figure in the trees quickly followed them.

Matthew and Taichi ran over to Kanaye and Ryo. "Let's move guys!"

Ryo glared. "Easy for you to say! You don't have a huge headache and a bruised stomach and back!"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Hazy! We got to go!"

"We already sent Sakura and Maro away, now we just got to go." Matthew told them.

"Thunder Blaster!" A lightning bolt hit the tree they were under and it caught on fire.

"That's not good." Taichi mumbled.

"No duh!" Ryo growled as Kanaye helped him get up. A big branch was about to fall on them, but they jumped out of the way. "Ow..." Ryo groaned, hitting the ground. Matthew and Kanaye helped him back up.

"Thunder Blaster!"

Taichi pulled on his hair. "Will this ever end?!"

Matthew took a deep breath, feeling quite overwhelmed. "Shut it, Taichi, we have to find the others!"

**_With Sakura and Maro..._**

The two youngest ones of the group kept running towards...wherever they're going! Soon Maro began to feel tired. "I got to sit down!" He panted as he plopped next to a tree.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You play soccer almost everyday and you can't run a few miles?"

Maro glared. "Hey, soccer gives me the strength, being scared doesn't!"

"Broom Shooter!" A little smoke bomb hit the ground in between Maro and Sakura! The two coughed violently and couldn't find each other.

"Shy-Shy!" Maro called out, getting up from his spot on the ground. "Where are you?!" Then he coughed some more. -**Something doesn't feel right****-** "Sakura! Answer me! Just tell me you're okay!" He shouted. He heard nothing, but then... 

"AH!" Sakura's sharp screamed was heard.

Maro's eyes widened, but then quickly closed cause of the smoke. "Sakura!" He cried out.

"Maro! Help me! Please!" Sakura's desperate cries were heard.

Maro got scared. Something just went terrible wrong. Finally the smoke cleared away, he opened his eyes and rubbed them, because they were burning from the smoke. He blinked a couple times and got his vision back to normal. "Shy-Shy, where are you?!" He called out. Sakura wasn't anywhere in sight. "Shy-Shy!"_ -**I have to find the guys! I know they're going to kill me, but I have no other option here****-**_ He ran back the way he and Sakura just came from, hoping to bump into them. "Scope! Scope!" He called out over and over again. 

"Sunny!" Matthew came in front of Maro, who stopped to catch his breath. The boys followed him and panted as well. Matthew's eyes widened. "Where's Sakura?" He asked fearfully. Kanaye's head snapped up when Matthew asked that.

Maro shook his head. "I'm sorry...I got scared, I didn't know what to do..."

Kanaye violently grabbed Maro's shirt collar and shook him. "Where is Sakura, Maro?!" He yelled, his patience officially gone.

"I-I d-don't know! W-we got a-attacked! I-I d-didn't s-see anything! B-but I heard h-her screams!" Maro stuttered out, hoping he wouldn't get hit by the worried brother.

Before Kanaye could answer, Sakura's screams were heard again. "Kanaye!" Kanaye turned his gaze from Maro to the sky. What the boys saw made them worry even more. "Kanaye!" Sakura screamed out for her twin brother, from the arms off Witchmon, a very heartless witch digimon, that flies around on a broomstick. Witchmon put a hand over Sakura's mouth to make her be quiet.

That's when Kanaye lost it. "Give her back! Now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He tried to maintain his angry attitude, but inside fear just filled his whole body.

Witchmon chuckled. "No, I think I'll have some fun with her first. You see, Wizardmon and I have a mission...to destroy the new digidestend in the most gruesome way." Witchmon took her hand from Sakura's mouth and grabbed the back of Sakura's head. **Witchmon's**** hands are large, if you don't know.)** "How's this?" She threatened as she pushed Sakura off the broomstick, but held her up with her hand on her head. Sakura screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands, scared to see what was going to happen to her next. 

The boys' hearts almost stopped. Matthew clenched his fist. "Wait! Don't do it, Lady! We'll do what you want, just don't do it!" He yelled. "Why would you want to hurt a little girl?! We're all just kids! We have done nothing to you!"

"I don't hold a grudge against you digidestend. I'm just following orders that I've been given by my master." Witchmon put it simply. "Now it's time for the grand finale." She said as she was about to release Sakura from her hold.

**_-This can't be happening! This is a bad dream! Someone stop this!-_ **Kanaye's mind screamed. "DON'T DO IT!"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**What holiday do you love better? ****Valentine's Day or 4****th**** of July?!**** I love the 4****th**** of July! Now you tell me which one you like better! Vote!**

**Thanks again about my mama.**** The truth being, my mother had a life-threatening breakdown on Friday morning.**** And we thought she was making progress. All I know right now is…my mama's not coming home. Guys, I think I'****ve lost her for the rest of my life. She's going to a mental hospital a couple hours from here. **

**That's not going to stop me from writing, got it?**** This creative crap I have running through my head is the ONLY THING keeping me sane.**

**"You were given this life because you are strong enough to have it."**

**Please Review, but PLEASE be super nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter ****eight :****S.T.C.D.I.P.**

"What is it now? There is nothing you can say that will stop this."

"He's got pants?"

"If I see you again, you're dead meat…and I love meat."

"I was once a teenage girl, T.K.!"

"I've been feeling pretty dizzy today."


	8. STCDIP

_**What do you mean there's no 4**__**th**__** of July in Ireland?!?!?! I feel so bad for everyone who lives in Ireland, since I LOVE 4**__**th**__** of July!!!! Anyways, 4**__**th**__** Of July won! Yay!!!**_

_**There's no change with my mama, so no news there. I was actually getting a little depressed, guys. My brothers were taken away from me, my sisters are selfish, my older brother doesn't care about anything, so I almost was ready to just give up, but then my cell phone rang when I started thinking that way...it was from a college a couple hours away from here...guys...they are offering me a 6000 dollar scholoship to thier school! I'm still jumping up and down! **_

_**Life is turning around for the best and I'm glad. It's actually got me more encouraged to finish that blasted chapter eleven of this story…which is bugging the hell out of me, but whatever.**_

_**Sorry for blabbing…I'm just really happy and thankful, still sad for my mama, but there's nothing I can do for her anymore. She's scared of me whenever I visit her (She's also scared of everyone in my family, except her mom, my grandmother), so there's no use anymore.**_

_**---**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 7th grade - Koemon - Peace

_**----------------------Chapter Eight — S.T.C.D.I.P. ------------------------**_

"Now it's time for the grand finale." She said as she was about to release Sakura from her hold.

_**-This can't be happening! This is a bad dream! Someone stop this!- **_Kanaye's mind screamed. "DON'T DO IT!"

Witchmon stopped and sighed. "What is it now? There is nothing you can say that will stop this." She said.

Ryo stepped up behind Kanaye and whispered close to his ear, so Witchmon wouldn't suspect anything. "Keep her busy alright. Wait for my signal." Ryo told him in a hushed voice.

Kanaye gave a nod. "Listen, isn't there something we can do to make you stop this?" He asked Witchmon, as Ryo disappeared from sight. Matthew, Taichi, and Maro just shrugged, hoping this would turn out good. "Please, just leave her alone!"

Witchmon chuckled. "Please, boy. Don't start with me. There is nothing you can do. Nothing. Now don't worry, you'll have your turn, but she's going to test the fall out."

Kanaye didn't see Ryo's signal yet, so he had to keep this up. "Please, wait!"

"Why must you care so much about this girl? What is she to you?" Witchmon asked in a dull tone.

"She's my twin sister and if she's gone, I might as well be too!" Kanaye answered truthfully.

"But you will be gone momentary." Witchmon pointed out. Kanaye looked a little bit down when he saw something at the corner of his eyes. Ryo was waving from a tree...a very tall tree. Kanaye took a deep breath. This was it. Sakura's life was in Ryo's hands now. "If you are done, I'll be doing my job now." She almost released Sakura from her hold, as Ryo steaded himself on the top branch of the tall tree, that was straight down from Witchmon and Sakura. If Sakura fell, Ryo would catch her. "Have a nice fall."

Sakura didn't know this plan, so when Witchmon released Sakura, she screamed. Kanaye, Matthew, Taichi, and Maro turned away, not wanting to watch this. Ryo jumped off the tree and caught Sakura in his arms, then held her with one arm, then used the other to hold on to the closest branch. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ryo panted. "Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked in a strained voice.

Sakura nodded shyly. "Yes, thank you so much, Ryo."

"No problem." Ryo continued to keep his grip on the branch, hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Hey, Hazy!" Ryo and Sakura looked down and saw the boys below. "Let Sakura go, we'll catch her, then you next!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, now hurry up!"

Ryo grinded his teeth and looked to Sakura, who gave a nod. "Alright, I'm going to let you go, okay?" He told her. She gave another nod. He let her go. Sakura just let out a shriek, then Matthew and Kanaye caught her. Ryo let go, then Taichi and Maro caught him.

Kanaye hugged Sakura tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Witchmon said in a sarcastic voice. "Now I'm angry though, and no one will live when I'm angry." She threatened. "Poison Storm!" Another cloud of fog appeared around them, but this is different.

Ryo figured that out. "It's poison! Don't breathe it!" The teens covered their noses, trying to hold their breaths for as long as they could, but unfortunately that wasn't long enough.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Lop Twister!"

Two different small tornadoes were pushing the fog of poison away from the kids. Once they could open their eyes they saw their digimon partners in front of them. Maro sighed in relief. "Where have you guys been?!"

Koemon glared. "Sorry, but we had to fight off those annoying Wizardmon."

"Did you beat them?" Taichi asked. Suddenly Wizardmon appeared next to Witchmon. "Apparently not." Taichi answered his own question.

Lopmon turned to the other digimon. "Are you guys ready?" They all answered with a nod. "Digivolve now!" She yelled. A bight light surrounded the digimon. "Lopmon digivolve to...Antylamon!" A large bunny came from the light.

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Whoa!"

"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!" A fat bunny with guns appeared next.

Kanaye blinked. "He's got pants?"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to...DarkTyrannomon!" A large black dinosaur with an iron tail appeared.

Matthew's eyes widened. "He's my partner?" He asked in awe.

"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!" A large red dinosaur showed up.

Taichi pumped his fist in the air. "Totally awesome!"

"SnowAgumon digivolve to...Frigimon!" A snow bear that was taller than heck appeared.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "...a bear?"

"Koemon digivolve to...Hookmon!" A captain pirate showed up, looking pretty freaky.

Maro smiled widely. "Oh, he's so cool!"

Antylamon stood in the middle of them. "Wizardmon, Witchmon, we cannot allow you to destroy these children. Either leave now, or suffer your unwanted fate."

Witchmon scoffed. "I don't fear you! Two bunnies, one pirate, and three dinos aren't going to stop me!"

Wizardmon nodded. "We have orders from our leader to destroy those six children you are protecting. If we must, we will destroy you first."

"I say lets just destroy them now and stop talking!" Witchmon screeched as she rose higher into the sky. Suddenly the sky went dark and the moon took the sun's place in the sky! Witchmon smirked. "Baru Luna Gale!" A beam from the moon shot out, aiming for the digimon.

"Attack at once!" Antylamon shouted. "Bunny Blades!"

Gargomon scoffed. "Gargo Pellets!"

"Fire Black!" DarkTryannomon shot.

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon attacked.

Growlmon let out a deadly growl. "Pyro Blaster!"

Frigimon nodded. "Snowball Fight!"

Their attacks shot at the beam and made it disappeared, but it didn't stop there, it headed right for Witchmon as well. She screamed as she was deleted.

Sakura gasped. "What happened to her?"

Wizardmon ignored his partner dying and went for the kids. "Thunder Blaster!" Lighting shot out of his hand, aiming for the teens, but it was stopped.

"Treasure Axes!" Antylamon's attack sent the lightning elsewhere.

Then Growlmon and Frigimon had a brilliant idea. Growlmon made the first move. "Dragon Slash!" That sent Wizardmon back in Frigimon, who attacked him.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon punched Wizardmon's back, which sent him flying forwards, then face first into the dirty ground.

DarkTryannomon came up and grabbed Wizardmon's cape, pulling him up, face to face. "Now answer the questions or suffer. Who sent you?" He asked.

Wizardmon laughed. "I wont betray my leader that way!"

DarkTyrannomon punched him into the ground, then back up again. "Answer it!"

"Fine, fine!" The beat up Wizardmon yelled, putting his hands in front of his face. "I'll tell you, just stop doing that!"

Antylamon smirked as she walked up. "What a coward, but it's worth it if you don't want to die. Now speak."

Wizardmon sighed. "All I can really tell you is that my leader; master; the digimon who sent me to destroy the new digidestend is..."

"Is?!"

"Callismon." Wizardmon grunted. "But unlike others...he has a human partner as well."

The digimons' eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yes, but we have not seen him. We've only heard his voice. He hides behind a hooded cape, but we all can tell he's human. He has a digivice hanging around his neck from a chain. It's black." Wizardmon explained.

Hookmon narrowed his eyes. "That's not possible, is it? I thought there were only supposed to be six new digidestend, who were the kids of the previous digidestend. That's what the prophecy stated."

Wizardmon shook his head. "You read wrong. There are seven or more digidestend. One shall turn to the darkside...which is this one. He is the Keeper Of Hatred."

Matthew blinked. "Hatred? Keeper of?"

Gargomon turned to him. "Keeper of Hatred, the one who is evil, also the prophecy also states that the Keeper Of Hatred will become friends with the digidestend, but in disguise to gain their trust. You guys also are Keepers."

"We are?" Kanaye questioned. "What?"

Gargomon looked to the Wizardmon. "Well you know about the Keeper of Hatred, wouldn't you know about these kids'?"

Wizardmon sighed. "Yes. Red equals Strength. Blue equals Trust. Grey equals Compassion. Green equals Dreams. Pink equals Innocence. And Orange equals Peace." He answered. "Red is the leader of the new team of digidestend."

Matthew gulped. "Oh crap."

"Whoa, go Scope!" Maro shouted. Matthew glared.

"Now please let me go." Wizardmon pleaded.

DarkTyrannomon looked to the others. Antylamon sighed. "Release him. We have what we need."

DarkTyrannomon growled. "If I see you again, your dead meat. And I love meat."

Wizardmon nodded. "I understand." DarkTyrannomon released him and he suddenly disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Maro asked.

"None of your concern." Antylamon said. "Now are you all alright?"

They nodded. "Yeah, amazingly."

"Good, cause here comes your father and others." Gargomon pointed behind them.

The kids' eyes widened as they looked behind. Sure enough, there was their fathers running towards them, dodging trees. Tai spotted his son. "Ryo!"

"We're in so much trouble." Taichi muttered.

Once the dads arrived, they hugged their kids. T.K. let out a big sigh in relief. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

Kanaye nodded. "Yes, dad, we're okay."

"Good." He breathed, then he got angry. "Now I'm going to kill you!"

"Here it comes." Taichi mumbled.

Aiden released his son and glared at them. "What gave you the stupid idea of coming here alone?! It's dangerous!"

"Oh, trust us, we know that now." Maro told his father.

Their glares soften. "What happened?" Tai asked Ryo.

Ryo shrugged. "A lot."

Tai growled. "That's not specific enough, Ryo."

"Sakura almost died, then Ryo almost died trying to save her." Maro said.

The other boys glared at him, saying "thanks a lot!" sarcastically.

T.K. looked to his only daughter. "Is that true, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "Y-yes."

T.K. sensed her being upset and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, baby girl. You're alright now." Sakura hugged him back, letting the tears fall silently on his shirt.

Aiden clenched his fist. "Why weren't you guys looking out for her?" He glared at his younger brothers.

Matthew crossed his arms. He remembered now...

**_FLASHBACK :_**

**_"I wont leave my brothers!" Sakura shouted. _**

**_Maro shook his head. "Sakura, we have no choice! They said they would catch up! Now come on! Let's go, or do I have to carry you?!"_**

**_"Just go, Sakura!" Matthew yelled, noticing they weren't gone yet. "I promise we'll find you! Maro, you better take care of her!"_**

**_Maro nodded. "I will, I promise! Now come on, Sakura!"_**

**_::: FLASHBACK OVER :_**

Matthew shook his head. He wouldn't put the whole blame on Maro. "Sorry, Aiden. Really. We were careless."

"Stop it!" All eyes went to Sakura when she shouted. She had tears running down her cheeks, T.K. holding her shoulders, trying to make her calm down. "It's not their fault, okay?! It's mine! It's always my fault! I'm just too weak and stupid to do anything for myself! I'm useless! I shouldn't even be a digidestend!"

T.K. turned her around to face him again and held on to her shoulders. "Look at me, Sakura Takashi! You are not stupid or weak! Definitely not useless! Understand?" He asked her firmly. The one thing that has always bugged T.K. since he was young is people calling themselves horrible things, thinking that's what they are. He's always hated that. He would not stand for it if one of his own kids called themselves that.

Sakura looked to the ground. "Yes."_ **He's lying. He has to say that cause he's my dad. I'm nothing to this family and team.**_

**_The Next Day...Morning...Takashi Household..._**

Everyone's alarm clock went off at seven o' clock, on the dot. Except for T.K. and Kari's since they got up at six. The boys yawned and stretched themselves out a little. Usually he would already be up and running out on the track with his sister and brother, but not this morning. The night before had them exhausted. So they slept in for an extra hour. T.K. were in the kitchen making breakfast together at the moment.

"I'm going to go make sure the kids are up." T.K. said, he was about to walk out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to check on Sakura." Kari suddenly said.

T.K. stopped in his tracks and turned to his wife. "Why not?"

Kari pointed out the window. "She's already up and dressed." T.K. went next to her and saw Sakura sitting on the grass, watching her bunny play at her feet. "Why does she look so upset, T.K.? Did something happen last night?"

T.K. rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply. "Kari, it's nothing...I think? Now lets tell her to come inside, it's less than 40 degrees outside!"

Kari crossed her arms and gave him a look. "T.K., I know you're not an expert on teenage girls, so tell me and maybe then I can help."

T.K. raised his eyebrows. "I understand teenage girls! I have three nieces!"

"But did you raise them?" Kari asked.

T.K. got stumped, but countered with a smirk. "Neither did you."

Kari narrowed her eyes. "I was once a teenage girl, T.K.!"

Okay, T.K. was stuck again. "Okay, okay. Here's what happened, Kanaye told me the whole story. Apparently Sakura and Maro ran off to get away from the fight and got attacked by Witchmon. Witchmon grabbed Sakura, threatened her life, almost killed her, but Ryo saved her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but I don't really think that is all that's bothering her." T.K. said, looking out the window to his daughter.

Kari looked concerned. "T.K., what are you not telling me?"

T.K. sighed. "When the boys started getting a little overprotective, Sakura snapped."

Kari's eyes widened. "Sakura? Our Sakura snapped?"

"I know, I was shocked too, but what she said...Kari, I went from shocked to frustrated." T.K. frowned. "She started shouting...calling herself stupid, weak, and useless. Then I snapped. I yelled at her and told her that it wasn't true. I really do doubt she listened to me though. She didn't talk until we got home; even then she only said one word."

"What was that?"

"Night!" T.K. groaned. "Kari, nobody told me having a daughter was going to be this difficult!"

Kari rolled her eyes. "T.K., it's not about her being a girl in general! It's about the way she's just so timid and quiet. Everyone automatically thinks she's weak and useless. Sure, everyone will love her more because of her sweet and gentle nature, but there's way more to it now. Sakura doesn't want to be protected anymore or be treated like a baby."

"But that's what happens when the girls are younger or smaller in families!" T.K. pointed out. "She has...five older brothers, two uncles, cousins, a nephew, and a crazy dad that love her so much that they don't want her to get hurt!"

"Yes, I know...poor Sakura." Kari sighed.

T.K. blinked. "Anyways, do you think you can talk to her? Before I take them to school?"

Kari smiled. "Sorry, can't. Sora called me last night and asked me to help her in the flower shop this morning, because Bridget has to take Cassidy somewhere. I promise I'll talk to her tonight when she gets home from her practice."

"Kari..." T.K. whined.

Kari put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, T.K., you'll live twenty minutes in the car with her. She doesn't bite."

"Hey, you know what they say about the quiet ones." T.K. told her.

"Takeru!" Kari scolded.

T.K. laughed and put his hands up in defense. "Just kidding, Kari! I'm sorry!"

"Mom. Dad." Kari and T.K. turned to the door and saw Sakura walking in with her rabbit in her hands. She closed the door and looked to them.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kari asked.

"School starts in ten minutes." Sakura stated in a bored tone.

T.K. and Kari's eyes widened and they looked to the clock. "It's 8:10!" They screamed. Kari turned to T.K. "Are the boys even up?!" T.K. didn't say anything, just ran up the stairs. Kari rolled her eyes. "I'll write you four a note, then give it to the office, because you'll be tardy. Okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Kari smiled. "Why don't you go and put Butterscotch back in her cage? I have to go help aunt Sora now."

Sakura sighed. "Yes, mom." She turned and went upstairs to her room.

Kari put a hand on her heart and got worried eyes._ -**Why do I feel like something really horrible will happen today?-**_

**_Dinnertime...Ending..._**

Everyone finished their dinner and put their dishes in the sink. It was Sakura's turn to do the dishes, so Kari stayed and helped her. Once the boys were gone, Kari decided to talk to her. "So Sakura, how was your day?" Kari asked in a sweet voice. Sure, the kids got grounded for two weeks, but they got over it. They did deserve it anyways.

Sakura shrugged. "It was okay, but can you please call the school and tell them that our teacher Kakashi is still not showing up for class?"

Kari laughed. "I'll do that first thing in the morning. "

"Good, cause it gets pretty boring sitting in class for an hour not doing anything." Sakura told her mother.

Kari smiled. "So did anything else happen today?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I've been feeling pretty dizzy today."

Kari got worried eyes. "Dizzy? Are you alright?" She put a hand on Sakura's forehead; she had a bit of a fever. "You're warm."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It just started after I got home from school."

"That's why you took a nap after you got home, right?" Kari asked. Sakura shrugged. "Well the dishes are done. Thank you for doing them. Now let's get you to bed, okay? We'll see how you feel in the morning, if you're okay to go to school."

Sakura nodded grimly. "Okay." Kari smiled at her and led her up to her room.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**You ****won't**** believe what I'm going to throw in here next****well, one of you know, but nobody else! HA****…and if you do know, don't say it! I want you to be surprised and shocked, or at least act like it, ****kay**

**Do you like to watch American Idol or America's Got Talent? Which one do you think is better than the other? This is not a hard question for me. American Idol…duh?!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter ****nine :**** It's Back**

"I promise. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"Is there something you're not telling everyone, Shy?"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anybody protecting me anymore. I'm a big girl...and big girls don't cry."

"That girl will be my princess in due time. She will...or else."

"My parents made me and my siblings take six months of karate when we were seven, so I insist you back off!"


	9. Fighter

_**um...I'm pretty sure American Idol won...**_

**_and CHA! I finally have some positive news! HALLELUAH!!! My mama is improving. Phsyically and mentally! She remembers me! CHA! Of course, she only remembers the times when I was a "cute as a button" baby. She doesn't remember anything of my early teen years...good thing too because there are just some things some people don't want to remember...amazing what can happenin 24 hours, huh? She went to sleep last night the same, but woke up this morning remembering a little. That is so freaky how that amnisea (I hope that's how you spell it) came then left so quickly! She'll probably be back home in a month or more, because she still has both legs broken and her wrist broken. Ouch..._**

**_Now I'm going to go takemy mamaup toa hospital an hour or two away out of town for the weekend, so she can take a few tests to check, you know? So no updates till Tuesday or Wednesday..._**

_**-------**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or ****Romie** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 7th grade - Koemon - Peace

_**----------------------Chapter Nine — **__**It's**__** Back ------------------------**_

_**A couple of hours later...In Sakura's Room...**_

Sakura twisted and turned in her sleep, whimpering from something. Her fever getting higher as well. She scared of something, but what? Now her room went to a dark color. Black, purple, and blue covered her walls. Sakura felt this evil aura in her room, so was startled awake. She sat up in her bed and panted. Looking around her room, she got fearful. "What's going on?" She whispered. Her bedroom door was open, but it closed quickly, the door locking. Sakura shuddered. Something bad was going on.

"Sakura..."

Sakura jumped off her bed. "Soldier? Scope? Romie? Is that you?"

"...Sakura..."

Sakura now knew it wasn't them. "Dad!" She screamed. "Mom! Dad!" She continued her screams.

"Sakura."

Sakura held her head in her hands and cried. "Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

The voices became faster. She sobbed. "Someone help me!" She screamed. Suddenly she wasn't in her room anymore. Sakura's eyes widened. There was water up to her knees! "What's going on?! Dad! Mom! Kanaye!" Tears filled her eyes so she closed them. "What's happening?!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom. No dark walls, no water, no voices. Just her and someone banging on the door. The door swung open, revealing T.K. and Kari, the boys behind them. Sakura let the tears fall. "Daddy!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

T.K. calmed down and held her close. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Calm down, girl."

Kari looked concerned. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, seriously! You woke up the whole house!" Taichi yawned. "And we have a huge house!"

Matthew nudged his brother. "Shut up, Romie!" He hissed, then looked back to his younger sister.

Kanaye went next to his dad and Sakura. "Are you okay?" He asked her in a gentle tone.

"Did you have a nightmare?" T.K. asked her as her sobbing ceased a little. Sakura nodded. "What about?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura released her father. "It was strange. There were these voices calling for me. My room was black and purple. Then suddenly I was standing in the middle of an ocean, the water up to my knees." She explained.

Kari's eyes widened. "What?" She gasped out. T.K. looked to her. "T.K., I need to speak to you. Now." She told him.

T.K. nodded. "Kanaye, stay here with Sakura for a minute. Taichi, Matthew. Go back to bed." He ordered. They obeyed. Kari took T.K.'s hand and led him to their bedroom, which was across the hall from Sakura's room. "Kari, don't fret-"

"T.K., the Dark Ocean came after me when I was close to Sakura's age, and now it's coming after her!" Kari shook her head.

T.K. sighed. "I doubt it, Kari. Maybe Sakura just had a bad dream, and you did say she had a fever."

"That's how it starts!" Kari yelled. "When I got my first nightmare, exactly like the one she just described, it started haunting me. Then it took me to the Dark Ocean. Remember?"

"How can I forget?" T.K. said. "I thought I almost lost you."

"Well now instead of me, you may lose your daughter." Kari sighed.

T.K. narrowed his eyes. "I'm not losing anyone, Kari."

Kari wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. "T.K., make me a promise...a promise saying that you wont let anything happen to her. I don't want her suffering like I did. I also don't want her to go to that place. Who knows what that place will do to her fragile mind."

T.K. hugged Kari and kissed her forehead. "I promise. Nothing is going to happen to her." He released her and smiled. "Now what should we do? I doubt that Sakura's going to sleep in her own bed tonight."

Kari smiled. "She can sleep with us. No harm done."

T.K. sighed. "You're too soft on these kids."

Kari shrugged. "So? You're too hard on these kids."

"Ooh, touche." T.K. grinned.

_**The Next Morning...**_

The boys were sitting down around the table, eating cereal quietly. Their parents were upstairs with the sick Sakura, who's fever got worse throughout the night. Kanaye didn't sleep the rest of the night, cause he was too worried for his twin sister. The nightmare she described to them was confusing. Usually nightmares are full of scary things, but what was so scary about a ocean? -_**Not to mention the way mom reacted after Sakura told us what her dream was about was strange. Why did she freak out? Here we go again. Now there's something else our parents are hiding from us.-**_

"Soldier!"

Kanaye snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Taichi, with annoyance written all over his face. "What?" He growled.

Taichi glared. "You aren't eating! What's your problem?!"

Kanaye glared back. "Nothing, Romie, now shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Bite me!"

"HEY!" T.K. walked over to his arguing sons and crossed his arms. "Is there a reason you two are yelling at the top of your lungs? We just got your sister to sleep, so quiet down."

Kanaye looked to his dad. "Is Shy feeling better?"

T.K. sighed. "I don't really know, Kanaye. Don't worry. Your mother and I are taking her to the doctors at noon. Now why were you two yelling?"

Taichi narrowed his eyes at Kanaye. "He was driving me crazy because he wasn't speaking or eating!"

T.K. raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

Taichi groaned. "Dad!"

"Taichi, stop it. Kanaye is probably just worried about Sakura." T.K. told him. "Now why don't you sit down and finish your breakfast." Taichi pouted, but did so.

T.K. looked to Matthew, who was silent the whole morning. "Matthew. What's up?"

Matthew looked to his father. "Dad, something bad is going on, isn't there? Something about the D-World and Sakura, right? Dad, if there's something you're not telling us, then please tell us! If something is going to happen to Sakura, shouldn't we do something to protect her?"

"For right now, Matthew, I'm going to protect her. She'll be fine until you get home from soccer practice. We're taking her to the doctors also. Also...there is something you guys should know, but your mother and I talked about it and we're all going to talk about it after dinner tonight. But yes, it does have something to do with the Digital World." T.K. answered. He sighed and looked around the table again, but he double checked. "Where did Kanaye go?"

_**In Sakura's Room...**_

Kari was next to her daughter on the bed, stroking her blonde hair, with worried eyes. Sakura had red cheeks, she was taking slow deep breaths, and was asleep at the moment. Kari looked up when someone knocked on the door and Kanaye walked in quietly. Kari gave her youngest son a smile. "Shouldn't you get ready for school?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Kanaye shook his head. "I'm ready." He answered. "You sure she'll be alright today?" He motioned to Sakura.

Kari sighed. "She'll be fine, Kanaye. Your father and I will make sure Sakura will be okay today. Can you do me a favor? Can you stay here with her for a couple minutes? I have to go downstairs and make a quick call. You guys don't leave for another twenty minutes anyways." Kanaye answered with a nod. Kari smiled thankfully and got up, then left.

Kanaye grabbed a chair and set in next to Sakura's bed, then sat in it. -_**So there is something mom and dad aren't telling us. I know dad said he was going to tell us tonight, but it's still bugging me...and worries me. What am I going to do? What can I do? I don't know what's wrong with Shy-Shy. All I know is she has a fever and she had a nightmare. Then wh**__**y does it all feel so much **__**worse than that?-**_

"Soldier?"

Kanaye was once again snapped out of his thoughts and was about to get ready to pound Taichi, if it was him, but realized that Taichi wasn't present. Just Sakura, who was staring at him. "I thought you were asleep."

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. I'm too scared to really sleep."

"Cause of that nightmare last night?" Kanaye asked. Sakura shrugged. "That nightmare...was that really that bad? I mean...no offence, but standing in water and voices aren't really that scary." Sakura bit her lip, so Kanaye raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling everyone, Shy?"

Sakura gave a nod. "I think so. Kanaye, I don't think that nightmare...was a nightmare. I don't think it was a dream at all. I mean, it seemed so real. The voices...I can still hear them ringing in my ears. The walls...I can't explain that, but it seemed so real. It all seemed so real. It was so haunting."

_**-This is like a big mystery to solve, isn't it?-**_ "Did you tell mom or dad this?" Kanaye asked his twin sister.

Sakura shook her head. "I think mom knows a lot of this already, by the way she and dad were talking when they thought I was asleep."

"You're a sneaky girl." Kanaye commented. "Anyways, yeah, I'm getting that same vibe. I mean, why would mom freak out so much over a nightmare?"

"Maybe she had it a long time ago?" Sakura guessed.

"I don't think so. I think it is something bigger than just a nightmare...or so." Kanaye said thoughtfully.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You think something bad is going to happen, don't you?"

Kanaye sighed. "Sorry, Shy, I'm not trying to scare you."

"I'm not scared." Sakura said. "I just want to be prepared if I'm going to be facing something scary, but I wont be scared."

"Nothing will happen to you, Shy. You're well protected-" Kanaye didn't get to finish.

"I don't need to be protected, Kanaye!" Sakura told him. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anybody protecting me anymore. I'm a big girl...and big girls don't cry."

Kanaye blinked. "Sorry, Shy, I didn't...sorry." Sakura didn't answer back. "You're my twin. No matter what happens, I'll still be there for you. If you need my help or backup, you know how to get me here in no time."

Sakura smiled. "Through our twin bond?"

Kanaye nodded. "Got that right."

Kari ran in. "Sorry, I took so long. Your father is ready to take you to school, so hurry, Kanaye." She told him.

"Okay." He looked to Sakura. "I'll see you after soccer practice. Have fun at the doctors."

Sakura sighed. "Oh, thanks..." She said sarcastically.

Kanaye got up and gave his mother a hug, then left the room. Kari smiled to Sakura. "When did you get up?"

Sakura giggled. "Mom, I was never asleep."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Clever little girl, that you are. Just like me when I was your age. Your uncle Tai used to just want to strangle me when I got in my clever mood. Let me tell you about this one time..."

_**With Unknown People...In A**__** Unknown Place...**_

"I sense the Keeper of Innocence's heart of gold slipping." A young voice said. "On the outside, she is playing an act of happiness and gentleness, but I know what she really feels in her heart. On the inside, she is angry, sad, and feeling so weak. Perfect."

"What shall you do, master?" Another voice, that was deep. "Will you send her to the Dark Ocean like her mother was sent there?"

The master put a hand on his chin. "Hm...I'm thinking. I will send her there, but worse than her mother was. Her mother was just transported there. I want to keep giving her horrible "dreams" and not to mention have some fun with her family members."

"How so?"

"Obviously. The whole digi-family they have going on will be so devastated if anything ever happened to their precious Sakura. If I toyed with the girl's fragile mind, not only would her own self-confidence be weakened, but her whole family's angel would be suffering and they would be going insane to help her."

The minion chuckled. "Brilliantly evil, Master."

"Of course it is!" The master snapped. "Don't you ever doubt my genius plans!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Hn. It's so hard to find good slaves these days..." The master sighed. "Anyways, back to my brilliant and evil plan. When her parents leave her alone for a second...send Bakemon to taunt her a little."

"Yes, master."

"That girl will be my princess in due time. She will...or else." The master chuckled out.

_**With Sakura Again...**_

They had just taken her to the doctors, who wrote her a note for her Ice-Skating. Kari went to give Madam Viola the note to get Sakura's absence cleared, so T.K. was caring for Sakura at the moment. Sakura still hadn't slept really since the boys were taken to school. She was still so afraid to go to sleep. So for now, she just rested her eyes, but not for too long. When T.K. was in the room, she felt somewhat safer, so she was relaxed.

"Sakura, I know you're not asleep." T.K. said as he turned the page in his newspaper.

Sakura opened her eyes and sighed. "How did you know?"

"I'm your father. I know all." T.K. joked, but then got serious, still reading the paper. "Why wont you go to sleep? You haven't slept since you had that nightmare last night. Want to talk?"

"Not really, dad." Sakura answered.

T.K. chuckled. "Alright, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know, dad." Sakura pulled the covers over her face.

T.K. rolled his eyes and kept reading the newspaper. Then the phone rang from downstairs. "We really have to get a phone to go upstairs." He muttered, hating the idea of walking all the way downstairs. "I'll be back in a minute, baby girl."

Sakura nodded from under the blankets, but T.K. saw it and left the room. Sakura shuddered as she removed the blankets from her face. -_**I've been alone in my room **__**millions of times...so why am I so scared now? No! Wait! I'm not scared! I'm just...nervous. Yeah, that's it. I'm nervous.-**_ She rolled her eyes at herself. -_**I'm a dork.-**_

"Sa.Ku.Ra."

Sakura pulled the covers over her head again quickly and shivered. -_**It got cold suddenly...did dad put the AC on?-**_

"Sa.Ku.Ra." The mysterious voice haunted her.

_**-Okay, I know I said I wasn't scared, but I lied...I'm scared!-**_ Sakura bit her lip and gripped the blanket. -_**Should I scream for dad? No, that's a big sign of weakness! I'm not weak...just scared.-**_ She kept telling herself.

"Sakura!" The voice went from haunting to impatient, which made Sakura's heart jump.

_**-It sounds angry at me...okay, lets just be brave and talk to it. Sure, I look like a maniac, but oh well.-**_ Sakura shakily removed the blanket from her face and body. She got up and looked around her room. Nothing was here. -_**Maybe it's a ghost?-**_ She shook that idea off and took a deep breath. "Is anyone there?" She asked shyly.

The voice chuckled hauntingly. "So you have the guts to stand up to me, do you? To think I thought you were a weak little girl."

"I'm not weak!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, no, of course not, Sa.Ku.Ra."

"Who are you? Show yourself, or are you too scared?" Sakura smirked.

"I am never frightened, Sakura...especially by humans."

Sakura blinked. -_**I'll take a wild guess here and say that he is obviously not human? Oh, that makes a girl feel SO much better...not!-**_ Sakura sighed. "Just show yourself. No one is here except for me."

"Very well." The voice faded away. Suddenly Sakura felt a presence behind her and jumped forward, turning around to face whatever was there. Bakemon. "The name is Bakemon."

Sakura shuddered. She had to admit, she was more scared than a minute ago, but kept that to herself. "S-so, you're a d-digimon?" She stuttered. -_**Smooth, Sakura, smooth...not!-**_

Bakemon chuckled. "Yes, my dear. I am a digimon, but a good one."

"If you're good, then why are you giving me nightmares?" Sakura asked, finally getting the courage to talk right.

Bakemon smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. "That was not a nightmare that you had last night, Sakura. I did not give it either. A digimon named Callismon is trying to manipulate your mind into taking you somewhere bad. The same place your mother was taken."

Sakura got wide eyes. "My mom?"

"Yes. Now as I was saying. Callismon's partner wants you to be his princess, that is why your suffering. You will always suffer this horrible fate if you say no to his demands. Your teammates will also suffer." Bakemon told her.

Sakura gasped. "What? Me?"

"Yes, yes. If you become his princess, he'll turn you evil and your heart will become black. Your memories will be erased and you wont remember your family or anything of your life now." Bakemon kept going on.

"I do not understand. Why are you here? Telling me this? What role do you play in any of this?" Sakura asked.

Bakemon nodded. "I am merely a good digimon who doesn't want to see a young girl being taken advantage of. I also want to tell you, Sakura...I know a place where you can stop this. A safe place where a ancient digimon resides and is more than willing to help you through this hard time. He has all the answers. Come with me now and I can take you to him."

Sakura got cautious. Something about this didn't sound right. "What about my team? Don't they need to go as well?"

Bakemon sighed. "No, Sakura. The ancient digimon only wants to talk to you and you alone. If you come with anyone else, he will refuse to help you."

Sakura frowned. "Then I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you. It's either the whole team or no one. That's what Scope taught me."

"Who?"

"Matthew."

Bakemon blinked. "Oh. Whatever he said, don't you get it? He's just trying to control you guys. Don't let him take over, Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "He's the leader."

"Does that give him the right to boss you around?"

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Bakemon sighed in frustration. "Sakura, your making my job very hard." He muttered.

Sakura clenched her fist. "Job? You said you were just a "good digimon"!"

Bakemon growled. "Sakura, you shall come with me." He said in a demanding tone. "I've lost my patience with you, now you're coming with me." A bright portal opened behind him to give her a realization that he wasn't kidding.

Sakura backed up. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Leave now or you'll be sorry!" She got in a fighting stance. "My parents made me and my siblings take six months of karate when we were seven, so I insist you back off!" She threatened.

Bakemon chuckled. "Alright, Sa.Ku.Ra...I'll leave, but just so you know...you'll never be alone." Then he disappeared along with the portal.

Sakura looked to her door and there stood T.K., panting. "What's going on? I heard you yelling!"

Sakura groaned and plopped on her bed. "You're a little late, dad."

T.K. scratched his head. "Huh?"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**The question ****is :**** Who do you think the Keeper Of Hatred is? We all saw this coming, but it can only be one...so who? Ryo's new rival, Noah or Sakura's new partner, Haru? Haha, if someone guesses right, I'll dedicate chapter 12 to them! Chapter 12 is when he will be revealed so until then, v****ote! Vote! Vote!**

**I'll talk to you guys Tuesday or Wednesday!**

**Please ****reVIEW**** but please be SUPER nice!**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**

**Preview for chapter ****ten: ****Home Again; Takeo Returns**

"So you're saying that Shy-Shy has to be a queen to a digimon?"

"Problem is that I got fired and just got evicted." He told his family, mostly his parents, looking at them. "Mom, dad. I'm so desperate right now, I need help. Guidance. From you guys."

"Shut up! Takeo is the coolest brother in the world! He's a better brother than you'll ever be!"

"They have a book for that stuff? No wonder you guys are so good at this whole "brother" thing."

"Who are you? You look strangely a lot like…that boy in my cousin's picture frame at her house, but he died…but you really look like him…"


	10. Wasted

_**I'm totally not saying who won...hehe, aren't I evil? I know someone already thinks that (coughpatamon32cough).**_

_**My mama is perfect, except for her agonizing pain, but besides that she's great! Full memory back, and right now I'm home with my brothers who are visiting for the week! I love my life now! And the whole scholorship thing, instead of one, I apply for two! Life is good. Just be strong and stayed focus on the goal(s). That's my advice, ya'll! Follow it, yeah?**_

_**-------**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew****(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon - Peace

_**----------------------Chapter Ten — Home Again; Takeo Returns ------------------------**_

Evening came around sooner than everyone thought, but it was more awkward than everyone thought it would ever be. Sakura was feeling much better as her fever was down to 99.2 degrees. Kari thought it would be better to keep her home one more day though, but to let her go to Ice-Skating practice the next day. T.K. thought differently, he figured it would be better to do the opposite, but Kari gave him a look that read "Do as I say or else" so he went with her choice.

It was after dinner now and everyone was seated in the living room, to talk about what the heck has been going on with Sakura and Kari's past experience with the problem. So it was pretty much going to be hard for Kari to talk about, but she had no choice.

"Can we get this over with?" The bored Taichi said, laying against onto the couch, as he sat on the floor. Matthew, Kanaye, and Sakura were sitting on the couch, as T.K. stood up and Kari sat in the recliner. 

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Yes, Taichi, hold your horses."

Taichi looked confused. "I don't own any horses?"

Everyone's sweat dropped –anime style- and sighed. "Whatever. You're a dork." Matthew muttered.

Taichi glared. "At least I'm not a geek!"

Kari groaned. "Oh, let's not start this!"

T.K. nodded. "Your mother's right. We need to talk seriously about this."

"About what?" Sakura asked. "What is going on with me? Why am I having these weird nightmares and seeing…ghosts?"

Then Taichi chuckled. "Maybe you're going crazy?" Everyone glared at him. "What? Hello? Ghosts don't exist, right? At least, that's what you guys told me when I was nine." He points out.

T.K. rubs the back of his neck and sighs deeply. "You're correct about that one. Ghosts don't exist, but a place called the Dark Ocean does."

The kids blinked a couple times. 

"Eh?"

"Say what?"

"What's that?"

"That's a lame name."

Kari smiled at how funny her kids were sometimes, but it was unfortunate that they don't even try to be funny. This is them. Her kids. "The Dark Ocean." She repeats for her husband. "A very…frightening place that was forced to go to when I was around Sakura's age."

Sakura's eyes widened a little. "What are you saying, mom? What does that place have to do with my dream?"

Kari sighed. "Sakura, sweetie, your father and I believe that's what has been happening. I was chosen to be sent to the Dark Ocean to become queen to the evil that lurks there. We're sure that is what's going on with you." T.K. nods in agreement.

Sakura shakes her head. "This cannot be happening." 

"So you're saying that Shy-Shy has to be a queen to a digimon?" Taichi questions. 

"Is that even possible?" Matthew asks.

T.K. shrugs. "I guess so, but it's not going to happen. Besides…Sakura is too young to be a queen of anything."

"Soldier and Shy-Shy are the king and queen of the school." Taichi points out.

T.K. blinks. "Well…besides that."

Before anyone else can say anything, the doorbell rings. Kari looks to her kids. "Listen, you guys, don't spread the word about this to the others. At least, not right now. We're not sure of 

anything yet and we won't be until we get more information out of this." She explains. "Got it?"

They all nod quickly as T.K. goes to answer the door. He opens it and his eyes widened. "I'm dreaming." He mutters. 

A tall, blonde man with blue eyes stands outside in the rainy night, with a blue duffle bag at his side. "Hey, dad." He gives a nervous smile. "I'm in trouble."

T.K. sighs. "What else is new?" He steps aside and lets his son in. "So Takeo, what is it this time?" 

Takeo dropped his duffle bag once he was inside and removed his shoes. "I've been fired and evicted." He says simply. "I need your help, dad."

T.K. rubs the back of his head and leads him to the living room where the rest of the family is. Kari gasps and runs up to Takeo. "You're home!" She squeezes him with a tight hug. 

Takeo hugs back. "Hey, mom." He shot a smile to his younger siblings, who either ignored it or smiled back. Takeo wasn't one of their favorite people, except for Taichi, who looked up to Takeo. He released his mom and gave each of his siblings a quick hug. "How are my awesome brothers and cute sister?" 

Taichi smiles. "Great, bro! Dude, you should hear the band now! Ryo and me got everything looking totally hot!"

Matthew rolls his eyes. "It's "Ryo and I", Romie." 

Taichi glares at him. "Shut up, Scope! Why are you always on my case?"

Kanaye and Sakura sigh. "Here we go again." They say in unison. 

Takeo chuckles. "My two little bros arguing. Oh, how I miss the days when Aiden and I used to be like that."

"Oh, really? I don't." T.K. mumbles. Kari nudges him in the ribs and gives him a look.

"So what have I missed lately?" Takeo asks his brothers and sister.

"A lot." Kanaye says. "If you were here, you wouldn't have missed anything."

Takeo sighs. "Don't be like that, Kanaye. You know I had a job that involved traveling."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "You said "had a job". What does that mean?" 

Takeo smirks. "Clever, Sakura. Clever."

"Gets it from her mother." Kari says proudly. 

"Problem is that I got fired and just got evicted." He told his family, mostly his parents, looking at them. "Mom, dad. I'm so desperate right now, I need help. Guidance. From you guys."

Kari gives T.K. a look that said, "We're helping." So T.K. sighed and looked to the youngsters. "You four, up to your rooms, and get ready for bed…and then go to bed."

They all whined, but went upstairs. Taichi had to say good-night to his brother first. He hugged Takeo. "Later, bro. If you leave, promise not to leave without saying good-bye to me first?" 

Takeo chuckled. "Of course, Taichi. I promise." Taichi was satisfied with that and went upstairs, while the adults talked this out. When he made it to his room, Matthew was already dressed for bed. "I bet Takeo is going to stay." He says, walking to his dresser.

Matthew pulls back his blankets on his bed and eyes Taichi. "Why do you care so much? Takeo is nothing but a loser, who clings on mom and dad when he needs help, but leaves when he feels like it."

Taichi glares. "Shut up! Takeo is the coolest brother in the world! He's a better brother than you'll ever be!" Then he shuts up, shocked at what he just said to his twin. "Scope…I didn't mean-"

Matthew shook his head. "Save it!" Then gets in bed, turns around so he doesn't face Taichi.

Taichi sighs. He really didn't mean to say those things to Matthew, now he regrets it. _**–Oh, well. I can't change what I just said…I need to go online.-**_ He walks to the desks and turns his laptop on. After it's loaded, he goes onto myspace.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Email: rockstaryo2891**

**Password: peachesncrem2891**

**Hello Tai to the Chi (Romeo)!**

_(His profile Pic is him, playing the guitar in room)_

**Your current profile song is The Good Life by Kanye West**

**ONLINE FRIENDS!**

Ryo (Hazy)

Princess Sakura (Shy-Shy)

Aiden

Mari-Luvy-Duv

Marc (Not Marcus!)

Ty

Bridget

**Friend status**

**Matthew (Scope)** is studying. **Mood: **_Busy __**Five Hours Ago**_

**Tai To The Chi (Romeo) **is hungry. **Mood:**_Hungry__** One Hour Ago**_

**Aiden **is working. **Mood: **_Exhausted _**Ten Hours Ago**

**Ryo (Hazy)** just got home from seeing my mom. **Mood: **_Annoyed __**10 minutes ago**_

**Princess Sakura (Shy-Shy)** is a little scared at the moment. **Mood: **_Scared__** Just Now**_

**Queen Bee 4 Life! **is wondering what's going on with Bridget these days. **Mood:**_Hopeful__**Yesterday**_

**Mic's Luvly Gurl** is laughing! **Mood:**_Giggly __**Two days ago**_

**Kanaye (Solider)** is thinking about what the heck! **Mood:**_ Worried__** Two Hours Ago**_

**Mari-Luvy-Duv** is really sick of being pregnant! **Mood:**_Sick __**Last Wednesday**_

**Marc (Not Marcus!)** is excited! **Mood: **_Froggy __**Five Minutes Ago**_

**Bridget** is sick of the crap! **Mood:**_Annoyed __**Two Minutes Ago**_

**Kiyoshi** is worried about Marisol at the moment. **Mood:**_ Worried __**One Hour Ago**_

**The Maro Man(Sunny)** is wondering what happened twelve years ago? **Mood:**_Confused__** 53 Minutes Ago**_

**Taichi (Romeo) 's friends. **

YOU NOW HAVE 121 FRIENDS 

**TOP 8:**

**1. Matthew (Scope)**

**2. Kanaye (Solider)**

**3. Princess Sakura (Shy-Shy)**

**4. The Maro Man[Sunny)**

**5. Ryo [Hazy)**

**6. Aiden **

**7. Takeo**

**8. Ty**

**UPDATES!**

**New Messages!**

**Profile views: 1246**

**Message From Ryo [Hazy) :**

Ty sent me a text. No band practice at all for two weeks. So u wont miss anythin. How's everythin over at ur place? Over here, there's just drama…

**Reply:**

Annoying and yet awesome! Takeo just arrived like 5 mins ago caz he's in a rut again! Cool huh? So what's with the drama?

**Reply From Ryo [Hazy):**

How is havin takeo in a rut making everythin awesome? Doesn't he always bring like bad news? 

The drama is my sis is thinkin bout puttin Cassidy up 4 adoption caz she don't want her anymore. 

**Reply:**

Dude! No way! I never thought bridget would go that far, I knew she never even wanted cass, but isn't that just going a bit 4 far?

Also, no! having takeo here is great! …even though…scope and I just got into a lil' argument, I feel bad. I said that takeo is a way better bro than him. He looked hurt. What should I do?

**Reply From Ryo [Hazy):**

Ya think!

Anyways, of course scope would be a lil upset after his own twin said that to him! Normally I dont care bout this crap, but ur my friend…and cuzin, so I might as well help u I guess. Did u mean it? What u said?

**Reply:**

No! not at all!

**Reply From Ryo [Hazy):**

Ok, then. Just apologize to scope! Ezy as that! U seriously didn't need me 2 u that, did u?

**Reply:**

Shut up! Anyways, yea! I'll do that in the mornin' cuz he's sleepin now. Oh! I haven't told ya bout shy-shy yet, hav i? dude, she's freakin gone nuts! Apparently the bad dreams she's havin r lik reel or somin lik that and it has sumtin 2 do wit the d-world!

**Reply From Ryo [Hazy):**

Shy has not gone nuts, romeo, now u shut up! Anyways, r u serious? That's weird and kinda creepy. Do ur 'rents kno?

**Reply:**

Yea, they do. So now we gotta make sure shy is ok 4 now. But that's it I think. She'll b back at skool on fri. 

**Reply From Ryo [Hazy):**

Ok. Cool. I kinda miss her around at lunch and stuff.

**Reply:**

Dude, personally I thinks its cool that u and shy r gettin close and stuff, lik best friends, but I think soldier is jealous of u cuz shy don't talk to him anymores like b4. She talks to mom or u now.

**Reply From Ryo [Hazy):**

Reely? Oh well. Look, im not tryin to get anyone mad or whatever. Shy is cool and I actually talk to her like a normal person. Unlike everyone else in skool. Soldier shouldn't b jealous. He's overreacting. Whatev. Anyways, my dad said I need to go 2 ur house aftr skool 2morrow cuz he's workin til seven tomorrow nite. K?

**Reply:**

Cool! K, I'll c u 2morrow! L8ter.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Taichi logged off of his myspace and sighed. "I wonder how Shy-Shy is doing." He thought out loud. He got up and went to check on his sister. He may bother her a lot, and torture her with his snake, but he still was worried about her. He knocked on Sakura's door, when he heard her say "come in" he entered. He saw her putting her laptop on her dresser, for charging. He smiles. "What's up?"

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

"Any nightmares?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I just saw you like fifteen minutes ago, Romie." 

Taichi scratched the back of his head nervously, a little embarrassed. "Oops."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Thanks for worrying about me, but you don't have to. I can take care of myself."

Now he rolls his eyes. "Oh, Shy, quit it! I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you! It's in the older brother's handbook." He holds up a pocket sized book, the title being "How to Learn to be a Good, Overprotective Brother." 

Sakura stares at the book for a minute. "They have a book for that stuff? No wonder you guys are so good at this whole "brother" thing."

Taichi shrugs. "Yeah, well, this is one of the few books I ever read."

"It's probably the only book you ever read, Romie." She states the obvious. 

Taichi looks hurt, but then smiles. "True."

"Look, I'll be fine. I can handle this on my own." Sakura reassures him. 

It doesn't. "Sakura, I don't want you to do this on your own!" Taichi almost yells. Sakura can tell he's being absolutely serious, because he didn't use her nickname. "If you keep talking like that, I'm telling dad!"

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh, how mature?" 

It doesn't faze Taichi. "I don't care, I mean it, Sakura!"

Sakura sighed deeply and glared at him. "Fine. I promise not to do anything without you or the others knowing."

Taichi narrowed his eyes at her. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Sakura puts two fingers up together in front of her and smiles. "Scouts honor!"

Taichi rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Alright, I'll trust you. Anyways, I better get to sleep, since I have school tomorrow." 

Sakura nodded. "Okay, goodnight, bro." Taichi leaves the room and Sakura rolls her eyes. "Pssh, like I'm a scout." She whispers. "I can handle this on my own. I'll show everyone, especially the team, that I am strong."

_**With T.K., Kari, Takeo…**_

"Are you kidding me!" Takeo shouted. "My little bros and sis, not to mention cousin and nephew are the new digidestend? I knew this was going to happen, but now? How long has it been?"

T.K. sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's been twelve years, son. Don't you know how old Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro are?"

Takeo thought about it. "Aren't they like…nine?"

T.K. slaps his forehead with his palm. "No! They're twelve!"

Kari blinks. "T.K., Kanaye and Sakura are thirteen..." She pointed out.

T.K. made an 'o' with his lips. "My bad."

"So what's going on with Sakura?" Takeo suddenly asks. "She looked a little pale."

Kari frowned. "It's really bad, Sakura is being haunted with horrible…nightmares. It's gotten so bad that she won't sleep and she's sick as well. Her fever is gone, but she's still too weak to be going to school."

"That's too bad." Takeo changes subjects. "So can I stay here a while? Please, guys. I'm so desperate, it's not even funny." T.K. fakes a laugh, causing Takeo to glare at him. "I'll let that one go, dad, just because I'm about to get down on my knees and beg you guys!"

"Please, don't!" T.K. says. "Alright, you may stay for a while, Takeo, but that's it. You're twenty-six years old; you should be able to get another job and then move out in a month or so, got it?"

Takeo nods quickly. "Yes, sir! Thank you so much, dad! I'll be forever in your debt!"

"No need, you're already my son, that's enough." T.K. smirks, but then gets serious. "You will go job hunting in the morning." Takeo nods. "Alright, now you can sleep in the den for now." Takeo nods again and takes his bag downstairs. 

Kari smiles to her husband. "You handled that very well."

"Really?" T.K. was surprised. "So I wasn't mean enough?" 

Kari sighs. "T.K…" 

_**The Next Afternoon…**_

T.K. had to go to a publishing company to sign some stuff for the newest book he was publishing. Kari had to go to the store and Takeo was job hunting. Sakura wasn't home, since she was allowed to go to Ice-Skating practice. It was now after school and the boys' soccer practice was cancelled because it began to rain, so they were home, bored, with nothing to do.

"It's amazing how much more lively it is with Shy-Shy here." Maro muttered. 

"Shut up, Sunny." Taichi groaned. "I hate this."

Matthew looked up from his homework and glared at his twin, but Ryo kept doing his. "Just do your homework; the time will go by quicker." He said in a annoyed tone. Obviously he's still angry about the night before.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Have you lost it? I don't do homework, Scope."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sorry, what was I thinking?" He decided not to bring up the subject.

"Who's picking Shy up?" Kanaye asked, biting on his pencil. 

"Chill, dude. Mom is." Taichi sighs and leans back onto the couch. At the moment, the boys were in the den having a study session, except Taichi and Maro, because they're too "cool" for school. Ryo and Matthew were studing on the couch they had in the room, Kanaye on a bean bag chair, then Maro and Taichi on the floor. "Why are you worried? Shy-Shy isn't alone. She has people around her at the Ice-Skating thing, and then mom's picking her up right after."

Kanaye glared. "Well, sorry for worrying about my twin."

Taichi shrugged. "You're forgiven."

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"But still hot, right?"

"Don't make me answer that."

_**Sakura…**_

Sakura had her Digivice in hand and was about to go into the digital world, to give herself into whatever was driving her crazy. She was going to show her family and everyone else that she isn't weak or useless.

Sakura was about to close her eyes and try to see if she could find out how to get to where the evil darkness wanted her to go, but someone put a firm hand on her shoulder, making her scream and turn around. Her eyes widened. "Who are you? You look strangely a lot like…that boy in my cousin's picture frame at her house, but he died…but you really look like him…"

A man, around fifteen or so years old, gave her a quick grin and took his hand off her. "My name is Chance…Izumi."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Question Of The Day : Which is better? Myspace or Facebook? I love myspace way better! What about you? Give me your opinion! (I don't care if you don't want to vote, VOTE! Even if you don't have either, just pick one.)**

**Really quick, on my site I have a poll (that only ten of you voted on, gr you who didn't!), and it's about Kiyo and Mari's baby and what YOU want it to be. Right now it's on a tie. Now unless you want me to do "Enie Menie Miny Moe" I insist you vote if you haven't voted yet, kay? **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**_-Digidestend Angel-_**

**Preview for chapter 11: Lost Patience; Ryo's To Blame**

"I can help you on this, just trust me."

"Sakura's gone!"

"Ryo, what have you done!"

"Dad…I hate you!"

Aiden got angry. "What are you guys talking about? What is the Dark Ocean and why is my sister there!"


	11. He Lies

THIS IS REDONE! BUT NOT TOO MUCH, SO NO NEED TO READ IT AGAIN!

--

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon - Peace

--

_**--Chapter Eleven — Lost Patience; Ryo's To Blame--**_

--

Sakura was about to close her eyes and try to see if she could find out how to get to where the evil darkness wanted her to go, but someone put a firm hand on her shoulder, making her scream and turn around. Her eyes widened. "Who are you? You look strangely a lot like…that boy in my cousin's picture frame at her house, but he died…but you really look like him…"

A boy, around fifteen or so years old, gave her a quick grin and took his hand off her. "My name is Chance…Izumi."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But…no…you're not, that was the name of-"

"Your cousin, Marisol's dead boyfriend?" The boy named Chance finished.

Sakura faked a smile and nodded. "Ah…I get it…" Then she freaked out, screaming. "OH MY GOD, I'M TALKING TO A DEAD PERSON!! SOMEONE HELP- MMHM!"

Chance covered her mouth with his hand. "Are you done yet? Jeez, and I thought you were the shy one. I'm not dead. I never was. I was being held captive in GranDracmon's castle for the past 13 years. He put a spell on me that caused me to never grow older." He explained. He motioned to the bench, then the two sat down as he took his hand off. "Your name is Sakura Takashi, right? Daughter of T.K. and Kari? Sister of Aiden and Takeo?" He questioned.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

Chance nodded. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure I didn't have the wrong girl."

"No offence here Chance, but how did you escape?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I too am having issues with the Dark Ocean." He got to the point. "I know you are too. I escaped because the Dark Ocean captured me, but I escaped out of there."

Sakura nodded. "Oh…that makes…somewhat sense…kind of…a little bit…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sakura shrugged. Chance slapped his forehead with his palm. "Oh, my goodness, you remind me so much like your cousin, Marc."

"So why is the Dark Ocean after you as well?" Sakura asked shyly. "My mom went through it when she was around my age."

"As did Ken Ichijouji." Chance told her.

"Uncle Ken?" Sakura questioned. "How do you know?"

"All I will tell you, Sakura Takashi, is that I know a lot and found out a lot while as was in the Dark Ocean." Chance told her. "Now I am here for one reason."

Sakura blinked. "What's that?"

"To help you." Chance told her. "I overheard the evil digidestend with his evil digimon partner talking about you. You're in grave danger, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "That's what everyone keeps telling me." She looks to him. "Why should I trust you? My brother told me everything about you, including the time you betrayed the team!"

Chance sighs. "Oh, man, Aiden has a big mouth." He shakes that off. "I can help you on this, just trust me." He smiles. "You do want to get rid of this Dark Ocean forever don't you? Then it wont bother your mom, Ken, you, or me ever again."

"Get rid of it?" Sakura questioned. "Do you know how?"

Chance nods. "I believe I do, but I need your help."

Sakura thought about it. "No one will get hurt, right?"

"Nope."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll help."

"Good. Meet here at three tomorrow. Got it?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure."

_**The Next Day…After School…**_

_**Three O'Clock…**_

Kanaye growled as he and Maro exited the boys' locker room in their soccer uniforms. "I hate today." Kanaye commented as the two boys stepped onto the soccer field.

Maro rolled his eyes. "Usually it's me saying that! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. The way Shy-Shy was acting today made me want to strangle something." Kanaye clenched his fist.

"I agree."

"As do I."

"Hn."

Kanaye and Maro looked behind them and saw their three other teammates. "What do you mean?" Maro asked.

Matthew sighed. "I mean, Shy-Shy wasn't talking all day today. She barely said two words last night after she came home from Ice-Skating practice. There's something not right. She's hiding something, I just know it!"

Taichi chuckled. "For the first time in our whole lives, it's Shy causing the drama and driving everyone up the walls…not me!"

Ryo glared at his cousin. "Shut up. I don't think she's meaning to."

Kanaye snorted. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, since you and Shy spend so much time together and talk a lot now and days, why don't you knows what's happening? Huh?" Kanaye countered.

Ryo crossed his arms. "Shy is shy, obviously, can't you tell by the nickname? She's bound to be secretive about some things because she thinks she'll be a burden on people if they know what's bugging her."

Maro and Taichi looked confused. "Eh?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Hazy's big words are too much for your small brains." He glared at Taichi.

Maro ignored the insult because he knew Matthew was joking with him, but Taichi knew that 

Matthew was trying to get back at him for the night a couple nights ago. Taichi clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. "Let It Go, Scope!" He yelled, making everyone else in the group confused, except for Matthew.

"Are they PMSing?" Maro asked Ryo and Kanaye, who shrugged.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Shy-Shy does not want to bother us with her problems, but I wish she would understand that she isn't a bother." Ryo told them, looking like he's in deep thought.

"_**Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man…"**_ Matthew quickly grabbed his cell phone, making sure couch Guy wasn't looking and answered, stepping away from the bickering group. "Hello?"

"_Please tell me your sister is there with you guys at practice cheering you on in the stands or something!"_

Matthew blinked. "Huh? Dad, what's wrong? Sakura's not here."

"_Oh, no…Matthew…Sakura's ice-skating coach just called. Sakura didn't go to practice today and your mom doesn't know where she is. I don't know. Oh man…what if…"_

Matthew's eyes widened. "Oh god no! Dad, please tell me that Sakura wasn't taken to that place you and mom were talking about two days ago!"

_**Back With The Other Boys…**_

"I'm not jealous!"

"Are too! Look, Soldier, it's not my fault that Shy and I are getting along better lately! Just get a grip! She still loves you, duh! You're her freaking twin!"

"She doesn't talk to me like we used to! She always goes to you now!"

"Well, sometimes you got to have your own friends!"

"HEY!" All heads turned to Matthew, who looked in panic. "Will you two shut up? We have big problems!"

Kanaye got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's going on?"

"Sakura's missing!"

Maro slapped his forehead with his palm. "Fudge!"

"We got a plan though." Matthew told them. "Kanaye, Taichi, and I are going to go search for her around town. My mom and dad are doing that, along with Takeo. We haven't called Aiden yet…probably because my dad wants to keep his hearing."

Maro nodded. "Yeah, dad is overprotective of Shy-Shy."

"Ryo and Maro, I need you two to stay here and cover for us with the coach, but if Sakura shows up, you better call me a.s.a.p., got it?" Matthew ordered.

Ryo and Maro nodded.

Taichi growled, clenching his fist. _**-She promised! How dare she lie to me! After we find her, I'm going to make her wish she was back in that stupid place! But…is she alright?-**_Taichi rubbed his lips together before speaking. "Let's go. Now."

_**With Sakura…**_

Sakura rubbed her arms with her hands to keep herself warm, for she forgot her jacket in her locker, since she was nervous about today. She bet her family probably knew she didn't go to ice-skating practice, since she had 16 missed calls on her cell phone. Six from her father, four from Takeo, two from her mother, one from her ice-skating coach, and three from her other brothers. _**–Can only imagine what Aiden will do when he finds out.-**_

She went to the same exact place from yesterday and waited for the mysterious boy named Chance Izumi. She wondered how Marisol would react if she saw Chance alive.

"_**Waking up to see everything is okay, the first time in my life and it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed at the little things that make life great…this innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay…."**_ Sakura finally decided to turn her cell phone off, for her family was never going to stop calling.

Suddenly a cloud covered the sun, making it a little dimmer than before. It got colder, which made Sakura shiver even more. _**–Something bad is happening!-**_

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked and saw Chance running to her, his eyes full of fear. All of the sudden, something came out from under Chance's feet and swallowed him up, making him disappear! Sakura gasped and finally answered her phone, she didn't like this anymore and wanted her brothers. "Kanaye!" She screamed into the phone.

"_Sakura! What's wrong?! Where are you? Sakura!"_

A black hole appeared behind her and black little arms reached out for her and grabbed her, pulling her in. "Kanaye! Help me!" She screamed before her cell phone dropped it to the ground! Then the black hole disappeared and she was gone, as was Chance. Gone to the Dark Ocean…

_**With Matthew, Taichi, and Kanaye…**_

Kanaye's hands were shaking and gripping the phone. "Sakura, are you still there?! Answer me! Sakura!" He cried into the phone, worried sick for his twin.

Matthew gulped. "Kanaye….what's going on?"

Kanaye hung up, since he was obviously talking to no one and hung his head low. "I don't know. Guys…I'm pretty sure that the Dark Ocean just got her."

_**With Ryo…**_

Ryo slammed his gym locker shut and sighed deeply. He and Maro were released early, so they could go search for Sakura, since Kari called the school so they could check the school grounds. Maro was taking a shower as Ryo just decided to get dressed, he wouldn't show it, but he was worried about Sakura and hoping she would be alright.

"So your cute cousin is missing, eh?"

Ryo hit his head on his locker. _**–I don't need this right now!- **_

"That's just so sad, isn't it?" Noah leaned against the locker, faking a sympathetic smirk.

"Noah, go back out and play." Ryo growled. "I don't have the patience right now."

Noah crossed his arms over his chest, showing Ryo that he wasn't leaving yet. "You know, Ryo Kamyia…I know your secret."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I'm going to win the next Japanese Idol like my friend, Kira." He said sarcastically, putting his sneakers on.

"I know about the digital world, or as you guys call it, the d-world." Noah said smugly. Ryo froze midway of finishing tying his shoes. He didn't move. This was bad. "I know all about your little digi-team and digimon partners."

Ryo regained himself and stood up, glaring at the blonde boy. "What do you want?" He wouldn't allow the secret of the digital world get out.

Noah smirked. "Everything that's yours."

Ryo's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want everything you love and you actually have a heart around. People, things, everything. Also known as, your cousins." Noah explained in a simple manner. "I told you, Ryo, I will take everything that's yours. Including your place as captain on the soccer team."

Ryo shook his head slowly and glared dangerously. "Guess again. Never in a million years will we allow this."

"You will, Ryo, or else your secret will be out." Noah taunted.

"You're just a selfish, lonely-" Ryo stopped himself. "Wait a minute…are you the keeper of hatred?"

Noah raised an eyebrow, looking truly confused. "Huh?"

"Tell me! Are you?!" Ryo grabbed Noah's shirt collar and slammed Noah's body against the lockers. Noah removed Ryo's hands and punched Ryo's face. Ryo punched Noah's stomach, but Noah through Ryo against the lockers. Ryo recovered and punched Noah so hard, Noah's nose started bleeding badly. Ryo froze. What did he just do?

"Ryo!" Ryo looked to the showers entrance and saw Maro with a shocked face. "Ryo, what have you done?"

_**With Sakura…**_

Opening her eyes, Sakura sat up from her spot on the ground and rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't see a thing, since the room she was in was so dark. "Hello?" She called out in a whisper. "Is anyone here?"

"I'm here." A sassy voice said from the darkness.

Sakura stood up and leaned against a stone wall. "Who?"

A light suddenly appeared from a flame on a candle as someone walked closer to her; a white cat, yellow gloves on her paws, big blue eyes, and a strange tail with a tail ring. "The name is Gatomon. I was your mother's digimon a long time ago."

Sakura got wide eyes. "No way!" She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Gatomon was standing right in front of her still. "Okay, what is with me seeing dead people lately? First I see a ghost digimon, then my cousin's dead boyfriend, and now my mother's supposed to be dead digimon partner! What in the world is going on here?" Then she gasped. "Oh my god I see dead people!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "No, little girl, I was reborn."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

_**With Ryo…**_

After leaving the school, Tai gripped the steering wheel to their small car. Ryo sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window, emotionless. "Ryo, how could you do something so stupid?!" Tai starts. "Your cousin is missing, your sister has gone psycho, and this happens! Come on, Ryo, you're supposed to be the mature one."

Ryo growled. "Well sorry for being a burden on you."

Tai sighed and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. "No, Ryo, you're not a burden on me or your mom, it's just…this is not like you. What happened? You've never fought that violently with someone…even Taichi, and that's saying something. That guy must've really done something, even though you admitted to the headmasters that you started it."

Ryo continued to stare out the window, annoyed. "That kid…he…just annoyed me."

Taichi groaned. "So you fought someone without a reason? Ryo, that isn't like you! What is the matter?" He asked in concern.

"Nothing." He answered.

Tai was now losing his patience. "Ryo, answer me correctly, now."

But Ryo lost his patience before his father. "I said it was nothing, just leave me alone!" He snapped.

Tai growled and gripped the steering wheel again as he parked the car in their driveway to their home. "Don't talk back to me that way!"

Ryo opened the car door with his backpack in hand, but before closing/slamming his door shut, he glared at his father. "Dad… I hate you!" Then SLAM went the car door.

Tai was in awe. He hadn't heard those words from one of his kids since Esamee told him that a long time ago when she was only fifteen. _**–Oh man, what now?-**_

_**With Sakura…**_

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to take in all this new information. "So are you a prisoner here too? I think I am, but I'm not sure. I was here with a boy named Chance, who had been here before." She told her mother's digimon.

Gatomon snickered evilly, which made Sakura nervous. "You naïve little girl, I am not a prisoner."

Sakura got wide eyes. "So that means you're-"

"That's right, young Sakura." Gatomon smirked. "I'm a servant of the keeper of hatred."

Sakura scooted back against the wall. "But why? You just told me you're my mom's digimon partner!"

"That is none of your concern, but I'm not your mother's partner anymore." Gatomon explained.

Sakura bit her lip. "Wait a minute, where is Chance? My friend?" Sakura asked gaining some courage.

"With the keeper of hatred as we speak, talking over things. Don't worry, for Chance is alright, but very concerned about you. So I insist you come with me to my master's quarters now." Gatomon told her.

Sakura tried not to show her fear. "Fine."

Gatomon smirked. "Good, my master will be pleased."

_**With The Adults…**_

Aiden ran into his parent's house quickly to find his parents, brother, and uncle there already. His eyes widened. "What the heck are you doing here, Takeo?!" He yelled.

T.K. sighed. "Must you yell? Takeo's been here since Wednesday."

Aiden growled. "He's been here for two days and no one decided to tell me?"

"Will you shut up? Our baby sister is missing, probably being held captive in a secret place of the digital world and all you can yell about is that you were left out of the loop for a day?" Takeo snapped.

Aiden blinked, and then snapped as well. "Sakura's what?"

Kari stood up. "Will the two of you knock it off? Sakura may be in grave danger if we don't find her fast. The boys are out there looking now."

Matt stared at his sister-in-law. "What do you mean she's in danger? What is it that you're not telling us?"

"Remember the Dark Ocean?" T.K. asked grimly, being upset that he wasn't able to protect his daughter.

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh god no! Please tell me you're playing a sick joke on me!"

Aiden got angry. "What are you guys talking about? What is the Dark Ocean and why is Sakura there?"

_**With The Boys…**_

Matthew ran back to the huge tree in the digital world, where he was supposed to meet his brothers at. It was seven o'clock now; their sister had been missing for four hours now, which was unacceptable. He spotted Kanaye there, pacing. "Hey!"

Kanaye didn't stop pacing. "Where the heck would the Dark Ocean be?"

Matthew sighed. "Well we know it's somewhere here in the digital world, but god only knows where."

Taichi ran up to them with a grim expression and shook his head. "I didn't find her."

Kanaye kicked the tree, stopping his pacing. "Where is she?"

Their digimon ran up to them from different directions. "We didn't find her either!" Guilmon told them sadly, standing next to Taichi.

Terriermon went up beside Kanaye with a sad expression. "Kanaye, it will be okay. We'll find her."

Kanaye clenched his fist. "We better."

Suddenly they heard movement in the bushes. Taichi grabbed a tree branch and poked the bush a couple times, till they heard a "OW!" Someone with a hood on their head jumped out. Taichi grabbed the boy and pushed him against the tree. "Who are you?"

Kanaye removed the boy's hood and the three of them gasped, shocked at who this was.

_**With Sakura…**_

Gatomon opened a big door that had a room on the other side of it. Sakura stepped in after the cat and gasped. This room was huge! Then she gasped again when she saw Chance, on the floor unconscious. She ran up to them and tried to shake him awake. "Chance, wake up! Chance!"

"Haha, little Sakura, what's the matter? Your brothers and cousins not here to protect you?" A figure stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Remember me, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped for the third time. "Oh my god! It's you!"

_**----**_

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

--

**PREVIEW for chapter twelve: Keepers Of Light and Hatred:**

"I am the Keeper Of Light!"

"Become my princess and stand at my side, watching me make this world my own. Or you can be destroyed here and now. You're choice."

"You know what? Let them go…they don't know what will be coming to them…to their world. All their loved ones will be targeted."

"I know what she meant. They're targeting Taya first…my wife!"

"Put my best friend's wife down right now or else I'll make your life a living hell!"


	12. Everything Burns

**Miss Me?**

GUYS! I love you all! Almost 100 reviews! And I'm only at the twelfth chapter! You guys are like…you know…AWESOME!! Keep up the wonderful work, I love you guys! Anyways, so sorry if this chapter sucks, but it's going to be a lot of suspense…at least I'll try to make it that way!

I've rewritten a LOT of stuff, so bear with me as I try to make this story somewhat…you know…not confusing…WHATEVER! I'm confusing myself! JUST READ!

Thanks for being patient with me, I really do appreciate that. My life is a little bit more at peace now, so yeah.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: **patamon32, revilo, arayofhope, depthmon, and sugar sprite**!! (You'll why at the end…)

_**--**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

--

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Chance **– 14 – 8th grade – Ryudamon – Darkness

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

--

_**--Chapter Twelve -- Keepers Of Hatred and Light --**_

--

Kanaye twitched. "You have got to be joking, right?"

Taichi released the boy and started bursting out in laughter. "This is so funny!"

Kanaye and Matthew glared. "This is not funny!" They both yelled.

Taichi stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows. "You don't think this is funny? Hello?"

The boy cleared his throat nervously. "Um…can I explain myself?"

Taichi glared. "Hey! We're asking the questions here! Now shut up and explain yourself!"

Everyone's sweat dropped. Matthew sighed. "You're an idiot." He turned to the boy. "Why are you here, Noah?"

Kanaye glared. "If you say that you're the keeper of hatred and you're responsible for my sister's kidnapping, I swear I'm going to-"

Noah got wide eyes. "Sakura was kidnapped?"

The boys blinked. "Well…obviously he's not associated with Sakura's sudden disappearance." Matthew sighed. **(A/n: Dang, I'm so smart when I want to be!! Those were big words, huh?)**

Taichi growled. "Quit using big words, Scope!"

Matthew crossed his arms. "Shut up, Romie! God, your voice is like nails on a chalkboard!" **(Haha, I told my nephew that earlier…classic.)**

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice, Scope, but dude…you really need to get over your issue!"

Matthew's eyes went wide. "My issue? You told me that Takeo was a better brother than I'll ever be! This is your issue!"

Kanaye raised his eyebrow. "You said what?"

Taichi shook his head. "Nothing. Scope is just being overdramatic."

"Shut up, Romie!" Matthew snapped at him, and then took a deep breath, turning back to Noah. "Explain yourself, Noah, or else. We're not messing around. Sakura's missing and it's driving us mad. What are you doing here and how did you find out about the Digital World?" He asked sternly.

Noah nodded, indicating he will spill everything he knows. "I'm here because I am a digidestend, like you guys. I found out about the digital world by accident." He looked at them. "I am the Keeper Of Light!" He shouted, since the boys looked confused.

Matthew and Kanaye's eyes widened. "Keeper Of Light?"

Taichi shrugged. "Okay…that doesn't answer our question. Why the heck are you here and how did you find out about this place?"

Matthew slapped his forehead. "He already answered that, stupid!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Bite me, Romie!" Matthew yelled. "Now, Noah, do you know anything that can help us find Sakura? She was taken to the Dark Ocean, which we have no idea where that is. Do you know?" He asked, as Taichi grumbled something under his breath.

"Yes." Noah answered truthfully. "I do know where the Dark Ocean, for I have been taken there multiple times myself."

Taichi growled. "Again with the big words." He muttered.

"Since I am the keeper of Light, I suffer from the darkness. It's my duty to stand up to it. Yin and Yang, but it's not going to mix together easily. I know who the Keeper Of Hatred is and I've tried to talk to him in the real world, but he wont listen. I tried to tell Ryo, but he hit me instead." Noah explained innocently.

Matthew, Taichi, and Kanaye's jaws dropped. "Ryo did what!"

Noah nodded grimly. "It's true. I tried to explain who the keeper of Hatred was, but he got jealous. I told him I knew about the Digital World and he snapped."

Taichi shook his head and glared at Noah. "Shut up! Ryo would never, EVER hit someone!"

Noah narrowed his eyes. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. I don't care, but the longer you sit here fighting with me, the longer your sister is inside the Dark Ocean." He told them. "Do you want my help to get there or not?"

Kanaye nodded quickly. "Yes! We do!" Taichi and Matthew looked to him like he had three heads. "What? Don't you want to find Shy-Shy?" Kanaye asked.

Matthew sighed and nodded. "Of course we do, but how do we know we can trust you?" He looked to Noah. "It's strange. You aren't supposed to be here."

Noah sighed. "I know, but fate has turned everything around." He motioned for them to follow. "Come on." He began walking away. Kanaye immediately followed, but Matthew and Taichi were hesitant.

Finally Taichi sighed. "If we want to find Sakura, we're going to have to trust him." Then he began walking after them.

Matthew growled, but began to follow as well. _**–If we're heading into a trap, I swear, I'm going to smack Taichi so hard!-**_

_**With Sakura and Chance…**_

Gatomon opened a big door that had a room on the other side of it. Sakura stepped in after the cat and gasped. This room was huge! Then she gasped again when she saw Chance, on the floor unconscious. She ran up to them and tried to shake him awake. "Chance, wake up! Chance!"

"Haha, little Sakura, what's the matter? Your brothers and cousins not here to protect you?" A figure stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Remember me, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped for the third time. "Oh my god! It's you!"

The boy sighed. "No? Really?" He said sarcastically.

Sakura glared. "You…I trusted you, Haru!"

Haru rolled his eyes. "Remember when you said that there wasn't a boy out there that would be special enough for you?" She nodded a little. "And remember I told you that a guy like that could be sitting right next to you…which I was indicating me, if you didn't notice."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, getting in front of Chance to protect him. "What point do you have to this?"

Haru smirked. "There is no guy like that. I lied to you, which was so easy because you're so gulliable."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear this!" Sakura yelled at him.

"You're stupid that way, Sakura." Haru taunted. "You are weak. You are stupid. You have never done anything to help your friends or family in your whole life." He chuckled. "If you think that by coming here would prove to anybody that you're strong, guess again. It just proves how stupid you are. Now look at you. You're here, without your brothers and cousins, scared and shaking. You're weak, Sakura."

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

Haru put is hands up in defense. "Alright, I'll be quiet about that…for now. Sakura, I have a proposition for you." Sakura raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. "Become my princess and stand at my side, watching me make this world my own. Or you can be destroyed here and now. You're choice." He told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

Haru shook his head. "Nope. Now choose."

Sakura shook her head. "I won't! I refuse you become your puppet for you to use against my brothers! I will never help you destroy this beautiful world!"

"That's your decision then?" Sakura nodded. Haru shrugged. "Fine. Cerberumon!" He called out. The ground started shaking, making it hard for Sakura to balance herself. The wall split in half, sliding slowly to opposite directions. Finally when it was done, a four-legged figure stepped out. Sakura gasped. It was a wolf digimon, only ten times bigger than a normal wolf in their world. The digimon was scary looking and had a nasty expression on his face. He stepped into the big room and then the walls closed again. Once they closed, Haru sighed. "Destroy her and her friend behind her." He ordered the big digimon named Cerberumon.

Sakura gasped again. She turned and saw Chance still unconscious. She forgot he was there! "No…" She whispered helplessly. Now she was about to be destroyed, but she even has gotten Chance destroyed as well. This wasn't fair.

Cerberumon nodded. "Yes, master." He stepped up to Sakura and the unconscious teenage boy. He showed no sympathy for the two. "Emerald Blaze!" He shot out a green blast from his big mouth.

Sakura felt two arms around her and then she was thrown to the side, with someone holding her. Sakura's eyes' widened and she Chance on top of her. "What the-"

"We got to get out of here!" Chance grabbed her arm, pulling her up with him and made a run for the door, which was heavily guarded by Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Hawkmon!

Sakura thought he was nuts. "Chance, we'll never make it!"

"Wanna bet?" Chance grinned. Once they were close enough, Chance released Sakura's small hand and that made her stop in her tracks. She was beyond confused at the moment. Chance ran up to Palmon and pushed her aside, making her fall over. Tentomon and Hawkmon fled because of how aggressive he was getting. Biyomon wanted to fight back, but got scared, so flew away as well. Chance turned to Sakura. "Hurry!"

Sakura nodded and ran after him, out the door.

Haru growled. "What are you doing? After them!" He yelled to his controlled digimon. They nodded hesitantly and ran/flew out of the room. After a few minutes, the digimon came back with a grim expression. Haru groaned. "They escaped, didn't they?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Tentomon nodded. "Unfortunately, master. We're very sorry, but the Keeper Of Darkness knew how to get out." He informed. "But there is some hope." Haru raised an eyebrow. "Gatomon followed, not losing sight of them."

Haru sighed deeply. "That is somewhat good new…ugh…" He shook his head then stood up from his throne. "You know what? Let them go…they don't know what will be coming to them…to their world. All their loved ones will be targeted."

Cerberumon snickered. "Brilliant plan, master."

"Duh."

_**With Matthew, Taichi, Noah, and Kanaye…**_

The three brothers continued to follow their "friend" to the dark ocean…or so they thought. With Noah in the lead, Matthew's feeling kept getting worse. He didn't like this; he knew Noah was up to something. "Hey, Noah!" Matthew snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his twin brother yell. "How much longer till we get to this Dark Ocean place?" He asked impatiently.

Noah faked a smile and looked back at Taichi. "Not long. It's not too far from here." He said cheerfully, too cheerfully for Matthew's liking. Noah faced the front again. Noah stopped suddenly and pointed forward. "That's it. You see the darkness? That's the portal to the Dark Ocean, so if you take it, you'll soon be able to find Sakura." He explained calmly.

Kanaye nodded thankfully and went first to reach the opening, but a noise stopped him from taking another step, causing Noah to frown.

"MATTHEW! TAICHI! KANAYE! SAKURA!" They heard people calling their names, sounding desperate.

Kanaye smiled. "Mom! Dad!"

Matthew grimaced. "I hear Aiden too…"

"And Takeo!" Taichi pointed out.

"…uh…yay?" Matthew said sarcastically.

Taichi glared. "Shut up!"

Matthew glared back. "What if I don't? You going to tell me how bad of a brother I am or will you compare me to Takeo, saying how much more boring I am than him!" Matthew yelled.

Taichi clenched his fist. "Shut. Up. NOW!" He snapped.

Matthew smirked. "Make me." What happened next he didn't expect. He found himself on the ground after saying that, with a numb cheek. Matthew got up and growled. "Okay, fine. We'll try it your way." He pushed Taichi back hard. Taichi pushed him back as well, causing the two boys to wrestle on the ground.

Kanaye got so confused. "Hey! Knock it off! Stop it!" He yelled, trying to get his brothers off each other. He grabbed Taichi's arm from punching Matthew's face again, but only got punched himself. He fell back, holding his cheek with one hand and holding himself up with the other.

Taichi immediately stopped when he realized who he punched. "Soldier!" He got off of Matthew and ran over to his younger brother, guilt filling his whole body. Matthew sat up, ignoring his pain and ran to his brother's side as well. Taichi cursed himself. He hit his younger brother. Again, unacceptable. "Soldier, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He said desperately.

Poor Kanaye didn't get a chance to answer because someone came through the bushes they were near. "Guys!" T.K. ran up to them, seeing his younger son hurt. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, kneeling down to their level.

Matthew glared to Taichi. "Yeah, Romie. Why don't you explain to dad what you did to our brother?"

Taichi growled. "This is your fault too!"

"Someone better explain something!" T.K. snapped. Finally, Kari, Matt, Aiden, and Takeo came out of the bushes as well and ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Takeo asked curiously. Suddenly behind them all, a portal opened up and out flew Sakura and a familiar face. They crash landed on Aiden and Takeo, pushing them to the ground, them on top. "What the hell!" Takeo yelled.

Aiden groaned. "Why is it always me?"

The body on top of him got off quickly. Aiden looked up and gasped. "No. Way."

Chance grinned and through everyone a peace sign. "Hey?"

Takeo got up, throwing Sakura backwards, since she wasn't off his back. Sakura landed on her bottom, and glared at her older brother. "Hey!"

T.K. and Kari sighed. "You two come out of a portal and all you can say is "hey?" that's just unnatural." Kari said.

Aiden looked to his parents like they had jointed bodies. "HELLO! Earth to parents! If you haven't noticed who this is, you may want to look closer!" He yelled.

Kari and T.K. leaned in. "Chance!" They both gasped.

"Well look at that." Matt suddenly said. "He's alive, how awesome is that?" He asked excitedly.

"That's not all." A sassy voice said from the still opened portal. Stepped out the digimon that would destroy someone now. "Hello, Kari." Gatomon said calmly.

Kari almost collapsed, T.K. held her up. "G-g-gatomon?" She stuttered with shock. "It…it's…you. It's really you!" She went closer to hug her, but Gatomon scratched Kari's hand that was reaching out to hold her. Kari gripped her bleeding hand and tears came to her eyes, staring at her digimon partner. "Gatomon?"

T.K. growled at the digimon. "Why did you do this to Kari? She's your partner and friend!" He yelled, taking Kari's bleeding hand into his hands, hoping it would help a little.

"T.K., can't you see?" Kari asked him in a grim tone. "Someone has manipulated her."

"You're sort of right, mom." Everyone looked to Sakura, who blushed from all the eyes staring at her. "Uh…like I was saying…someone is controlling her. They brought her back to life and used their evil powers to control her mind." Sakura told them, looking to the ground. Chance stared at her.

Kari let the tears fall from her eyes. "Gatomon, please." She pleaded, but Gatomon showed no signs of compassion.

"I didn't come her to say hi to you, Kari." Gatomon said in a snotty tone. "I am here to deliever a message to all of you." She stated. Everyone got somewhat nervous when she smirked. "My master has sent out the first and second set of digimon from your teams to the real world, your world."

Matt clenched his fist. "Why?" He growled out.

"They are going to capture you." She answered. "Not the present digidestend. Not the first or second teams. The third time around. The third ones, when Marc Ishida was leader." Gatomon warned. "One by one, they will disappear."

Aiden and Takeo looked to each other and back at her. "Why us?" Takeo asked.

"What the heck have we done?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing." Gatomon answered simply. "We do need bate."

"For what!" T.K. yelled, losing his patience.

Gatomon gave them a chilling smile. "Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro will hand over their digivices, digimon, and the digital energy that their hearts hold, allowing them to never enter the digital world again or be included in the digital world's dangers. It will also stop the cycle. Once my master holds all your digital energies…there will be no more digidestend, except for my master." She explained. She turned around, heading back into the portal. "Have fun." She looked back. "By the way…the first attack on your group, Aiden and Takeo, will be soon. Very soon. Oh and Aiden?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Where is your wife now?" She threatened.

Aiden's eyes widened and rage was shown. "What do you mean?" He snarled. Gatomon didn't answer and went into the portal. "Wait!" He ran to the portal, but it disappeared before he could stop her. "Damn!" He cursed. His fists were clenched to the point his knuckles turned white.

Sakura got worried. "Aiden?"

"We need to go." Aiden suddenly said in a dangerous voice. He looked to everyone. "I know what she meant. They're targeting Taya first. My wife!" He snapped. "Why! She's done nothing wrong! We've all done nothing wrong!" He yelled.

Kari came up to him. "Aiden, calm down right now!" She yelled at him. Aiden obeyed, surprised that his mother actually yelled at him. "Taya is still out there, alright? We need to get home and then you go and look for her."

"Not to mention the others." Takeo said. "Marc, Marisol, Dishi, Esamee…all of them."

The mention of Marisol's name struck a cord in Chance's heart, making pictures of Marisol come to his mind. _**–Marisol…I'll see you again.-**_

"Alright, when we get home, let's call everyone over to our house. Tell them all it's an emergency." T.K. said. He looked to Chance. "We'll call your parents. I bet they'll be excited to see you." He smiled.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Sakura came up next to Chance. "Not to mention your sister, May, and your brother, Daniel will be excited." She added. T.K. nodded in agreement.

Chance gave a little smile, thinking about his family, but then his eyes widened. "My brother who?" He yelled. "You mean Kyle, right?" He asked Sakura panicky. Matthew, Taichi, and Kanaye couldn't help, but laugh at the confused Chance. "I never had a brother named Daniel!" He looked to Kari for answers. "Someone…explain please."

Kari walked up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug, then released him, giving him a gentle smile. "Your mom had a baby about two years after May was born." She told him. "His name is Daniel. He's 12 now. May is fourteen. Kyle is twenty-one, in college and the army, and Kimberly married Marc. She's a chef." She explained. "Your parents live in New York for now, along with May and Daniel. Kyle is in a college in Tokyo with Micah, Kira, and Nikko. Kimberly still lives in our town."

Chance blinked. "Oh wow." Then he smiled. "I have another brother. That's cool…and…he's only two years younger than me. May is the same age as me."

"Yeah, why is that?" Aiden asked. Chance told them everything that he explained to Sakura.

Taichi rubbed his head. "My head is spinning!" Matthew was about to open his mouth to speak when Taichi glared at him. "Don't say a word, Scope!"

"Uh…guys?" Everyone turned to Kanaye, who was up from his spot the ground with a confused expression. "Where did Noah go?"

Taichi and Matthew looked around, but no sign of the blonde haired boy. "Who knows?" Taichi shrugged. "Maybe he had to go home suddenly."

Matthew silently disagreed. _**–I doubt it. Who is Noah really and what is he up to?-**_

_**Back In The Real World…**_

_**With Taya…**_

Taya Takashi hummed to herself as she exited the studio of her job. Being a TV host was not an easy job, which took her away from her family a lot, but she managed to sit down at the dinner table with her husband and teenage son every night. Taya got into her small black Mustang **(couldn't resist!)** and drove towards her home, thinking about what she would cook for dinner tonight. Suddenly a big BOOM came out of nowhere in front of the car and she swerved to avoid it, screaming. The car came to a halt, before hitting a telephone poll. She ran out of the car to see what was happening. She saw Stingmon staring back at her.

"Keeper of Harmony. I need you to come with me peacefully and quietly. I do not want to resort to force." He said calmly, but firmly.

Taya back away. "I don't think so!" She ran away from the scene, making Stingmon chance after her. Taya pulled out her phone. Aiden was trying to find his missing sister, so who to call? Who else? Marc! As she waited impatiently for him to answer, she went into an alley way, hiding behind a dumpster. She saw Stingmon pass her when Marc finally picked up. "Marc, thank god, listen I need your help now!" She said panicky.

"_Taya? What's going on?"_

"You won't believe this, but you're going to have to! Stingmon is here and he's chasing after me! I don't know why!" Taya explained.

"_What! Where are you, Taya?"_

"I'm in an alley way on 12th street." She told him, calming down a little. "Marc, please hurry, I'm scared. Stingmon told me I had to come with him." She said in a scared voice.

"_Nothing will happen to you, Taya, I swear. I'll be there soon, along with Kiyoshi, because he's right here. He's calling Aiden. We're already on the way."_

"Aiden is trying to find Sakura right now, so I doubt he'll answer." Taya told them.

"_What do you mean trying to find Sakura? Where is she?" _

"I have no idea, but Aiden told me he would call once they found her."

"_Man, those Takashi teens just don't stay still, do they?"_

Taya heard a beep and looked at her phone. "Marc, I have to go, Aiden's calling me on the other line." She said.

"_So that's why Kiyoshi couldn't get a hold of him, but Kiyoshi just left, because Marisol's car broke down_** (hint, hint)**_. So overprotective, but that's a good thing. Alright, Taya, just stay where you are and I'll be there in about five minutes or a little bit less."_

Taya nodded. "Alright." She switched lines and heard Aiden's voice.

"_Taya, where are you? I need to know now!"_

Taya didn't like the tone of his voice. It sounded worried and scared. "I'm in an alley way on 12th street."

"_Alley way! Why are you there?"_

"Stingmon is here, Aiden, and he chased me a couple of blocks, but I lost him, hiding here." She explained. "I lost him, but Aiden, I'm scared. He told me to come with him. Why? What did I do?"

"_You did nothing, love. Nothing at all. There's a war about to begin and unfortunately we're trapped in the middle. Our old team is going to be kidnapped one by one, until Maro's team gives up their bonds to the digital world. I hurried back into our world, because a digimon told me that you were going to be first."_

Taya groaned. "Why me?"

"Yes, why you?"

Taya gasped and turned around; there stood Stingmon. "Aiden!" She screamed into the phone.

"_Taya! No!"_

Stingmon already had her in his arms, taking the cell phone out of her hands. He smashed the phone to pieces and Taya got angry. "Hey, buddy! That was an expensive phone, you'll pay for that!" She struggled in his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Quiet, human." He told her. "I told you that if you didn't listen I would have to force you." He squeezed her a little, making her cry out. "You should've listened." Taya went unconscious and Stingmon prepared to leave, but was stopped by an angry voice.

"Put my best friend's wife down right now or else I'll make your life a living hell!" Marc snarled at the huge digimon.

Stingmon chuckled. "Sure you will." He held his arm out. "Web String!" A string of sticky rope came out of his hand, tying Marc into it.

Marc struggled. "Damn!" He glared at the controlled digimon. "Just wait you son of a- AH!" Stingmon went into the air and into a portal; Taya in his arms and Marc stuck in his web.

"NO!" Aiden came around the corner, but saw that it was too late. "Taya! Marc!" His fist clenched. "TAYA!"

_**--**_

**You guys have better like that or else! That was over 4000 words so be grateful! BTW, the reason why those peoples got a dedication and stuff is because you voted right. It was Haru as the Keeper Of Hatred and Noah was the "good" one. Kay? Don't forget my poll about Kiyo and Mari's baby girl!! I need more votes! We have a tie!  
**

**Also, if you already reviewed my author's note, you wont be able to review this chapter, because you can't review twice for some retarded reason.**

**Question of the chapter: Which is better? Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich…or turkey sandwich? I pick…I pick…holy crap, this is hard…but I'll have to go with…PB&J!! Gotta keep going with the classic.**

**Please Review, but PLEASE be nice! **

**-Digidestend Angel-**

--

**PREVIEW for chapter thirteen: Painful Reality**

"How are we going to stop this? Haru's controlled the old digimon and using them to kidnap Marc's team…sooner or later, they'll get them all."

"Now calm down! I have to get my wife an ambulance. Just stay calm! I will contact the police, just stand by your cars!"

"That was Kiyoshi...there was an accident."

"I have this horrible feeling in my heart...Kira's in danger, I just know it."

"Micah!" She screamed into the phone. She didn't mean to sound so scared, but she couldn't help it. "Help me, please!"

**(You KNOW you LOVE my PREVIEWS for THE next CHAPTER, because IT makes YOU go INSANE because YOU wanna KNOW!! YAY ME!!)**


	13. Paralyze

**_I'm not sure, but I think PB & J won...even though only two people voted...gr...but after this chapter, you will vote! Trust me!_**

**Also, it may be longer until I update, because I'm having minor surgery (and it's affordable, thank GOD!) on my left wrist (which is the hand I write with) so be patient with me, alright? It's just a little thing that all the peoples in my family have delt with in between their ages of 14-19 years old. I'm 16 and my time as come...LOL that sounded funny, eh? **

**Anyways, I'm hyper and ready for Wednesday morning! That's when the surgery is...at 4 am in the FUDGING morning...gr...anyways, just a little heads up!**

**I'll probably update next week or more, okay? KAY!**

--

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Chance **– 14 – 8th grade – Ryudamon – Darkness

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

--

_**--Chapter Thirteen -- Painful Reality --**_

--

T.K. and Kari were calling Marc's team on their cell phones, hoping they would all pick up…unfortunately Kannon, Kira, Micah, Kyle, and Nikko weren't. Aiden had just called and told them about Marc and Taya, so that was bad. No one knew why Micah, Kira, Kyle, and Nikko weren't answering, but hoped it was because of classes or work. Kimberly, Dishi, Esamee, and Bridget were on the way already, with their kids. Kannon and Willis Jr were in America, but were going to take the digi-port back to Japan. First, Kannon had to take a long three hour exam for one of his medical classes. Aiden was on his way back to his parents', and Takeo was already present there. All the new digidestend were there. Also, Kari contacted Mimi and Izzy…Mimi fainted, and when Izzy heard that Chance was alive and at their home…he also fainted. Finally they said that they were going to take the first plane ride to Japan as soon as possible. "Why would they take my mom?" Maro mumbled, upset that his mother was taken first.

Kari hung up on her cell phone, after trying the fifth time trying to contact Kira, but no avail. She sat down beside her grandson and rubbed his back. "Don't worry, sweetie, we're going to do everything possible to rescue your mom. I promise." She looked to Matthew a.k.a. the leader of the new group.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, Sunny, you have my word. We're going to get Taya and Marc back as soon as possible."

"But first we have to find Micah and the others." T.K.'s voice rang out, as he entered the room.

Chance looked at him. "No answer still from Kyle and them?" He asked worriedly.

T.K. grimly shook his head. "Not yet, Chance, but we will." He looked to everyone else. "I contacted Ken, Yolei, and Joe. They're coming as soon as possible." He informed them. "Ken told me that it's unusual for Kira not to answer her private cell phone number, since she always has it on."

Matt bit his lip. "I hope they're alright."

Matthew growled, clenching his fist. "How are we going to stop this? Haru's controlled the old digimon and using them to kidnap Marc's team…sooner or later, they'll get them all."

Sakura and Kanaye looked to each other and then gave their older brother a sympathetic look. Taichi, Ryo, and Maro looked down at their feet. Chance narrowed his eyes. "Matthew." Matthew snapped up and looked to Chance. "Do you believe in yourself?" Matthew nodded. "Do you believe in your team?" Matthew nodded again. "Then what is there to doubt? If you believe in your team and yourself, you can do anything. Sure, it's going to be hard, but with each other, you can get through anything."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "You're right, Chance. Thanks for helping me see the light."

Matt smiled at the scene, but then frowned. "Marc is gone…Micah whereabouts are unknown at the moment…but where's Mari? And Kiyoshi?" He asked curiously and worriedly.

Kari gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Matt. If anything would happen, Kiyoshi would protect Mari."

Matt nodded. "You're right. I trust Kiyoshi with my daughter." He sighed. _**–But can he really handle this?-**_

_**With Kiyoshi and Marisol…**_

Kiyoshi sighed tiredly as he was on the freeway to take his wife home. He and Marc had spent a whole sixteen hours trying to track down some kidnappers. When they finally did, he got a call from Marisol; she told him that her car broke down. Of course, being the overprotective husband that he was, dropped everything and went to pick her up. She was healthy and smiling. He loved her smiles; they always brightened up his day, which was exactly what he needed right about now.

"Kiyo?" Marisol snapped her husband out of his thoughts by using his nickname she gave to him.

Kiyoshi glanced to her, and then back to the road. "Yes, Marisol?"

"If it's a boy, what do you want to name him?" Marisol asked sweetly.

That question was somewhat surprising to him at the moment, but she was a first time mother, of course she would always be thinking about these kinds of things. "I have no idea. Why don't you name him/her? You're more creative than I am." He told her.

Marisol sighed. "I guess." She put a hand on her four month pregnant stomach and smiled a little. "I can't wait to have this baby. We'll be a family."

Kiyoshi reached down and took her free hand into his free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be a great mother, Marisol."

Marisol giggled. "Thank you." She stopped giggling and gave him a bright smile. "You're going to be a awesome, cool dad."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Really? A cool dad?"

Marisol nodded. "Uh-huh. You'll be one of those soccer coaches if it's a boy…even if it's a girl, she'll probably be into sports."

"Then you'll be the team mom." Kiyoshi told her.

"Got that right!" Marisol said excitingly.

Kiyoshi couldn't help, but smile a little more. His wife was perfect in his eyes. Marisol was not only beautiful, smart, and loving; she was everything that he ever wanted to have in his life. If he didn't have her in his life, he would be insane and alone. He glanced at her hand, which had the wedding ring on. He smiled some more. This girl- no, this woman was his wife. His first and only true love. She was his. He was hers. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

Marisol gasped. "Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi snapped out of his thoughts again and reacted quickly, because all the traffic on the freeway came to a complete stop suddenly. Apparently someone about ten or more cars up stopped because they were acting stupid. But as soon as he stopped five inches from the car in front of him without hitting it, he looked in his rearview mirror and saw the car behind him with a lady in it. The lady was not paying attention to what she was doing. She was on her phone. Kiyoshi knew. There was about to be an accident…and his 4 month pregnant wife was in the car.

It happened so fast, but it was over quickly. The car slammed into their rear, so Kiyoshi's car was pushed forward, slamming into the car in front of them, who Kiyoshi tired so hard not to hit. Then he felt a couple more slams that sent him forward, apparently the cars behind the one that hit Kiyoshi's car were involved as well. The airbags went off so quickly, hitting Kiyoshi's face, but it soon went away.

Kiyoshi knew it was bad now. "Marisol!" He looked over to her after the airbags went out of air and he saw her crying. That's when he knew…something was wrong now. The airbag hit her pregnant stomach, that's why he heard her scream after the airbags came out. "No! No! NO!" He struggled to open the car door and got out. All traffic was officially stopped, stopping to see the horrible accident. He looked behind him; there were three cars behind him that were damaged greatly. Then the car in front of him was damaged in the rear but the front was fine.

"What the hell!" Kiyoshi turned and saw the man from the car in front of them with anger in his eyes.

"It wasn't me, sir. Now calm down." The man calmed down quickly, for Kiyoshi showed the man his police badge and ID. "Go wait at your car. EVERYONE WAIT AT YOUR CARS!" He yelled to the other cars, showing them his badge up in the air. "Now calm down! I have to get my wife an ambulance. Just stay calm! I will contact the police, just stand by your cars!" He yelled bloody murder. After everyone stood in front or in their cars, Kiyoshi went over to the passenger's side of the car and got the door opened. "Marisol?" His voice cracked.

Marisol cried softly. He could barely tell. His fist clenched. Why? Why did this happen to them? What have they done wrong? He grabbed his cell phone, calling 9-1-1, and then after that…he called the person he knew was going to beat the hell out of him; His best friend, police partner, and Marisol's older brother, Marc; but for some unknown reason, Marc wasn't picking up with phone…that was strange.

An ambulance was heard from a distance; Kiyoshi knew it wouldn't get here for a while because the traffic was worse than before. He held both of Marisol hands and saw Marisol bleeding. He also noticed he was bleeding from his forehead, since he hit the steering wheel. But that didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to know if his wife was okay or not. Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't lose her.

"Marisol, be strong for me, okay?" He told her in a shaky voice, squeezing her tiny hands. "Be strong for your dad, your brothers, and the rest of our weird family, okay? You got to, because I know for sure that if you weren't…our family would fall apart." Marisol seemed to be losing consciousness now. "Marisol, please stay with me!" He cried now. "I need you! Don't leave me! I'm begging you, Marisol! I love you, just stay with me!"

"Kiyo…" She said in a weak, hurt voice.

"Marisol…stay strong for me, okay?" He told her.

Marisol nodded, struggling to stay awake. "Okay….I promise. I won't leave you, Kiyoshi. I won't. Have you called my dad yet? I want to see him too." She said. Kiyoshi's heart broke. She sounded so fragile, like she was fourteen again and still her daddy's little girl.

Kiyoshi kissed her forehead before answering. "Don't worry, Marisol. I'll call your dad as soon as we get to the hospital. Your dad will be the first person you see when your allowed to see people, I swear."

"And you too?" She asked. "You won't leave me and the baby, right?"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "Never in a million years will I ever leave you, Marisol. I love you too much to even consider something so wrong. You and our beautiful baby that is still growing in you will be okay, and I'll never leave you both."

Marisol smiled weakly. "I love you too. You're…everything to me." She sighed, letting in all the hurt.

Kiyoshi felt useless. He also felt a scared. Scared of losing Marisol…and scared of her father and brothers. Matt was probably going to be a little easy on him. Too bad he couldn't be at ease about Marc and Micah. They were going to have his head.

_**At The Takashi's… **_

"What the hell do you mean my husband and best friend were taken hostage by a freaked out teenager who is probably hooked on evil crack that smashed his brain into small pieces and has had a screwed up life, so he thinks he can try and control the digital world?" Kimberly's angry voice said, all in one breath.

"Kimberly, you need to calm down. We're going to-" T.K. was interrupted by the sound of an annoying ringtone from a cell phone.

Matt laughed nervously as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He stood up, excusing himself from the conversation. T.K. continued to explain the situation to the angry Kimberly. Matt answered, seeing that the phone number was from the hospital, which worried him a little, but he didn't panic…Matt never panics. **(Yeah…right…)** "Hello?"

"_Uh…hey…dad."_ Kiyoshi's voice came through nervously. Kiyoshi started calling Matt 'dad' after he and Marisol married. Matt didn't mind a bit, he actually liked it.

Matt didn't like the nervousness in his son-in-laws voice. "Kiyoshi, what's the matter?" He asked cautiously.

"_Listen, please don't get angry at me, this wasn't my fault, but there was an accident-"_

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Matt immediately asked, thinking that his son-in-law needed his help with something about the accident.

"…_I'm perfectly fine…just a small injury…but, dad…"_

It finally hit Matt. He put his free hand on his face to cover his worried features. "It's Marisol, isn't it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He didn't give Kiyoshi a chance to answer. "Is she alright?"

"_I'm…not sure."_ Kiyoshi's tired voice said, sounding like he was going to breakdown at any moment. _"The airbag hit her stomach. It hit the baby…the doctor just told me that Marisol may lose the baby, but Marisol could also die…she's still small and the pain could be too much for Marisol's body to endure."_

Matt tried not to breakdown himself and straightened up. "Right. I'll be there in a few minutes, Kiyoshi. Till then…be strong for her."

"_I will, sir. Just please hurry. I promised Marisol that you would be the first person she saw after she woke up, because she needs her father."_ Then the two hung up.

Matt went over to the gang, who just finished their conversation. Matt looked distraught. T.K. caught it. "Matt, what's wrong? Who was that?" He asked in concern.

"That was Kiyoshi…there was a car accident." Matt told them. "Marisol got hit by the airbag…she may lose the baby, but she…" His voice cracked. "The doctor told Kiyoshi that if the pain got too much for Marisol's small body…she'll not only lose the baby…she'll…" Matt cleared his throat, not being able to say it. "I have to get over to the hospital. Apparently Kiyoshi promised Mari that I would be the first person she saw."

Kari stood up. "Oh, Matt…" She went over and gave him a hug. T.K. stood up and gave his brother a brotherly hug after his wife. Takeo looked to the ground; Marisol was still his best friend after all these years, not to mention cousin. Kari tried to give him a smile. "At least she needs her father after all these years, even though you've always been a huge part of her life."

Matt tried to smile, but couldn't. "Yeah, I guess. I do miss the days when the kids were younger…before the digital world drama, but this is now. Now…now I need to get down to the hospital and make sure she's alright."

Ken and Yolei showed up next after Matt finished. Yolei had tears in her eyes. "Something's wrong."

Everyone in the room got worried. "What do you mean, Yolei?" Kari asked worriedly.

Yolei sobbed. "I have this horrible feeling in my stomach and my heart…Kira's in danger, I just know it." She cried. "The reason why I'm so emotional about this is because…she's blind."

Suddenly Kari's cell phone rang. Kari saw that it was Mimi's cell. "Mimi, what's up?"

"_Kari, I have this horrible sick feeling in the pit of my stomach…something's happened to Kyle, I just know it!"_ Mimi's worried voice rang through the phone.

Kari gasped. "Mimi…I…" She looked to Yolei. "Something is wrong, isn't there?"

Chance sighed. "So I guess it's safe to say…Kyle, Micah, Kira, and Nikko are the next ones targeted by Haru." He said.

Sakura thought silently to herself. _**–I hope they're alright.-**_

_**With Kira...In Tokyo…**_

20 year old Kira Ichijouji was riding backseat in her personal limo, without her fiancée. At the moment, Micah was picking up Kyle and Nikko because their car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Kira insisted that Micah go to help them and she would be fine. Her driver was going to make sure she got out into her manager's hands when she got to their destination. Kira was heading over to the recording studio, trying to convince the boss to let them do a second album for her.

When she was eighteen years old, Kira won a contest called, Japanese Idol, and now she became a famous pop-star. She got more publicity because she was blind too; everyone considered her the strongest idol to walk the earth, because it's been hard for Kira for the past two years, but she's made it. She was strong…like her mother, but still timid and polite like her father. Her dark blue hair also got everyone's attention, especially her grey eyes as well. She was nominated to be the "Barbie Girl" of the year, but didn't win. She didn't mind either. It wasn't about showing off how pretty or skinny anyone was. She didn't care about that stuff. She only cared about being a responsible role model for kids and teens; she was doing a perfect job of that too.

"Miss Kira." Kira snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the driver. "We have hit a bit of traffic, but I will get you to the recording studio soon. I promise." Her driver, Masaru, told her nicely.

Kira gave a nod. "Don't worry, Masaru, just please drive safe. I rather get there late than have anyone get hurt because of me." She told him.

"Miss Kira, you're too kind." Masaru said.

Kira smiled. Too kind? She was glad to have that title. She was named the sweetest and most beautiful idol in Japan last summer. Of course, life for Kira didn't just revolve around music and fame. It also had the love of her life, family, friends, and college in it as well. Everyone has told her that it would be too hard to juggle everything at one time, but Kira did it.

Suddenly she heard a BOOM somewhat close to her location. _**–What's going on?-**_ Times like this made her wish she could see again. "Masaru?"

"Oh my god!" She heard Masaru yell in a panicky voice. Suddenly the car came to a quick stop, making Kira fling forward, but she didn't get hurt. Now she was hearing scared screams and little kids crying for their parents. She heard a door open and shut, then her door open. "Miss Kira, we must go!"

Kira felt a hand on her arm and she let Masaru lead her away from the car, but she made sure to grab her purse. Not even before they left the car, Kira heard another BOOM, but only louder and had more impact this time. Kira flew back and hit the limo, hurting her head, but nothing major. Then everything went silent for a couple seconds, then screams and cries were heard again.

Kira almost cried. "Masaru?" She didn't hear his voice or feel him. "Masaru! Don't leave me here, please!" She let a tear fall. Kira felt for the car door, once she found it, she opened it and got back in her limo. After that, she heard more BOOMS close to her. She got her cell phone out and pressed '1', which was speed dial for Micah's cell phone. Kira tried not to panic and burst into tears, but this was so frightening for her. She couldn't see anything going on. She didn't know where she was and if she was in a safe place. What was the boom? Where was Masaru? Many things were spinning in her head; she just wanted to hear _his_ voice.

"_Kira?"_

"Micah!" She screamed into the phone. She didn't mean to sound so scared, but she couldn't help it. "Help me, please!"

Now her tone of voice scared the hell out of Micah. _"Kira, what's going on? Calm down, baby, and tell me what's wrong!"_ His voice sounded concerned and fearful.

Kira took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm now- _BOOM_- ah!" She screamed. "Micah!"

"_Kira, where are you? Do you know where you are?"_ Micah's voice asked desperately.

Kira shook her head. "No…I don't know. Micah, I keep hearing big explosions and its close, because it's making the car shake hard! Micah…"

"_Calm down, baby, please. Where is Masaru?"_ Micah knew who Kira's driver was because he's the one who picked him out. Micah had to have people he could trust with Kira when he couldn't be there.

"I-I don't know… he tried to get me out of the car, but another explosion came, then I couldn't hear him or find him." Kira explained in a shaky voice.

"_Damn him!"_ Micah cursed. _"Kira, are you in the limo?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay…oh man, I don't know where to look!"_ Micah sounded so desperate.

Suddenly another explosion came and it made the ground shake horribly. Kira's eyes widened. Wait a minute! She knew this feeling. When her and Micah came down to the Bridge during the autumn time and she felt the bridge sway like this! "Micah, I think I know where I am! At the bridge, the one we always go to, remember?" She said excitedly.

"_Yeah, I remember! Okay, Kira, we're coming right now, just get down wherever you are and I'll be there soon! Stay on the phone with me!"_

Kira heard a beeping noise. "Micah, my phone is going dead!" She groaned; this was not her day.

"_Aw, man! Come on, can't anything go right today! You know what, it doesn't matter! Kyle, Nikko, and I are going to be there soon, baby, I promise…oh no…"_ Micah's voice trailed.

Kira cried. What was going on? "Micah?"

"_Kira! I know where you are for sure, but...nevermind, forget what I was about to say, alright? Just…aw, man!" _Micah sounded so lost and confused. _"Kira…"_ His voice cracked. Kira sobbed, the way his voice was sounding right now scared her. _"I promise, Kira, I will get you out of there!"_ His voice of encouragement came back as Kira heard him panting now and a lot of people around him over the phone.

_BOOM_

The whole bridge shook dangerously now. Kira screamed. _**–Times like this make me wish my dad was here!-**_ More explosions came quicker than before, making Kira ready to lose her mind. "Micah!"

"_I'm coming, baby! I'm running, I am!" _Micah sounded like he was practically crying too, that did not make Kira feel any better.

The shaking and explosions suddenly stopped. Silence filled the air. Kira's phone officially went dead, so Micah was no longer on the phone line. Kira tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Now she heard her car door open, her heart almost stopped.

"Kira Ichijouji, keeper of Trust." A voice called for her, which sounded close to her.

_**--**_

**Better appreciate me for these long, awesome, suspenseful chapters!! Yeah!! 4000 words...uh...YEAH! BE THANKFUL AND REVIEW OR ELSE!!**

**Ps...if I don't get 8 or more reviews for every chapter, it will be longer until I update...just pointing that out so you all don't go "WTF? WHERE IS D-G WITH THE F.A.B. CHAPTER??" Okay?**

--

_**Question for the chapter:**_** Who do you think will be the next to be captured? It obvious, but I'll give you a hint. Four are getting captured in the next chapter. Guess who those four are and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! You guys know you love these!**

--

**Please Review, but PLEASE be nice! **

**-Digidestend Angel-**

--

**PREVIEW for chapter fourteen: Worries All Around**

"Kira's in big trouble and if I don't get over there right now, she's going to get hurt…I can't let that happen. I won't!"

"Man…when I find them, I'm going to so smack them; this whole stressing situation is giving me wrinkles!"

"We're no longer partners, Matt Ishida. Now move!"

"What you're going to do is shut up. We cannot just waltz in there and start a huge battle like we know what we're doing, because newsflash, Sunny...WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!"

"I wish it was legal to strangle your own twin."


	14. She's Everything

_**I have to tell you guys something so serious…….**_

_**I'm SO FREAKING HYPER YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW HYPER I AM!! YAY ME!!**_

_**Yes, I know, I'm going coo-coo bananas, but WHATEVER!! YOU DON"T LIKE IT, DEAL!! I LOVE BEING LIKE THIS!!**_

_**Also, I'm sorry if the updates are being so slow. I have a lot going on at the moment. I got SATs coming up, trip to DC, my troublesome, but cute boyfriend, my awesome friends and I planning a road trip, and trying to gain a few pounds before the stupid retarded doctor sends me to a psychiatrist. It's SO not my fault I'm small...okay, yeah it is, but it runs in the family too!!**_

_**BESIDES ALL THAT, I'M STILL WRITING FOR AN HOUR EVERYNIGHT BECAUSE IF I DON'T WRITE FOR A DAY, I WILL GO COO-COO BANANAS!**_

_**--**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Chance **– 14 – 8th grade – Ryudamon – Darkness

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

_**--Chapter Fourteen -- Worries All Around --**_

_**With Micah…**_

Micah threw his cell phone on the street as he ran towards the shaky bridge where his beloved fiancée was. "Cell phones are useless!" He yelled, his two best friends hearing it.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're worried about Kira, but was that really necessary?" Micah glanced at him for a second in confusion. "It's just…that cell phone was worth a lot of money!"

"Who cares?" Micah yelled. "Kira's in big trouble and if I don't get over there right now, she's going to get hurt…I can't let that happen. I won't!"

"Not only because you love her, but also…your future brother-in-laws will kill you." Nikko snickered, while running behind the two.

Micah growled. "Shut…up!" He panted. Yes, he ran three miles every morning because of army-training, but this was tiring. As the three –exhausted- young men came up to the bridge, everything was quiet. Nothing was heard. Micah's heart raced, this wasn't a good sign. "This isn't good."

Kyle put his glasses on over his brown eyes and looked around. Cars were lined up everywhere on this shaky bridge. Kyle pointed in one direction. "I see a limo over there!"

Nikko pointed a different direction. "There's another one!"

Micah groaned. "I see another one as well, look, let's split up, but try to be as quiet as possible. Like a mouse." The three men nodded and ran in different directions to where they saw the limos.

Micah ran up to the limo he saw and opened the door. No one was inside. "Kira?" He looked around the limo outside, but no one was around. Apparently all the bystanders abandoned their cars and fled. He clenched his fist. Everyone was able to leave, except Kira…no one helped her.

Kyle ran up to his limo and opened the door. Nothing and no one. "That's whack!"

Nikko got to the limo he saw and opened the door. "Kira?" Nikko's eyes widened. "What the- AH!" His cries rang through the silent air, reaching Micah and Kyle's ears. Micah immediately ran towards Nikko's scream, but Kyle looked around his part, getting up on top of the limo he was next to, trying to see everything; he spotted Micah running to the third limo, but no Nikko or Kira.

"Where are those two?" He growled. "Man…when I find them, I'm going to so smack them; this whole stressing situation is giving me wrinkles!"

Micah opened the limo door, but saw nothing. "Nikko? Kira? Please answer me if you can hear me! I'm begging you guys!" He called desperately. He looked to Kyle, who shook his head at him, indicating he didn't see them. Micah punched the side of the limo with his fist and made a small dent. "Kira!"

_**With Matt…**_

Matt ran through the doors to the emergency room as quickly as possible. As soon as he entered the waiting room, there was Kiyoshi, face in his hands. Matt sighed and sat down next to him. "Any word?" He asked tiredly.

Kiyoshi shook his head, already knowing it was his father-in-law. "None. They won't tell me anything, dad." He looked sideways from his hands to Matt.

Matt was somewhat shocked to see Kiyoshi's face, tearstained and red, puffy eyes. He never thought he would ever see Kiyoshi this way, but he figured he would cry for Marisol. Marisol was Kiyoshi's whole world and reason for living; if anything were to happen to her and he'd lose her, he would commit 

suicide. Matt knew that much. He put a hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He told him.

"How do you know?" Kiyoshi questioned.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you aren't having faith in Marisol's strength and strong will to live, Kiyoshi?" He asked sternly.

Kiyoshi shook his head. "No, of course not, but…" He trailed off. "I need her to be okay; her and our baby. Without them…I can't live."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I know." Suddenly Matt's phone rang and Matt quickly answered when the caller ID read "Micah". "Micah, thank god! We thought-"

"_Dad, something weird is happening!"_

Matt slapped his forehead. "I spoke too soon."

"_Kira was attacked while coming home in her limo, but when Nikko found her, he disappeared along with Kira! What the hell is going on, dad?"_ Micah's angry voice rose.

Matt sighed. "Micah, listen. All I know is that there is a war and your old team is caught in the middle. The evil side has declared war by kidnapping your teammates and you. They'll take everyone one by one, or right now, two by two until the new digidestend gives up everything."

"_What! And they kidnap my blind fiancée! How low are they?"_ Micah's voice was now yelling over the phone. _"Dad…we got to get her back. Both of them."_

Matt felt bad. "No worries, but listen, you and Kyle are still there right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Good. Go through the digi-port, get to the Takashi's, and stay there to help the rest come up with a plan."

"_Uh…dad…you know that's suicide for me, right?"_ Matt got confused. _"That means Dishi and Kannon will be there…they're going to strangle me for letting this happen to Kira!"_

Matt rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. It's just Dishi over there at the moment. Kannon is stuck in his classes because of a final."

"_Stupid Kannon and his stupid school crap."_

"Whatever! Just get there as soon as possible! We don't know when or who they'll get next, so I want you both to get to safety, Micah!" Matt snapped quietly.

"_Okay, okay. We're going right now. Where are you?"_

Matt bit his lip before answering. "Uh…don't freak out, but I'm at the hospital waiting room…Micah there's stuff you should know about your brother and sister."

"…_oh, this isn't going to be good, is it?"_

"Nope. Marc and Taya were already captured." Micah gasped. "That's not all. Kiyoshi and Mari were in an accident and the airbag hit Mari's pregnant tummy. She's in the ER right now getting check out, and Kiyoshi and I are out here praying."

"_Holy fudge! Can't we ever have a normal day?"_

Matt scoffed. "Yeah sure, Micah…when pigs can fly and cows turn purple."

"_Funny, dad. You're just hilarious."_ Then Matt heard the dial tone, Micah hung up on him.

"That little-" Matt shut up when a doctor came up to him and Kiyoshi.

"You related to Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" The doctor asked Matt.

Kiyoshi nodded quickly. "Yes, this is Marisol's father. Listen, I need to know how my wife is! Please!" Kiyoshi begged.

The doctor gave a smile. "Your wife is perfectly fine; she just had some bleeding, which is common with first mother pregnancies. The accident just caused it to happen, but it's alright now. She'll be okay."

Kiyoshi gave a huge sigh in relief. "Oh thank god!"

Matt smiled, also very relieved, but of course… "What about Marisol's baby?" He asked. Kiyoshi stopped and looked to the doctor again for the answer.

The doctor smiled more. "The baby girl is healthy and perfectly normal. She'll be alright when born. Marisol should have a peaceful pregnancy from this point on, but I need her to take it easy. Come close to her due date, she needs to be on bed rest. Probably in her seventh or eighth month along, okay?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "No problem. When can we see her?"

"Let me go check and see if she's ready for visitors and I'll come and get you both." Then the doctor disappeared behind the double doors.

Kiyoshi and Matt sat down and were thankful, but then it hit Kiyoshi. "HOLY FUDGE! DID HE SAY BABY GIRL?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough to notice."

"We're having a girl!" Kiyoshi said excitedly. "I'm going to have daughter!"

"No…really?" Matt said sarcastically.

Kiyoshi glared at his father-in-law. "Your sarcasm is hysterical."

"Well, I should get back to T.K. and Kari's because everyone's meeting over there. I trust you to be here with Mari, okay. You are her husband." Matt told him, getting up to leave.

"Sorry, I can't let you go."

Matt raised an eyebrow at his son-in-law. "Say what?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I made a promise to Marisol; you and I are going to be the first ones to see her. I promised that to her when we were still at the scene of the accident and she was still in the car. She was in tears, she asked for her dad." Kiyoshi smirked. "She also gave me her beautiful, famous puppy dog eyes she's perfected since she was a kid."

Matt growled. "Marisol…those eyes will be the death of me. Mark my words; they'll be the death of me."

_BOOM_

As the building shook, screams and cries were heard immediately. Kiyoshi and Matt stood up from their seats, trying to keep balance. Suddenly everything stopped, but the cries were still heard. Matt's heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. "What the heck was that?"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "I don't know, but I have to help these people! You go find Marisol and stay with her, now!" He demanded. Matt nodded and ran through the double doors. Kiyoshi went outside and tried to see if he could help anything. Kiyoshi took out his police radio. "This is officer Tsukiyomi; I need all men at the Obidyia Hospital now!" He said.

"_Received request, help is on the way."_

"Roger." Kiyoshi carefully looked around, but no one outside; that was a good thing.

"Howling Blaster!" Kiyoshi quickly dodged the attack that was sent towards him and looked at his attacker. His eyes widened. Garurumon was standing before him. "Keeper of Faith, you shall come with me or else I will resort to violence." He looked around. "I sense another digidestend near. Keeper of Peace, correct? Where is she?" He sniffed.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened. He was not going to let the controlled digimon near his injured, pregnant wife. "Leave her out of this! She has done nothing wrong!"

Garurumon ignored Kiyoshi and found Marisol's scent. "I see." He faced her direction. "Howling Blaster!" The blast shot at the hospital wing, where Marisol and Matt were located.

Kiyoshi's heart skipped a beat. "No!" He glared dangerously at the digimon. "You…you might have killed innocent humans!"

Garurumon blinked. "I don't care, Keeper of Faith. You and the Keeper of Peace will come with me to bring to my master."

"You won't get near her!" Kiyoshi growled. _**–If he can do that to innocent bystanders, god only knows what he'll do to Marisol and I…but Marisol is in no state to run…what do I do? Matt can't protect her from his own digimon partner…but he can run with her!-**_ As Garurumon went towards the destroyed hospital wing, Kiyoshi pulled his cell phone out, following the digimon. It rang a few times before Matt answered.

"_Kiyoshi, what the hell was that?"_ Matt's scared voice rang over the phone.

"No time to explain! Grab Marisol and get the hell out of there now! Garurumon is heading that way to grab her! Please, get her to safety!" Kiyoshi pleaded while running.

"…_Garurumon?"_

"Dad, no! He's controlled now! We can't do anything! He's got one thing on his mind and that's taking Marisol and I away next! Take Marisol away from here! Take her somewhere safe now!"

"…_Kiyoshi…he's here."_ Matt's voice whispered, just barely so Kiyoshi could hear.

Kiyoshi gripped his phone. "Get my wife out of there!" He screamed violently as he reached Marisol's location. Sure enough, Garurumon was facing Matt and Marisol. Marisol was sitting in a corner of the destroyed room, holding her pregnant stomach with a hospital gown on, as Matt was in front of her, protecting her. Kiyoshi was pissed. Matt wouldn't move. Just like what happened with Kari. Garurumon got closer, but Kiyoshi wasn't going to let him. "Don't touch her or else you'll die!" His voice yelled with venom. He jumped onto Garurumon's back, causing Garurumon to be distracted. "Get Marisol away!" Kiyoshi managed to say to Matt.

Matt was unsure. "Kiyoshi, I may be able to talk to him! I can get through to him, I know it!"

Before Kiyoshi could curse Matt out, Garurumon started glowing. "Garurumon digivolved to…WarGarurumon!" Since the digimon was now standing, it caused Kiyoshi to fall backyards, to the ground with a thud. The next thing Kiyoshi felt was someone lifting him up with ease. He opened his eyes and saw him in Garurumon's hand. "Now for you." He growled to Marisol. Marisol backed up against the wall more, but Matt got defensive.

"Stay back! Wargarurumon, it's me, Matt! We're partners! Remember?" He tried to snap Wargarurumon out of it. "Let Kiyoshi go and leave my daughter alone! You're good, not evil! Don't let Haru control you!"

Wargarurumon stayed silent for a minute, but then scoffed. "We're no longer partners, Matt Ishida. Now move!" He slapped Matt against the opposite wall that was still up, and Matt went unconscious.

Kiyoshi struggled as Wargarurumon went to grab his wife. "No! Leave her alone! Please!" It was too late. Wargarurumon grabbed Marisol and lifted her up to his level. "Okay, fine, but be gentle!" Kiyoshi begged. "Please, she's carrying a baby! She's fragile right now! Be gentle with her, please…" His voice cracked. He was afraid that Wargarurumon would squeeze Marisol tightly, causing her to be in worse shape than she was now. "Please…"

Marisol whimpered; a sharp pain went through her stomach. "Kiyo…"

Kiyoshi didn't know what to feel at the moment. His wife was in a dangerous situation and he couldn't do anything. This digimon could squeeze her, cause her to lose the baby, and then maybe kill her. "Just leave her alone!" He screamed. "She's done nothing to you!"

Wargarurumon groaned. "Stop your whining, human. I won't hurt her." Marisol was helpless in his hand, obviously still in pain from before. Kiyoshi was hurting from his fall. A portal opened in front of them and Wargarurumon stepped in.

Six gone. Eleven left. Who was going to be next?

_**An Hour Later…**_

_**Takashi Household…**_

Everyone sat around the Takashi living room, watching the five o'clock news. Everything that was on was about everything strange happening around the world and Kira's sudden disappearance, since she was 

famous, everyone had to know that. Almost all the digidestend, young and older, were present. The only one missing was Kannon, but he was in the middle of an exam so didn't get the message quite yet.

"The citizens of Japan are frightened by these sudden attacks by digital monsters. A long, long time ago, this happened, we thought they would never return again. These monsters have attacked and destroyed hospitals and roads all over Obidia, Japan and a bridge in Tokyo. When these strange earthquakes occurred in Tokyo, the disappearance of Kira Ichijouji, Japan's princess and Japanese Idol winner, happened and she was nowhere to be found. Here is word from her limo driver, who subconsciously left Kira Ichijouji stranded on the bridge outside the limo. With Ichijouji being blind, she was lost and alone. To you, Kenji." The female reporter said.

The scene switched to a male with a mike, next to Tokyo's destroyed bridge. "Thank you, Yoshi." He started. "I'm standing in front of the Tokyo National Bridge, which is the scene of where Kira Ichijouji went missing. Next to me here is Ichijouji's personal driver, who left her at the scene alone. Now Masaru, can you explain this?" He put the mike up to Masaru's mouth.

Masaru ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed deeply, obviously stressed out. "I didn't mean to leave Miss Kira there. What happened was that I panicked and I forgot all about her. After the earthquakes finally calmed down, I ran back, but she was nowhere. I don't know where she has gone."

"Thank you, Masaru." Kenji put the mike back to his mouth. "The search for Kira Ichijouji is underway and everyone here in Tokyo is on the look out for our blind idol. Back to you, Yoshi."

The woman named Yoshi came back on with a fake smile. "Well we hope for the best for Kira's search and hope she's safe and sound. Now in other news…" The TV turned off from the remote in T.K.'s hand.

Micah had his face in his hands, worried sickly over Kira and his older sister, who was just in the hospital. Yolei hugged him. "Its okay, Micah dear. Kira's a strong girl and not only that, but Nikko is also with her. You know he'll take good care of her for you." She tried to reassure him…and herself. Not to mention her husband and sons. Dishi was in a corner, trying not to bite his younger sister's fiancée's head off. Esamee gave him a glare to knock it off as she held their young son.

"Yeah, I know. It also sucks that Mari, Marc, Kiyoshi, and Taya are gone as well." He groaned. "I hope they're okay."

"We all do, Micah." Kimberly told her brother-in-law. She wasn't angry anymore, just worried about her husband and friends.

Maro growled and stood up, causing everyone to look at him. "I've had it with our whining!" He yelled. "My mom is in trouble and it's scaring me! I want to go rescue my mom! I'm going to the D-world and taking Koemon to fight Haru!"

Matthew narrowed his eyes at his nephew/cousin. "Yeah, that's just a brilliant plan, Sunny. Hey, while you're at it, don't forget to win the lottery and get a girlfriend too." He said with sarcasm.

Maro threw his hands up in the air. "Well, what am I supposed to do here, oh great leader? My mother is there and I want her back! Not because I'm hungry or anything, I miss her too! Also, I can easily get a girlfriend!" Everyone's sweat dropped.

"What you're going to do is shut up. We cannot just waltz in there then start a huge battle like we know what we're going, because newsflash here, Sunny; WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!" He snapped.

Taichi chuckled. "Haha, the smart one doesn't know what he's doing…finally!" Sakura and Kanaye smacked him over the head, making him cry anime tears.

Matthew gave his twin a death glare. "I wish it was legal to strangle your own twin." He muttered.

Taichi glare back. "Bite me, Scope!"

"I would love to, but I can't do that!"

"Why? Because you're chicken?"

"No! I have a dentist appointment next week and I don't want them to yell at me for ruining my teeth with your germs."

Everyone fell over at Matthew's response.

Maro ignored his cousins' argument and thought to himself. _**–My mom…Marc, Mari, Kira, Nikko, and Kiyoshi…we need to get them back! But with everyone being fearful, they wont get there quick enough! I'm going there myself!-**_

Kanaye and Sakura starred curiously at Maro, already knowing what he was planning. Kanaye leaned over to Sakura, since everyone was telling Matthew and Taichi to knock it off. "He's going to go alone, isn't he?" Kanaye whispered in her ear.

Sakura sighed. "Most likely."

"You know what that means, right?" Kanaye smirked. Sakura nodded, smirking back. "We're going as well."

What the three teenage digidestend didn't see was one of the adults looking at them. _**–They're planning to go alone, I know it. But I'll stop them when the time comes.-**_

_**--**_

**Whoa…I wonder who thought that last…you know, thought. Do you know? You don't, unless you're psychic because I don't even know yet. Anyways, it's going to be FOREVER till I next update. Because I'm still working on chapter 15 and 16. I'm done with 15, but it's bugging me. Also sorry if I spelled some things wrong, I so meant to redue this and review if, but I simply do not have the time. Gr...Anyways, besides of that, I hoped you liked it.  
**

_**Question for the Chapter**_**: Who will be the next to go? No one is going to be captured in the next chapter, but in chapter sixteen, one person will be. Who? Who knows? I do! Yay me! Guess right and I'll dedicate chapter 16 to you!! (There is a clue in the previews. Just add two and two together. I will so be surprised if someone actually figured it out!)**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Preview for chapter 15: Their Point of View**

"It hurts…my head is spinning, my stomach hurts, and I feel nauseous…"

"The kids better be strong…this is going to be the most difficult battle we have all ever faced."

"This can't be the end. There's something I haven't told Micah yet..."

"Oh. My. God…MARC, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"If the Keeper of Peace needs a doctor…bring the one who is a doctor from their team."

**(hehe.)**


	15. Time After Time

_**Sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but I am done with DC, but unfortunately I have new job, boyfriend crap, a road trip for a whole two months (but I'm buying myself wireless internet, so I'll still update), trying to gain even more weight (I've gained 2 pounds! What more **__**until **__**does that freaking doctor want?) Anyways, so yea…SORRY! Depending on yourself, supporting yourself, and being an adult at the age of 16 is really coo-coo bananas...  
**_

_**Also, it's going to be forever again I update again. I never get the internet anymore.  
**_

_**--**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Chance **– 14 – 8th grade – Ryudamon – Darkness

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

--

_**--Chapter Fifteen -- Their Point Of View --**_

--

_**With Kiyoshi and Marisol…**_

_**Prison Cell…**_

Kiyoshi carefully rocked his wife back and forth on the tiny mattress they had in the cell…that's it. Nothing else was present in the room. Kiyoshi just wanted Marisol to get some sleep, so the pain she was feeling would ease a bit. He himself was in agony as well. His head was throbbing. Apparently when he fell from WarGarurumon's back, he hit his head; that wasn't a good thing. But Kiyoshi put his pain aside and comforted his wife, who didn't know that he was in pain. Marisol was crying softly, many tears streaming down her cheeks, but she made no noise, except for a whimper every now and then from the pain in her stomach. Stroking her hair, Kiyoshi kissed her forehead. "Hey, girl. Try to sleep. You might feel better asleep."

"What about you?" Marisol looked up at him with her big blue eyes that he loved to see everyday.

Kiyoshi shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I stay up all the time from 24 hours or more. You know that."

Marisol sighed. "But you've been up since yesterday morning. It's probably almost midnight now. You need some sleep." She said stubbornly.

"No." Kiyoshi told her firmly. "I want you to sleep, Marisol. You need to be healthy for me. Not only that, but you're carrying our baby girl." He smiled.

Marisol got a bright smile then. "Did the doctor tell you? I told him to! We're having a girl, Kiyo!"

Kiyoshi chuckled. "I know, I know. Isn't that what you were hoping for? A baby girl?"

Marisol shrugged. "I was, but no matter what it would've been, I would have still loved him or her the exact same. But it's a girl and I'm so happy!" She giggled, but then winced from a sharp pain, making the smile go away, which got Kiyoshi frustrated.

What was he supposed to do? He wasn't a doctor! "What exactly are you feeling?"

"Almost everything." She whispered. "It hurts…my head is spinning, my stomach hurts, and I feel nauseous…"

Kiyoshi sighed deeply. _**–I don't know how much longer she'll last in here…especially with the way she's feeling. She may get worse…I just pray it won't become life-threatening again.-**_ He got a idea in his head. Kiyoshi discovered when he was in high school that he had a soothing singing voice.

One day, he and Marisol were in the car and her favorite song, You're Beautiful, came on. Kiyoshi had learned the words just for her and sang it to her. They both were very surprised at how angelic his voice was. He and Marisol together were beautiful.

_"When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_For though they may be parted there is_

_Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be. Yeah_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_And when the night is cloudy,_

_There is still a light that shines on me,_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be._

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be…"_

Once he was finished, he himself almost fell asleep, but he snapped out of it. He looked down to Marisol and saw her sleeping with a tear stained face, but a painful expression. _**–As long as she's asleep, I'm satisfied. -**_ He laid her down on the bed and tried to make her as comfortable as he possibly could. After he gave up on that, he rested against the wall next to her bed, still holding her hand. This was not a good situation they were trapped in. _**–What exactly is going to happen to us? What will they do? I vaguely know what is happening here, but only bits and pieces. I heard Matt on the phone with Micah…we're trapped in the middle of an upcoming war; that is not good at all.-**_

He sighed and inwardly growled. "The kids better be strong…this is going to be the most difficult battle we have all ever faced." Suddenly their cell door slammed open, almost making it fall down. Kiyoshi immediately got up and got in a defensive stance. Suddenly he saw Dobermon walked in; red eyes and all. "What do you want?" Kiyoshi asked.

Dobermon scoffed. "You do not scare me, Keeper of Faith. You and the Keeper of Peace will come with me now."

Kiyoshi growled. "Just take me, my wife just got to sleep, please." He sighed when Dobermon growled dangerously at him. He clenched his fist, but gave up. "Fine, but I have to carry her."

"Do what you wish, but hurry up. My master is waiting; along with the other four."

_**-That other four being Marc, Taya, Kira, and Nikko. That's what everyone keeps telling me.-**_ Kiyoshi gently picked Marisol up into his arms and held her bridal style. Marisol awoke slowly, but her eyes widened and closed shut. "Marisol?"

"Kiyoshi, it hurts! My stomach!" She said through her teeth.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he looked to the evil digimon. "My wife needs to go to a hospital!"

"First you will come with me to my master's quarters, and then he will tell you what you will do with her." Dobermon told him.

Kiyoshi growled at them. "How dare you…you…you heartless digimon!"

"I insist you shut up and follow us to our master, or else you and the girl will be in worse shape than you are in now." Dobermon growled.

Kiyoshi froze. He had to watch what he said or else Marisol was going to suffer because of it. Kiyoshi gave in and nodded. "Alright." He held Marisol tighter as Dobermon led him out of the cell. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

_**With Kira and Nikko…**_

Kira sat against the wall, facing the opposite wall in front of her, dully. Nikko leaned against the opposite wall, only right next to the door, watching for any sign of life. He heard voices, but they were dim; he couldn't make out who the voices. "Nikko…" Kira called quietly. Nikko looked to her, about to answer, but she didn't give him a chance to. "Do you…do you think that Micah is…okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Nikko gave the girl a sympathetic look and sighed, running his fingers through his dark blue hair, almost the same color as Kira's hair. "I'm sure he would be, Kira." He chuckled. "Knowing Micah, he would be worried about you, but he would've called our big digi-family most likely."

"And that's a good thing?" She smiled weakly. "My dad and brothers will most likely bite his head off." She laughed out.

Nikko laughed with her. "Yup, sounds like Dishi and Kannon." Then he grimaced. He hated talking about brothers…older brothers especially; no matter how long it had been…he still missed his older brother Jomei. Even though Jomei selfishly committed suicide, he was still Nikko's brother and he loved him no matter what happened. Growing up without your older brother was so hard; high school, first girlfriend, dates, senior prom, and college choosing was complicated enough, but it might have not been so rough if his older brother was there to guide him.

Kira sensed his uneasiness. "Nikko? What's wrong?" She asked timidly.

Nikko sighed as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh…nothing, Kira." He lied.

Of course Kira caught his lie, but didn't want to press the subject. Nikko also developed a bit of Bipolar Disorder in his teen years because he rebelled from his parents, who moved back to Obadyia so Nikko could go to school with his friends. One day, he had a meltdown, ran away for a week before his friends found him. _**-My friends have been through thick and thin with me. Good times…before everything went downhill.-**_ Nikko couldn't help, but wince a little when he thought about the girl that was in their group was ruined and that tore them apart a little. _**–It was always Micah, Kira, Kyle, Bridget, and I. always. We were never separated. But then Bridget went to college first and then came back a month later…pregnant. That's exactly when our group of five was torn up forever.-**_ He sighed again.

Kira sighed deeply and put a hand to her head, which was hurting a little from hitting the limo when thrown back when Masaru tried to get her off the bridge. "Nikko, be truthful with me…do you think that we'll ever get back home?" She asked.

Nikko groaned. He did not want to answer that for he did not like the answer. "I don't know, Kira. It's a long shot though." He looked out the cell door again. "Matthew's team is still amateurs at this. Sure, they've already faced quite a bit of danger, but that's not enough for this one. This is probably going to be the hardest battle yet."

Kira put her head in her hands. "This can't be the end. There's something I haven't told Micah yet..."

Nikko raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Nothing important."

"Hey, Kira, try and get a nap in. I know this isn't the best place to rest, but try, okay?" He told her. "Micah did tell Kyle and I that you've been a little ill for the past week or so."

Kira sighed and nodded. "I will, that's what I need right about now. Thanks, Nikko." Nikko smiled, even though she couldn't see it. Kira laid down on her side, putting an arm under her head to use as a pillow and the other on the ground. She curled up a little. She began thinking about Micah, and that got her to sleep peacefully…or so she thought…

_**:DREAM SEQUENCE: **_

_**Kira opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Something scared her…she saw light! "What's going on?" She asked, standing up. Things were still blurry though. She rubbed her eyes and tried to see if it worked. It did! Her sight was returning to her! She looked around and she was in a tunnel. "Where am I?" She ran to one entrance, but it seemed to never be ending. Like a never-ending tunnel! "Okay, this so isn't cool!" **_

"_**Oh Kira?" **_

_**Kira's eyes widened, but as soon as she blinked once for a semi-second, she lost her sight again. "What's going on?" She screamed, scared that she didn't know where she was exactly. "Micah!" She called out for him.**_

_**Darkness…all she saw was darkness. What was happening to her?**_

"_**Kira!" A scary voice growled at her. She didn't know where it was coming from; it sounded like it was coming from everywhere! **_

"_**Someone help me!" She whimpered.**_

"_**Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira!"**_

"_**STOP IT!" She screamed. **_

_**Suddenly she saw a mysterious, frightening looking digimon jump at her, ready to kill her on sight! She screamed bloody murder then!**_

_**:END DREAM SEQUENCE:**_

"KIRA!"

Kira's eyes snapped open, but darkness appeared. "No, not again!" She screamed out, sitting up. "Who's there?" She continued to scream.

"Kira, you had a nightmare-" When the voice gently grabbed her arms, Kira almost jumped out of her skin and she backed away as far as she could.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She cried.

"Kira, stop this! You're scaring me, girl!" The voice yelled, concern filling the voice.

Kira sobbed. "W-who are y-you?" She stuttered out of fear.

"Kira, it's me, Nikko. Remember? We're being held captive here in this place." Nikko's voice told her softly, so it would calm her down a bit.

Kira swallowed. "Really?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Dang, you had me scared. What kind of nightmare was that? You were screaming in your sleep and you were asleep for a long, long time."

"I was?" She questioned. It only felt like a couple minutes to her. "My nightmare…was it really a nightmare?"

Nikko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I was in a tunnel, with a light at the end and I ran towards it, but it never got closer. Then someone kept calling my name; it was a deep, dark, scary voice too. It gave me chills, but then what happened next is worse." Kira took a deep breath. "Something jumped out at me. Something beyond scary. Beyond scary movies or, in your case, clowns." She smiled.

"Hey, clowns are freaky, Kira!" Nikko countered, but then got curious. "Kira…you said there was a light at the end of the tunnel…you saw it?"

Kira tried not to cry, but failed. "Y-yes. It was wonderful, to see a light. Even if it was a scary nightmare, it was sort of a dream come true for me. I saw something again."

Nikko sat against the opposite wall and sighed. "It's unfair, Kira. You didn't deserve to go blind at a young age."

Kira wiped the tears away. "For once…I kind of agree." She sighed. "I didn't get to see the things I always dreamed of seeing. I don't know what anyone looks like now after we've grown up. I don't know what the kids look like. I'll never see my future children or my family again. It is unfair." She let out a chuckle. "I always wanted to see America; I wanted to see a place in America. I wanted to visit Hollywood, California. I wanted to be a star."

"But you are one! See?" Nikko tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, Nikko, but try to understand; I may have all the money in the world, the best fiancée, awesome family and friends, and many fans who think of me as an idol, but…I can't see them. No one. It's hard to understand. But please don't get me wrong, I love everything life has given me. This is everyone's 

dream, to be famous and rich with their one true love, but I believe it would be more fun to enjoy seeing everything around me." Kira smiled. "I wouldn't ask for a different life, but I still would be glad to see it."

Nikko nodded. "I think I know what you're saying. That would be hard for me."

"But you can kind of relate to me, right? In a way that's similar but different." Kira told him.

Nikko got confused, but more curious. "What's that?"

"I lost my sight when I was 7 years old." She commented. "You lost your older brother when you were 8 years old." Nikko flinched at the mention of his brother; it was a habit to do that when someone mentioned Jomei. "You and Jomei were always together, I know that. He was there for you since day one of your life. Didn't he teach you new things?"

Nikko nodded again. "He did actually. He taught me quite a bit. He's the reason why I am such a bookworm now. After he died, I studied. Studying always made me feel closer to him." He laughed nervously after saying that. "I know that's sounds really idiotic."

Kira shook her head. "It's not. I think that's so special." Things went into a comfortable silence for about a half an hour, but then they heard a big BOOM, with a digimon yelling out an attack. "That didn't sound good."

Nikko groaned and looked out the cell door again. "I wonder who they captured now." Nikko suddenly saw a shadow come near their cell door and he got up instantly.

The door opened and Nikko groaned. "No. Way." In front of him stood his dad's old partner; Gomamon. "Come on now, not you too!"

Kira was shaking. "Nikko?"

Gomamon ignored the boy and he looked to Kira, and then back at Nikko. "You both are supposed to come with me so I can take you to my master."

Nikko slapped his forehead. "Brilliant." He muttered sarcastically. He walked over to Kira and helped to her feet. "Just let me lead you, Kira." When she nodded, he gently took her arm with his hand. Suddenly two other digimon come in. "You've got to be kidding me."

_**Marc and Taya…**_

_**Not in their cell…**_

Marc and Taya walked side by side behind and in front of some Kiwimon, who were apparently taking them to their master, a.k.a. Haru. Marc had some problems walking right, since he was still tied up with Stingmon's web around him. It was too tight for Taya to release. Since he was bound, Kiwimon thought it was unfair, so they tied Taya's hands behind her back as well. Kiwimon knew of Marc and Taya's past of being feisty and they always fight back to get free. They didn't want to chance that.

"This is all you're fault." Taya muttered.

Marc rolled his eyes. "I said sorry, jeez! I can't take back the past you know!"

"You still didn't have to do it!"

"It was twelve years ago, chick! Let it go!"

"No! Thanks to you, I have to be tied up in the most uncomfortable way!"

"If I recall, Taya Takashi, you have a history of being feisty as well! So don't lecture me since you're the one who escaped a lot in our time!"

"Haha, you make it sound like we're 80 years old!"

"Shuddaup!"

"No! I want revenge, Marc Ishida!"

"Bite me, Taya!"

"Try me, Marcus!"

Marc stopped, making everyone stop and glare at her. "No…try me…Esamee!"

Taya gasped. "Don't EVER compare me to her!"

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" He teased.

"I hate you!"

"Right back at you!"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!!" Marc and Taya stopped and looked to the lead Kiwimon; he looked like he was going to kill them. Dang, if looks could kill…they would be burned in the pits of hell right about now.

"Dude…sorry." Marc said cautiously. Taya nodded in agreement.

Kiwimon rolled his eyes and continued, muttering something about humans being annoying and the stupid job from hell.

Marc and Taya looked to each other and rolled their eyes. _**-Gawd some digimon are so dramatic…-**_ They both thought.

_BOOM_

Suddenly the wall next to them was blown away/open, making the Kiwimon, Marc, and Taya fly back a ways. Marc went unconscious trying to protect Taya from hitting her head. Taya noticed her surroundings were insanely destroyed. The Kiwimon were deleted. Then she noticed unconscious Marc. She growled as she stood up. "Marc, wake up!"

Nothing.

"This is no time for napping! We need to escape!"

Nada.

"Holy fudge crackers just wake up already!" She gave him a strong kick in the ribs, making him awake.

"What the hell, Taya?" He croaked out, since he was unable to speak correctly from his lack of air supply now, thanks to her kick. "What was that for?"

"Something is happening, so now we can escape!" Taya told him.

Marc got up and laughed. "SEE? I told you! You have a knack for escaping as well!"

Taya looked at him like he had three heads. "Oh. My. God…MARC, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"How the heck am I an idiot when you're the one who accused me of getting you in this mess?"

"I didn't accuse you of that! I stated that you were the one who got me bound like this!"

"Oh gawd, am I the blame for everything around here?"

"…yup, pretty much."

Marc groaned. "Taya…shut up and let's go."

"Fine! Lead the way then." She rolled her eyes.

"I will! I'll get us out of here!"

"Pssh, I bet you 100 dollars you'll get us lost!"

Marc narrowed his eyes. "You're on! I won't get us lost!"

Taya smirked. "We'll see about that."

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Don't. Say. A. Word. Taya."

"…we're lost, aren't we?"

"Dammit, I said shut up!"

"HAHA! You owe me 100 dollars, sucker!"

"AHHHH!! I HATE YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE A HUNDRED BUCKS NOW, BUDDY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME OR WHAT! I'M GOING SHOPPING!"

"…are you going to buy me something?"

"…nope."

"…meanie."

"…idiot."

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"OH DAMMIT! I HATE AIDEN!!"

Taya blinked. "How in heaven's name did my husband get into this?"

"He got you pregnant and he married you! THAT'S WHY!"

"…oh yeah. You're right. It's Aiden's fault."

"Yup." Marc smiled. "Wow, I feel better. I should blame everything on Aiden from now on."

"It's like a therapeutic solution, isn't it?"

"Yeah! It makes me feel great!"

"What are you two doing out here, walking around like you're free?" A unknown, but scary voice asked.

Marc and Taya turned around and saw a very large digimon in front of them. "Forget it, I don't feel great anymore…I think I just peed my pants." Marc gulped. He got in front of Taya. "Okay, okay, we don't want to cause trouble. We'll come freely and willingly." Marc tried to keep them out of harms way.

Unfortunately, the digimon wasn't going to go for it.

"Electro Shocker!"

_**BOOM!**_ **(Yea…that was the boom…)**

_**With Haru…**_

"Master." Biyomon (With red eyes) came up to Haru's throne that was too big for him. "The captured digidestend are on their way as we speak, but the Keeper of Peace needs medical attention immediately."

Haru looked like he was in deep thought for a minute and then he smirked. "If the Keeper of Peace needs a doctor…bring the one who is a doctor from their team."

"Brilliant thinking, master." Biyomon complimented. "But…who?"

Haru rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "God, it's so hard to find good slaves these days."

"…no, really, who?"

_**--**_

**Hehe, you know you love me after that chapter, right? So yea…the next chapter is extra funny…or at least I'll try and make it that way. My everyday adventures with my boyfriend and friends are what these funny situations are from, but I mix them up a little, obviously. We don't fight evil and have digimon partners…duh…**

_**Question of the Chapter: **_**Who do you think will be captured in the next chapter? Yes, you voted in the last chapter…but…Joe wasn't part of Marc's team and Micah isn't in medical school, he's in the army. So you guys can guess again. Anyways…yea…if you guess right, I'll dedicate chapter 16 to you. The next chapter is going to be funny as hell, I assure you…too bad you guys wont see it for a couple days…or more…**

**Ps…the voting thingy for Mari and Kiyo's baby girl's name is officially closed. It was 22 vs. 23 between Alicia and Lacey. I hope you'll be happy with her name.**

**--**

**Please Review, but Please BE NICE.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**--**

**PREVIEW for chapter sixteen: Medical Term: RUN!**

"I have a hunch whose next, but he's not going without a fight I can guarantee that."

"I HATE MED SCHOOL! CAN'T MY CALLING BE SOMETHING SIMPLER?? WHY DO YOU CURSE ME, MOTHER NATURE! WHY??"

"Look, dude…I'm in a hurry so I simply do not have time to be kidnapped at the moment, okay? Can we make an appointment to do this another day? I'm free next Monday at 3. How does that sound?"

--

"Dude…are you drunk? You're acting like an idiot."

"No, that's just how he is naturally."

"SHUT UP, ESAMEE!"


	16. Someday, He'll Come

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Erumina!! NICE! **_

**Also...ESAMEE?? COME ON NOW PEOPLE! WORK WITH ME HERE!  
**

**As you can probably guess…I've changed my username because Digidestend Angel was getting old. I asked my friend what I should change it too (not that she knows of this site, but I asked in general) and she said that I should be realistic and gave me this idea. Miss Independent 4 Ever. I was named that in the yearbook "Miss Independent" and I was also named "Most Sarcastic" and "Shortest". Isn't that lovely?...not!**

_**--**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Chance **– 14 – 8th grade – Ryudamon – Darkness

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

_**--Chapter Sixteen -- Medical Term: Run! --**_

_**With Everyone At The Takashi Household…**_

Now the rest of Marc's team was present at T.K. and Kari's household, well…all except the ones who were captured. Let me name who's left so you guys can be less confused:

Aiden

Takeo

Dishi

Esamee

Kimberly

Micah

Kyle

Bridget

Chance

Willis Jr

…Kannon…uh-huh…for now…

And the captured ones:

Marc

Taya

Nikko

Kira

Kiyoshi

Marisol

Aiden chuckled, even though he was stressed and worried, quite loudly. Everyone looked to him like he was crazy. Kari, T.K., Tai, Matt, and Joe looked at him like he had three heads. Sora and Yolei looked at him worriedly. Chance raised an eyebrow as he was sandwiched between an emotionally Mimi and a relieved Izzy, with Kimberly and Kyle real close. The four were extremely happy to have him back. Mimi and Izzy decided that they would move back to Japan. Of course, convincing the youngest May and Daniel of that; the two didn't know who Chance was. May didn't, even though she was already born before he died, but he was with GranDracmon then, so she didn't know who the heck he was. Daniel was after. They had heard of Chance, of course, but they have a short attention span of an ant, so they didn't listen well…nor will they ever.

Dishi and Esamee blinked. "Dude…are you drunk? You're acting like an idiot." Dishi asked, while holding onto his nine month old son, Henry **(changed his name)**. Their daughter was playing with Ryo, who was holding Bridget's daughter.

"No, that's just how he is naturally."

"SHUT UP, ESAMEE!" Aiden snapped, quitting the chuckling and turned into anger in his voice along with a dangerous glare.

**(We all know that Esamee will always be Esamee towards the old team, right?)**

Matthew and Taichi looked to each other and shrugged. "Why are you laughing?" Aiden turned his attention to Bridget, who sat with Ryo; Ryo was holding his niece, Cassidy and dealing with his other niece, Paige, away from everyone. "You're wife is in grave danger, along with your cousins and friends, so you laugh?" Bridget asked coldly.

Aiden narrowed his eyes. "No. I was laughing because I know who is their next target is." He smirked. "I have a hunch whose next, but he's not going without a fight I can guarantee that."

Ken looked to him. "It's Kannon…isn't it?"

Aiden shrugged. "That's my guess."

Chance retaliated from the conversation and looked around. He got alarmed. _**–What the hell! I didn't even notice!-**_ He escaped his parents grasp. "I have to use the bathroom." He told them quickly. Mimi and Izzy nodded, smiling; they were so thankful to have him back…and still a teenager as well. He walked to the bathroom, but escaped to upstairs into Kanaye's room. A green laptop was open, with the digiport on it. _**–Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro already left to find Marc and the others! I have to tell everyone!-**_ Chance ran downstairs. He wasn't one to rat people out, but when they were heading into life-threatening danger, he knew better. He got down and panted, getting everyone's attention.

Izzy stood up. "Chance, what's-"

"Sakura, Kanaye, and Maro went to the digital world to fight…alone!"

"SAY WHAT??" Taichi screamed, fire in his eyes, steam coming out his ears, and face turning red. "HOW DARE THOSE THREE BONEHEADS GO WITHOUT US, ESPECIALLY ME!!"

"Hey, hey!" T.K. snapped. Taichi calms down…kind of…actually no, he doesn't. T.K. clears his throat and crosses his arms. Everyone waits with anxiety and curiosity of what he's going to say. "...Kanaye and Sakura have straight 'A's' and have an IQ of 164, so they're not boneheads." He stated simply.

Everyone fell over at his response.

Chance waved his hands up in the air. "Uh…hi?" They look at him again. "…the three youngest digidestend are missing...and you're sitting here talking about how smart they are…but they ran off into the digital world at the most dangerous time of all time without you guys...yeah…I agree with Taichi over there and say that they're idiots."

Aiden scratched his head. "Yeah…Maro doesn't have the big of an IQ…"

Kari decided to shut these boys up. "SHUT UP AND GO SAVE MY BABIES AND MY FIRST GRANDSON NOW OR ELSE!" She screamed.

Everyone blinked. Matthew blinked. "Whoa…mood swing."

Taichi eyes widened. "OMG MOM, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA??" T.K., Tai, and Matthew screamed.

"Statistics show that when women have major mood swings, it is either they have been "blessed" or they're pregnant." Taichi explained in an intelligent way.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Two things, Taichi dear. One: I'm not pregnant."

"Why, cause you're old?" Taichi asked without thinking.

Kari clenched her fist. Everyone cringed, thinking she was going to blow. "I'm going to let that go." She whispered and regained herself. "I'm not…I repeat…**NOT** old!" She said somewhat calmly. "Two: How come you get C's and D's on your report card, but you just said the most intelligent thing I have ever heard out of your mouth?"

Taichi blinked. "I did?"

…Crickets were heard.

Kari sighed. "Never-mind."

"Um…" Aiden raised his hand. "Can we go save my son, baby brother, and baby sister?"

"Oh, yeah, we almost forgot! Sure, why not?"

_**With Kannon…New York City…**_

Kannon Ichijouji slammed his head on the desk in a huge classroom at the famous college university in New York. Medical school was killing him as he strived to ace this test he was currently taking. Except now he was almost finished…except for one question…

_So if a babygram showed the future newborn to be blind or deaf, how could you gently explain the complicated situation to the parents, who are excited to have this baby? _

**I would most definitely be easy, but be firm. If one or both breaks down, just to be compassionate and gentle to both parents. Hopefully they would understand and not make it hard on me.**

_What options could you give the parents if they were in desperate condition?_

**I would have to option them with adoption, abortion, or counseling on how to care for a disabled infant/child. I would be patient with them while they made their decision. **

_If the parents asked how this disability had occurred with their non-born baby, what would you explain?_

**I would explain to them that it could've been gentitic or it was from the mother smoking/drinking constantly. Or the baby would've naturally have obtained this. **

_If they agreed to abortion, how would you give the mother the procedure? Please be very specific._

Kannon groaned. _**–I hate this part of the tests! I'm no good at going through the steps of giving an abortion, nor would I ever do this! So why do I have to learn it?-**_

_**AFTER THE TEST…**_

"A 'C-'! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Kannon screamed at the top of his lungs once he got the paper back. Fortunately for him, everyone had already left the classroom. "I HATE MED SCHOOL! WHY CAN'T MY CALLING BE SOMETHING SIMPLER?? WHY DO YOU CURSE ME, MOTHER NATURE! WHY??"

_**Ring…ring…ring…**_

"WHAT?!"

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU ANSWER YOU'RE PHONE THAT WAY? DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY, YOU MEDICAL SCHOOL GEEK SON OF MINE!"_

Kannon forgot his anger and test when he heard his mother's voice. "Uh…hi, mommy." He said, fearing his mother at the moment, even though he was all the way across the world.

"_DON'T YOU "HI MOMMY" ME, KANNON TIMOTHY ICHJOUJI! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! I GAVE YOU LIFE! I CREATED YOU! SURE, YOUR FATHER HELPED A LITTLE, BUT ONLY FOR FIVE MINUTES!"_

Kannon went pale. _**–that was MORE than I needed to know!...oh god, BAD IMAGE!! Okay, Kannon, think happy thoughts! THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS, DAMMIT!-**_

"_JUST WAIT TILL I SEE YOU! YOU'LL GET A PIECE OF MY MIND! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I JUST CALLED TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR BABY SISTER WAS KIDNAPPED BY EVIL, DEMENTED, LOST, STUPID DIGIMON, BUT YOU JUST YELL AT ME! HOW DARE YOU? YOU JUST WAIT-"_

"Wait a minute! What happened to Kira? She was kidnapped? Where the hell was Micah during all this? I'm going to strangle that kid if it's the last thing I do!" Kannon fumed.

"_Kannon, try to understand, please."_ Now his sister's fiancée and Kannon's next victim was heard over the phone. _"I was trying to rescue her, I swear, but I was too slow. Nikko found her, but unfortunately they both were captured…Kannon…there's something horrible happening."_

Kannon gripped his phone. "Go on." He growled.

"_It has to do with the digital world and our old team. A new evil has come and wants the new digidestend to give up everything to him or else our team will suffer. Our team is being captured one by one, or two by two. We think they are looking for you, so you have to get to T.K. and Kari's now. Go through the digi-port and come here. Now."_ Micah demanded.

Kannon ungripped the phone. "First, tell me how Kira and Nikko were taken."

"…_Kira called me in a panic, apparently big explosions were occurring and she was left behind by her driver…who I want to kill at the moment, but that's for later. Anyways, Nikko, Kyle, and I split up. Nikko found her limo, but they were both taken by god knows who."_

"Are they the only two who've been taken?"

"_First it was Marc and Taya, then Kira and Nikko, and then Marisol and Kiyoshi. They show no mercy, Kannon. They kidnapped my sister from the hospital after she and Kiyoshi were involved in a car accident! How low can they get? My dad has told me that Marisol was in pain and very fragile…I know they've hurt her, I can feel it. Kannon, we don't want someone else to be gone. Everyone else from our team is here, except for the ones who've been captured. So you need to get here now."_

Kannon rubbed his temples. "Alright, but my digivice is in my room, which is on the other side of the campus…and the campus is HUGE, So I won't be there for a while, but I'll get there as soon as I can."

"_Alright, but hurry. We have a real bad feeling that they'll come after you next, Kannon."_

"Well, that's comforting!" He hung up. As Kannon stepped outside the medical educational building, he began to try and run to his dorm room, but the ground began to shake violently, causing Kannon to fall on his face. "OW!" He sat up; realizing he may have broke his nose since it hurt to do anything with it. "WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME??"

"You have a big mouth, keeper of Loyalty."

Kannon went wide eyed and turned around, facing Flamedramon. "Oh…this is peachy…" He muttered sarcastically. "Look, dude…I'm in a hurry so I do not have time to be kidnapped at the moment, okay? Can we make an appointment to do this another day? I'm free next Monday at 3. How does that sound?" Kannon grinned.

"Annoying." Flamedramon answered, crossing his arms. "Keeper of Loyalty, I insist greatly that you come with me freely, for you are not only needed by my master, but you're friends and teammates need medical attention; also meaning your blind sister, Keeper of Trust."

Kannon clenched his fist. "What have you done to Kira and the others?"

"Nothing. They were injured trying to escape, but of course, we out smarted them and that led to them getting hurt. It's their fault, not ours." He smirked. "I really do insist you come, or else you'll be hurt, then you wont be able to help them; especially the keeper of Peace."

Kannon unclenched his fist. "Marisol?"

"Yes. She is on the verge of dying, along with the small human life form in her stomach."

Kannon thought about this. _**–I have to do this. I have to. If I'm hurt, I can't save Marisol's baby and herself. Including everyone else…including Kira. I'm sorry, guys.-**_ He sighed. "Fine."

_**Ring, ring…**_

Kannon's eyes widened. He pulled out his cell phone and saw it was his dad's number. "Dad…"

"Answer it." Kannon looked confused to the controlled digimon. "We need them to know another one will be gone."

Kannon glared. "You're low!"

"I know. Answer it!" Flamedramon snapped.

Kannon answered. "Dad…"

"_Kannon, what's going on? You should've been here by now!"_

"…dad…I love you and tell mom and Dishi that too, okay?"

"_Kannon, what's going on?"_ Ken got alarmed; Kannon heard it in his voice.

"Dad…I have to go, okay? Please don't be angry, but Marisol is in huge trouble. Apparently she's in a life or death situation." Kannon looked down. "I have to go help her, so I can't fight back. Flamedramon's here and ready to take me straight to the others. Marisol is going to die if I don't go, dad. So understand, please."

"…_we'll get you out, son. I promise. You, Kira, and the others, I swear on my life! But I understand. Matt and Micah will be relieved to know you're going to help Marisol. I have faith you can save her and the baby. Just make sure Kira's safe and not harmed, alright?"_

"Yes. Bye, dad." He hung up. He didn't want to hear anymore before he cried, but he refused to cry. Not now. He looked back up to Flamedramon. "I'm ready, but you have to take me straight to my friends and sister!"

Flamedramon growled. "I will take you where you shall go! Don't order me, human! First, you'll be taken to the keeper of Peace, who is in a panic, since we separated her from the keeper of Faith."

"You're heartless!"

"We've been told, you're no different. Now move!" A portal immediately opened and Flamedramon waited until Kannon stepped in, once he did, he went through as well. It disappeared.

_**In The Dark Area…In Haru's Hideout…**_

_**The Medical Wing…**_

Marisol laid on a metal bed, sleeping somewhat soundly, but pain shooting through her body every now and then. She finally fell asleep after panicking, since she was separated from Kiyoshi in a upsetting way.

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

_**Kiyoshi backed up to the stonewall behind him, trapped. They were going to take his wife away from him while he went somewhere else. Marisol held onto his police uniform he was still in from the day before as he tightened his grip on her. "What are you going to do to her?" He was cautious. Dobermon said he was going to have her taken to the medical wing so when the doctor-in-training arrives he'll look over her and hopefully save her. **_

_**Dobermon growled. "I'll make you a deal, keeper of faith. You can come with us to take her to the medical wing, but then you must go where we tell you."**_

"_**I have to leave her?" Kiyoshi asked, already knowing the answer.**_

"_**Yes." Dobermon confirmed. "She'll be in good hands when the keeper of loyalty arrives."**_

"_**Kannon." Kiyoshi muttered. He looked down to Marisol, who was in major pain. If Kannon was going to save her, then he would trust him with his wife. "Fine, but I want to take her there. To make sure she'll be okay."**_

_**Dobermon nodded. "Agreed. Follow me."**_

_**Once they arrived at the medical wing, it was only a small room, but many shelves full of medicines and books. Kiyoshi knew Kannon would be able to work with these materials. He saw a metal pan in the middle of the small room and knew that's where he had to put his wife. Dobermon nodded, confirming it. Kiyoshi gently laid his wife down on the metal bed and kissed her forehead. Now his heart broke from what happened next. **_

"_**Kiyoshi?" Marisol opened her eyes in a panic and looked around. She got scared as she gripped his hand. Kiyoshi let a tear fall. Marisol didn't like this. "Kiyoshi…"**_

_**Kiyoshi put his head down in shame. "Marisol, listen to me, baby." He looked up at her with guilt. "You have to stay here and wait for Kannon; he's going to help you, Marisol. So be strong for me." He explained. **_

"_**Where are you going?" She asked immediately.**_

"_**They want me to leave. I don't know exactly where I'm going, but as long as you're okay, I'm okay." Kiyoshi gave a weak smile as he stroked her cheek softly with his hand. Marisol was about to breakdown. "You need to be strong for the baby and me, Marisol. I love you…so much. Kannon will take care of you when he gets here, I know he will."**_

_**Marisol sobbed. "Kiyoshi, please don't leave me." She begged. "I can't be strong without you. I want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt!"**_

"_**Marc, Kira, Nikko, and Taya are out there as well, Marisol." Kiyoshi stated. "I won't be alone; your brother will be out there."**_

_**Marisol leaned against him. "What's going on?"**_

_**Kiyoshi stroked her hair. "Good question, but be happy, baby. You're the one who will be safe. I'm thankful that Haru is having mercy on you." He knew it wouldn't make her feel better, but he had to try. **_

_**Dobermon growled. "Let's go, keeper of faith." He demanded. **_

_**Marisol felt Kiyoshi's warmth leave her. "Kiyoshi!"**_

_**Kiyoshi turned back with tears, but Dobermon barked at him, so he had to go. "Marisol, be strong." Was all he said before the door was locked. Now she was alone in a dimly lit room. She got scared.**_

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_

Kannon was let in, but the door locked behind him. He saw Marisol on the uncomfortable table in pain and went to her in worry. "Marisol, what happened to you?" He practically yelled when he saw her condition. She was cold, since she was still in a hospital gown. Her lips were turning blue, her hand freezing, and she was pale. He was scared now. "Oh god." He looked around. He knew all his medical knowledge was about to be put to the test. He had been in medical school for seven years now, so he should know a lot. First he took his jacket off and covered Marisol with it, but it didn't do much. He 

grabbed many things and tried to help her. _**–I pray to god that I'm not too late to save the baby as well.- **_

They had Kannon now. Seven are now gone. Who will be next?

**_--_**

**Okay, I know that part with Marisol and Kiyoshi was mean and sad, but it's a chapter with more than 3000 words, so you'll live! I have half of chapter 17 done...I had all of it done a while ago, but I lost it...I lose a lot, don't I?**

**Ps…the reason why I chose 164 for Sakura and Kanaye's IQ is because…that's my IQ!! I'm smart in the books, but truthfully –as you can probably guess- I have absolutely no common sense!**

**Question of the Chapter: Obviously…who do you think will be captured in the next chapter? FROM MARC'S TEAM, not anyone else's. Just guess. I'll dedicate the chapter to you. There's only one person. It's not an obvious thing like Kannon's kind of was, so if you're not right, that's okay. It will get easier, I promise.  
**

**Please review, but please be nice.**

**-Miss Independent-**

--

_**Preview for chapter seventeen: Got Him Back, but Lost Him Again**_

--

"When I find those three, I'm going to hit them so hard, they'll see stars!"

"I'm glad to have you back, son. Ever since…that day…nothing has been the same. Nothing at all."

"Why do I have a horrible feeling every time I listen to you, Maro?"

"Kanaye! Sakura! Oh, man, I think I'm lost in…the dark ocean?"

--

"Chance?"

"Marisol?"

Kannon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh...uh-oh. Kiyoshi's probably going to blow..."


	17. Stay

_Quick, huh? I'm mad at you guys! Not all of you, but I only got 7 reviews!! I always wait till I get 8 reviews for each chapter, but this chapter is too good to wait for!  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to: __**Revilo**__ and __**Gfifus**__! YAY!_

_You know what, guys? ….I feels like killing someone. Hehe, read. Just please don't bite my head off with capital letters and exclamation points in your reviews…or send the devil to kill me…the last time one of you did that, my house almost burnt down with me in it…please, lets not repeat that. LOL! But yeah, someone shall die today…in this chapter…oh well! LOL! Get some tissues...for you emotional people...you'll probably need some. or not. your choice.  
_

_**--**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Chance **– 14 – 8th grade – Ryudamon – Darkness

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

**--Chapter Seventeen -- Got Him Back, But Lost Him Again --**

_Kanaye, Sakura, Maro, and thier digimon..._

Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro walked into the forest of the Dark Ocean, very lost and cold. They were smart enough to being sweaters. Kanaye wore a blue zip-up sweatshirt, which was a little baggy on him. It made his blue eyes stick out. Sakura had on a brown thin zip-up sweater, which fit her perfectly. It fit her hair and eyes perfectly as well. Maro had on an orange baggy over the head sweater. The color made Maro's bright blonde hair brighter and his green eyes were darker. They all wore jeans, the boys' were baggy and Sakura's had a perfect fit on her. Kanaye's hair was spiked up from gel. Sakura's blonde hair was all down, the wind blowing in her hair. Maro's hair was messy, like he just woke up. All had sneakers. Terriermon, Lopmon, and Koemon were there with them, to protect them.

Sakura shivered, not from the cold. "Soldier." She clung to her brother's side. She was scared of this place, it gave her the worse feeling she's ever felt. "We should go back."

Maro shook his head as he walked ahead of the two. "No, Shy-shy. I need to get my mom."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry, Maro. I didn't mean to be selfish…it's just this place gives me a creepy feeling." She told him, looking over her shoulder.

Kanaye faked a smile to his "little" sister. "Don't worry, Shy, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Okay, I'll try to stay calm."

Lopmon came up next to her. "Sakura, I'll protect you as well, so there's absolutely no reason for you to be the least bit afraid."

Maro looked over his shoulder to her. "Me too, Shy-shy."

Terriermon climbed to Kanaye's head, his feet keeping steady on his shoulders. "Where are we going, Kanaye?" He asked in an exhausted tone.

Kanaye sighed. "We're heading towards the hideout Haru is at because that's where he took Shy last time. He would most likely take Marc's team there."

"HAHAHAHA!" They heard an evil female voice from a distance.

Sakura knew that laugh. "Witchmon!" She whispered.

"That means Wizardmon is with her." Kanaye groaned.

Maro smirked. "Then we'll just have to fight them!"

"Why do I have a horrible feeling every time I listen to you, Maro?" Kanaye asked.

"BROOM SHOOTER!"

"NEVERMIND! SPLIT!"

They had no other choice but to split up. It was something the three really didn't want to do, but they had to…to stay alive. Lopmon took Sakura's hand a led her away after Witchmon's attack covered the whole place with smoke. Kanaye ran away from the scene, with Terriermon on his head. Maro grabbed Koemon and ran away as quick as he could.

--

_The Izumi Family_

--

Mimi was sobbing and crying loudly while squeezing the life out of her "oldest" son. "I just got you back!" She stated for the millionth time in the past five minutes. Chance's heart broke. He really wished his mother wasn't so emotional because it made this harder on him. Yes, he was back with his parents, but he needed to help get everyone out of the digital world…especially Marisol. After hearing what happened with Marisol, he was now detirmended to bring her back, safe. He knew that there was absolutely no way they could ever be together, but he was still going to protect her. She was pregnant. She needed to be home…with her husband, her father, and brothers. "I know you want to save Marisol and the others, but why now? I just got you back! I can't let you go!"

Chance groaned. "Mom, please. I have to go. This involves me in so many ways."

"What if you get hurt? I don't want to lose you again! I can't handle that!" Mimi continued to scream.

Kimberly, Kyle, May, and Daniel were looking on. May and Daniel thought their mom was embarrassing at the moment. Kyle was smirking, amused, but glad to have his "big" brother back. Kimberly was teary eyed. She already did her crying and stuff. She also was smirking. Hey, they were still siblings.

Izzy walked up behind Mimi and pulled her off of him, letting Chance breathe. "Mimi, he'll be back." He said softly. He sat Mimi down next to Kyle and Kimberly, who she now was screaming over and suffocating. **(She'll never change…)** Izzy pulled his son aside and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chance…I'm so glad you're here…you're back. You have no idea. What you're mom is showing…that's what I'm feeling on the inside." He chuckled. "I'm glad to have you back, son. Ever since…that day…nothing has been the same. Nothing at all."

Chance smiled. "Thanks, dad. I'm…sorry."

Izzy frowned. "For what?"

"That I left…"

"Chance, you had no choice-"

"No, not that!" He snapped, but calmed down. Izzy shut up, knowing his son needed to get this out. "Not dying…not coming home because I was being held captive…because I obviously couldn't be able to. I'm sorry for…betraying you." He whispered, hanging his head down in shame. "I know how much I disappointed you, dad." His voice cracked. "I wish I could take it all back!" He yelled, catching Mimi and his siblings' attention. "I wish I could've still ran track every spring! I wish I could still drive Kimberly crazy and teach Kyle how to get into her diary!"

Kimberly's mouth dropped. "Wait, what?" But it was ignored.

"I wish I could've been there when mom gave birth to May! I wish I could've met her! I wish I didn't "die" and not been able to meet Daniel! I wish I graduated with everyone! I wish I didn't become enemies with my team! I wish I was able to be with Marisol, married her, and be with her forever!" Chance cried out. "I…want to take it all back." He whispered.

Izzy had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. "Oh…Chance." He pulled his son in a tight embrace and held him up, since Chance was about to fall. "I love you! You're family loves you! Even May and Daniel…even though they don't know who the heck you are…but it's the thought that counts!" He smiled. "But we still love you and always have. Son, I forgave you the moment you gave your life for your team, the digital world, and our world. As far as I'm concerned…you're my hero."

The room stayed in silence for a few minutes. May sighed, a little bored. "This is lamely awkward."

Kimberly glared at her little sister. "Great way to ruin the moment, brat!"

May growled. "Quit calling me brat, you pig!"

"Shut up, big mouth!"

"You shut up, queen of boring!"

"God, you're annoying!"

"And you're not?!"

**(A/n: And that argument happened between my hobo sister and I.)**

Chance laughed. "Maybe it's not all that bad I've missed that."

Kyle glared at his "older" brother. "Hello? Feel sorry for me! I have dealt with these two psychopaths for a long, long time!"

Daniel was laughing his butt off at the moment. Suddenly he stopped and got off the bed, making the sisters shut up finally, Kyle to raise his eyebrow, Mimi to wonder what he was doing, and Izzy to blink in confusion. But the one who was surprised was Chance. Daniel grinned in front of Chance and held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Chance! My names Daniel and apparently I'm your little brother!" He laughed. "But please don't give me weggies like May, Kyle, and Kimberly have!" He begged.

Chance was beyond surprised. He gave a smile and shook his little brother's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Chance and I'm glad to meet you finally. And don't worry…I wont give you weggies." Daniel sighed in relief. "…well, not yet at least." Daniel fell over at his brother's comment.

Mimi squealed suddenly, making everyone in the room flinch. "THIS IS SO CUTE! WHERE'S MY PHONE! I WANT A PICTURE!"

Chance sighed. "Man, forget death, I might as well be deaf!"

--

_Everyone In Real World_

--

Taichi, Matthew, Chance, and Ryo were getting suited up to go to the Digital World. Taichi came out wearing a green hoodie that was a good fit on him and a pair of faded blue jeans. His hair was crazy, as usual. Matthew had on a white long sleeve shirt, with a red vest over it, with some khaki pants. His hair was neatly combed up, kind of like Kanaye's spiked hair. Ryo put on a black t-shirt with a grey jean jacket over and some black jeans. His hair was still a buzz cut. Chance borrowed some of Tachi's clothes. He had on a black hoodie, a little baggy on him, and some blue jeans that fit good. His black hair was tied up in a pony tail. (His hair got long while being held captive, but he still got to cut it. Right now, his hair is shoulder length.) All of them were wearing sneakers.

They walked out of the room and met the others who were also going to the digital world. Taichi cracked his neck (Ew…) and smirked. "When I find those three, I'm going to hit them so hard, they'll see stars!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Please, you're too much of a wimp to even try to hurt them."

Taichi made a fist at Matthew. "Watch it! You're ticking me off again!"

Matthew shrugged. "Think I care?"

"Enough!" Takeo yelled. "You two are fighting like idiots! Whatever you're mad at each other about, let it go. It's most likely nothing important." He told them.

Matthew glared. "You would think so, since it's about you."

Takeo blinked. "What?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nothing. It's not important." He mocked. Takeo frowned. Taichi stayed out of it, thinking if he told Takeo why he and his twin were arguing about him would upset him.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "And I thought my family had issues." He muttered, next to Chance, who chuckled.

Davis pouted. "I still don't understand why we have to stay behind."

Aiden sighed. "Sorry, guys, but this is our fight. Mostly Maro's team's fight, but it's also my team's battle too…they messed with our team so it includes us. But we wont stay and fight, only if nesscary. The only reason why we're going is to make sure Taya and the others get out safe. We'll get out of Maro and the others way when we're all out."

Sora hugged her blushing son. Ryo was not a big fan of being a mommy's boy. "But do you have to leave them alone? They're so young. I want them to come home safe."

"Sorry, aunt Sora." Micah said. "But it's not our fight. We had our battles…we all have. I was seven when I became a digidestend and had my first huge battle. Um, I think these guys are old enough. Besides, they know what they're doing."

Yolei hugged Micah. "Please bring Kira and Kannon home." She begged, teary eyed.

Micah hugged back. "I will. I swear on my life. Kannon and the woman I love more than life will come home. Safe and unharmed." Matt smiled. He was proud of his son. Both of them.

Ryo sighed. _**–Cant we all just suck it up and go?! We could've rescued everyone, destroyed the evil, and came home already! Can't everyone just SHUT UP??-**_ But Ryo didn't show any emotion on the outside.

_**(Ooh…I should give Ryo a Inner Ryo, huh?)**_

--

_Seperated..._

_...Aiden, Dishi, Micah, and Kyle..._

--

Here they were…but separated! Aiden slapped his forehead. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" He yelled, next to Dishi, Micah, and Kyle.

Kyle scoffed. "You should know by now…nothing goes right!"

--

_Esamee, Bridget, and Kimberly..._

--

A piercing scream shook the trees, made birds flee from their nests, and everything around to scurry in fear. Kimberly winced at the ringing in her ears. "Are you sure you and I weren't switched somewhere in our toddler years, because I swear you're related to my mom!" She snapped at her best friend.

Esamee whined. "Kimberly! I don't want to be out here alone!"

Bridget sighed. "God, Esamee, just shut up."

"Bite me!"

--

_Takeo, Willis, and Ryo..._

--

Takeo groaned. "Man, why do I still listen to Aiden?" He sighed out, sitting on a rock.

Willis Jr shrugged, searching around by the waterfall they were next to for anyone. "How am I supposed to know? That's between you two." Ryo sat on another rock, looking bored, but he was hoping Sakura and the others were alright.

--

_Sakura and Lopmon_

--

"Thunder Blaster!" Sakura jumped out of the way of the attack, screaming. Once she landed, she ran, Lopmon right in front of her.

"Hurry, Sakura!" Lopmon yelled. Sakura didn't answer, just followed. Lopmon and Sakura found a large tree and hid on the other side of it, making sure there was no chances of Wizardmon find her. Once Wizardmon passed, they let out a huge sigh in relief. "That was close." Lopmon pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, we need to be more careful." She looked around. "Now what? We lost my brother and cousin!" Sakura panicked.

Lopmon sighed. "Sakura, calm yourself. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh, but you can't protect her from us."

Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly turned around and saw two men and her cousin behind her. She laughed nervously. "You know, Takeo and Willis…we will laugh about this one day."

Ryo scoffed. "Sorry, Shy, but they're pissed." He motioned to the men.

Takeo narrowed his eyes at his little niece. "Sakura Takashi, why did you, Kanaye, and Maro run off like that? Did you really think the three of you and your digimon could take on all those evil digimon?!" He snapped.

Sakura held herself to stop herself from wanting to cry. Willis Jr felt bad for the small girl and hugged her. "Aw, little Sakura, don't worry. We're not angry with you. We were just worried about the three of you." He told her. Sakura let her tears fall.

Takeo sighed, letting his anger out. Willis Jr was right. Takeo smiled. "Sakura, are you alright?" She nodded. "We saw how you and Lopmon escaped that Wizardmon. I have to say that I'm extremely proud."

Sakura beamed. "Really?"

Takeo nodded and wiped her tears away. "There. Back to your pretty self."

Willis Jr looked forward, where the lair was. "Now let's go. I know Aiden and the others will find Kanaye and Maro. We'll meet them there."

Ryo nodded. "Let's rescue the others, destroy the evil, and make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

They began walking, but no one saw Sakura's smirk. _**–Works every time.-**_

**(HAHA, sneaky little actress our little Sakura is, huh?)**

--

_Marisol and Kannon_

--

Kannon cautiously let the twenty-six year old walk on her own, who was wearing clothes now instead of that hospital gown. Marisol was okay with the clothes, but stated that she was going burn them after they got out of here and back home. They handed her a pair of light blue jeans -that fit her perfectly-, two tank tops to go over each other –one light blue and one navy blue-, with some sneakers. "Thank god, they have good taste." Marisol sighed in relief.

Kannon stood next to her, ready to catch her, just in case she lost her balance. "Mari, are you positive you can walk okay?" He asked worriedly.

Marisol smiled. "Yes, Kannon! Look at me! I've never felt better…especially after all that pain. You saved my baby and for that…I don't know how to repay you! All I do know is you are the most brilliant doctor in the whole universe!" She told him truthfully. "Kannon, none of the doctors at the hospital could save my baby girl, but you did. I'm proud." She hugged him. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if I lost her."

Kannon was speechless as he hugged her back. What could he say? He was the only one, amazingly, who saved her life. He barely knew what he was doing though, but he took bits of his knowledge that he knew from his classes and professors, putting everything together. He was just so relieved he saved Marisol and her baby. Now he knew that being a doctor was his calling.

After a few minutes of holding an emotional Marisol, Kannon found the right words. "No…thank you for fighting. Fighting to make it and make sure your little girl inside you would see life. It made my job a little easier." He chuckled.

Marisol released the hug and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Whatever!"

Suddenly the door to the small medical room slammed open, revealing Ken's Wormmon and a few Kiwimon behind him. Wormmon stepped forward while Kannon stood in front of Marisol. "You're being transferred. Come with me." Kannon nodded as Marisol clung to his arm. "Good." They walked down dark halls, only lit my a few candles here and there. Kannon was really glad Marisol was walking perfectly fine now. She really did do well. Once they stopped in front of another fairly large sized cell, Wormmon opened the door, Kannon and Marisol went in quietly. "We'll return soon. Don't get comfortable." With that, he left with the Kiwimon.

Marisol released Kannon's arm. "Why is this happening?"

"It's another war."

Kannon and Marisol jumped at the new voice. Someone stepped out of the shadows. Marisol and Kannon's eyes widened dangerously. Kannon rubbed his eyes. "No way!"

"Yes, way." Chance gulped.

Marisol got teary eyed. "Chance?"

Chance's eyes widened. He knew her, right? Was she…she was! "Marisol?"

Kannon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh…uh-oh. Kiyoshi's probably going to blow…"

Chance easily recovered. "Marisol, it's been a while."

Marisol shook her head in disbelief. "No! No! This isn't real! What are they doing?" She looked to Kannon. "He's not real! Chance is gone! He's been gone for thirteen years!" She kept yelling. Kannon needed to calm her down quickly. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

Kannon grabbed her shoulders. "Marisol, take deep breaths! Now!" She began to do what he told her. "You need to calm down. It's really not good for you or the baby, especially after what's happened today." He told her.

Marisol nodded. "But…" She looked back to Chance, who was still there. "How are you alive?" She asked him quietly.

Chance explained the whole thing that he had already told everyone else. The two listened carefully. Chance didn't want to be as friendly…he was quite angry with Marisol, yet he wasn't as well. He was happy she wasn't depressed about him after all this time…but she was pregnant with another man's child…it killed him inside. If GranDracmon hadn't done what he did…that baby would be his.

Kannon blinked. "Whoa…I never would've guessed you were around still." He smiled. "It's good to know though. Good to have you back, Chance."

Marisol had also recovered finally and smiled as well. "Also, Taya and Aiden got married. They have a son. His name is Maro Chance-Jomei." She told him.

Chance blinked. "Really?" Then he froze. "Wait! Why would they name their son after Maro and Jomei?" He shook his head. "I…I didn't see them at T.K. and Kari's, but…" He looked to her for answers.

Marisol sighed deeply as Kannon turned away; he couldn't listen to this again. "A week after you "died", Maro was hit by a car. He died." She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "A month later, Jomei went into this depression state and killed himself. He devastated everyone…especially Esamee. Dishi also tried to kill himself as well, since ToyAgumon was deleted and you died, but Joe saved him." She looked to Kannon. "Kannon's the one who found him." Chance looked to Kannon. This was a lot to take in. His two teammates have been dead for thirteen years…he didn't even know it. Nobody told him at the Takashi's.

Kannon nodded, his back still facing them. "It's true. I found him. Empty pill bottle as well. I called 9-1-1. Another reason why he did it was because after he found out about Kira…" He said in a depressed tone.

Chance nodded. "Yes, I've heard about Kira."

"Chance, a lot happened after you died. You have no idea. We went downhill. Taya got pregnant, Dishi and his suicide attempt, Kira's disease that caused her to go blind, Maro and Jomei died, Tai and Sora got a divorce, and Bridget was raped…there's so much more, Chance. Too much more." Kannon smiled. "See how much you were a part of our team…our family? Your "death" affected everyone. Nothing was ever the same. So don't think we forgot about you."

Chance ran a hand through his hair. "So much…I can't believe I was really all that special."

"Well, you were." Marisol told him. "I still have a picture of you on my wall in my house…right next to Maro and Jomei's. I have a special spot for the three of you." Kannon smiled at this, but got nervous. What's going to happen? Marisol might still love him…even though she's older than him. Chance most likely still has feelings for her.

Chance stared at Marisol for a few minutes. "Who's your husband?" He motioned to the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi. He joined our team when we were fourteen. He saved my life many times." She told him.

"How long have you been married?" Chance asked, even though he felt like he was being stabbed by a million knives. This was the girl he loved…but she's married and having a baby now. How do you think it hurt?

Marisol smiled happily. "6 years now. We're just now having a baby because of a threat Kiyoshi's evil sister's henchmen digimon made twelve years ago. They said that the ones already born were going to become digidestend, but doomed to be destroyed. That's why the rest of us waited a while to have kids. Dishi and Esamee were the first to have a child." She explained.

Chance made an 'o' with his mouth. "That makes…somewhat sense." He groaned. "Well…congratulations, I guess."

Marisol frowned a little. It hurt, but she couldn't still love him. What they had back when she was younger…it wasn't love. Not at all. It was just a childhood crush. Now what she has with Kiyoshi is different. It's pure love. She wasn't going to press the subject or dwell on what could've been. This is now and she wasn't going to change anything.

The door opened, only gently this time. It was still Wormmon. Chance, Kannon, and Marisol were keeping their ground and not going to show fear. "Be aware now. Come with me. I'm taking you three to my master." He told them.

Kannon, Marisol, and Chance looked to each other, nervously. Marisol took a deep breath. "Kiyoshi, Marc, and Taya are there."

Kannon nodded. "So are Kira and Nikko."

Chance sighed. "Lets go." So the three followed willingly. To be reunited with their somewhat loved ones.

--

_Maro..._

--

Maro walked along the beach of the Dark Ocean, holding himself and a large egg in his arms, scared.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Kanaye! Sakura! Aw, man! I think I'm lost in the dark ocean!"**_

_**"Just keep running, Maro!"**_

_**Maro and Koemon were running away violently from the pissed off Witchmon. Koemon kept encouraging Maro to keep running. There was no stopping or looking back. If that happened, something would happen. Koemon promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to them…**_

_**…he didn't keep that promise.**_

_**"Broom Shooter!"**_

_**The attack hit behind Maro, making him fling forward. Koemon stopped. Seeing his partner in trouble made him digivolved. He did. Hookmon attacked Witchmon straight on. Maro looked on, scared. For once in his life…he was terrified. Not of a scary movie or the dark…he was scared of losing his partner. He was scared, but this time he couldn't crawl into his parents' bed, cuddling up to his mother. Not this time.**_

_**"Captain Cannon!"**_

_**"Broom Shooter!"**_

_**A big explosion occurred, making Maro fly back into a tree, falling unconscious. When he awoke, Hookmon and Witchmon were gone. But something was there in front of him. An egg…with a hook drawing on it.**_

_**"Koemon! No!"**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Still clutching the egg tightly to his chest, never going to let it go. He was now scared. He was alone. _**–I…I want my mom.-**_ He fell to his knees, crying loudly, still holding the egg close. "Mom! Dad! Please! Come and take me home! I want to go home!" He screamed, breathing heavily.

The next thing Maro felt was being grabbed and held like a child in a pair of strong, protective arms, close to someone's chest. He smelled his dad's cologne and knew it was him without even looking. He sobbed on his dad's shoulder loudly, holding the egg in one arm, then his other arm holding on to his dad. "Maro." His dad whispered, clutching his only son close, holding him like he was four years old again. He saw the egg in his son's hand and frowned, tears ready to fall. "I'm so sorry." Aiden heard T.K.'s story about losing Patamon, but the digimon turned into a digi-egg. Now his son is experiencing the same torture his father did. He knew nothing he could say to Maro would help him feel any better, so he just stayed silent, letting Maro let it out.

--

_Taya's Mind_

--

Taya's heart felt a tudge. Something was emotionally wrong with her baby boy. She closed her eyes. She wasn't there to hold him, but she prayed to the gods that Aiden was. _**–Someone please bring our family together.-**_

--

--

--

**Okay, who got very sad and depressed from Maro's scene? Man that was one of the saddest things I've ever written. Definitely top 5. Anyways, what did you think? Why don't you tell me in a review by pressing that little button down there next to "Submit Review", okay? Because this time, I won't update till I receive 10 reviews. Sorry, but I like reviews! Haha. **

**Ps…Koemon wont be dead for long…trust me.**

**Question for the Chapter: There will be five people next to get captured…who do you think? Remember the list from chapter 16…if you don't then I insist you go back to it. Remember, if you guess right, which is okay if you don't, understandable, you'll get chapter 18 dedicated to you. Okay?**

**Question 2: Do you think I should give Ryo an "Inner Ryo" just for fun? It would be funny!**

**Question 3: Do you think May and Daniel should be digidestend? If so, I would do that after this big battle, that I've already written (just the scene). Give me your answer and some suggestions on what "Keeper Of" they should be and digimon partners, okay?**

**Review!**

**-Miss Independent- -The girl who's officially hooked on Amp!-**

**BTW: this chapter was wayyyyy more than 4000 words, so you better be grateful! Haha, just kidding….maybe.**


	18. You Can Let Go

Wanna hear something funny? Just this second as I put this in Documents, I suddenly got the chills. I'm alone in my house and I'm out in the country, so you could probably guess how nervous I got...I look down for no reason...AND THERE WAS A HUGE SPIDER CRAWLING NEXT TO MY FOOT! I just screamed bloody murder and took off my sneaker and started slamming it on the spider! I couldn't stop! It's like...implanted on my floor now...ew...anyways, sorry to all you spider fans, but I'm not. I got bit my a spider when I was little and had to go to the emergency room...ever since, spiders have been my enemy...I WILL GET REVENGE! OH YES, REVENGE I TELL YOU! REVENGE!!

--

…_**Hello…(laughs nervously)…my bad? I'M SO SORRY for the late update. I have no excuse. ALSO my Yahoo Messenger has gone mad and it wont go online for the messenger and I can't re-download it…so I'm ticked off! I hate this! I can't talk to my friends (from this site and my social life)! It's driving me mad!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: TRUDY HEINE (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!) **_

_**No one guessed right, so there you go. I needed to dedicate the chapter to someone…since it's her birthday, I felt that it would be awesome to do that. You guys should thank her, because if it wasn't for her being born many years ago, I wouldn't have updated today! THANK YOU FOR BEING BORN!...lol. I'm in a silly mood.**_

_**--**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

**--Chapter Eighteen -- That Was A Bust! --**

LETS RECAP!

Okay….

It was announced quite a few chapters ago that a huge war between words was about to come, but the evil digidestend Haru was going to play dirty. First he kidnapped Taya and Marc; shorty after he kidnapped Kira and Nikko; next to be captured Kiyoshi and Marisol, and he recently captured Kannon and Chance…evil, eh? You haven't seen anything yet!

Now in the digital world to recruit everyone. Marc's old team and Matthew's team was spread out all over the dark ocean…not the funniest place to be at the moment. After sneaking off, Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro were attacked by Witchmon and Wizardmon and separated. Good thing they had their digimon, right? Somewhat… Hookmon gave his life to save Maro and led to him being turned into a digi-egg. Maro's devastated.

Everyone was split up into groups, but would soon be reunited and break into the castle that Haru was holding everyone hostage. But Haru has other plans to slow them down, but he doesn't know that after he does his plan, it wont slow them down, it would only make them quicker and more careful…

Okay…you can read now if you want to…YOU BETTER!!

_Esamee, Kimberly, and Bridget…_

"So what are we supposed to do now, oh great one?" Esamee mocked her best friend since she was a young girl.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that? I'm not the leader, you know."

"No, but you're the leader's wife." Esamee stated.

Bridget shrugged. "Close enough."

Kimberly growled. "Unbelievable." She sighed in defeat. "Okay, well, we know that we should head towards the beach. That's an understatement since all castles for evil guys are by the oceans…I have no clue why."

"Because when you want to think of evil plots to do to your enemies, you need to have serenity and quiet. On the outside, everything is calm and peaceful, but on the inside is many ideas scrolling through your head and soon after you think and strategize, you'll figure out the perfect one!" Esamee explained in a perky way.

"You would know this perfectly, wouldn't you?" Kimberly glared. "Since all you ever did in our teenage and college years was torture Marc and make everyone's day hell!"

"Exactly!" Esamee squealed. "Finally someone understands my ways." She sighed.

"Peachy." Kimberly muttered. "Anyways, let's get moving."

"Moving where?" Bridget mocked coldly. "Do you know how to get to the ocean?"

"No, but I can smell the ocean's air from here, so lets just follow the scent." Kimberly countered.

After walking a couple of minutes, Esamee got bored. "Hey, Kimberly?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility of May and Daniel becoming digidestend?" Esamee asked curiously. Bridget looked on and saw Kimberly tense, but kept walking. "That would be too cute, wouldn't it?"

"What if your kids became digidestend?" Kimberly spat. "Still think it's cute?"

"I would be a wreak if my kids were in the line of danger, but they're way too young." Esamee stated. "But what's gotten into you? You weren't like this a second ago."

Kimberly sighed. "I don't know, Esamee. The thought of my youngest siblings being digidestend terrifies me. You have no idea how relieved I was when we discovered the older kids were the new team and May and Daniel weren't involved at all. But now that things are getting hectic, which was how it was when Willis Jr and Kiyoshi joined, I'm worried that their time will come soon." Kimberly explained.

"Maybe it's time to let May and Danny grow up and do their own thing." Bridget stated, being nice for once. "You and your parents have been so protective of those two that they can't even go out with friends to go to the movies or get pizza. Kyle has tried to convince you guys that nothing horrible will happen to them that they can't handle, but you guys don't seem to listen. Soon they'll rebel, and gods forbid that happening, but they could get themselves in all kinds of trouble. All because they couldn't get a little freedom, so they had to sneak off and get it."

Kimberly groaned. "But you don't understand something huge! I lost my younger brother to these evil digimon and I cannot go through that pain and agony again. That goes the same for my parents as well!"

"It's called sacrifice, Kimberly!" Esamee yelled. "They don't have to do this if they don't want to, but if they do, you have to let go and let them do what they want to do! Look at Taya. Remember before her mom left? Her mom and dad used to fight all the time over Taya's duty to the digital world and her actually wanting to do it! Her dad loved it while her mom despised everything about it!"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at? When Taya told her parents that she loved what she was doing with us, Michelle abandon them." Kimberly said. "Um…I'm so confused."

Esamee scratched her red hair and blushed. "Yeah, so am I."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

"ROSETTA STONE!"

"Look out!" Bridget pushed Kimberly and Esamee out of the way and took the not-so-deadly attack alone.

"Bridget!" Esamee screamed through the cloud of smoke. "Kimberly! Bridget! Where are you?" She panicked. "Please, I'm scared!"

"You should be."

The next thing Esamee knew, a large hand was over her mouth, trying to make her not scream and another arm was around her waist to make her not run off. Esamee's instincts kicked in. She slammed her left foot onto the person's left foot which loosened his hold on her mouth, so she took at opportunity and screamed bloody murder. "DISHI!" She screamed…it was probably a world record…..for the real world and the digital world. "HELP ME!"

"SHUT UP!" The person behind her hissed. He hit her pressure point and knocked her out.

"HEY!" He turned around with Esamee in his arms. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Kimberly ran towards him and punched him square in the face, practically breaking his nose. Esamee fell into her arms and Kimberly smirked when the guy fell unconscious. "BAM! I still got that volleyball strength!" She flexed on of her arms and kissed a muscle there. "I'm so cool!"

"Get over yourself and let's move!" Bridget painfully strained to say. Her shoulder was bleeding pretty badly as she walked towards her sister and stupid friend.

Kimberly gasped. "Bridget, you're bleeding!" She screeched.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "No, really?! I didn't even notice!" She screamed with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

Kimberly frowned. "Bridget, I'm sensing some resentment."

"And I'm sensing some stupidity!" Bridget screamed. "Let's go!" Kimberly put Esamee on her back and the two painfully began running as quick as they could towards the ocean. Bridget had a good reason to be in pain, but Kimberly was in pain because Esamee was heavy…go figure that one! "I can see the ocean!" Bridget yelled back, since Kimberly was a few feet behind her. Suddenly Bridget felt something wrap around her ankle and she fell forward. She looked to her ankle and her eyes widened. Kimberly stopped in front of the digimon. Bridget struggled. "Let me go!" She yelled.

Kimberly growled. "Let Bridget go, Palmon!"

Palmon looked to Kimberly with red eyes. "I don't think I will." She said with no emotion. Instead of releasing her, Palmon tightened her hold on Bridget's ankle, making it bleed and possibly break. Bridget screamed in pain from the tightening around her ankle. When they heard a crack, they knew her ankle was now broken.

Kimberly winced and then lost her patience. "Stop it!" She clumsly put Esamee on the ground, still unconscious, and tried to make Palmon release Bridget before she tore her whole foot off! **(Not really…unless that was really true…)** "Don't you remember, Palmon? My mom! She was your partner! You both used to fight side by side! You protected each other and made each other laugh! My mom always brags about the good old days between you two and is always talking about you!" Palmon stopped tightening her vine around Bridget's ankle, but didn't release yet. "She loves you and misses you! She wished she could've come today, but this wasn't her fight! My mom thinks about you constantly, Palmon! It actually gets quite annoying after a while, so that should prove how much you are loved! Don't you understand?"

Palmon suddenly released her hold on Bridget's ankle and let go, but Bridget didn't buy it. Bridget saw Palmon's vine about to go and slap Kimberly, but Bridget grabbed the vine and held it back. Unfortunately Palmon's other vine/hand was free and slammed right into Kimberly's stomach!

"Kimberly!" Bridget called out, but Kimberly fell to the ground, unconscious. Palmon used the same vine and slapped Bridget away from her. Bridget got up to her feet, her insides screaming at her since her whole body was just messed up, but she stood her ground. "You don't ever mess with my family like you just did!" Bridget told Palmon, who looked unfazed. "I've gone through so much for the past couple of years and for some unknown stupid reason I'm still feeling sorry for myself! Thinking I'm this weak, useless person who is nothing to her family or anyone else! Thinking that I'm the worst mother in the history of mothers and ready to give my daughter up because I didn't know what I was doing!" Bridget confessed. "But not anymore!" Her eyes glared. "I'm strong, alright? I'm strong, brave, and no one ever messes with my family and gets away with it!" She grabbed a branch off the ground and ran painfully towards Palmon. Palmon didn't move, but something quickly got infront of her and grabbed Bridget by the arm, her good one, and held her up.

"Where do you think you're going, prisoner?" The deep voice asked. Bridget struggled violently against his hold. "You're going to join your teammates in a nice, big cell soon, so I insist you take a nice nap." He carefully hit her pressure point and Bridget went limp in his arms. The man turned back to Palmon. "You're getting stronger, Palmon. I saw that, but it was time for this talkative woman to shut up."

Palmon nodded. "Agreed."

_Ryo, Sakura, Takeo, Willis Jr, Lopmon, and SnowAgumon_

Takeo carried Sakura on his back while Willis Jr and Ryo followed as they continued towards the beach. They met up with Ryo and Sakura's digimon, SnowAgumon and Lopmon, who were next to their partners. "Hey, Sakura?" Takeo asked softly, so the others couldn't hear. Willis Jr and Ryo were in a semi-conversation anyways.

Sakura's head perked up. "Yes, big brother?" She asked carefully. She was still nervous that she would get in trouble for running off.

"Why have Taichi and Matthew been at it lately?" Takeo asked.

Sakura tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Takeo sighed. "Ever since I came back, those two have been fighting non-stop. Verbally and physically. What's going on with them?" Takeo hung his head a little. "Is it me?"

Sakura gave his shoulders a little squeeze for comfort. "They both love you, Takeo, but please understand this…Taichi looks up to you, a lot."

"He does?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "I know Matthew, Kanaye, and I have resented you a little, but you understand why, right?" Takeo sighed and gave a nod. "Taichi always brags about you and says that everything you've done was just a phase and you'll be back to your old self…but you won't, will you, Takeo?"

"I'm not sure anymore, Sakura."

"Well, one night, Matthew said something along the lines of you leaving or you causing trouble…and then Taichi snapped…he said, "You're just jealous because Takeo's a better brother than you'll ever be!" and that's when everything pretty much started." Sakura explained.

Takeo had wide eyes. "I never would've thought that Taichi would say that!" He groaned. "Man, I've screwed up so much, but I thought it was just my own life, but now I see that I've screwed up my little sibling's life as well."

"Kanaye and I are fine, Takeo. Aiden is too, but Taichi and Matthew need some talking to." Sakura told him. "After they told me that they fought, I got really angry. I hate it when my big brothers fight. Like that one night with you and Aiden…it was the scariest night of my life. I don't want Matthew and Taichi to end up like you two did." She spoke truthfully.

It hurt Takeo to hear the straight out truth from her, but it was the dead truth. He need to finally hear it and make things right. He left a big heartbreak and a mess when he left the last time.

He violently fought his brother while they were both babysitting Kanaye and Sakura one night when his parents took their twin brothers to a "twins counseling" session. Kanaye and Sakura watched and cried. It took the two brothers to be bleeding and Aiden's arm broken to stop and see the trauma they put their two six year old siblings through in just a few minutes. When T.K., Kari, and the twins returned home to hear and see everything out of place, T.K. blew up at the two while Kari comforted her two youngest. Matthew, who was seven, was furious. They could've hurt Kanaye and Sakura, which was something Matthew never wanted. But Taichi didn't care. His brother, Takeo was his hero and stood by his side. Unfortunately, Takeo left without a word the next morning, but Taichi stayed strong and still believed in his brother. Obviously, Taichi stilled looked up to Takeo after all these years…enough to hurt his twin brother, who has been there for him since day one. It was a confusing, but a heartbreaking cycle.

"TAKEO!" Sakura's scream immediately pulled Takeo back to reality as she jumped off his back quickly, but clung to his arm. Takeo pulled her close. Willis Jr went to his side as Ryo went next to Sakura's.

In front of them stood Commandramon, a digimon they hadn't seen before. **(Takeo wasn't with the ones who encountered Commandramon on chapter 3…or was it 4?..whatever! Point proven!) **"Keepers of Life and Trust, you shall come with me." He commanded **(HAHA! GET IT? Commanded? Commandramon? LOL, get it??...it wasn't that funny was it? Hehe…eh…nevermind.)**

Takeo and Willis Jr tensed. "Why should we?" Willis Jr yelled.

"If you don't, I'll be sure to make those two children will end up hurt or worse. You're choice." He stated calmly.

Takeo tightened his hold on Sakura. "Don't go." Sakura looked up to Takeo with fear in her eyes. "Please." She whispered. She couldn't lose a brother.

Takeo looked to Willis Jr, who gave a nod, confirming that they had to go. Takeo sighed and kneeled down to Sakura. "I have to, Sakura." Tears formed in her eyes again. Takeo tried to wipe them away when they began to fall. "I'll be fine, I promise. My other teammates are there and I have to go help them. Please, understand." Sakura gave a nod, but hugged him tightly. He gladly hugged back. "I love you, little sister." He said softly.

Sakura sobbed. "Ditto. Please be careful, you guys." Once she released her hold on him, Takeo began to walk away with Willis Jr towards Commandramon.

Takeo looked over his shoulder. "Take care of her for me, Ryo!"

Ryo gave a nod.

Commandramon opened a portal and the two men walked in. Commandramon went to walk through, but looked back to the two. "Can't wait to fight you two in the real battle, but here's a goodbye gift for now." He shot his gun towards them and a big blast came out, making the two fly backwards. Ryo put his arms over Sakura's head so she wouldn't get hurt, but he did as his head slammed into a tree. After the portal closed, Sakura quickly turned her cousin on his back and examined the damage. His head wasn't bleeding, but he wasn't waking up. "Not good!"

_Maro, Aiden, Dishi, Micah, and Kyle_

Maro was walking next to his father with sorrow as he still held Koemon's digi-egg in his arms protectively. Nothing was going to come near the egg obviously. In front of them were Micah, Kyle, and Dishi. They were looking for everyone else. They just hoped they weren't too late. Aiden was still sadden over his son's distress, but knew Maro was a strong kid and would make it through. He just hoped that his younger siblings weren't hurt. He hoped that his teammates that traveled with him to the digital world were alright as well. Many things were blowing up in his head, but then a piercing name came through the quiet air.

"DISHI!"

Dishi's eyes widened dangerously. "Esamee!" He turned to Aiden. "We have to save her!"

Aiden got even more depressed. "Dishi…"

Dishi got the answer and hated it. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"She, Kimberly, Bridget, Willis Jr and my brother…yeah. I can just feel it now." Aiden clenched his fist and hit the nearest tree, making his knuckles bleed. "I just want to know if my wife is alright! I can't help but think the worst!" He yelled out of frustration. "Now they have my brother! My cousins! My friends! My teammates! What's next?!"

Kyle sighed. "Obviously we are."

Micah felt the same way Aiden did. But Taya wasn't blind. Kira was. _**What if they separated her from the others? Just to torture her! What if they hurt her? What if they've been scaring her?...What if she hurt herself if she tried to escape for something? I wish I could hold her in my arms and protect her…why couldn't I have been the one to find her! Then I could've been the one comforting her in that prison! Nikko better be taking care of her! Just please keep her safe!**_

Kyle sensed his friend's worry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kira's going to be alright, Micah. They all are. You'll see. Once we're captured, you'll see her again."

Dishi glared at Kyle. "You're a real positive guy, aren't you?" He asked sarcastically.

_Kanaye_

Kanaye woke up after being knocked out. He found himself…blinded! "AH!" He sat straight up and panicked. All of the sudden he could see. A huge weight was suddenly off his face. He saw a dazed out Terriermon on his lap and then he put two and two together. "YOU SLEPT ON MY FACE?!" Kanaye shook it off and looked around. He was in a cave, a waterfall on the outside blocking the entrance. "Where are we?" He looked around more. "No one else is here."

"That's because I brought you in here." Terriermon spoke up. "No one was chasing you because apparently you aren't as important as your sister and cousin, but you tripped on a branch and fell flat on your face, passing out. So I dragged you in here." He explained. "Lose some weight." He muttered, but thankfully Kanaye didn't catch that.

"Aa." Kanaye nodded in understanding. "Well, why were you sleeping on my face?"

"I got tired." Terriermon stated.

Kanaye's sweat dropped anime style. "That's your excuse?" He said while he twitched. "I should hit you." But he stood up suddenly, knocking Terriermon off and hitting the ground face first. "That's what you get." Kanaye chuckled, but then got serious. "Where's Sakura?" _**Is she alright?**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Well, that was chapter 18! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I tried to make it at least a little bit interesting! And funny as well! Well, I'm off to work on Digimon: For Real! Laters!**_

_**Question for the chapter: Who will be next to get captured? There will be four people…let me help you out here.**_

_**We already have **_

_**X Taya**_

_**X Marc**_

_**X Kira**_

_**X Nikko**_

_**X Kiyoshi**_

_**X Marisol**_

_**X Kannon**_

_**X Chance**_

_**And now**_

_**X Esamee**_

_**X Kimberly**_

_**X Bridget**_

_**X Takeo**_

_**And X Willis Jr**_

_**Now all that's left is**_

_**Aiden**_

_**Dishi**_

_**Micah**_

_**And Kyle…**_

_**NOW WHO'S GETTING CAPUTRED NEXT??...I wonder…COME ON! IT BETTER NOT BE THAT HARD! TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW, I WANT ALL YOUR NAMES TO BE DEDICATED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I JUST GAVE AWAY WHO IS GOING TO GET CAPTURED! **_

_**Anyways, please review! I got 9 reviews for chapter 17, so I want 9 reviews for this chapter! Got it?? Get?? GOOD!  
**_

_**Laterz! AND I WISH I COULD TALK TO YOU GUYS WHO'VE I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO ON YAHOO FOR MONTHS, BUT MY MESSENGER THINGY SUCKS!...I miss you guys! (Tear)**_

_**-Digidestend Angel- -The girl who has a strange new obsession with sneakers…random, yes, I know this.-**_

_**Ps…yes, I changed penname back to my old one, so sue me! I plead the fifth!**_


	19. Strong Enough

This is a redone chapter, k? Reason why, is because it now makes MUCH more sense. :)

---

This chapter is dedicated to: ERUMINA

---

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

**----------------------Chapter Nineteen – A Special Sacrifice ------------------------**

_With Sakura…and an unconscious Ryo…_

SnowAgumon grunted as the three continued walking with Ryo on SnowAgumon's back. "Why do I have to get stuck dragging him around?"

Lopmon glared back at him as she and Sakura walked in front of him. "Did you really think Sakura could carry him?! She would collapse!"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and growled to her digimon partner. "Are you calling me weak, Lopmon?"

Lopmon shrugged. "Well, you're pretty small."

"So?"

"So…I rest my case."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "How?! You haven't had a case to introduce since I'm not weak!"

"I'm not saying you're weak."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, but let me get back to you on that." Lopmon stated.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever."

SnowAgumon panted and stopped walking, making Sakura and Lopmon stop and turn back to him. "Can we please stop and rest for a couple of minutes?" He asked.

"Is Ryo really that heavy?" Sakura asked curiously.

SnowAgumon nodded quickly. "Yes he is!"

So the three settled down on the grassy ground and BlackAgumon gently laid Ryo down and let himself rest.

"SAKURA!" They heard from a distance.

Sakura perked up. "Soldier?" She thought out loud. When Kanaye called again, she was sure it was him. "Soldier!" She yelled.

Soon enough Kanaye appeared with Terriermon and he ran up to Sakura. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine, but Hazy isn't. He protected me when Commandramon attack us. But he ended up with a head injury."

Kanaye blinked. "Whoa. You two have been a little busy. When did Hazy get here?"

"When everyone came to help. So I didn't tell anyone anything." Sakura shrugged. "Not our fault. What have you been doing?"

"Looking for you and Sunny." He stated simply. "I hope Sunny is alright."

"He should be." Sakura commented. "Takeo and Willis Jr are the ones who found me along with Hazy."

"Takeo was here?" Kanaye asked in disbelief. "Who else is here?"

Sakura bit her lip before answering. "I'm not entirely sure about that, but I know Aiden, Scope, and Romie should be here."

"Is mom or dad here?"

"Nope."

Kanaye let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness."

"But apparently Aiden is ticked."

"Crud."

They heard a groan sound and turned to Ryo, who was sitting up now. "Ryo! You're awake!" SnowAgumon announced loudly.

Ryo flinched. "How can anyone sleep with everyone talking and yelling?" He stood up with the help of Kanaye and SnowAgumon. "We need to find our team and fast."

Kanaye and Sakura gave a firm nod. "Right!"

Ryo made the two let him go as he grabbed his digivice. "SnowAgumon! Digivolve!"

Sakura grabbed hers. "Lopmon! Digivolve!"

Kanaye did the same. "Terriermon! Digivolve!"

"SnowAgumon digivolved to…Frigimon!"

"Lopmon digivolved to…Antylamon!"

"Terriermon digivolved to…Gargomon!"

Ryo gave a nod. "Lets go!"

---

_With Maro, Aiden, Dishi, Micah, and Kyle_

"Keep running, Maro!"

Maro ran as fast as he could through the woods, trying to outrun Commandramon. He came to capture Aiden and them. Aiden didn't want Maro hurt so he told him to run. Maro was very hesitant at first, but when his dad gave him that look of fear in his eyes, it told him to go before something bad happened. Koemon's egg still rested in his arms safely.

Back at the battle…

Aiden and Micah were fighting off the Commandramon as Dishi and Kyle were already on the ground, hurt. Commandramon growled. "You four are coming with me!"

Aiden snorted. "Not in a million years!"

"Don't you want to see your wife again?" That struck a nerve in Aiden. "She's all alone in a dark cell, hungry and cold."

Aiden let the Commandramon go, leaving Micah to hold him off and held his head with his hands. "Stop it! I can't hear this anymore!" It killed him inside.

But what Aiden didn't know was that all Commandramon was saying was a lie. It was just an act to get Aiden to come. He decided to keep going. "She has been losing her mind. Calling and screaming your name…begging for you to come save her." He kept taunting as Aiden dropped to his knees, practically hyperventilating. "She was torn away from the others, as she cried for someone, anyone to just be there with her so she wouldn't be alone in the pitch black cell."

Aiden lost his cool now. "I said stop!" He clenched his fist tightly and ran towards Commandramon. Micah quickly moved out of the way as Aiden's fist made contact with Commandramon's face, but it didn't give him a scratch. Aiden backed away. "You torture my wife for no reason! You'll pay for that! You'll pay for everything you have done to her!" _**–Its bad enough that Taya is still devastated over Cody's death still to the point she cant even get out of bed some days, but this is by far the worst for her fragile mind!-**_

Commandramon started chuckling. "Can't handle the fact that you have failed as a husband to your wife?"

"Shut up!" Aiden snapped. "I will kill you!"

"But if you kill me, I can guarantee that you will never see your wife again." Commandramon threatened.

Aiden froze. Not seeing Taya again? Does that mean they'll kill her? Or hide her somewhere where he could never find her? It was too much for Aiden to handle. He had no choice. If he wanted his wife safe and well, if he wanted to see her again and hold her like always, he had to do what this monster said. "Fine."

Dishi's eyes widened. "Aiden, you can't be serious!"

"I am." Aiden answered. He glared to Commandramon. "If I go quietly, will you take me to my wife?"

"I can't promise anything, but most likely yes." Commandramon said.

Aiden looked over to Micah with a dead serious look. Saying, "Go and find the kids" look. Micah gave a quick nod. "I'll go."

Dishi stood up quickly, forgetting the pain. "I'm going too! I won't let Aiden face this alone!"

Commandramon smirked. "Good." He looked to Micah and Kyle. "Well? Will you both come quietly?"

Kyle got up and snorted. "Please. I'm in the army! I won't give up without a fight! All for one and one for all!"

Everyone's sweat dropped anime style. Micah sighed. "Kyle that made no sense. What does that phrase have to do with the situation?"

Kyle sighed. "I don't know, but it sounded smart to me."

Micah rolled his eyes. "Dork." He muttered. Micah glared at the evil digimon. "But he's right! I'm not going!" Micah looked to Kyle. "Run!" And the two did exactly that.

Commandramon growled. "I'll come back for them later." He opened the portal to the Castle where everyone was located…almost everyone. "Step in now." He demanded. Aiden looked to Dishi with a serious look. Dishi did the same. And then they both turned back to Commandramon and the portal. They walked slowly into it and Commandramon followed, then the portal was closed.

_With everyone in the castle…_

The captured digidestend were being held in a fairly large cell located below the castle. It was a long walk to there and back. Everyone was pretty much sitting down or pacing. Thinking about a lot of things, but no one was talking. Taya ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply. Ever since she got that scary feeling, she couldn't feel at peace. She stood up and walked to the cell door. Everyone looked to her.

"We need to get out of here." She said simply.

Marc sighed. "We know, Taya, but there isn't a way."

Taya turned to everyone in disbelief. "How can you say that?" She asked. "You're the leader, Marc! You're supposed to be the one who never gives up or loses hope!" She yelled.

Kiyoshi stood up. "Taya, I think you should calm yourself."

"I think you all are losing it!" She snapped. "I want to get out of here! Something is wrong with my son, I can feel it! I need to get out!"

Bridget glared. "And Kimberly and I need a doctor, but obviously we all can't get what we want now, can we? Get a grip!" She was sitting against a wall, her ankle broken and shoulder cut, but the bleeding ceased for now. Esamee was sitting next to her in concern, afraid of Bridget's ankle getting infected.

Kimberly was pale as Marc comforted her, hugging her close. That hit from Palmon hurt her bad. They both needed a doctor aka Kannon soon, but Kannon and Marisol had yet to arrive yet, but a digimon informed them that the two would be there soon.

Kiyoshi relaxed a little when he heard that. Kiyoshi was currently standing close towards the cell door, seeing for any sign of Marisol and Kannon.

Esamee was worried sick about her husband the same amount Taya was worried about Aiden.

Kira and Nikko sat together against a wall, but Kira couldn't keep her mind of the boys that were still out there in danger, praying that they would be alright.

Willis Jr and Takeo sat next to each other in silence, both worried about the same as everyone was.

Everything.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, blinding everyone. When it disappeared, the cell door opened before Taya and Taya's face brightened greatly when she saw who was arriving into the cell. "Aiden!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Aiden was surprised to see her there with everyone and not alone, like Commandramon said. He was tricked. But it didn't matter anymore since he was finally reunited with his wife. He embraced her tightly, almost getting tears. "I was so worried about you and Maro!"

Aiden scoffed. "You were worried? No, no. I was way more worried than you can ever imagine." He pulled back, but looked into her eyes as she did the same. "I was so scared that something horrible happened to you. Commandramon told me all these lies about what was happening to you…and it killed me so bad that I collapsed. I couldn't hear how much they supposedly tortured you."

Taya sighed. "I'm sorry, Aiden."

Aiden was surprised by this. "What? What do you mean you're sorry? Taya, what could you possibly be at fault for?"

"For being too weak to fight back when Stingmon captured me." She mumbled so only he could hear her confession.

Aiden shook his head. "You're not weak."

"But I am." Taya cried. "Why do you think they came after me first?!" She snapped loudly. "Because I've always been the one to get captured! The one who was also the victim! I hate being so weak! I'm twenty-eight, I shouldn't be like this!"

Aiden kept shaking his head. "Don't do this, Taya. Don't belittle yourself so badly." He took her face in his hands gently and made her look at him. "You aren't weak. Not at all. Every bad guy is just so jealous of how pretty and brilliant you are." He grinned.

Taya giggled. "You're so sweet, Aiden. I love you."

Aiden got serious and smiled gently. "I love you more than anything, Taya." And then they kissed gently, embracing each other tightly.

Esamee gagged in Dishi's arms, looking at the scene. "Jeez, you two weirdoes! Get a freaking room already!"

Dishi rolled his eyes. "Esamee, you can be so childish at times."

"What was that?!"

"….Nothing."

Suddenly the cell door opened again. This time it was the person they didn't expect at all. "Hey, you're the psycho kid who is making everything go nuts!" Marc yelled, pointing to the keeper of hatred.

Haru snorted as he walked in with Dobermon at his side, growling. "I didn't come here to get yelled at, stupid." He stated. He looked to Kira with a serious look. She didn't see it, but Nikko, who was right next to her did and he didn't like it one bit. "There is still two of you out there, most likely with the digidestend. They wont come without a fight, I know that's for sure. Keeper of Trust comes with me to get the keeper of Hope to come. He'll come if he saw you in distress."

Kira clutched to Nikko's arm. "N-Nikko…"

Nikko stood up. "You're not taking Kira anywhere!"

"No one asked for your permission." Haru stated.

Dishi growled. "You'll have to get through us first."

"Do you all want to get hurt?" Haru said. "_Kira_ is just coming with me to get the last two. No harm will come to her." Haru stared them with a serious expression. "She's blind. I may be evil…but I'm not heartless."

Kira stood up next to Nikko and put her small hand on his shoulder, making him looked to her. "Kira, no-"

"Yes, Nikko!" Kira said, looking elsewhere. "I need to feel Micah again. I know it sounds selfish, but it also isn't in a way. If we all are located in this one cell, then the kids will come quicker." She whispered to him, so Haru wouldn't hear.

Nikko sighed. She had a good point. "Kira…" He ran his fingers through his hair, stressed out. "I hate to do this, and I know that Micah and Kannon are going to beat me up for this, but alright. I know you'll be alright because no matter what you are, blind or not, you can take care of yourself when it really does come down to it. You're pretty strong."

Kira smiled. "Thanks, Nikko."

Nikko gave her a quick hug. "Be careful."

Haru smirked. "I knew you would see it my way."

Nikko glared. "If she gets hurt, I'm going to personally strangle you and I don't care if you are younger than me." He threatened.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked to Kiyoshi, who was angry. "Where's Marisol and Kannon?! Not only do I want them here, people in here need Kannon to help them!"

Haru sighed heavily, obviously annoyed. "They will be here soon. Chill out. You all will live."

_With Kanaye, Ryo, and Sakura…_

Ryo and Kanaye were riding Frigimon's shoulders, while Gargomon ran next to them and Sakura sat on Antylamon's shoulder as she jumped from tree to tree, making Sakura get a little motion sickness, but she didn't let anyone know it because she didn't want to slow anyone down. Unfortunately for her, the sickness wasn't going to leave anytime soon unless she stopped, which she wouldn't. _**–Ugh, this sucks.-**_

Ryo sat quietly, waiting for any sign of his other cousins. _**–Man…where are those three boneheads?-**_

_-I don't know, but dang, they are hard to find! What is their problem?!-_

_**-…who the heck are you?-**_

_-…um…I'm your inner.-_

_**-Hn.-**_

_-You're so talkative there, Ryo! What's your problem?! You know what, you all got major issues!-_

_**-Pssh, you just now noticing this.-**_

_-I wanted to tell you something I've been observing ever since we fought that Noah kid.-_

_**-WE?-**_

_-Okay, okay! You! But seriously, isn't it strange that Noah is suddenly the keeper of light with a digivice and everything, while Haru is up there with his own digivice being the keeper of hatred?-_

_**-You got a point to this?-**_

_-I think that Noah is working for Haru! Or they're both in this together!-_

_**-…I never thought of that. Because I know for a huge fact that Noah isn't as good as he claims to be.-**_

_-Exactly! Now you're finally using your brains!-_

_**-What do you mean finally using my brains?!-**_

_-uh…oh, look at that! in front of you!-_

Ryo snapped out of his conversation with his inner and looked. "It's the…"

Sakura shivered. "…castle…"

"Where everyone is being held captive." Kanaye finished.

"Shy-shy! Soldier! Hazy!" The three turned and saw Maro running up to them in a panic state.

Sakura smiled. "Sunny! You're okay!" But her smile faded once she saw the digi-egg in his arms. "Is that-oh, Maro, I'm so sorry!"

Kanaye sighed with guilt, understanding what that meant too. "We should've never left you alone." He told Maro. "I'm sorry."

Maro shook his head sadly. "No, it's fine. Really." But he snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah! I had to leave my dad, Dishi, Micah, and Kyle to battle it out with Commandramon!"

Sakura and Ryo's eyes widened. "Commandramon?" Ryo asked.

"That's the same digimon that took Takeo and Willis Jr!" Sakura informed the two.

Kanaye clenched his fist. "Guys, we have to get in that castle." He looked up to the fairly large castle, as did the other three.

Sakura looked to Kanaye. "But we need Scope and Romie."

"No need."

The four of them turned around and saw Matthew and Taichi on their de-volved digimon with pride and seriousness. Matthew was looking up at the castle while Taichi was looking to the others. "Are you guys alright?" He asked them.

Maro nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Good." Taichi closed his eyes for a second, but then opened them to see fire in his eyes. It made Ryo, Sakura, Kanaye, and Maro cringe in fear. "WHAT WERE YOU THREE BONEHEADS THINKING??? RUNNING OFF INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD IN THE MIDDLE OF A DANGEROUS WAR ALL ALONE WAS SO STUPID! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH-OW!"

Matthew shook his head. "About time you shut up." Taichi was now seeing stars after Matthew smacked him over the head. Taichi was crying anime tears on top of Growlmon's head. Matthew sighed. "Guys…its time to move."

"Not yet, kid!" A voice called out. "Thunder Blaster!"

Lightening flashed out in the middle of the kids' little group circle, making the kids fall backwards, the digimon flying back farther, blinding them, and making Sakura scream bloody murder where Micah and Kyle knew where the kids were just by Sakura's scream and the lightening.

Micah and Kyle's eyes widened. "That was Sakura!" Micah whispered.

Kyle nodded. "We need to get to them."

Back to the somewhat of a fight, Taichi groaned. "Dang, Shy-shy, must you scream like that?" He muttered.

Sakura grabbed onto the closest person, which happened to be her twin brother. Maro slapped his forehead. "Does it ever end?"

Ryo and Matthew were next to each other and groaned. "Man, this job sucks at times." Ryo mumbled.

Matthew shrugged. "We were chosen."

"Whoever chose us, I'm gonna kick their –"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Matthew yelled to Taichi with a glare. Taichi responded with rolling his eyes.

"Quit joking around and lets get out of here!" Kanaye yelled as he and Sakura got up.

"No!" Matthew yelled. Everyone looked to him like he was mad. "We can't run anymore! We need to fight and face this! We are the digidestend! We can do this or else we wouldn't have been chosen!" Matthew told them. "That is what Marc told me a few weeks ago and I'm going to carry it out!"

Sakura gave a small smile. "Well, alright then." She looked to Antylamon. "Ready?"

Antylamon gave a nod. "Ready when you are, Sakura!"

"Go!"

Antylamon ran towards Wizardmon and attacked. "Bunny Blades!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

Sakura looked to Kanaye who smirked. "You're so not doing this alone, sis."

Sakura smiled. "Well, duh!"

Wizardmon dodged and headed towards Sakura and Kanaye, who braced themselves.

"Don't think so!" Matthew looked to DarkTryannomon. "Now!"

DarkTryannomon nodded. "Fire Black!" The blast hit Wizardmon directly and he fell backwards quite far.

"Yeah, don't ever mess with our little brother and sister!" Taichi yelled out with a proud tone.

Matthew looked to the others. "We have to hurry!"

A portal suddenly opened behind them and Commandramon came through. Ryo glared. "Don't you ever go away?"

Commandramon looked around and then looked to the kids. "Where are they?"

Now they were all confused. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"That last two digidestend we have yet to capture." Commandramon stated. "Keepers of Hope and Friendship."

Kanaye got confused. "Micah and Kyle?"

Matthew looked to Maro. "You told us that he got your dad, Dishi, Micah, and Kyle."

Maro shrugged. "They must've escaped after I ran off."

"Brilliant." Taichi mumbled. "We don't even know where those two are and now we're going to suffer."

Another portal opened up. "Oh, now what?" Maro asked Ryo, who shrugged. But who they saw made them freeze. "Oh, crap! Kira!"

Kira moved her head around. "Maro?"

"Enough." Haru said, letting Kira's hand go. "Where are the keepers of Hope and Friendship, Commandramon?"

"Right here!" A angry voice called out. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and almost everyone saw a very enraged looking Micah and Kyle, who had a similar emotion. Micah began to walk towards the group, Kyle followed close behind. "You take her from me and now you use her to get to me?" Micah asked as slowly and firmly as he could, motioning to Kira, stopping next to Matthew.

"I haven't harmed Kira here." Haru sighed. "But I knew you and your mini-me wouldn't come easily, so I had to use bait."

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Did he just call me a mini-you?" He pointed to Micah.

Micah ignored his best friend and clenched his fist. "Low."

"I know."

Micah took a deep breath. "Micah." Kira's voice rang in his ears and he looked to her.

"K-Kira, are you hurt?" He stuttered.

Kira shook her head. "No."

"Good." Micah closed his eyes. "Alright, I already know what you want. Both Kyle and I will come quietly."

Haru smirked. "Exactly." He looked to Matthew. "Of course, I could most likely destroy you six here and now, but that wouldn't be any fun, right?"

Sakura lost it. "What will you get out of this, Haru?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, Sakura." He answered. "Now shut up. I liked it better when you were shy and didn't talk."

Kanaye glared. "You shut up! No one ever talks to my sister like that!"

"I'm trying to get this over with!" Haru snapped. He looked to Micah and Kyle. "Hurry up and enter the portal! You six," He looked to the team. "You already got your plan and I know its very similar to mine. Get to it. I'm ready for this battle to begin."

Matthew glared. "This isn't a battle or just a fight, Haru! This is a war!"

Haru chuckled. "Whatever you want this to be, Matthew, I don't care anymore." He stated. "You're going to lose and that's all everyone needs to know. You all are going to be destroyed and along with the older digidestend I have in a cell. You digidestend will end."

-----

**Please review, but please be nice.**

**-Digidestend Angel-  
**


	20. On The Ride

_…**.(laughing nervously)…..**_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! HERE'S YOUR GIFT….and a plead for forgiveness….**

**…btw….yea, you don't wanna know…**

---

DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TOOOO:::: YOU!!!!

----

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

**----------------------Chapter Twenty – What Are You Made Of? ------------------------**

(I gotz new material)

_The Adults…_

"WHO DOES THAT DUDE THINK HE IS?!" Yea, Taichi is a little on the pissy side today.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You'd you rather be destroyed? Because Noah could've done that if he wanted to." He pointed out, sitting on top of DarkTryannomon's head, with Maro next to him, still holding tightly to Koemon's digi-egg for dear life. Walking beside him was Antylamon who had Sakura on her shoulders. Gargomon de-digivolved back to Terriermon because he got to lazy, so he was laying on Kanaye's head, as he was on the other shoulder of Antylamon. Taichi was on Growlmon's head, steaming, and Ryo was lazily sitting on Frigimon's shoulders, bored. "Now straighten up, Romie. We are about to go in and fight the hardest thing we have ever done in our lives, so you need to chill before we go in and you get pissed off again."

"QUIT TALKING LIKE YOU'RE SO MUCH SMARTER THAN ME, SCOPE!"

"…no comment."

Taichi growled as Sakura sighed. "You two need to get a grip, because you're BOTH acting like children." Kanaye, Maro, and Ryo nodded in agreement. "Scope?"

Matthew looked to his sister. "Yeah?"

"Do you think everyone is okay?" She asked shyly, but concerned. "Aiden and Takeo…not to mention everyone else."

Matthew smiled. "I'm sure they are okay. Sure, I bet some are bruised up, but they'll make it."

---

"OW!!!" Kannon flinched as Bridget screamed in pain. Esamee was next to her, holding Bridget's hand to squeeze from the pain. Bridget, for once, was crying and screaming bloody murder as Kannon tried to put her ankle bones back in place and then he would bandage them. "I HATE YOU!"

Kannon smiled. "Don't worry. Everyone says that to doctors that cause some pain, even if it is for your own good. Understandable."

Kiyoshi and Marisol were in each other's arms, finally content (sorta) being together, which at the moment was all that mattered.

Micah and Kira were the same way, only Micah was more affectionate, since his worry was, surprisingly, way more than Kiyoshi's.

Kyle was next to Nikko, who amazingly didn't get beat up, but a hug from Micah for taking care of Kira. He understood why he let Kira go with Haru and forgave him.

Kyle bragging to his "older" brother, Chance, who was sitting next to him, about his army training and the girl he was dating, who apparently was a hottie as he puts it. Chance laughed, it seemed that deep down, Kyle was still a kid in some ways.

Finally Kannon was done with Bridget after bandaging her ankle tightly, he started to help Kimberly with the nasty bruise Palmon gave her.

Aiden sighed. Takeo looked to him. "Aiden?"

Aiden looked to Takeo. "Our siblings are in so much danger, Takeo."

Takeo nodded. "Sure thing. I wish we could help them, but there's not much we can do, since we really have no idea where our digimon are."

Taya entered the conversation. "Do you know anything about that Haru kid?" Everyone got into the conversation now, hoping he would.

Aiden nodded. "One, he's evil."

Marc growled. "No shit, Sherlock. Figure out that one yourself?!"

Aiden tried to ignore his cousin and continue. "He's after the kids' powers or whatever you call them."

"Another obvious statement." Esamee said.

Again, Aiden ignored it. "Three, he's made our parent's digimon evil."

"Nevermind! Forget that Taya asked because you obviously don't know anything that we don't already-"

"He's the one who kidnapped Sakura." Chance spoke up, interrupting Micah.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Now that one I didn't know…come to think of it, we never really asked Sakura what happened when she got captured…when you came back, that kind of left our minds." He said, feeling guilty. "I think we all forgot about her for a while there." He looked to Chance. "What happened while she was there, Chance? Tell me."

"Haru beat me up for a while, but Sakura wasn't there. I don't know where she was, but I know she wasn't hurt. I could vaguely hear when she came in and she was arguing with Haru. Haru told her some things that just killed her." Chance said, in deep thought. "Something about being weak and always needing her brothers around, but we all know that's not true. I don't know Sakura very well, but I can tell she's strong. She was going to face the Dark Ocean with me that day, so we could make sure it never bothered us or anyone else again, but then we got captured."

Aiden put his face in his hands. "Sakura is strong, but something happened in the digital world that made her change. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I do know something happened and it made her mind think she was weak and helpless. Now she is resenting us to protect her."

Marisol smirked. "See? You boys need to learn that being overprotective has limits."

Marc rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you've given us this speech before. So has Kira, but we don't care and we'll never listen."

"Figures."

"Anyways, so apparently Sakura is going to be playing a big role in this battle." Kimberly came back to the previous subject. "Not good."

"Look, if Sakura can help overcome Haru's power, the Dark Ocean could be gone for good!" Chance exclaimed. "So we REALLY need to have faith in Sakura and the boys, so they can beat this. The Dark Ocean can't bother anyone ever again."

_The group…_

The kids silenly group behind a wall, where it's hard to see them. "So we're in, now what?" Ryo asked Matthew.

"Here's my plan." Matthew states. "We are going to get stopped many times. I guarantee that. Everything and it's brother is going to be guarding the Aiden and the others like crazy. We'll be getting attack left and right. The first time we're stopped, Kannon, you're going to take the first ones on. Ryo, you're going to handle the next ones. Sakura, you're after Ryo. Then Taichi. Me. And Maro…I have a special mission for you. Just stay with me, got it?" Maro nodded, ready to save his parents. "Good. Digimon?" He looks to the five digimon. "Stay with your partners. Don't let us out of your sight. OK?" They nod silently. "Nice. Let's move."

_Haru and Noah…_

"Noah." Haru called out calmly. Noah looked from the window to Haru. "You're going to take on Ryo, got it?" He gave a nod. "I'll take care of that Sakura." He looked to Kiwimon. "Make sure to have Arukenimon ready to fight the keeper of Dreams. To be ready to give him the scare of his life." Kiwimon nodded, but Noah stopped him before he left.

"Have all the adults' digimon partners to be ready to make sure whoever tries to rescue Marc's team will be taken care of quickly." Kiwimon nodded again, bowing to the two before leaving the room quickly.

Suddenly a hologram game up out of nowhere in the room, making Noah and Haru stand straight. "MedEvilGallentmon." They bow in respect to THEIR leader. He appeared, looking emotionless. "I heard you're plan. What about the keepers of Strength and Trust? I warn you, I want to fight the Keeper of Strength, the leader. He seems proud of his position and as I can tell, is getting good at it. He's mine. Make sure his twin brother stays out of my way, or else." Then he disappeared.

Haru looked to Noah. "I'll make sure we get digimon slaves to handle Taichi." He began to walk away, but Noah called to him.

"Get Gatomon and Patamon. His parents' partners."

Haru smirked. "Good idea. But hurry up and get in your positions. Arukenimon should have Kanaye already."

_Ryo and Noah…_

Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, Sakura, and Maro ran fast in the halls, having no idea whatsoever of where they were going. Maro could sense his mom and dad nearby, so they were following him. Kannon was currently taking on Arukenimon, a spider digimon that was extremely ugly, in Taichi's words. Matthew had faith in Kanaye, knowing he would be alright. Maro suddenly stopped, making them stop. "Noah!" He gasped.

The others glared to him as Noah stood up straight, with Commandramon by his side, smirking. "Oh look, isn't it my soccer teammates and their cute little sister. Lucky me."

Maro shook his head. "I can't believe I stood up for you!" He yelled, feeling stupid.

Ryo put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Sunny. You didn't know. He's a good actor."

"Well, Ryo…" Noah's smirk widened. "Wanna finish what he started earlier?"

Ryo clenched his free fist. "I would be glad to." The others looked to him for an explanation, but Ryo shook his head. "Later. You guys go rescue the others. I'll take care of him." Ryo glared to Noah.

Matthew and the others nodded and began to run. "I believe in you, Hazy!" Sunny yelled back to him. Ryo couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Enough sappy crap!" Noah ruined the moment. "Let me destroy you already so I can help Haru defeat Sakura faster. We have things to do."

_**-Oh no! Sakura's taking on Haru?! Not good!-**_

_-Nope. Not one bit.-_

_**-Shut up! You're not helping!-**_

_-Really now?-_

_**-Huh?-**_

_-Look in front of you, smart one!!!!-_

Ryo came back to reality as he saw a black blast head right for him. He put his hands in front of him out of instinct. "Oh crap!"

_Sakura and Haru…_

Sakura put her hands above her head as attacks were being thrown everywhere and Haru was doing the same. She growled. "Nice room you picked out, Haru!!" She screamed.

Haru glared daggers. "Shut up! I didn't think this through, okay?!"

"ARM BOMBER!" Antylamon attacked, shooting shocks from her arms to Dobermon, who easily dodge, but the power made the room shake, not bad though.

"GRAU REALM!" A black energy blast shot from Dobermon made Antylamon fly back and slam her against the wall, next to Sakura, who screamed.

"ANTYLAMON!!!"

Of course, the bunny digimon didn't stay down. She got back up and ran towards Dobermon. "BUNNY BLADES!" She hit Dobermon, making him hit the ground, face first.

Haru growled. "Dobermon! Get up and fight!"

Dobermon obeyed and growled. "Schwartz Strahl!" A dark energy surrounded Antylamon's body, making her gasp.

Sakura freaked as Haru chuckled. "What are you doing to her?!" Her answer was something she never wanted to hear. Antylamon gasped for air painfully as Dobermon seemed to be freezing her data, destroying her from the inside. "Antylamon!!! NO!!!" She cried, tears coming to her eyes. "Let her go! I beg of you, let Antylamon go!"

Haru grinned and couldn't help but laugh coldheartedly at Sakura's pleas. "How about no, Sakura? Face it. You're done."

_Maro…_

Matthew and Maro enter the only room they really hadn't checked. It was fairly large, big enough for DarkTryannomon to fit in. "Look! Another door! Maybe they're in there!" Maro exclaimed excitedly.

Matthew was cautious, but knew it was the only way to find out. _**–But it seems to easy…-**_

"What do we have here?" Matthew sighed. He hated it when he was right sometimes. Maro and Matthew were in awe. MedEvilGallentmon stood before them in all his glory. "Where do you two midgets think you're going?"

Matthew glared, pulling Maro behind him. "You're the one who's controlling EVERYONE! You're the one who's destroying everything and turning innocent digimon into slaves! Right?!"

MedEvilGallentmon laughed. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Don't mess with me!" Matthew growled. "I hate it when there's bullies around and you're the biggest one by far!"

"Thank you, keeper of Strength. I'm flattered." MedEvilGallentmon said sarcastically. "Is that all you have? Words. Why does your digimon partner just sit there, waiting to be ordered around like some puppy?" He looked disgusted. "Partners? You are disgusted with me making digimon into slaves, but you, yourself has one right beside you. Humans and digimon cannot work together. You humans treat us like we are slaves and some digimon are so naïve to it. Believing that you are "friends. Now that's disgusting."

Matthew's eyes widened and he looked to DarkTryannomon. "You don't believe that, do you, DarkTryannomon?" He asked, hopeful. Hoping that his partner didn't believe a word MidEvilGallentmon just said. "I don't treat you like that, right? I never have thought of you as a slave." He said slave with disgust. "I think of you as my friend and someone who will always protect me. You'll never abandon me, like I'll never abandon you either."

DarkTryannomon looked to MedEvilGallentmon. "You speak lies. Matthew is my friend and we are equal."

MedEvilGallentmon gasped. "You fool! I speak nothing but the truth as I stand before you and you listen to a puny human?! Unbelievable!"

DarkTryannomon growled. "Be quiet and accept your fate!" He stated. "FIRE BLAST!"

Matthew looked to Maro. "MedEvilGallentmon is distracted! Go now!"

Maro looked at him with fear. "Alone? But who will protect me?!"

"You will." Matthew smiled. "You're strong. Now show Koemon how strong you are and how much you will fight for him. How much you will make him proud." He poked Koemon's egg. "I believe in you, Sunny."

Maro was touched and clutched Koemon's egg closer, if that was even possible. "Thank you, Scope."

Matthew led him to the other door, which had a hallway. "Good luck, Sunny!" He called before closing the door. _**–I hope he'll be alright.-**_

----

Maro ran through the hallway, after taking a glance at the door he just came from. Tears were forming, but he refused to let them go._** –Scope said I'm strong! I got to prove that! No more crying today! Not until mom and dad are safe! Then when we get home, I'm going to cry on mom all I want!-**_ (mama's boy much?) He turned into another hallway, since it was the only way to go. It started becoming a maze that got confusing, only there was one pathway to go. Finally he hit a door that was unlocked and went in with caution. "Mom? Dad?" He called.

"MARO!" They both called. Maro ran up to the cell door and almost cried again. "Are you alright?" Taya asked him in worry, running her hand through his hair. Aiden already explained what happened to Koemon, so she didn't ask.

Maro fought the tears. "Yeah, mom. I missed you."

Taya got teary eyed as well. "I missed you too, baby."

Marc came up. "Where's Matthew and the others?"

"They're fighting everyone! Kannon got stuck fighting this digimon called Arukenimon! Ryo was stopped by one of our soccer teammates, Noah, who's the keeper of Light! He tricked us! He claimed to be on our side, but he lied! He was on the dark side all along!" Maro told them.

"What about Sakura and the boys?" Aiden asked.

"Sakura was stopped by Haru-"

Chance flinched. "Haru." His fist clenched. "It's up to her now."

"Sort of." Everyone looked to Maro in confusion. "Apparently there was a bigger and stronger digimon controlling Noah and Haru, and Matthew's fighting him as we speak!" Maro explained. "His name is MedEvilGallentmon and he's a mean digimon. He was trying to convince DarkTryannomon that Matthew treated him as a slave or something like that, but Matthew told him otherwise, so DarkTryannomon believed Matthew, so now they're kicking each others butts!"

"Where's Taichi in all this?" Taya asked.

"We ran into…" He was hesitant.

"Who Maro?" Aiden asked.

"Gatomon and Patamon."

"…that's gunna be awkward." Kannon said from behind.

"Shut up, Kannon." Dishi scolded.

"So anyways, Taichi was taking them on, saying he was pissed for Gatomon hurting grandma." (that's still weird calling Kari that. Lol.) Maro told them.

"Look what we have here." A voice said from the side. Maro jumped and faced the voice. Many little bodies came from the shadows. Gabumon was speaking. "A little brat thinking he could try and rescue his mommy and daddy."

Maro glared. "I will get them free, then my cousins will come and kick your butts!"

Gabumon chuckled. "Not so strong without Koemon, huh?"

Maro looked to his digi-egg. "I am strong." He mumbled. "My leader said I was! Scope has faith in me, so I'm gunna have faith in myself! Koemon will be proud of me once he's back!"

"If you live that long."

Suddenly Palmon came in front of the rest, with an evil glint. "Poison Ivy!"

_Taichi…_

"Growlmon!" Taichi called as a wall broke down when Growlmon was slammed into it! "Are you okay?!"

Growlmon got back up and shook his head. "I don't know, but those two are going down." He growled.

Taichi smirked. "Well, duh!!!"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewoman!"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon!"

Taichi's smiled faded. "Or not…"

"Taichi?"

"huh?"

"They look strong."

"And shiny."

"And big."

"And cool."

"…and there's two of them."

Taichi sighed. "Yup, it's official. We're screwed." Then he grinned. "But we came here to fight, to sacrifice ourselves for my brothers and everyone else! We're heroes and heroes…gotta die sometime, right?"

Growlmon chuckled. "Yup, I guess."

"Don't worry, Growlmon! If we die, we're dying together!" Taichi yelled, almost in tears. He didn't want to die, but he had to make a sacrifice…but still. _**–Who's gunna bug everyone now? Who's gunna stick up for Takeo? Who's gunna take care of Demon? My band? My brothers and my baby sister? Who'll take care of them while I'm gone…?....why me?-**_

**---------------------------------**

**Is Taichi really going to die?!?! From the looks of it, its hard to tell…or he's just being overdramatic! ;) haha most likely. So yeah, the next chapter is going to have some action in it. Be prepared, okay?**

**Hopefully you guys are still with me. I missed you all. Sorry for not updating.**

**To review, PM me because you all pretty much already reviewed. Can't review twice…I don't know why though. I think that's lame, but whatever. PLEASE…uh…MESSAGE BUT PLEASE BE NICE!**

**-the one and only Digidestend Angel-**


	21. I'll Walk

Okay, here's the quick things I should point out in this chapter and the next.

1)if I spell anything wrong even though I've checked but I missed it, I'll get it right, no worries.

2) I'm making up some attacks for some digimon because they don't do the ones I want…so yeah, just in case you get lost.

3) thanks for the reviews, messaged, and read the story. :)

4) we are going to lose two characters, who weren't going to be used much anyways, K?

5) NO! Jeez, Taichi isn't dying.

* * *

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-One – I'll Walk ------------------------**

**Sakura**

"GRAU REALM!" A black energy blast shot from Dobermon made Antylamon fly back and slam her against the wall, next to Sakura, who screamed.

"ANTYLAMON!!!"

Of course, the bunny digimon didn't stay down. She got back up and ran towards Dobermon. "BUNNY BLADES!" She hit Dobermon, making him hit the ground, face first.

Haru growled. "Dobermon! Get up and fight!"

Dobermon obeyed and growled. "Schwartz Strahl!" A dark energy surrounded Antylamon's body, making her gasp.

Sakura freaked as Haru chuckled. "What are you doing to her?!" Her answer was something she never wanted to hear. Antylamon gasped for air painfully as Dobermon seemed to be freezing her data, destroying her from the inside. "Antylamon!!! NO!!!" She cried, tears coming to her eyes. "Let her go! I beg of you, let Antylamon go!"

Haru grinned and couldn't help but laugh coldheartedly at Sakura's pleas. "How about no, Sakura? Face it. You're done."

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" Sakura screamed for anybody. Anyone who could help her.

Haru laughed at her pain even more. "This is just too good!" Sakura suddenly did something way unexpected. She ran towards the two digimon, ready to stop Dobermon's attack on her digimon. Haru growled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sakura didn't know what she was doing…yeah, that's smart. All she knew was that she was going to save Antylamon's life, no matter the cost! She couldn't stand Antylamon turning into a digi-egg like Koemon. She would never forgive herself for being so weak and stupid as always. Dobermon didn't see her coming until she jumped on his back, hitting his head. "OW! Hey! Get off!"

With him distracted, Antylamon broke free from Dobermon's attack and glared. "You pathetic-"

"Antylamon!" Sakura screamed. Dobermon charged towards Antylamon, who was so angry got distracted. Sakura freaked and jumped off, landing on the ground with a thud. A large battle just broke out and it looked like it was going to get even uglier!

"BUNNY BLADES!"

"GRAU REALM!"

Haru appeared behind Sakura and glared. "You stupid idiot!"

Sakura got confused. "What did I do to you?!"

"Getting in the middle of a dangerous fight?! Are you really THAT stupid?!" Haru yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood up onto her feet. "You'll get over it." She said simply. Suddenly a loud blast made a noise making Haru and Sakura having to cover their ears. Sakura looked towards the destruction the two digimon had made and gasped. "Antylamon, what did you do?!"

Haru had fire in his eyes. "Dobermon, get up on your feet! Fight back!"

Dobermon, who was the one that was slammed against the stone wall, making it break down and opened wide, looking outside…or to be more specific…the ocean. He stood up with pride and growled, teeth showing. "That's it!" He ran towards her, digivolving. "Dobermon digivolve to….Cerberumon!" He smirked. "EMERALD BLAZE!" Three green strong blasts headed Antylamon's way and she was unable to stop it, throwing her backwards, into the opposite wall.

Antylamon was amazingly able to stand and she conjured up all she had left of strengthed and fought back. "TRESURE AXES!"

Cerberumon somehow dodged them, making them slam into the floor, making it crack a little. He chuckled. "POWER REFLECT!" Suddenly the two axes were thrown back towards Antylamon, who dodged them as well, but they cut into the floor like before, only this time…the floor gave out.

Now falling towards the ocean, Haru and Sakura braced themselves and were soon in the dark waters. Thankfully the stone floor didn't hit them directly. BUT unfortunately, Antylamon and Cerberumon were so tired…they de-digivolved…back into Kokomon and Hopmon. Sakura screamed, making Haru almost stop breathing! "Oh my God, my HAIR!!!!" She freaked out, but she swam towards the unconscious Kokomon and lifted her up towards her, trying to stay above water.

"Drama queen." Haru muttered before doing the same with Hopmon. "Now how to get back in the castle?!" He growled.

**Ryo**

Matthew and the others nodded and began to run. "I believe in you, Hazy!" Sunny yelled back to him. Ryo couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Enough sappy crap!" Noah ruined the moment. "Let me destroy you already so I can help Haru defeat Sakura faster. We have things to do."

_**-Oh no! Sakura's taking on Haru?! Not good!-**_

_-Nope. Not one bit.-_

_**-Shut up! You're not helping!-**_

_-Really now?-_

_**-Huh?-**_

_-Look in front of you smart one!!!!-_

Ryo came back to reality as he saw a black blast head right for him. He put his hands in front of him out of instinct. "Oh crap!"

"Ryo!" Frigimon got in front of him, taking the attack.

Ryo got wide eyed. "Frigimon! Are you alright?!"

Frigimon didn't answer, but instead, glared to Commandramon. "Leave Ryo alone! You will fight me!"

Commandramon chuckled. "As you wish. It's your funeral." He smirked. "Commandramon digivolve to…Sealsdramon!"

Frigimon ran towards him. "Subzero Ice Punch!"

Sealsdramon dodged quickly, avoiding the freezing attack. So did a surprise attack of his own. Once he landed back on the ground, he slammed his fist into the floor. "Metal Punch!" It made a tiny shake, but it made Frigimon fall backwards.

Noah laughed when Frigimon couldn't get back up, considering how large he was…yeah, it would be hard. Ryo's sweat dropped. "Aw, crap." He groaned as he slapped his palm to his head. "Frigimon…" He looked to him. "Come on, dude, work with me here!"

Frigimon glared at him. "Oh, excuse me, you butthead!"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "There is no need for name calling!" Suddenly a Kiwimon ran towards Noah, making Ryo wonder what happened. Noah's eyes widened and he told Kiwimon something, then it left. "What did he say, Noah?!"

Noah glared. "How is that any of your business?"

"I'm making it my business!" His fist clenched.

"Fine. You're cousin is in big trouble."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "No, you don't say?" He asked sarcastically. "Which one, stupid?!"

Noah hated his sarcastic remark. "The named Maro." He smirked when Ryo's eyes went from curious to fear. "Haru is heading over there as we speak. Apparently little Sakura didn't make it after all, right?"

So many things ran through his head. Sure, he was scared for Sakura, but then again, Maro still had a chance. Ryo looked to Frigimon. "Get up!" Frigimon glared, but tried his hardest to do so. Soon he clumsily stood up, getting his footing. Ryo ran towards him. "Fight them! Hold them off! Distract them! Do something! I have to go rescue Maro!" With that, Ryo took off to the nearest door.

Noah's eyes widened. "Where is he going?!"

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

"DCD BOMB!"

Suddenly a loud bomb went off, destroying a lot around the castle. Frigimon was so hurt and exhausted he de-digivoled back to SnowAgumon.

"Commandramon!" SnowAgumon's eyes looked to Noah who held a digi-egg in his arms. Noah glared daggers to the digimon. "Commandramon! You deleted him! You'll pay!"

Suddenly a net was around SnowAgumon's body, making the poor digimon scared. "Ryo! Ryo! Help Me!"

**Taichi**

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shot out for the 10th time during this battle, but he was now getting very tired. Angemon was shot back and Angewomon was helping back up. "Taichi…I'm sorry, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…I can't do this alone." He told his partner, who was shaking.

Taichi's fist clenched. "Keep going, Growlmon!" He looked to him. "I believe you can do this!"

Angewomon came towards Growlmon in angst. "Celestrial Arrow!"

"Bunny blades!" An attack pushed Angewoman's arrow away from Growlmon and into the wall. Everyone looked to the now opened door and saw Antylamon standing with Sakura on her shoulder…wet…no, soaked. Taichi wondered, but now wasn't the time to ask. "Enough, Angewomon! You too, Angemon!" Angemon, who was getting on his feet, glared. "You were good once before…what changed you?" She asked gently. Sakura looked on with curiously filling her eyes. Taichi just wanted his sister out of harms way and right now, she was right where they wanted her.

Angewomon growled. "That is none of your concern, you inconsiderate bunny!"

Antylamon narrowed her eyes. "Must we be hurtful?"

Angemon clenched his fist. "You fool! Don't you know?! That brat on your shoulder that you call your partner will soon betray you!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Antylamon didn't believe it. _**–Sakura's too innocent to even think such things-**_ She stood tall. "Where are you getting at, Angemon?!"

"My partner, aka her father, abandoned me!" Bingo. "Me and Angewomon had to fend for ourselves since those new chosen brats were born! Did they come visit us? No! Did they come and help us? NO! They did nothing except let us suffer here!"

"Shut up!" Taichi yelled from the sidelines. Everyone looked towards him now. "My mom and dad would never do anything that you're talking about!"

"How would you know, you naïve human?" Angewomon asked.

"Because they told me everything! The portal was closed! They couldn't come through!" Taichi yelled, defended his parents.

Sakura nodded. "They also didn't try because of the threat made all those years ago!"

"…threat?"

"Yes, threat." Sakura explained. "BlackWarGreymon threatened our lives; me, my brothers, and cousins. He said that when twelve years passed, we would become digidestend. But in the meantime, everyone had to quiet down and leave the digital world alone until now. It's not their fault."

Angemon and Angewomon looked to each other. _**–Should we believe her?-**_ Their eyes hardened and glared to the poor girl, who only spoke the truth. "We can't believe your lies, you pathetic, stupid girl who is nothing but weak!" Angewomon stated in anger.

Sakura got tears. "Stop saying that!"

"Enough tears and enough lies." Angemon twisted his spear around until he pointed it at Sakura and Antylamon. "Angel Rod!" He yelled, running towards them, his spear pointed to the unarmed Sakura.

Taichi's heart almost stopped. "SAKURA!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "TAICHI!"

Growlmon got in front of the two and prepared an attack. "Dragon Slash!" It stopped the attack upon Sakura and Antylamon and sent Angemon back into a wall, making it crumble…on top of Taichi! Growlmon stopped. "Taichi! No!"

Sakura's tears released as she jumped off of Antylamon with a thud, but ignoring her pain, running to where her brother once was. "Taichi! Taichi! Answer me! Taichi!" She ran up to the rocks and began trying to pull them away, but she simply wasn't strong enough. "I'm sorry, Taichi! It's all my fault! I should've kept my mouth shut!" She screamed, almost pulling her hair out.

Antylamon and Growlmon began to run towards them to help, but Angewomon stopped them. "Move!" Antylamon growled.

"NO!" She screamed. "Lift Your Spirits!" Suddenly doing a back flip and slamming her feet into them both, sending them back.

Back to Sakura, she tried to pull the rocks away, but it was so hard. She was too weak. "I'm so stupid!"

"Didn't dad tell you to not tell yourself that?" Sakura's eyes widened and saw her brother, unharmed, standing on the rocks. He went in concerned brother mode. "Are you alright?" Sakura didn't answer, she just climbed up to him and hugged him tightly. He gladly returned it as she sobbed quietly. "Sshh, its okay, Shy…I'm never going to leave you." He grinned as they pulled apart. "I thought the big brother saves the sister…not the other way around!!"

"Hey, be thankful you're alive." Sakura told him.

"No you're not because you two will die together!" Angemon's angry voice rang out as the rocks exploded, throwing Taichi and Sakura away and onto the stone floor.

Sakura cried out in pain, making Taichi worry, even though he also was hurt. "Sakura!"

Angemon glared. "Hand of Fate!" The blast headed right for them, ready to kill them instantly.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Many fire blasts came from the side, sending Angemon through the wall, deleting him. (sorry, I had to.)

Sakura's eyes widened as she witnessed Angemon being deleted. "Angemon! No! Wait!" She escaped Taichi's arms, despite his pleads to stop, she ran towards him. Angemon looked calm and defeated. "Angemon!"

Angemon looked to Sakura. To him, she seemed so small and tiny, like a doll. "Sakura."

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. She could hear Gargomon, Antylamon, and Growlmon fighting Angewomon, but then again, she could only hear the sounds of Angemon's data disappearing. "Please tell me that you still don't hate my daddy." She said to him. "My daddy has ALWAYS mentioned you in his books and bedtime adventure stories since I was a baby! He has never forgotten you! Neither has my mommy with Angewomon! Please, don't be angry with him, since he misses you…and loves you."

Angemon had a tear roll down his cheek, surprising Sakura, but she didn't say anything about it. "Sakura, can you do something for me?"

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yes! Anything!"

"Tell T.K. that I'm sorry for being angry and hateful towards him for so long." He said. "I knew it wasn't true, but my mind stuck with what made sense. I have always loved him too. He was my best friend and I have never forgotten him either."

Sakura nodded again, only slowly this time. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you." With that said, Angemon disappeared. But this time…no egg appeared.

Back at the battle, Taichi and Kanaye could go looking for Sakura because the digimon were fighting in the middle, forcing them to stay put. Kanaye growled. "I swear, that girl better quit scaring me like this!" Taichi nodded in agreement.

Finally, silence. Taichi and Kanaye looked up and saw Angewomon being deleted. "Wait, before I go, tell your mother something important for me! Please!" She begged. "Tell her I'm so sorry and that I love her!" With that, she was gone.

Kanaye and Taichi nodded. "We promise, Angewomon." They whispered. The two immediately dashed towards where Sakura had disappeared too. When they found her, they were relieved, but then they weren't. Running to her, they comforted her. Sakura was sitting with her legs up to her chest and her face hiding in her arms, crying. Taichi pulled her to him, cradling her and rocking her back in forth. "It's okay, Sakura. They are finally at peace. We had to, you know that." He whispered gently.

Sakura gave a nod, but sobbed. "I know, but I didn't think it would hurt this bad!"

**Maro**

Maro got out of the way of Palmon's Poison Ivy attack just in time, but the egg in his hand, slipped away. Forgetting the evil digimon in front of him, Maro grabbed Koemon's egg and faced the digimon, who had him out numbered by a lot. Aiden, Taya, and the rest couldn't get free…all they could do was watch. "Come on, son!" Aiden yelled. "I have faith in you!"

Maro groaned. "I really wish people would stop saying that!" He muttered as he stood up.

Biyomon flew towards the ceiling, smirking. "Did you really think you alone could rescue them?" She motioned to the cell where everyone was located.

Maro shrugged. "I'm going to try!"

"Well, you're done trying." Agumon said. "It's too bad you're not strong like your father was."

Aiden glared. "Hey, knock it off!"

"Silence, human!" Hawkmon hissed. "We gave you no permission to talk!"

"Leave Maro alone!" Suddenly a body jumped on top of Hawkmon, pulling on his feathers.

"OW! Get him off!" He cried out in pain.

Biyomon's claws grabbed Ryo's shoulders and lifted him off of Hawkmon. Ryo struggled. "Let me go, you ugly bird!"

When Esamee heard her brother's voice, she narrowed her eyes and went to the cell door, pushing Taya and Aiden away. "HEY!" She roared. "Don't you ever mess with my baby brother!"

As Biyomon got distracted, the hold on Ryo was loosened and he fell to the ground. Maro ran to his side. Ryo smirked. "Thanks, Esamee." He looked to Maro. "You okay?" Maro gave a quick nod. Ryo looked around and smirked once again. "You all thought that you could keep them here, didn't you?" He sneered. He ran towards the wall, that had a loose rock, a large one. He almost couldn't carry it, but his determination was stronger. He ran towards the cell door and hit the lock, breaking it. Soon the adults ran out, scaring the digimon away.

"There's too many!" Gabumon yelled.

"Run!" Veemon was the first one out, then everyone else went after.

Taya and Maro hugged each other tightly. Aiden let out a long sigh. "Let's get out of here."

Ryo nodded. "Let's get you guys out of here!"

"Wait, what about Scope?!" Ryo looked to Maro like he had two heads. "What?"

"Scope is probably in another part of the castle. We have to get them out first, and then we find the others." Ryo stated as they walked out into the hallway, which led to the room Maro had left Matthew in.

Maro's eyes widened. The room didn't even have a scratch. "They were here!" Ryo's eyebrows went up. "Scope and DarkTryannomon were in here about to fight MedEvilGallentmon! I swear!"

"They must've moved the fight elsewhere, okay?" Ryo told him. "Now come on!" He pulled Maro away from the room, the adults following. Once they found the entrance opened, Ryo got curious. "They wouldn't have left this wide opened…unless someone came in and forgot to close it…" He shook it off and looked to everyone else. "Go already!"

Aiden and Taya hugged the daylight out of Maro, telling him to be careful and that they love him. Esamee did the same with Ryo. Bridget was a little busy napping, because of all the pain she endured. After they left, Ryo and Maro went back inside and heard noises. "I think that sounded like Scope!" Maro pointed out. Ryo nodded and they ran faster. Unfortuntely too fast. Soon they painfully fell on their butts. "Hey, what's the big- Shy-shy!"

Sakura smiled and hugged him when he grabbed her. "Hey, Sunny! Glad to see you're okay!" She told him.

Ryo, Kanaye, and Taichi narrowed their eyes. "Oh yes, forget we even exist." Taichi grumbled.

Then a big boom was heard not too far away. "That's got to be Scope, guys." Ryo told them.

Taichi knew that it was his brother. His heart told him so. "Matthew's in big trouble, guys! We have to find him now!"

**Matthew**

Matthew fell next to BlackAgumon's side. "BlackAgumon, get up." He choked. There was smoke everywhere from the attacks, making his lungs full of smoke. "Please." He asked in desperation. _**–It just can't end this way!-**_

A shadow came upon bodies and Matthew looked up and saw MedEvilGallentmon there, looking down at them. "Pathetic." He pointed towards Matthew. "This is the end of the line, Keeper of Strength."

"Crap."

**

* * *

  
**

**Reason being why Kanaye doesn't get his own fight scene is so your imagination can explore and make it up yourself…aka, I gotz too lazy. Oh well. I think I did okay with this chapter. Not sure. I gotz plans for the next one. I'm just trying to get your guys' respect back because abandoning my stories and you for how many months is way too unacceptable. So I'm going to work hard to get that back, okay? I'm trying. I'm going to start working on the next chapter now.**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

Sneak Peek at Chapter 22: He Wouldn't Be Gone

"_Matthew, wake up!"_

"_No, no! It can't end this way!"_

"_See you at practice."_

"_SnowAgumon is now a slave and it's all my fault!"_

"_We are the digimon for the two new digidestend."_


	22. He Wouldn't Be Gone

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Two – He Wouldn't Be Gone ------------------------**

Matthew fell next to BlackAgumon's side. "BlackAgumon, get up." He choked. There was smoke everywhere from the attacks, making his lungs full of smoke. "Please." He asked in desperation. _**–It just can't end this way!-**_

A shadow came upon bodies and Matthew looked up and saw MedEvilGallentmon there, looking down at them. "Pathetic." He pointed towards Matthew. "This is the end of the line, Keeper of Strength."

"Crap."

"This is your end-"

"No!"

MedEvilGallentmon's eyes widened as he looked down to Matthew, who was struggling to stand up, along with BlackAgumon; both pairs of eyes looking fierce. "What did you just say?"

Matthew glared. "I said no! I wont let this go! If I go down, you're going with me!"

"Says who?" Asked MedEvilGallentmon, who was losing his patience.

"Says me!" Matthew exclaimed. "That may not sound like much, but it's true. I'm not leaving until you're gone. I wont give up until you do. I wont let the Digital World suffer anymore by the likes of you!" When it looked like he had MedEvilGallentmon's full attention, Matthew continued. "You need to release your digimon slaves, which includes our parents' digimon! You need to let go of Noah and Haru, so they can realize what they're doing is despicable! You just need to give up and go away because you need to realize you're not winning this, not matter the outcome." He stated confidently.

Matthew sighed when MedEvilGallentmon started laughing. This wasn't working too well. "Look at you, human! You're bruised and beaten. You're short and shrimpy. You can't stand up straight, neither can your partner. So what makes you think that you can take me down alone?"

"My team will come!"

"And those scrawny brats will help you?" The evil digimon mocked. "You little kids need to give up your powers to me if you want those adults in my prison safe and sound."

Matthew chuckled. "Too late."

MedEvilGallentmon narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"My teammate already found them. It's over. You have nothing over our heads, so we're not giving up."

MedEvilGallentmon growled dangerously. "You will pay!" He took a deep breath. "FIRE BLAST!" Since it was so sudden, BlackAgumon and Matthew had no time to run or dodge. Matthew screamed in pain, since it hurt so bad on his body. MedEvilGallentmon just laughed when Matthew went unconscious and BlackAgumon tried to wake him up. "No one can defeat me!"

"MATTHEW!" All eyes went to Taichi, who ran to his brother with tears in his eyes. "Matthew, wake up!" He cried out when he reached his twin brother. "Aw man! Wake up! I'm sorry for calling Takeo a better brother than you! I really am! You're the best twin brother any guy could ever ask for!"

Matthew groaned and looked up to Taichi. "Did you really mean that?"

Taichi nodded quickly. "Yes!"

Matthew chuckled. "Good." He took Taichi's hand to help him up and that's when they noticed the rest of the team there. Matthew looked at everyone with direct sight.

Ryo's shirt was ripped on the shoulders, obviously from someone clawing at his shirt. Maro was his smiley self, with Koemon's egg still in his hands, safely. Sakura was soaked from head to toe, her hair getting a frizzy curl. Kanaye was a little on the bruised side, but nothing too major from what Matthew could see. Taichi looked exhausted, with a bruised cheek. He was limping a little. He was a bit on the sweaty and dirty side. Matthew couldn't say much though, since he looked worse than everyone.

Sakura smiled and put her hair up into a ponytail with a band that was on her wrist. "So what's the plan, Scope?"

Kanaye grinned. "Yea, leader. We're behind you no matter what the plan is."

Maro nodded. "You're the leader of this team and we believe that you can do this. That you can lead us."

Ryo shrugged. "You haven't gotten us killed so far. I trust you with my life so trust me with yours. Give me an order, and you got it."

Taichi smiled. "If you even thought we wouldn't come, then you're wrong. You're our brother, friend, and leader. We're a team."

Matthew chuckled. "Yes, we are. We are a team. And a team supposed to stick together."

Maro pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!"

While the devolved digimon was holding off MedEvilGallentmon with poor fighting skills, Matthew made the team huddle. "Alright, Maro, because of obvious reasons, you're staying put here."

Maro nodded. "Got it, sir!"

"Sakura and Kanaye, have your digimon attack from behind. Taichi, you're with me. Ryo, you and SnowAgumon- wait…where is SnowAgumon?" Matthew asked curiously and with concern.

Ryo's eyes widened. "Oh no! Where is he? He promised to catch up to me after he would destroy Noah's partner!"

"We'll look for him later, but for right now, stay with Maro." Matthew ordered.

Ryo growled in frustration, but obeyed. "Okay."

Matthew nodded in thanks. Taichi grinned. "Everyone ready for this?"

Sakura clapped her hands. "Let's do this!"

MedEvilGallentmon threw the digimon aside easily and quickly did something with his hands, in like a formation. "Not today, brats!"

Everyone in the castle felt something rush through their bones. Like an icy, terrifying feeling that would most likely haunt them later in life. Sakura grabbed onto Kanaye's arm and looked to Matthew. "What's happening?" She asked, scared out of her mind.

Maro was shaking terribly, Ryo putting his hands on Maro's shoulders. "Calm down, Sunny. It's okay." He looked to Matthew. "Scope?"

Matthew looked to his siblings and cousins, and then to his twin brother, who was staring at something to the side. Everyone looked in that direction and was frozen in fear, just like Taichi was. A dark figure, in the shape of MedEvilGallentmon, was in the sky, away from them.

"You're on my turf now." He laughed evilly. It made the kids shiver with fear. "You're playing with the big boys now. You wont win here in my realm. The dark realm. As a matter of fact…you'll be here forever!"

Matthew shook his head, finding courage to speak. "Not this time, bud! Let us out of here and fight fairly!"

MedEvilGallentmon laughed harder. "You're fake bravery amuses me, oh great Keeper of Strength!" He mocked Matthew, who was standing his ground. "This is fair. You're in my world now. My world; my rules."

Matthew clenched his fist and looked at his teammates. "Don't quit on me, guys." The others snapped out of their trance and looked to their leader, who was trying to be strong for all six of them at one time. "It can't end like this!" Matthew, who was ready to pass out, looked at them with power. "If we fight with everything we have…if we believe in the digimon and our powers as much as we can, then we'll get through this! We'll defeat him!"

Ryo gave a strong nod. "He's right. Even without SnowAgumon and Koemon, we can still believe in the remaining digimon and fight back! We have to have faith!"

"Because only with faith we can win!" Maro yelled out, excitedly.

Taichi, Kanaye, and Sakura nodded in agreement. "We can do this!" Kanaye yelled.

"Fire Blast!" Then a sudden loud BOOM was heard behind them and now they had the battle's full attention. DarkTryannamon was panting from tiredness, as were the others. "Take that, you son of a-"

Matthew's eyes widened. "DARKTYANNAMON!" He scolded loudly before his digimon could finish his statement.

DarkTryannamon gave a weak smile. "Sorry."

Growlmon laughed. "Haha, you got yelled at!"

DarkTryannamon glared. "Shut up, you big baby!"

Antylamon blinked. "All I'm going to say is: Wow." Gargomon chuckled.

MedEvilGallentmon growled dangerously at the four digimon, who just pissed him off…big time. "You four, along with your midget partners over there, are dead!"

Taichi glared. "Hey! We're not midgets! The only one that's midget is Sakura!"

Sakura glared at him. "Thanks." She growled out sarcastically.

"SILENCE!" MedEvilGallentmon yelled, making the dark place tremble. "You'll pay!" He took a deep breath. "Rage of Wyvern!" A huge fire in a shape of a dragon shot up from the ground and headed straight for the four digimon and six kids.

The kids' eyes widened. "Oh shit." Taichi muttered.

Antylamon reached for Sakura and Maro. "Grab the kids!" She screamed to the other digimon as she jumped from the dragon. The others grabbed a kid or two and followed Antylamon's lead. She quickly, but gently, set Sakura and Ryo down and ran towards MedEvilGallentmon. "Treasure Axes!" She swung the axes as she charged for him and before she could hit him, MedEvilGallentmon dodged and kicked her in the back, slamming her face down on the ground.

Sakura gasped. "Antylamon!" She tried to run to her, but Kanaye held her back.

"There's nothing you can do!" Kanaye told her, keeping a strong grip on her waist.

"Gargo Pellets!" Many bullets hit MedEvilGallentmon's back and he was about to fall onto Antylamon, but she quickly turned and kicked his stomach and sent him flying backwards.

He went flying in DarkTryannamon's direction, but before he could land anywhere, DarkTyannamon attacked. "Iron Tail!" Just like hitting a ball out of the field is was DarkTrannamon did to MedEvilGallentmon!

Before anyone could think of attacking again, Dobermon popped out. "Fire Energy Blast!" He shot a blast in Kanaye and Sakura's direction! None of the digimon had time to stop it.

Matthew got tears. "NO! NOT THEM!"

Sakura screamed bloody murder and then the attack hit them with such force…or did it? Kanaye covered Sakura protectively, but when he didn't feel the burning attack hit, he looked up and saw two angels in front of them, who just shielded the attack from their tiny bodies. Kanaye held on to a crying Sakura, who was scared, and Kanaye had to admit…he was too. Once his heart stopped racing, he had the guts to stand up, bringing Sakura with him. He looked to his team, but mostly to his leader, who was on his hands and knees, mumbling "thank you, God" over and over.

"Thank you, Angemon and Angewoman." Kanaye told the angels. "You saved us."

The spirit angels turned to them with smiles. "No, thank you." Then they disappeared.

Kanaye sighed in relief, even though Sakura was still whimpering from the scare. "Sshh…it's okay."

Ryo glared daggers to the two figures responsible for Kanaye and Sakura's almost deaths. "If anything had happened to them, you two would be dead by now!" Taichi stood close to him, nodding in dead agreement.

Noah and Haru shrugged. "It happens."

"Guys!" Everyone looked to Maro. "Where's MedEvilGallentmon?!" He screamed, pointing to where the digimon was a few minutes ago.

He was gone.

Matthew growled and clenched his fist. "No! Where is he?!"

"Safe." Answered Noah, who looked grim and pissed. "He'll be resting up for the next battle."

Taichi's eyes widened. "Next battle?!" He shook his head. "No way! We came to finish that pain in the butt today! Not tomorrow or whenever!"

Haru shrugged again. "You have no say in this. The next time you meet up with MedEvilGallentmon, he'll be as good as new…no, he'll be better than ever!"

Maro frowned. "Well, fudge."

"We're spearing your lives for now, but next time, you wont be so lucky." Noah announced.

"No way! Finish them off now!" Taichi yelled to Growlmon, but he was stopped when net came down with a dino-digimon inside of it. "Uh-oh."

Ryo's eyes widened. "NO! Snowagumon!"

SnowAgumon whimpered while trying to bite and claw his way free, but no such luck. "Ryo, help me!"

"You took away my digimon, so now I'm taking away yours." Noah stated.

Ryo glared. "You wont get away with this! I'm getting him back! You'll see!"

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." As SnowAgumon disappeared, a portal shinned, ready to take Noah, Haru, and Dobermon through. "See you at practice." Then as they stepped in, they disappeared.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"Well…" Maro started. "That was a waste."

Ryo punched the nearest wall with anger and tears…yes, tears. "Why?! Why did I leave him alone?!"

Matthew gave him a sympathize look. "I'm sorry, Ryo, but it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Ryo snapped. "I left him alone! I thought he could handle it!" He punched the wall again, now his fist bleeding. "SnowAgumon is now a slave and it's all my fault!"

_**---**_

As the kids, Lopmon, BlackAgumon, Guilmon, and Terriermon walked away from the castle, Maro just happened to turn around and what he saw shocked him. "Guys, where did the castle go?!" Everyone looked behind them and where the castle they were just in…was gone. "That's crazy!"

Matthew nodded in agreement. Something weird was going on, but they weren't going to worry about that now. "Let's just get back home." He sighed out, checking on Ryo, whose mind was elsewhere.

Then Maro heard a voice he new all too well. "Mommy!" He ran towards the voice of his mother, followed by the rest of the team. "Mommy!"

"Maro!" Finally she came into view and Maro ran to her, not caring how hard he hit her; he just wanted to be held. "My baby!" Taya wrapped her arms around her only son and kissed his head a million times. Aiden smiled next to them, finally being able to see his family safe again.

"Daddy! Mom!" Sakura screamed to her parents, who immediately grabbed onto their little girl. Kanaye headed their way too and joined the hug.

T.K. kissed both their foreheads. "If you ever run off like that again without telling us, we'll kill you!"

Ryo looked for his father, who he had recently felt hatred towards, but after today, he just wanted his dad. "Ryo!" Tai called for him, with Sora by his side.

Ryo gave a tiny smile and walked to them both; being suffocated by them. "Are you okay?!" Sora panicked as soon as she saw his shirt, ripped.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, mom. I'm okay." Sora smiled and kissed his head. "I love you, mom." He looked to his dad once Sora released him. "I love you too, dad." Tai smiled gratefully and hugged his son again.

"We love you too, son."

Matthew and Taichi saw that EVERYONE was present. Everyone from America to Japan; the digidestend generation family was together again, even only for a little bit. It was still an amazing feeling. "You looked terrified when Dobermon almost killed Kanaye and Sakura." Taichi commented. "You okay?"

Matthew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I honestly don't know, Romeo."

"Scared the hell out of you, huh?"

"Just a little."

"Me too." Taichi sighed. "Those two are such ditz. Magnets for danger, I'm telling you."

Takeo stepped from the crowd and walked towards the brothers. "You guy alright?"

Taichi and Matthew nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I want to talk to you." Takeo had them follow him away from everyone a bit. "A little girl told me what's really been going on between you two. Why you guys are fighting."

The twins growled. "Sakura." They whispered.

"I'm sorry for coming back." Takeo said with sad eyes. "I really am."

Matthew sighed. "Don't be sorry for returning, but it's no ones fault really. I should've respected Taichi's wishes for looking up to you. I guess I shouldn't have talked crap about you in front of him."

"But it all comes down to this really, Scope." Taichi spoke up. "I'm sorry for ever saying those hurtful words to you. That probably sucked, like a lot."

Matthew nodded. "It did." He looked to him. "We've been through everything together, Romie. Everything. Through thick and thin. I can't believe it took me almost dying to see that words that you didn't really mean weren't all that important. When we get into another fight, which we both know we will, let's immediately make a truths, because we never know what will happen."

Taichi nodded. "Yup. Exactly."

Everyone stopped talking when they heard an unfamiliar voice. "Hello."

May and Daniel, who's this was their first time being in the digital world, stepped out from the crowd and blinked. "Who the heck are you guys?" Daniel asked, a little on the curious side. May stood next to him with her arms crossed in front of her, waiting for an answer.

A bird/chicken looking digimon, who was about as tall as Daniel, bowed out of respect. "My name is Peckmon."

A tiny frog stepped up and bowed as well. "Hi! I'm Gekomon!" He said cheerfully.

May raised an eyebrow. "So…what do you want?"

"We are the digimon for the next two new digidestend."

"Who's that?"

"You."

"…I'm sorry, I misunderstood you. I thought you said me…" May growled, indicating she really didn't want to hear those words come out of his mouth again.

"…um…I'll say it slower then." Gekomon said. "You…are…a…new…digidestend."

Izzy just slapped his forehead and groaned. "Here we go again!"

Mimi smiled brightly. "HEY! This is fabulous!"

May glared at her mom. "How is this fabulous?!" She yelled.

"Another big reason to move back to Japan!"

May threw her cell phone to the grassy ground and stomped her foot. "This is just so wrong in so many ways!"

Daniel smiled. "Are you mine?" He asked Peckmon.

Peckmon smiled back. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Daniel." He greeted while handing over a white digivice to him. "You're the keeper of Bravery."

"Cool!"

May relunctently took her purple digivice from Gekomon. "So I'm guessing you're my digimon partner and this is mine?" Gekomon nodded. "Just peachy."

"And you're the keeper of Kindness."

"…ew."

----

**Okay, I would say this whole "I'm sorry I'm not updating it's just blah blah blah" shitz, but that would just get ya'll mad or frustrated cause you probably hear that a lot…I know I do. So I'm just going to leave it with this: I LOVE UUUUU!!!!**

**Please Review, but PLEASE be nice!**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

**Preview for Chapter 23: Scream**

"_Sorry, Sakura, but you're stuck being my partner for ice-skating or just quit. Your choice."_

"_If you dare lay a finger on me, Ryo, I'll tell the whole world our little secret!"_

"_I have dreadful news…they're calling us to help the Americans."_

"_Kari, we have a problem. Sakura's going back into her shy little self again. This is depressing the whole family!"_

"_You know...when I said we need to do something...I didn't exactly mean run into the car window, Romie." _


	23. Scream

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Three – Scream ------------------------**

_**A Couple Days Later…March **__**3**__**rd**_

It's been two days since the dangerous battle with MedEvilGallentmon, who had cowardly ran away, so he's safe somewhere. The kids decided they would train themselves, their digimon, and the two new digidestend to become stronger. May didn't like the sound of hard work, but her parents were making her stick to her destiny. Koemon's digi-egg still hadn't hatched out Koemon, but Maro kept faith strong. He knew that just like his grandpa's past experience, this would turn out okay in the end.

Ryo, on the other hand, was depressed, yet angry. Everyone knew better than to bug him now, since he was not in the mood. SnowAgumon's capture killed him inside and the guilt was consuming him.

School again, but this time, everyone was on the edge; especially Sakura. _**–Ice-skating practice is today…Haru is still my partner.**_- The thought of being forced to "trust" Haru with her life after all he's done to her was scary. This scare was making her quiet and shy once again, which pissed her brothers off.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, looking away from her eggs on her plate to her mother standing next to her. "Yes?" She replied quietly.

Kari got a worried look. "Are you okay, babygirl? You haven't touched your food."

Sakura nodded a little. "Yes. I'm fine. Just not very hungry."

Taichi grinned, not getting the big picture. "Well, if you don't want the food, I'll eat it!" He grabbed her plate and began eating. Sakura shrugged it off; she really wasn't hungry. Food was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Is it ice-skating practice with Haru?" Kari asked curiously. Sakura looked at her mom with surprise. "No, I'm not psychic, but a mother knows these things about her kids."

Kanaye and Matthew looked down at their plate, depressed. Taichi kept eating. "Why don't you just quit ice-skating if you're that scared?" He asked.

Sakura glared at her brother sitting next to her. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled then ran upstairs.

If Kari was worried before, now she was beyond that. As Kanaye and Matthew stood up, Kari stopped them. "Don't. She needs time." The boys reluctantly sat back down and Kari went down into the den where her husband was typing his new book. "Honey, we have a bit of a problem."

T.K. groaned and turned to his wife. "How many more problems can this family have, Kari?"

"True, but it's Sakura." Kari continued. "She's scared of ice-skating practice since Haru is her partner."

T.K. growled at the name. "Then make her quit or get a new partner!"

Kari narrowed her eyes. "Don't raise your voice at me, Takeru!" She yelled back. "You know Madam Viola is strict on the rules. A new partner means that you're whining and she doesn't want whiners on her team, T.K. And quitting? Have you lost your mind?!" She asked. "Sakura's been ice-skating since she was five years old; quitting isn't an option in her book when it comes to her favorite thing in the world."

T.K. rubbed circles around his temples. "Then what can we do?"

"I don't know, but Sakura could be in real danger with that slime-ball as her partner." Kari pointed out. "Too bad we can't tell Madam Viola what he's done so he could be kicked off."

"But letting our secret out would send our whole family's life downward." T.K. stated. "The kids have to be careful. With Noah and Haru still around, they could blackmail them or attack our kids at anytime."

Kari pouted. "T.K…"

T.K. got up and hugged Kari as she held on tight to his shirt. "They'll be okay. I know this is going to be a rough ride, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do, but sit back and pray that they'll be okay."

"Easier said than done." Kari mumbled. T.K. nodded in agreement.

"Dad!"

T.K. and Kari laughed. "Yes, Taichi?" He replied.

"It's eight!"

T.K. looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Crap!" He let go of Kari and they both ran upstairs. "Kanaye, go get your sister!" Kanaye nodded and ran upstairs. "Matthew, go start the car! Taichi grab all the bags and put them in the car! And don't forget to give your mother a kiss!" T.K. ordered as he grabbed a piece of toast from the breakfast table. Matthew and Taichi gave Kari a quick kiss and then ran outside, with the bags and T.K.'s keys. "Kanaye! Sakura! Time is of the essence!" T.K. yelled.

…nothing.

"Kanaye! Sakura!"

…nada.

Kari frowned. "What in the world is taking them so long?"

T.K. got a little angry. "I don't know, but I'm going to blow!" He ran upstairs, out of breath already and knocked on Sakura's door. "Open this door!"

…nothing.

Growling, T.K. opened the door himself and saw Kanaye and Sakura together in front of her desk where her pink laptop was located; they were staring at it with fear. "Guys?" T.K.'s voice changed from pissed off to concerned.

"Daddy, look at this." Sakura told him quietly.

Kanaye nodded and motioned him over, which is what T.K. did. "What do you make of this, dad?"

T.K.'s eyes widened as he read over the e-mail sent to Sakura.

_Keeper of Innocence,_

_Watch your back. Don't think for a second we forgot about you._

_Your precious family can't be around you 24/7._

_You'll never see it coming._

_Signed,_

_Me_

T.K.'s had his fist clenched. "That son of a-"

"DAD!" The twins yelled at the same time, surprised.

T.K. bit his lip. "Sorry about that, but understand that I am not happy at the moment."

"Couldn't tell." Kanaye muttered.

"Kanaye." T.K. warned. Kanaye shut up. "Unfortunately, guys, I can't do anything." He looked to Sakura. "I can't be with you all day. You have to go to school. And ice-skating…"

Sakura looked to him. "You aren't going to make me quit, are you, daddy?" She asked.

T.K. sighed. "Of course not, babygirl, but understand…I don't know what to do."

Kanaye and Sakura looked at their dad surprisingly. "But-but, your our dad!" Kanaye yelled. "You know everything!"

"I don't, Kanaye." T.K. frowned. "I'm sorry if I always make it look like I do, but I really don't. I don't know what to do about this. And I don't know how to protect you this time."

_**----**_

"Are you kidding?!" Yelled Maro as they sat in their first period class…where the teacher was not present. Kanaye had just gotten through explaining what had gone down about the threatening e-mail and the conversation with their dad, and Maro was surprised. "Grandpa has always had the answers!"

"That's what I thought too." Kanaye admitted. "It's scary when the guy you look up to…who you thought would always protect and take care of you doesn't know how now."

Sakura groaned, looking pale. "Why is this getting so complicated?"

Kanaye snorted. "It's us, Shy-shy. The cursed Takashi family, remember?"

"I still think it's sad that our family's name has come to that point." Maro commented.

"No kidding." Kanaye said.

"Okay…let's change the subject…" Maro suggested.

"To what?"

"Hm…Scope and Romeo's birthdays are coming up!"

Sakura nodded. "Next week."

Kanaye slapped his forehead. "Great! A day where we're forced to do what they say and actually be nice to them!" He whined.

"What are you guys getting them?" Maro asked.

Kanaye shrugged. "Gift card?"

Sakura sighed. "We do that every year, Soldier." She pointed out. "Birthdays, Christmas, and whatever else we have to buy presents for."

"Hey, we are a pair of lazy twins." Kanaye stated. "So can't blame us."

"This is true."

"So are you really going to ice-skating practice, Sakura?" Maro asked cautiously.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I have to. If I miss one more practice, I'm out." She sighed. "I've worked way too hard to quit now."

_**----**_

Sakura stepped out of the locker room of the building where the private ice-skating rink was located and shivered. _**–Sakura, be strong. Don't show fear in front of that butt.- **_She told herself. She stepped up to a bench to put her skates on as four other couples were on the ice already; warming up. She looked around after putting one skate on. _**–Is he even going to show up? I didn't see him at school.-**_ She shrugged it off for now and began to put the other skate on. After, she stood to enter the rink when someone grabbed her elbow. She gasped as she was violently turned around. "Haru!" She whispered loudly.

Haru smirked. His skates were on already. "Sakura, dear. Are you ready to go out on the ice…where I'm supposed to make sure you don't get hurt?" He hinted.

Sakura got bummed. "Haru, ice-skating is important to me, so please don't ruin this for me." She begged.

"Oh, I never thought of screwing this up for you, Sakura." Haru told her honestly. "But you better trust me, or else you'll be screwing your own career up yourself." He threatened.

Sakura glared. "Just quit and leave me alone, Haru! You're heartless if you're really going to do this to me!"

"Sorry, Sakura, but you're stuck being my partner for ice-skating or just quit. Your choice." Haru told her. "But I can tell you're not going to give up your dream here, so you're just plain stuck."

Sakura almost got tears in her eyes, but fought them back. "I hate you." She told him quietly.

"It happens."

"Sakura Takashi! Haru! Out on the ice now!" Yelled Madam Viola.

Sakura sighed as Haru smirked. "Come now, Sakura." He led her out.

_**-I have a horrible feeling.-**_ Thought Sakura.

_**----**_

"What is going on?!" Called Gai from the sidelines as Ryo kicked some dirt away, angrily. "Ryo, get your team in shape!"

Ryo glared. "I would if Noah would quit purposely dodging the ball or kicking it out of the field!" He yelled, which frightened everyone else around; Ryo never loses his cool in front of others.

Gai sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but leave it off the field and get your head in the game!"

Ryo growled loudly and clenched his fists. Noah walked up to him and smirked. "What's wrong, fellow digidestend?" He taunted.

Ryo was angrier than he has ever been. "You're pissing me off." He told him in dead seriousness.

"Why? Because I have your dear SnowAgumon?" Noah chuckled.

"That's it!" Ryo flew his hands up in the air. "I want him off the team!" He yelled to Gai, who was beside himself.

"You don't have that power, Ryo!" Noah defended himself.

"Watch me, you spoiled brat!" Ryo threatened.

Matthew pushed Noah away from his cousin and glared at him. "Knock it off!" He looked to Ryo. "You got to keep your cool, kid." He whispered.

Ryo looked hurt for one second, but changed back to his original emotion. "Easy for you to say. Your digimon wasn't capture by that jerk." He whispered back.

"Are you two done being such sissy girls and get along already so we can play?" Gai called, impatiently.

Ryo pushed Matthew away from him and looked to Noah. "Heck no."

Noah shook his head. "Not a chance."

Gai groaned. "Fine! If you two can't focus on this game, run ten laps around the field!"

Taichi winced. "That's not going to be good."

_**----**_

As they reached their ninth lap, Ryo and Noah managed to not kill each other yet. Noah decided to finally push Ryo to his limit. "Just want you to know, Ryo…SnowAgumon is fine."

Ryo came to a sudden stop and glared. "Don't you dare talk about SnowAgumon in front of me or else I'll punch the lights out of you!" He held up his clenched fist to prove it.

Noah chuckled. "If you dare lay one finger on me, Ryo, I'll tell the whole world our little secret!" Ryo collapsed to his knees; he didn't know how much more he could take. "I'll catch you later, Ryo."

And his footsteps faded away, but four pairs came closer to Ryo. "Ryo?" Asked Maro's worried voice.

Ryo couldn't answer.

_**----**_

_In Tyoko…_

Micah sighed heavily has he drove to his house he shared with Kira in despair. _–__**How do I tell Kira?-**_ How do you tell the love of your life, who is also blind, that you have been called to war to help another country? …and that you have to leave in a week? _**–How can I leave her alone?-**_ He felt like crying, because he had no idea what to do. He had no choice. He was being forced to go. _**–What am I supposed to do?!-**_ Well, he had to think of something quick, since he was now in the driveway of his fairly large home. _**–This just cannot be happening…-**_ Micah turned the car off and hit his forehead against the steering wheel in frustration. "Why?!" He groaned. "Might as well get this over with…" As he entered the house, Micah searched for any sign of his precious fiancée anywhere. "Kira?" He called.

"In the bedroom!" She called back.

He quickly entered their room and saw her lying down on the bed, looking quite tired. "Hi, my love." He greeted softly.

Kira sat up and smiled sweetly, her head facing the direction his voice was coming from. "Hey. How are you?"

Micah walked up slowly and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm fine…" He dragged on.

Kira got worried. "What's wrong?"

Micah sighed deeply as he kneeled down in front of her. He took both her hands and kissed them. "Kira…there's something I need to tell you." Kira stayed silent, so he wouldn't feel anymore nervous than he already sounded. "I have dreadful news…they're calling us to help the Americans." He explained. "Kyle and I, along with many more soldiers are being shipped out…next week."

Kira gasped and took her hands out of his grasp, putting them over her mouth. "No!" She began to get tears. "Micah…" She whimpered.

Micah's heart just dropped as he saw Kira, the strongest person he's ever met, in such a depressing state. "Kira." He said her name softly as he pulled her close to him, standing back up. He being 6 foot and Kira only being 5' 3'' was a bit of a distance, but that never mattered to any of them. As long as they were together, that was all they ever could care about. As she began sobbing into his chest, he couldn't help, but cry as well. "I'm going to be okay. Kyle and I will be okay."

"Do you have to go?!" She practically screamed in his shirt.

Micah gave a small sob. "Unfortunately, love, I have to. We have to. They're making us. We have no choice in this matter." It was then, Kira collapsed, her legs giving out on her. Micah kept a strong hold on her as he fell to his knees with her. He cradled her and tried to comfort her as best as he could, but there was nothing he could do at this point except hold her.

"You can't leave me!" She cried. "You just can't! We're supposed to get married!"

"And we will!" Micah told her, tightening his hold on her small body. "I promise on my life, we will still get married! But this is something I must do…it's my duty to the world."

Kira kept sobbing, but knew it was true. He signed up to keep the country safe…and now that was being put to the test. "I understand, but I still don't want you to go!"

"I know, Kira. I know." After about an hour of loud crying and dangerous sobs out of his brave fiancée, she calmed down a little…a little being the keywords.

"What about your dad, Marisol, and Marc?" She suddenly asked.

Micah sighed sadly. "I need to go see them this week. I have to…oh, man, this wont go very well, will it?"

Kira shook her head. "Nope."

"Mari's going to be devastated, but proud. My dad and Marc are going to be proud and upset at the same time." Micah groaned. "I don't want them to worry…especially Mari."

"Are you going to miss her baby being born?" Kira asked.

"Well, she's not having my niece for about five months or so…I'm going to try, Kira. I have to." Micah pointed out. "I know Marisol. She'll try her hardest to wait…won't she?"

Kira giggled. "Better believe it. She's so stubborn and strong. Just like you."

"That's where I got it from." Micah sighed again. "I'm going to miss you and everyone so much."

"Ditto."

_**----**_

_Two days later…_

T.K. gripped the steering wheel of the car as he was driving towards Sakura's practice with Kari in the passenger seat. "This isn't good."

"No, really?"

"Really!" T.K. yelled. "Kari, we have a problem! Sakura's going back into her shy little self again. This is depressing the whole family!"

Kari growled. "Tell me something I don't know, Takeru!" She yelled back. "I'm just as worried as you, but what can we do?! There's nothing we can do to help our babygirl right now!"

"There's got to be something! There's always something!" T.K. said, sounding desperate now.

Silence filled the car as Kari almost cried. "T.K., look at us." Kari said. "We're fighting…something we never do." She looked out the window. "We're in a rut, T.K."

"We've run out of options, Kar." T.K. commented. "It's obvious. We can't do anything to help protect our daughter."

As they pulled in front of Sakura's ice-skating studio, they waited a few minutes for their only daughter to come out. _**–This time last year…Sakura came out with her happy, shy little self. Always smiling though. I loved that smile…it always made my day…but I can't get anything anymore out of my own kid.-**_ T.K. felt horrible now. His family was falling apart right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. Once Sakura finally came out with her large bag and backpack, T.K. got out to open the door for her and to help her with her bags. He shot her a weak smile. "Hey, babygirl." He kissed her forehead as she looked to him. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

Now T.K. was crestfallen.

_**----**_

As Matthew and Kanaye played a card game on the picnic table outside the front of their home and Taichi was playing with the dogs, skating on his rollerblades, Taichi was in deep thought. "So…" He spoke finally to his brothers, who didn't look to him. "How exactly can we get Shy-Shy to talk to us?" He asked to them.

Kanaye rolled his eyes and stood up from his game. "Leave it, Romeo." He said firmly. "Our sister can't talk to anyone right now. She just can't. So leave it alone." Then he quickly walked into the house.

Taichi scratched his head. "You know, I figured that if only one person in the family was depressed, the rest of the family would be fine."

Matthew buried his face in his hands. "You thought wrong."

Taichi growled. "I want to help my sister somehow!"

Matthew glared. "Well then do something! If you get through to her, let me know! Have fun with that!" Then he looked behind his twin and frowned. "Here comes mom and dad, with Shy. I dare you right now to try to talk to her."

"I will! Watch!" Taichi started his way to the car, which just parked in the driveway.

T.K. was the first one out and saw what was about to happen and his eyes widened. "Taichi, look out!" But that didn't help anything. "Oh jeez."

Taichi looked in the window, which he had just slammed into a few seconds earlier, and shot his sister a smile. "Hey, Shy…excuse me a minute." Then he slowly slid down from the window and onto the cemented ground. "Ow."

Kari jumped out of the SUV as Sakura opened the car door. T.K. ran around to help his son up. "Taichi have you lost your mind?!" T.K. asked as Matthew was rolling on the ground laughing. Sakura couldn't help, but laugh, along with her mother. "What were you thinking?! Why didn't you stop?!"

Taichi shook his head quickly to come back to reality. "Uh…huh? What'd you say, dad?"

As T.K. helped Sakura out of the car with her bags and took Kari and Sakura inside, Matthew came up and whipped the tears away. "You know, Romie…when I said to help our sister…I didn't mean run into the car window to scare the crap out of her."

"Shut up!" He yelled as he held his head in his hands. "At least I got her to laugh! OH! BEAT THAT!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soooo yeahh....thanks for the 5 reviews. :) I'm grateful, really. 5 reviews is all I can really ask for. After abandoning you guys for like ever, I can't blame you. I'm focusing on this story a little bit more than the other two. Digimon: For Real is coming in progress...I would tell you that timewise we're on schedule, but then I'd be lying to you. Digimon: For Real has 32 chapters to go...funn...This Is So Not Funny is a work in progress as well. I may update within the next couple weeks. **

**Soooo yeahh....you should like totally review, because you totally love me :)**

**and you should also be totally nice because for the same reason :)  
**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

_**----- **_

_**Preview of Chapter 24: Innocence**_

_"Sakura, you have to save Kanaye and the others!"_

_"Alone?!"_

_--- _

_"There has to be a way to tell Shy not to come..."_

_"But that's their plan, Soldier...they want us all together to kill us at once."_

_"Well, crap. We're screwed."_

_--- _

_"Mari, just so you know...I would still choose you over Keiko any day. Thank you for everything you've done since I was eight."_

_"Wow...it's already been almost 15 years since mom left...and I'm glad that I got the chance to raise you..."_

_--- _

_"Sakura, do you realize what you've just done?"_

_"I opened a can of worms..." _

_"Yup."  
_


	24. Innocence

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel To Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Four – Innocence ------------------------**

Takashi Household…

T.K. waved in thanks to Tai, who just dropped his four teenagers off. It was around 10 o' clock at night. If this was a school night, he may have had a cow, but it was Friday night. T.K. shut the door to find his kids already in the kitchen. "You guys hungry?" He asked. "Mom's asleep, but I can make you some leftovers."

Taichi's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, please!"

Matthew sighed deeply, running his dirty hand through his hair as he went towards the sink to wash his hands. "I would be totally grateful, dad."

Sakura had already washed her hands at her uncle Tai's, so just sat down on a barstool. "Please."

Kanaye followed Matthew's lead and then looked to his dad. "Yes, sir."

T.K. smiled. His children looked exhausted, but this was the first time he was going to make them a meal in so long…even though it was leftovers from Kari's amazing cooking. "We have meatloaf, spaghetti, or I can make you a pack of ramen." T.K. looked to his kids. "What'll be?"

"Meatloaf."

"Spaghetti."

"Meatloaf please."

"Both." **(Can you guess who wanted both?)**

T.K. chuckled. "Alright, but Taichi, wash off those hands. They're almost black."

Taichi shrugged. "It's a manly thing to have dirty hands, dad. It means you been working your butt off all day." He grinned, but turned to the sink when his dad gave him a look saying, 'just shut up already'. "Gosh, dad, make me be a girly guy like Matthew." He mumbled, smirking.

Matthew, who was standing by his sister, growled. "What did you just say?!"

Kanaye and T.K. hit their foreheads with their palms. "Oh, man." Sakura stayed silent, not really paying attention.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Scope." Then he flicked his wet hands at his twin, still smirking.

"Okay, that's it!" Matthew suddenly lunged onto Taichi, who managed to not fall back.

T.K. immediately ran to pull Matthew off of Taichi and sighed. "You kids are going to be the death of me."

Taichi laughed. "Hey, that's what we're here for, father!" Then he winked.

Matthew calmed down when T.K. released him. "One of these days, Romeo, you're going to wish you kept your mouth shut." He threatened, walking back to sit next to Sakura.

Taichi yawned playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. All sounds the same in my ears."

Kanaye was helping his dad, put away the food when he was done with them. T.K. smiled at him. "Thank you, Kanaye. So I'm guessing by your condition that the search didn't go well?"

Kanaye shook his head. "No. To be truthful, dad, I don't know how we're going to find MidEvilGallentmon…or SnowAgumon." He admitted quietly so his two arguing brothers and sister wouldn't hear. "There's nothing. No leads. No help. No clues. Nothing."

T.K. took a deep breath then exhaled. "It doesn't sound to good from where I stand…but just remember, Kanaye; you're a digidestend. You don't ever lose hope."

Kanaye grinned weakly. "Ah, but dad, I'm not the keeper of Hope. That's YOUR job. Not mine."

"Yes, but it's not only about your titles." T.K. told him. "You were chosen because you're strong and you never give up. Correct?"

"Wrong."

"Eh?" T.K. stopped as he stirred the spaghetti.

Kanaye shrugged. "Well, dad, if you haven't noticed, we all have only been chosen because we're your kids. Not to mention, we get in the most danger because we're T.K. Takashi and Kari Kaimya's kids." He stated.

"That's not true…" T.K.'s voice faded as he thought about it. "Okay…but you're still special."

Kanaye sighed. "Maybe. I mean, we're still the chosen ones…sort of."

"That's my boy."

While T.K. and Kanaye were talking, Sakura's big brothers were still arguing over little things that really had nothing to do with anything in the present. Sighing deeply, she went over to the fridge, opened it to grab a cold bottle of water, went back to the boys, and looked to see if her father was looking, and then opened the bottle…can you imagine what happened next?

"HEY!" Both Taichi and Matthew screamed.

Sakura simply put the plastic empty bottle on the counter and looked to her father. "Daddy, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just going to go to bed." She said timidly and with the approved nod from her dad, she left the kitchen.

Matthew and Taichi's eyes were wide open, jaws dropped, as they stood with their hair and shirts soaked. "DAD!"

T.K. sighed, leaving Kanaye to get the silverware for the food. "Yes, boys?"

"Did you not just see what Sakura did?!" Taichi yelled.

"Must you yell, Taichi?" T.K. asked. "Anyways, I saw nothing."

"DAD!"

"Even if I did see something…" T.K. smirked. "Consider that your guys' early birthday present." Then he gave a wink, just like Taichi had done earlier.

000

Sakura walked from the bathroom in her pajamas and put her hand on her door knob to open it, but then she turned her head to the staircase where the men in the household were currently. She looked the other way towards her parents' room. Letting go of her room knob, she walked to their door and opened it. Her mother fast asleep under the covers. Sakura shyly went up to her parents' bed and climbed in like she always does when she just needed her mommy to hold her at night. Kari felt someone in bed, but a tiny person. She opened her eyes and saw her blonde head, brown eyed daughter making herself comfortable. "Why, hello." Sakura looked to her mom as Kari gave a loving smile. "What do I owe this lovely visit, my darling?" She asked, pulling Sakura closer to her in a tight embrace. Sakura gladly snuggled close. "Are you and your brothers just now getting home?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"It's late. Where are your brothers? And your father too?"

"In the kitchen." Sakura answered simply. "Dad's making them a meal because we hadn't eaten."

"Did you already eat?" Kari asked her, running her fingers through Sakura's beautiful blonde hair.

Sakura shook her head. "I wasn't hungry."

"Alright, love, I understand." Kari kissed her forehead. "You're just so overwhelmed right now, aren't you?"

Sakura gave a shaky sigh, refraining herself from breaking out into tears. "Yes." She said softly. "I'm so worried about Ryo, mom. He's just not the same. Every time we're in the digital world, looking for SnowAgumon's whereabouts, we always end up having to keep moving because he doesn't want to stop. He's so set on finding him, mom. But chances are slim that we will find him or MedEvilGallentmon anytime soon."

"Yes, I know. Aunt Sora and I have discussed Ryo's odd behavior." Kari admitted. "She and Uncle Tai have also discussed it."

Sakura got a curious look. "That doesn't sound good."

"Promise not to tell anyone else on the team? Especially Ryo."

"I promise, mom."

Kari took a breath. "Sakura, your aunt and uncle have decided to put Ryo in therapy."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yes, I know, but understand, baby girl…he's stressing himself to the bone." Kari told her. "Uncle Tai cannot get him to eat correctly. We have talked to Taichi, since he can't lie, and he's informed us that Ryo's not munching on anything at school."

Sakura's eyes saddened. "He hasn't."

"See? There's just something missing right now, which we all know it's SnowAgumon. And the guilt is eating him alive." Kari said. "Ryo's going to be unhappy for the next couple of weeks…but just remember that this is going to help him."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." Then she yawned.

Kari smiled. "You can sleep with us, baby girl. I'm sure daddy won't mind…too much."

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you, mommy."

"I love you, Sakura."

"Ditto." Then shutting her eyes, Kari's youngest child was asleep.

The door opened and closed quietly. T.K. was thinking that his wife was asleep, but only to find that his wife was awake and holding their sleeping daughter in her arms. Changing into sweats, T.K. sighed. "Nightmare?"

"No." Kari said softly, still running her fingers through Sakura's hair. "She's worried about Ryo."

"Ah." T.K. nodded in understanding as he got under the covers, careful not to disturb his only daughter. "You're letting her sleep here again, aren't you?"

Kari giggled. "No harm done."

"You're too soft on these kids." He said before giving his wife a kiss.

"So? You're too hard on these kids." Kari fought back as T.K. gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

T.K. grinned. "Touché." He laid his head down, as did Kari. "Haven't we already had that argument?"

"Yes, like about a few hundred times."

"Oh, is that all?"

"I love you, T.K. Takashi." Kari ended the conversation, closing her eyes.

"Love you, Kari Takashi."

_**00000000000000000000**_

"Hazy, slow down!" Taichi yelled from a few yards back. Ryo, who wasn't planning on slowing down, kept going. "Hazy, we got to take a break!"

Kanaye and Sakura nodded. "I don't know how much longer we'll last, Scope." Kanaye told his older brother and leader, as Sakura silently agreed.

Matthew nodded. "Hazy, we're stopping for a couple minutes."

Ryo shot his hands in the air out of frustration. "Why?!"

"You're walking us to death, that's what!" May yelled back at her friend. She put an arm around her brother to make sure he was okay, since he had asthma. "You are doing okay, Danny?" He just gave a nod.

Maro came by Sakura and Kanaye. "What's going on with Hazy?" He asked, motioning towards Ryo, who was currently in a heated argument with Taichi. Matthew was trying to calm them both down.

The two didn't get a chance to answer when an explosion came, pushing them back. Ryo's eyes widened. "This is it! I'm going to find SnowAgumon now!" Ryo ran to where the explosion was created.

The rest of the team's eyes widened as Ryo disappeared. "Ryo!" Matthew ran after him quickly, Taichi following behind.

Kanaye hesitantly let his sister go. "Sakura, I have to go help." Sakura gave a nod and Kanaye reluctantly left her there, alone.

May, Maro, and Daniel came up next to her. "What do you think is going to happen?" Daniel asked.

Maro shrugged. "Beats me. All I know is that Hazy is causing quite a bit of trouble lately."

Sakura would've stuck up for her best friend, but she didn't feel like getting into a discussion with them. Another explosion happened and Sakura got beyond worried, so she ran towards to the location of her brothers. May, Daniel, and Maro following. "Kanaye!" She screamed through the smoke. Coughing up a storm, she kept walking. "Kanaye!"

"Sakura!" Unfortunately it wasn't her brothers' voices or the others.

Sakura coughed a bit more. "Lopmon! Help me!" She coughed. "I can't see anything!" Suddenly she was grabbed and picked up into someone's arms. Antylamon.

"Stay with me, Sakura!" Antylamon ordered, but Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "Sakura!"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Whoa!" Maro yelled as he was thrown into the cell, along with the others…except Sakura.

Kanaye got back up and faced the henchmen. "Where's my sister?!"

The Kiwimon growled in frustration. "Truthfully, child, we could not locate the child of Innocence." Then he shrugged. "She's probably gone."

Matthew had enough. "Shut up!"

"Oh well. I guess that makes life easier." Another Kiwimon joined in. "One less digidestend to dispose of."

Kanaye's eyes widened as he fell onto his butt. "No! Stop telling us this!"

"We'll leave you to your misery of losing your sister." Then the Kiwimon left.

Kanaye suddenly got tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sakura!" He cried out.

Maro ran to him. "Knock it off, Soldier!" He yelled. "Shy-Shy is too strong to die! I bet she escaped! I bet anything!"

"This is my entire fault." Everyone looked in silence towards Ryo, who stood in a corner, facing the wall. "First I practically let SnowAgumon get captured; now I led Sakura to her doom."

Maro growled. "That's thinking positive!" He said in a sarcastic way.

"I agree with Maro, guys." Matthew said, but everyone could see he was trying to convince himself of that then the others. "Sakura is okay. I just know it." He sighed. "For now, we have to think of a way to get out of here."

May whimpered. "They blindfolded us, Matthew." She pointed out. "We don't know how to get out of here or where we are exactly."

"Well, we gotta try!" Maro said, trying to desperately keep hope in his team.

Daniel walked to the bar door and looked down each hallway. "It's dark."

"And this is scary." May said. She looked to Matthew. "Is this what you guys have dealt with all along?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

May sighed. "Great."

Daniel walked back to May. "I'm so tired."

"Well, guys, try to get some rest." Matthew said. "It's not like we're going anywhere." He walked to Kanaye. "She's okay, Soldier. I promise."

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura gasped. "This can't be happening!"

Lopmon sighed. "Unfortunately, Sakura, this is real. You're team has been captured."

Sakura began to panic. "Oh, man, oh man!" She looked to Lopmon and the other digimon. "What do we do?"

Terriermon gave her a "wth?" look and said, "Isn't it obvious?!"

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "What is?!"

"Sakura, you have to save Kanaye and the others!"

"Alone?!" She asked, in shock.

Lopmon sighed. "You wont be alone, Sakura. You have us there to protect you."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay…okay, I think I can do this."

"Hey!" Sakura and the digimon turned to see BlackAgumon freaking out. "The egg is going crazy!" He exclaimed, holding Koemon's egg for Maro. "I hope it doesn't hatch!"

Sakura blinked. "Me too. Maro wanted to be here for it's hatch."

"I'm praying it doesn't!" Gekomon yelled. "We're not babysitters!"

Peckmon rolled his eyes. "Get a grip on yourself, Gekomon. It's not hatching."

"Anyways," Lopmon let out. "it's time to go, Sakura. Are you ready?"

Sakura took another deep breath. "I think so."

"Okay, lets go save your team!"

_**00000000000000000000000**_

The door to the prison opened and the digidestend stood on their guard. Kiwimon came back into their sights. They had no strength to fight back, depressed because they didn't know if Sakura was alright or not. "We've discussed this with each other and with our bosses." The head Kiwimon started. "And we're decided to tell you the "good" news."

Matthew sighed. "What good news?"

"The keeper of Innocence is alive."

Kanaye sighed in relief. "Thank you, god!"

"She's on her way to save you as we speak."

Taichi groaned. "That's not good."

Matthew gripped the iron bars. "Why are you listening to Noah and Haru?!" He asked. "They're evil! They're only controlling you!"

"Our reasons are none of your business, child." The Kiwimon said. "I'm tired of you guys talking so much." They began to walk away. "Just wanted to inform you of that." Then he turned to face them. "Once she arrives you will all be united…but then destroyed." With that, he was gone.

Kanaye began to pace. "There has to be a way to tell Shy not to come…"

"But that's their plan, Soldier…they want us all together to kill us all at once." Matthew informed him.

Taichi sighed. "Well, crap. We're screwed."

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Back in Japan…

Micah just got done dropping Kira off at her parents' house and was now heading towards his sister's home. Sure, he had to tell his father and brother, but Marisol was the one he would get the most emotional with. Once the taxi dropped him off at Marisol's, he paid him then walked up to the front door. Her SUV was in the driveway, but Kiyoshi's police car was gone. After taking 2 deep breaths, Micah knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He heard footsteps. "Who is it?"

"Your favorite brother in the whole world!" He shouted. Suddenly the door swung open and a pregnant 26 year old Marisol lunging onto him, making him almost fall backwards. "Haha, I guess I was correct about that one!" He said, holding her tight. "How are you?"

Marisol released him and kissed his cheek. "I'm great! How are you? You look more buff." She smiled brightly.

Micah grinned. "Well, I am in the army."

Marisol rolled her eyes as she led him inside. "I've missed you and Kira so much!" She exclaimed, hugging him once again.

Micah smiled, but slowly that smile turned upside down. "As much I hate to say this, Mari…I have some news."

Marisol frowned and got concerned. "What is it, Micah?"

He led her to her couch to get her comfortable, just in case. "Promise me you wont have a heart attack?" Sadly, he was being serious.

Marisol sighed and nodded. "I promise."

"Mari…they've called us to help the Americans." Marisol gasped at Micah's news. "Kyle and I leave in 5 days."

Marisol's tears Micah prepared himself for came streaming down. She couldn't speak.

"I promise I'll be okay, sis." Micah comforted her. "I've promise Kira that, and I'm going to promise you the same."

Marisol sniffled as she hung onto Micah for dear life. "I am so proud of you." She sobbed out.

Micah smiled weakly, but couldn't stop his tears. "Thank you, Mari." He sighed. "Mari, just so you know…I would still choose you over Keiko any day. Thank you for all you've done since I was eight." He said with seriousness and a strong tone.

Marisol tried to wipe her tears away, but only more came down. "Wow…it's already been almost 15 years since mom left…and I'm glad I got the chance to raise you." She smiled. "Thank you for telling me this alone, because if this was in front of anyone else, I would've been embarrassed."

"Why?" Micah grinned. "Crying or smiling, you're still the prettiest girl in the world…next to Kira."

"How is Kira taking this in?"

Micah sighed again. "At first…she collapsed. Kira couldn't take it, but in the end, she was strong." He told her. "She gave me and Kyle her blessing."

"Is Kyle here?"

Micah nodded. "Yes, but he's getting choked by his mother and sister right now." He frowned. "I heard that May and Daniel are in the digital world, but hopefully they'll be back before we have to leave."

"When's that?" Marisol asked, sad.

"Tomorrow night." Micah answered. "I have to pack and everything, not to mention talk to the professors."

Marisol nodded. "Do dad and Marc know yet?"

"Nope." Micah sighed. "I plan on calling them and getting them together. You should come."

Marisol smiled and shook her head. "Nah, this is a guy talk moment."

"Oh great." Micah joked. "How do you think dad will take it?"

"He'll be so proud, Micah." She told him. "He'll just proud." Then the tears came back. "I'm going to pray for you every second of the day." She put a hand on her tummy. "You probably wont be back in time for your niece's birth, huh?"

Micah snorted. "You kidding?!" He exclaimed. "I will swim through the oceans and walk a million miles to see my first niece be born! I want to be one of the first 5 people to see her!"

Marisol giggled. "I make sure you're first in line…well, after Kiyoshi and dad."

"Of course." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be okay, big sister. I promise. I'll come back safe and sound."

"Just don't forget." Marisol told him. "This baby only has 14 weeks to go, so hurry back."

"Haha, I'll be there." He grinned. "I have to see you in agony and see Kiyoshi dying because you're breaking his bones in his hand into a thousand pieces."

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Now that's the younger bratty brother I know."

"And that will never change."

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**I didn't add the last preview thingy from the last chapter because…I just didn't want to. ;) Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I may have been slipping here, but you'll get over it. Hahahaha.**

**Thank you for reading! Come on guys, I am making these chapters long to try and make up for abandoning my story for SOOOOOOOOOOO long...  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW, but please be nice!**

_Laterz. Digidestend Angel._

**PREVIEW for Chapter 25: Start The Commotion!**

"_Keep cutting, Matthew!"_

"_I am, you idiot! I'm going as fast as I can!"_

"…_that's what he said."_

"_ROMEO!"_

_---_

"_Uhh, was that button supposed to do something?"_

_All the lights went out._

"_Yup."_

_---_

"_The digidestend are in the room together! Kill them now!"_

_---_

"_Well, dang, dude. Get all moody, why don't you."_

"_Shut up, Romeo!"_

"_Sorry, but it's not my fault your PMSing."_

"_Okay, that's it!" Suddenly Taichi was in the mud, with Ryo on top._


	25. Start The Commotion!

Alrighty…I'm a little on the depressed side…just a little :P butttt…I'm working on that…anyways, updates will be slow or fast, couldn't tell you, but I REALLY want to get this story done before I leave for college in September…yeahh…HEY! Miracles do happen…probably not in this case though.

AND those requested stories are in my head and written down, but I still cannot put two and two together. So I'm working on it.

_**----**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Five – Start The Commotion! ------------------------**

With Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, Kanaye, May, Maro, and Daniel…

(A/N: despite the previews from last chapter…these scenes are serious, but I'm adding some humor. The genre does say HUMOR.)

A straining, awkward silence was contained in the dim lit cell the seven were currently trapped in. Kanaye was in a curled up position against one wall, with Matthew sitting next to him, comforting his younger brother, who was worried sick about his twin. Taichi was leaning against the cell door, waiting for any noise to detect. Ryo was looking out the tiny bar window, depressed in guilt. Maro was on the opposite wall of Kanaye and Matthew with his head in his hands. May was leaning against the wall as well, close to Maro, with Daniel resting his head on her legs, but he was wide awake.

They had been there for over 3 hours, but they were on full alert.

Sakura and their digimon were on their way as they sat, waiting.

Hoping that Sakura wouldn't have trouble, they waited for her to open the door. They didn't have much time left.

Suddenly a door opened and closed, everyone's heads snapped up and they all stood up. Taichi moved next to Matthew, with Ryo coming up next to him. Matthew kept Kanaye behind him, with a determined expression. "Stand your ground." Matthew whispered when the footsteps came closer.

Seeing a shadow under the door, the lock loosened and the door slowly was pushed open. Seeing more than one Meramon, they backed down on their fight back plan. The younger ones were intimated with the Meramon, since they were all fire and somewhat tall. All Daniel and Maro knew was, the digimon were taller than their father, which is what freaked them out.

One Meramon came in with a large tray of different kinds of food on it. "Dinner." He placed it in front of Matthew's feet, and then walked out.

"Poison!" Maro pointed to the food as Taichi kneeled down to it to check it out.

"Oh shut up, Sunny." Taichi rolled his eyes. Ryo stepped up and pushed Taichi out of the way. "Hey!" Taichi yelled angrily.

"Shut up!" Ryo hissed. He grabbed something off the tray and smirked, holding something up; he showed the others, who gasped. "Those idiots."

Ryo willingly handed the sharp knife, that would've been used for to cut the large piece of meat that was given to them, to Matthew and he got straight to work. Matthew grabbed onto the bar door with one hand and began to attempt to cut at one bar. Taichi was anxiously next to him, watching. "This is going to take a while, so sit back and try to keep your strength up." Matthew said in concentration.

After getting pieces of the bars off, all they needed was 5 more off so May could fit through to grab the keys hanging on the wall across from them.

Matthew began slowing down a bit. Taichi got impatient. "Keep cutting, Scope!"

Matthew growled at him in frustration. "I am, you idiot! I'm going as fast as I can!"

Taichi bit his lip, but couldn't help himself. "That's what he said."

"ROMEO!" Matthew, Maro, Kanaye, and May yelled. Ryo paid no heed. Daniel didn't know what the heck was going on.

"That was SO not necessary!" May yelled.

**_----------------------------------------------_**

20 minutes later…

"I'm stuck!" May screamed at the top of her lungs. Half her body was out of the cell through the small circle they made at the door and half still inside.

"Jeez, May, you're the skinniest here and you still couldn't fit!" Daniel joked, but shut up when May gave him a death glare.

"Daniel…sleep with one eye open." She threatened, and then she screamed. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Matthew and Taichi were trying to push her out, but it wasn't working. "Sorry, but you got a big butt here, May!" Taichi pointed out.

May sighed in anger. "You guys are such A-Holes."

**_----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sakura went through the small hole that Lopmon made with her twister attack and waited for the digimon to follow. "I can't believe we had to go into that water…" Sakura complained. She was soaked head to toe. "Second time in less than two weeks…that's upsetting." Sakura sighed out.

Lopmon shook the water off and rolled her eyes. "You'll live, Sakura. Now let's locate your brothers and the rest of your team."

"Well duh." Gekomon stated. "Why else are we here?"

Lopmon growled. "Don't mock me."

Terriermon sniffed something. "This way!" He took off running, the others following his lead.

**_-----------------------------------------_**

Cautiously Lopmon opened a door leading to who knows where. Looking around carefully, she relaxed a bit and gave the signal that it was safe to go in.

Sakura walked in after Lopmon and Terriermon and her eyes widened. "Oh, that's not good." The whole room, which wasn't extremely big, was full of flashing lights, buttons, switches, and computers. "Where's Izzy when you need him?" Sakura muttered to herself.

BlackAgumon went up to one of the buttons and grinned. "I wonder what this one does!" He said, raising his hand to press down on it.

Everyone else freaked. "NO!" They yelled, making BlackAgumon jump away from the button.

They sighed in relief. "Sorry, but we need to be careful. This is such a delicate situation. Any button could be good…or it could be really, really unfortunate." Peckmon stated.

Gekomon got nervous. "You know what? Let's just get out of here! We don't need no buttons!"

"There could be something in here that could lead us to the others." Lopmon stated logically. "We're staying, putting our heads together, and do everything we possibly can to find something to find the rest of the team."

Gekomon groaned. "Bummer."

**_-------------------------------------_**

Sweat dripped down Taichi's face as he was on his whole body was on the ground, while his elbows dragged him across the room. Right now, many henchmen were hanging around the court yard and the team knew that there was a way out on the other side. So they all did Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would be the one to crawl. Obviously Taichi lost. There was a wall of bushes against the castle, so away from the henchmen, Taichi crawled under the bushes; his clothes now filthy from the dirt and his hair having leaves in it. _**–Those jerks owe me!-**_ He growled silently. _**-2 days before my birthday and they make me do this…are you kidding me?!-**_

Matthew and the others watched from behind the wall; Matthew poking his head out carefully to check on his twin brother.

"Is he almost there?" Maro asked quietly.

Matthew nodded. "He's a little over halfway." He informed them.

What was going to happen was once Taichi arrived on the other side of the court yard; he would cause a distraction so the others could simply run across quickly. What the distraction was though had not been decided just yet. They left that to Taichi.

Before Taichi could reach the other side, Kanaye spotted something up above. "Scope!" He whispered loudly, pointing to the one thing they hadn't noticed. There was a tower on top of the castle, looking over everyone. Someone was up there.

Matthew gulped. "That's not a good thing."

Once Taichi made it over, he carefully wasn't seen by anyone in the courtyard or in the tower. He looked around and saw a rock next to his feet. He quickly grabbed it and threw it over the digimon's head and broke a glass vase on the other side. Taichi smirked as everyone looked over there to worry about a broken vase as his team ran across. Suddenly a whistle was heard and everyone froze and looked up to the tower.

Someone jumped from the tower, onto the roof, then to the ground gracefully. The person came from the shadows with a smirk, looking to the team. "Gotcha."

**_----------------------------------_**

"Are you sure that you're sure that is for sure the right button?!" Gekomon asked, panicking.

Peckmon growled at the frog. "Yes, I am!"

"Are you sure-"

"Say "sure" one more time and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!" Lopmon yelled, a little on the annoyed side.

Terriermon rolled his eyes. "Can we just get this over with already?"

"Yeah, I miss Taichi." Guilmon said.

"You just miss him bringing you food." BlackAgumon stated.

"Exactly!"

Sakura blinked at the digimon's attitudes. "Wow." _**–This is why we have separate worlds…because they have such random personalities!-**_

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts from hearing her name. "Hm?"

"You push the button." Lopmon stated.

"Why me?"

"2 reasons. 1) it's your family and friends we're saving. 2) the rest of us are too scared to press it." Peckmon told her.

Sakura blinked. "Unbelievable." She did what she was told and went over to this sort of small-ish, round blue button that said secret. After 20 minutes of Lopmon and Peckmon calculating, they've discovered that this button will save Matthew and the others. "Here goes nothing." Sakura mumbled as she pressed hard onto the button.

…

…

…

"Uhh, was that button supposed to do something?" Guilmon asked.

Suddenly all the lights in the room and the whole lair go out.

"Yup."

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

"You digidestend really thought you could get out of my new castle undetected?" A voice in front of the group asked.

Matthew looked around and saw the henchmen coming towards them slowly. _**–Crap, this isn't good!-**_

"Cut the crap, Noah!" Taichi yelled. "We haven't done anything to you!"

Noah chuckled. "But don't you want to find MedEvilGallentmon….and SnowAgumon?" He smirked, knowing he was pissing Ryo off.

Ryo clenched his fist. "I want to kill you."

"If you even lay one finger on me, SnowAgumon will be deleted." Noah stated simply. "You are under my mercy, Ryo." All the lights surrounding the courtyard go out suddenly, but the emergency ones come on. "Who broke into the control room?!" Noah yelled at the henchmen. "It's got to be Sakura! Get her and bring her here!"

A Kiwimon nodded and ran towards the entrance. "Oh no, you don't!" Kanaye jumped onto the Kiwimon. "You don't touch my sister!"

The others saw the other henchmen heading towards Kanaye and went into action. "And you don't touch my brother!" Taichi yelled. He, Maro, Daniel, and even May went to help him.

"Take that!" May threw her heels at some of them. When they fell backwards from the impact, she got happy. "Yes!"

Matthew and Ryo, on the other hand, we're still facing Noah. "Give me back my digimon." Ryo growled.

"Why should I?" Noah asked. "You took Commandramon away from me, so payback, Ryo."

"Revenge isn't the answer, Noah, and you know it!" Matthew pointed out.

"Watch me."

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

"The emergency lights are on!" Terriermon yelled to warn them.

"That means they'll be coming here!" Gekomon freaked. "We got to get out of here!"

Sakura looked to the panel again and saw a lever saying "Do Not Touch". Sakura sighed. "Why do we teenagers got to be so curious?" She whispered as the digimon were coming up with a plan to leave without being noticed. She saw that the lever was quite a few large feet up, so climbed onto the panels, trying not to step on any switches or buttons.

"Sakura Takashi!" A new voice said, along with the door slammed against the wall. Sakura looked back and saw many henchmen digimon and Haru behind her, with the digimon surrounded. "Get down!"

Sakura shook her head. "No!"

Haru clenched his fist. "I wont tell you again! Get down or else I'll use force!"

Sakura ignored him and used all her strength to reach and then pull down the lever. Thankfully all the nights went out once again, only this time the emergency power was turned off. Suddenly a hand roughly gripped her ankle as she was trying to get down and she lost her balance and fell onto the floor, along with Haru.

"Sakura!" A distant voice called out to her, but Sakura lost consciousness once again.

_**---------------------------------------**_

Kanaye stopped struggling to keep the Kiwimon down suddenly and got a pain in his heart. "Sakura." He whispered. He suddenly was pushed violently off the digimon and pushed to the ground by another Kiwimon.

Taichi tried to fight them off, away from his brother, who was in la la land at the moment. "Kanaye, get up and go find Sakura!"

Kanaye looked to Taichi and gave a strong nod. "Thanks." He got up and dodged the digimon trying to tackle him and Maro blocked the entrance Kanaye just went through. Taichi went to help Maro out.

Ryo was trying to fight Noah away without physically harming him, since SnowAgumon's life was in Noah's hands…which kinda pissed Ryo off…just a little. (Sarcasm.) "Get off!" He yelled as Noah jumped on him to punch him.

Noah raised his fist, only to have it held tightly away from Ryo's face. Noah looked to see Matthew glaring at him, keeping a grip on his wrist. "I don't think so, Noah." He threw Noah aside and quickly helped Ryo up. "You okay?"

Ryo growled to Noah. "Just fine."

**_--------------------------------_**

Kanaye ran down the dim lit halls towards the control room….but… "Where is the control room?!" Kanaye suddenly asked himself out loud. Suddenly a shadow went under one lantern quickly. Kanaye saw a small digimon that was not recognizable there. "Hey…"

The digimon looked to Kanaye with bright blue eyes and then took off into the dark-ish hallway quickly.

Kanaye knew that he had to follow it. Maybe it would lead him to Sakura! "Hey! Wait up! Slow down!" He yelled as he ran after the shadow.

He turned the corner and the shadow was nowhere to be seen. Just a door straight ahead. "That's usually where the person you're looking for is." He began running towards it. "Sakura! Sakura!" He hit the door and it opened with ease, he looked in, walked in, with the door shutting behind him, he looked on and saw his sister lying on the stone floor with one single light hitting her. "Sakura!" He screamed after her with worry. "Sakura!" He slid to her side and shook her a little. "Sakura! Open your eyes!"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Kanaye? Oh good. You're okay."

"Oh, man, Sakura." Kanaye let the breath he had been holding in out. "Are you hurt?"

Sakura groaned. "My head…and my knee…"

Kanaye looked her over and saw her leg wasn't looking good. "Okay, let's get out of here." He was about to lift her up until a laugh was heard. Kanaye looked up to see a shadow coming near them slowly.

"You two aren't going anywhere, Kanaye." Stated Haru as he finally showed his face. "It's going to be hard to go anywhere running for your life and carrying your sister, especially trying to not hurt her broken knee." He smirked.

Kanaye growled. "I hate you."

"You're going to hate me even more after I take you and your sister hostage." Haru said, snapping his fingers. Kiwimon came out, along with Dobermon. "Your teammates will definitely come after you."

"I got a better idea!"

Suddenly Haru slammed onto the ground, holding his red cheek. He looked up to Kanaye, who had violence in his eyes, with both fists tight. "Did you just hit me?"

"Yup." Kanaye said straight up. "You will let me and my sister go."

"I will, huh?" Haru snickered. "Guess again."

"No, you guess again!" A new voice was heard.

"Twin Cyclone!" Terriermon and Lopmon attacked together, blowing away the Kiwimon all together.

"Sakura, Kanaye, hurry!" Lopmon screamed.

Kanaye nodded, and then quickly picked up Sakura and ran with her towards the door, with Terriermon and Lopmon by his side.

Haru got up. "They're trying to escape! Get them!"

**_------_**

Matthew and Ryo ran to Taichi and Maro who were fighting off henchmen trying to get into the castle to find Kanaye. Matthew punched one away from Taichi and looked to him. "Where are the others?"

Taichi pointed to May and Daniel hiding up in a tree, since they really didn't want to fight. "And Kanaye went to look for Sakura, since most likely Haru went after her."

Matthew nodded. "Okay then. We need to get to them."

Ryo threw one off of Maro and kicked another away. "How?! There are many of them and four of us!"

"But we have to hurry!" Maro said. "Shy is in trouble."

"Yeah, well, so are we!" Taichi pushed Matthew out of the way and punched a Kiwimon back. "This is ridiculous!"

"You can say that again!" Maro commented.

Noah walked up to the four boys and smirked. "Give up! You cannot defeat us. You're out numbered and your digimon partners are not here to save you this time."

"Wanna bet?!" Suddenly Noah was pushed to the ground with a thud. He saw a red dinosaur above him. "Guilmon never let's Taichi down!"

Taichi grinned. "Better believe it!"

Noah kicked Guilmon off and stood up. "Unbelievable." He muttered as he saw BlackAgumon, Gekomon, and Peckmon next to their partners; not in the happiest of moods. Maro had his digi-egg tightly back in his arms protectively. "But we still have your sister." He smirked.

"Wrong!" A female voice shouted from the entrance. Everyone looked and saw Sakura getting a piggy back ride from her tired looking twin brother, who looked pissed; Terriermon and Lopmon at their side. "You can't keep us apart!" Sakura told him, and then sticking her tongue out at him.

Matthew and Taichi went to their siblings' side and glared at Noah. "She's right." Matthew said.

"Give up already, Noah, it's over." Lopmon stated simply.

Footsteps were heard behind them as Haru came up, with many Kiwimon.

Noah chuckled. "Nope. I don't think I will." Noah smiled. "The digidestend are all in one room. Kill them now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So lame chapter. Yes, I know, but we'll get over it one day.**

**Soooo review please, but PLEASE be nice!**

**Peace out.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 26: Last Resort**

"Big brothers to the rescue!"

"Oh, man, how lame?"

------

"I'm going to find SnowAgumon, even if I die trying!"

"That's not smart!"

-----

"Ryo, the lava!"

"I can do it!"

"RYO!"

-----

"Well, jeez, dude, get all moody, why don't you."

"Shut up, Romeo."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault your PMSing."

"Okay, that's it!" Suddenly Ryo was on top of Taichi.

-----

"Grandma and Grandpa are here!"

"RUN, SCOPE, RUN!"


	26. Last Resort

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Six – Last Resort ------------------------**

Noah walked up to the four boys and smirked. "Give up! You cannot defeat us. You're out numbered and your digimon partners are not here to save you this time."

"Wanna bet?!" Suddenly Noah was pushed to the ground with a thud. He saw a red dinosaur above him. "Guilmon never let's Taichi down!"

Taichi grinned. "Better believe it!"

Noah kicked Guilmon off and stood up. "Unbelievable." He muttered as he saw BlackAgumon, Gekomon, and Peckmon next to their partners; not in the happiest of moods. Maro had his digi-egg tightly back in his arms protectively. "But we still have your sister." He smirked.

"Wrong!" A female voice shouted from the entrance. Everyone looked and saw Sakura getting a piggy back ride from her tired looking twin brother, who looked pissed; Terriermon and Lopmon at their side. "You can't keep us apart!" Sakura told him, and then sticking her tongue out at him.

Matthew and Taichi went to their siblings' side and glared at Noah. "She's right." Matthew said.

"Give up already, Noah, it's over." Lopmon stated simply.

Footsteps were heard behind them as Haru came up, with many Kiwimon.

Noah chuckled. "Nope. I don't think I will." Noah smiled. "The digidestend are all in one room. Kill them now!"

Dobermon came from behind the kids with a surprise attack. "Black Beam!"

Lopmon surprised him right back though. "I knew you were going to do that!" She smirked. "Lop Twister!" She attacked shooting him right back, but also ended up getting hit by the beam. She fell backwards and Sakura ran to grab her, even though she collapsed once she did. "Sakura…" Lopmon said weakly.

Sakura got tears. "It's okay, Lopmon! You did great!" She looked up and Dobermon recovered, heading right to her. She couldn't move because of her broken knee.

"Not this time, pal!" Terriermon got in front of the two. "Bunny Blast!" A few small blasts came from his mouth, throwing Dobermon back.

Haru growled. "Kiwimon, attack!"

A couple Kiwimon stepped up to the plate. "Pummel Peck!" A few small ChibiKiwimon were headed straight for the Digidestend.

One headed for Sakura got kicked away by Matthew, but another came up and started pecking him on the head…quite hard, may I add. "Ow, ow, ow, get off!" Matthew struggled to get the bird off.

Taichi saw this. "Hang on, Scope-Oof!" Suddenly he saw the sky as his back hit the ground. "Oh, crap." He looked and saw a ChibiKiwimon on his stomach, ready to attack him. "Get off!" Taichi punched it away.

Ryo was getting pissed off with a ChibiKiwimon trying to peck him. He suddenly saw something large heading towards him. "Uh-oh!"

"Nose Mattock!" A Kiwimon tried to peck Ryo, but Ryo jumped out of the way in time.

Ryo saw the Kiwimon's face stuck in the ground. "That's what you get!"

May was having difficulties handing a Kiwimon trying to attack her as she kept dodging the peck attacks. Finally, the bird digimon took a bit into her shirt and tore a piece of her shoulder. May gasped as she saw her expensive shirt torn on the sleeve and in the digimon's mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the digimon and growled. "Big mistake!" Suddenly a red mark was on the Kiwimon's cheek after May slapped the snot out of him. "Do you know how much this shirt cost?!" May screamed.

"May!"

May turned around and saw her brother and Maro in trouble. "Danny!" She called. She was about to run to them to help, but the Kiwimon bit off another part of her shirt and now it was payback. May gave him a death glare. "Alright that's it!"

Maro grabbed a random stick off the ground as he and Daniel were running from three Kiwimon with a few ChibiKiwimon at their side. "Get away, you dead ugly bird!" He tried to attack them with the stick, but a Kiwimon grabbed it with its teeth and threw it aside. Maro stepped back. "Uhh…did I say ugly bird?" He muttered nervously.

"Nose Mattock!"

Maro jumped away from the attack and kept trying to dodge.

Daniel was faced with the small ChibiKiwimon. A digimon came up and pecked his foot. "Ow!" Daniel yelled out and kicked the ChibiKiwimon like it was a soccer ball. Let's just say, it's out of the field. "Cool!" Daniel looked to the others and kicked them as well. "This is fun!"

Kanaye faced Noah and Haru at the same time, which wasn't good. He was up against a wall. Trapped with nowhere to go. The others were busy. "You're so going to pay for punching me." Haru growled out, fist clenched.

Kanaye narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on."

"_**(A/N: okay, you all have seen George of the Jungle, right? Okay. Well this is the part where the brother's show up and blah blah blah, you'll find out. WELL, Aiden is going to be a total idiot and say the George of the Jungle call. I don't know how to write down the call so imagine it in your head cause I couldn't find it anywhere.)**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked up and saw a man jump highly in the air and land on the ground "gracefully".

"Is that-" May questioned.

Aiden stood up and gave a grin. "Big brother to the rescue!"

Taichi slapped his forehead. "Oh, how lame!"

Aiden glared at his younger brother, but then groaned in pain. "Oh, crap, that hurt my knees."

"Dad!" Maro ran up to his dad and gave him a quick hug.

Aiden smiled. "Glad you're okay. Mom is on her way as we speak with Marc and the crew." Aiden lost his smile and looked to Kanaye, Noah, and Haru. "Step away from the younger brother or else." He threatened.

Suddenly a large digimon came above them. "Whalmon?!" Matthew called out.

A few heads popped from the top of his head and smiled. "We're here to rescue Aiden, who came to rescue you!" Marc shouted with a bright grin.

Aiden frowned. "That's messed up."

Marc slid to the ground, helping Taya, Esamee, Kimberly, Dishi, Nikko, Kira, and Micah down after. "It happens. You'll get over it." He stated.

Noah and Haru began freaking out. "Y-you-you all are-are here?!" Haru stuttered out with his eyes wide.

"Well, we're missing a few, but they were busy." Aiden noted. "But they told us to kick your little scrawny butts for them."

Noah shook his head. "I don't think so!" He looked to Haru. "Retreat!"

Haru nodded. "Right! Dobermon! Digivolve!"

Dobermon recovered from the attack and nodded. "Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon!" He jumped over everyone and in front of Noah and Haru. They both jumped on his back and he faced the others. "Emerald Gaze!" He shot at Aiden and Maro, who jumped out of the way.

"Let's get out of here!" Haru yelled to his digimon.

Matthew shook his head. "I don't think so! BlackAgumon!"

BlackAgumon nodded. "BlackAgumon digivolve to…DarkTryannomon!" He growled to the three. "Fire Black!" He made them jumped away. "Fire Black!"

Ryo growled as they got away. He ran after them. Matthew saw this. "Ryo! Stay here!"

"No!" Ryo called back.

Now Matthew had to put his foot down. "Ryo, your leader told you an order!" He yelled.

Ryo stopped in his tracks. He looked back to Matthew, his leader, with sorrow. "I'm sorry, but I have to save SnowAgumon." He began running again. "I'm going to find SnowAgumon, even if I die trying!"

Marc blinked. "That's not smart!"

Esamee growled. "Little stubborn butt!" She ran after him, along with Matthew and Taichi. "Ryo Takashi!" She screamed as he climbed a tree to jump over the wall. "Ryo!"

As he climbed over, Esamee started climbing, along with the twins and their digimon. "Dishi, I'll be back!...hopefully!"

Dishi threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, god, I quit!"

Aiden ran to Sakura's side. "What happened?!" He motioned to Lopmon.

Sakura weakly looked to her brother. "She protected us from Dobermon's surprise attack."

Aiden gave a small smile. "You got a good digimon partner." He held out his hand. "Come on, you gotta get up." Sakura took his hand and tried, but failed to stand up and collapsed again. "What's wrong?!"

Kanaye ran up to the two. "Her knee is messed up. Haru did something."

Aiden growled. "That little pain in the ass."

"What are we going to do, Aiden?" Taya asked him as they all came up. "Sakura needs a doctor, but we can't just leave Esamee and the boys."

Aiden pondered this. "Marc?"

Marc frowned. "I was leader 12-13 years ago…but oh well." He shrugged it off. "Okay, Kimberly, Taya, and Aiden, take Sakura and Kanaye home to our parents please. Micah, Nikko and Kira, stay here with Daniel and May. Dishi, Maro, and I are going to go after them." Marc let out a breath. "Are we clear?"

"No."

Marc got wide eyes and turned to his wife. "Huh?"

Kimberly glared at him as she walked up to him. "Why can't I go with you?"

Marc sighed. One of those lectures. Here we go. "Kimberly, my love-"

"Don't you "Kimberly, my love" me, Marc Ishida!" She snapped at him, making him step back. "Just because I am a girl does NOT mean I have to go back home or stay back like a helpless idiot! Nope! I'm going with you!"

Marc growled. "Kimberly, you need to go home! I don't want you hurt! Can't you just do this one thing for me?!"

Kimberly gasped as everyone else shook their heads. Marc was a dead man walking. "Oh heck no!" She pointed her finger at him. "Let me tell you something, Marc Ishida! I cook, I clean, I do the laundry, and I work all in one day! Don't you tell me that I don't do anything for you! Oh no, Marc! I do EVERYTHING for you!"

Marc ran his hand through his hair. "I know that, but what I meant was-"

"No, I know what you meant and it came out SO very wrong!" She yelled. "Now listen up, Mr. Ishida! I AM going with you and you're going to deal with it!" She told him. "That is my best friend out there and I'm going to help her! Do you hear me?!"

Marc gulped. "Loud and clear, dear."

Kimberly smirked. "Good. Now let's move out!"

Aiden chuckled, trying to hold back a laugh, as was everyone else. Marc glared to Aiden, who immediately shut up.

_**-------------**_

Ryo was following the running wolf digimon as fast as he possibly could, but he was getting quite tired. "Need a lift?" A voice was heard as DarkTryannomon stopped in front of him, with Growlmon at his side. Matthew smiled as Esamee winked. "We got your back, Hazy!" Taichi said as Growlmon lowered his head and offered him a ride. Ryo smirked and took Taichi's hand.

Esamee smiled. "Let's go kicked some teenage butt!"

"And rescue SnowAgumon!" Taichi yelled.

"And maybe find out where MedEvilGallentmon is!" Matthew added.

"Three in one!" Taichi joked. "That works!"

As they began running after Cerberumon, the three ahead were arguing mad. "It's not that hard to capture two tiny twins!" Noah yelled at Haru, who was sitting in front of him. "How stupid can you get?!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Haru yelled back. "Even Dobermon saw it! Their digimon came in and attacked so quickly, we didn't even have time to react!"

"Whatever!" Noah rolled his eyes. "Two small digimon. Two spoiled babies. Really?! They aren't hard to capture! AND you HAD to break Sakura's knee?!"

"Hey, hey! That was a total accident!" Haru defended himself. "It's her fault for trying to take matters into her own hand and try to be a freaking hero!"

Noah shook his head. "Arguing is going to get us nowhere, Haru. We need to work as a team if we're going to obey MedEvilGallentmon's orders and destroy those brats!"

"How about we start with the ones following us?" Cerberumon pointed out.

The two boys looked back and saw two large digimon following them. "Those idiots." Noah said. "Ryo's trying to get SnowAgumon." He smirked. "But I have better plans for him."

_**--------**_

As they saw Cerberumon disappear into the enterance of the castle, DarkTryannomon and Growlmon followed them in. "This is so obvious." Taichi pointed out.

Ryo shrugged. "Whatever. I need to find SnowAgumon."

DarkTryannomon and Growlmon digivolved back into BlackAgumon and Guilmon soon as they began their journey.

"Dishi's going throw a fit." Esamee shrugged it off. "Oh well. He'll get over it."

Ryo chuckled at his sister's words. "How's Bridget?"

"She's fine. Complaining every 5 minutes about the pain in her leg and stuff, but she's still fine." Esamee shrugged it off. "Your niece is driving her mad though."

"Cassidy is only 2-ish." Ryo stated. "What do you expect."

"Exactly."

"RYO!"

Ryo stopped in his tracks and his heart skipped a beat. "SnowAgumon?!" He called back.

"RYO!"

"SnowAgumon, where are you?!" He shouted back desperately. This was it!

"RYO, PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Ryo concentrated on where his voice was coming from and then began running towards it, ignoring the calls from his sister and cousins. "Hang on, SnowAgumon! I'm coming!"

"RYO! RYO!"

He turned a corner to find a different atmosphere. A small passway was going down the center of the room to the middle of the large room, where a digimon was curled in a ball, in a net. There was only one way there and that was to go on the passway. Ryo looked under the passway and saw lava deep into the hole under. "Oh, man." He breathed out.

"RYO!"

His head shot up to look to the trapped digimon. It wasn't moving, but he was so sure it was SnowAgumon. "Hang on, buddy!" He got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl over to the middle of the room where the digimon was, not daring to look down.

Matthew, Taichi, and Esamee finally caught up with him and saw what was happening. "Ryo!" Esamee called out to him in a panic. "Get back here, Ryo!"

Ryo looked back. "No! That's SnowAgumon is in that net over there! I'm going to save him!" And then he began to start crawling again.

Matthew looked to the lava, which was currently boiling up and rising quickly. His eyes widened. "Ryo, the lava!"

Ryo gulped and dared his eyes to look down to the lava, almost losing his balance in the process. He saw the lava rising, but he was so close. "I can do it!"

Esamee freaked. "RYO!"

Matthew sighed. "I'm going to kill him." He closed his eyes for a second and then looked to his brother. "Romie."

Taichi looked to his twin. He saw something in his brother's eyes and he didn't like it. "Scope?"

Matthew walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "If anything happens to me, rescue Ryo and get out of here. Take care of the team for me." Without any other words, he walked away to get on the passway.

Taichi now went into panic as he figured out what his brother was doing. "Matthew, no!"

Too late. Matthew was already crawling across to get Ryo back to safety. "Hang on, Ryo!"

Esamee was biting her nails. "Ryo…"

"Matthew, come back, please!" BlackAgumon cried out. Guilmon just watched on as he saw how brave and heroic Matthew really was.

Taichi tried not to cry as he saw his brother struggling. "You can do it." He whispered.

Matthew, never having been a fan of heights, struggled to reach across without looking down. He kept his eyes ahead of him, making sure Ryo wouldn't fall.

Ryo finally got to the middle of the room and saw the net trapped digimon. "SnowAgumon!" He ran to the digimon and tried to get him out. He pulled out his pocket knife that his naïve dad gave him for his birthday and started to cut at the ropes. "Hang on, buddy!"

Matthew took a good look at the digimon Ryo was trying to free and noticed something…feathers…SnowAgumon doesn't have feathers. "RYO! IT'S NOT HIM!" He shouted in panic.

"Raven Claw!" Came a slimly voice from the digimon Ryo hoped was SnowAgumon.

Ryo backed up, dropping the pocket knife as a large digimon showed him and freed him from the net.

Esamee gasped. "It's Ravemon! He tried to kill Taya!"

Ravemon stretched out his wings and smirked to Ryo. "Goodbye, Digidestend." He snickered. "Raven Claw!" He clawed at Ryo, who dodged, but couldn't keep balance and started to fall off the edge.

Esamee got tears. "NO!"

"RYO!" Taichi screamed.

Matthew ran to grab him. "NO!!!!!!" He jumped and gripped onto Ryo as they slammed onto the ground, rolling to the edge. Matthew cringed in pain. "Oh, you so owe me."

Ryo chuckled. "I guess."

"Shadow Pierce!" Matthew and Ryo tried to protect themselves as metal like feathers came for them. A few hitting their skin.

Matthew growled. "Go away!" He ran towards Ravemon and jumped on him to distract him. "Ryo, move!" Ryo nodded and obeyed. Matthew punched and then kicked Ravemon off the side, almost going down with him. He ended up grabbing onto the side of the circle cliff. "Uh-oh." He muttered as he struggled to hold on. He didn't even dare to look down, for that would be suicide for him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist tightly and was helping pull him up. Matthew accepted the help. Ryo pulled with everything he had. "I got you, Scope." He strained to speak as he had Matthew halfway up. Matthew held onto to Ryo as well gripping the edge to help him pull himself up. Once he was up and out of danger, he and Ryo fell to the ground, panting. Ryo chuckled. "We're even."

Matthew laughed. "I guess so."

_**----**_

Back in the real world….

It was raining lightly as the Digidestend, old and new-ish, walked out of the Takashi home. Matthew, Taichi, and Kanaye were walking Ryo to his dad's car, where T.K. and Tai were talking.

"So how's Shy?" Ryo asked as they waved goodbye to Aiden, Taya, and Maro.

Kanaye sighed. "She's okay. Sprained knee. But that's bad."

"Why?"

"No ice-skating for a long time."

"Oh." Ryo cringed. "You guys will have fun with her."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. She's going to be such a joy to have around."

Ryo turned to the three as they reached his car. "Thanks, guys for your patience with me lately."

"Well, dang, dude. Get all moody, why don't you."

"Shut up, Romeo!"

"Sorry, but it's not my fault your PMSing."

"Okay, that's it!" Suddenly Taichi was in the mud, with Ryo on top.

Matthew shook his head. "Anyways, no need to thank us. We're a team." He put a hand on Ryo's shoulder, helping Ryo off of Taichi, who was now covered in mud. "Don't worry, Hazy. We'll find SnowAgumon soon."

Ryo nodded. "I hope so." He shrugged it off and then smirked. "Can't wait for your party tomorrow night."

"Yeah, it should be cool." Matthew agreed.

"The band is playing and I'm stoked!" Taichi pumped his fist in the air.

Ryo chuckled. "That reminds me. Practice at 8am tomorrow. Don't be late."

Taichi frowned. "Bummer."

Matthew and Kanaye rolled their eyes.

"Ready to hit the road, Ryo?" Tai asked, getting into the drivers seat.

Ryo nodded. He turned to his cousins with a smirk. "See you tomorrow." And then got into the car.

The four men watched them leave.

"Dad?" Kanaye tried to get his father's attention as they all began to get into the house.

"Yes, son?" T.K. asked.

"Was your digi-adventures always this crazy?" Kanaye asked, motioning to his black eye and the twins' disastrous look.

T.K. tried not to laugh as he plucked some mud from Taichi's hair. "Ow!"

"Not this messy."

_**-----**_

"SCOPE! SCOPE! SCOPE!"

Matthew was now wide awake and sitting straight up in his bed on full alert as he saw his brother jumping on his bed, almost stepping on him. "Get off, Romeo!" He pushed Taichi off of his bed, making Taichi fall to the floor with a thud. He yawned. "What do you want?!"

Taichi growled as he got up from the floor, but grinned a second later. "We're going to be 15 tomorrow!"

Matthew blinked. "And?"

Taichi now looked crestfallen. "Fun-sucker."

T.K. and Kari knocked on the door, but then came into the room. They were surprised. "Wow, it's scary to see you both awake…at 7am…"

Matthew went wide eyed as he looked to his alarm clock. "7am?!" He growled to Taichi. "You woke me up this early on a Saturday, why?!" He yelled.

"I already told you!" Taichi defended himself.

"Anyways…" T.K. spoke loudly to get your attention. "There are a few people here to see you…and they'll be staying a few days…"

Taichi and Matthew narrowed their eyes at their parents. "Who is it?" Taichi asked slowly.

Kari bit your lip. "Grandma and grandpa…"

"WHAT?!"

Matthew put his hands up. "Wait a minute! Which ones? Because I can stand mom's parents, but sorry, dad…"

T.K. grimed. "I understand what you mean, Matthew, but…"

"Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Came a squealing noise that barged into their room unannounced.

Taichi and Matthew screamed. "RUN SCOPE RUN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I'm trying to get these out quickly. We'll see how long that will last. Hahahaa…ha…okay, not funny. Understandable.**

**Please review, but PLEASE be nice!**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 27: If I Didn't Have You**

"I'm quitting ice-skating."

---

"Scope, why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"I would if you would just consult me with decisions first!"

"…"

"You don't know what consult means, do you?"

---

"We're having a baby!" (**I AM GOING TO DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES RIGHT TO WHICH COUPLE ANNOUNCES THIS!)**

----

"If I didn't have you, I would be popular!"

"If I didn't' have you, I would be a genius!"

"If you both weren't here, we would be in peace!"

"…that's messed up."


	27. If I Didn't Have You

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Seven – If I Didn't Have You ------------------------**

Fits of laughter filled the basements of the Kamiya house as Taichi stomped his foot at his cousin and friends. "That is not funny!"

Ryo's laughs died down. "It is very funny."

"Grandma and grandpa-"

"Are the most nosiest, selfish, rude, stuck-up, and totally conceited grandparents in the whole world…we know!" Ryo finished for Taichi, who blinked. "We've been calling them that since we were little."

"Right."

The other band members, Ty, Jakie, and Tonnie sighed.

Tonnie, the only girl in the band sighed deeply. "Can we get on with practice? You're party starts in 6 hours and we don't even know what songs we're playing!"

Ty shrugged. "She's right."

"Dude!" Jakie, the goofy, and youngest one of the group, yelled suddenly. "We should totally play 'I Am The Walrus'!"

The group blinked, but then grinned. "Yeah!" Screamed Taichi. "We haven't played that in front of anyone yet, right? It's like a brand new release!"

"Cool, cool." Ty put his guitar strap around his neck/shoulder. "Let's practice."

Ryo put his bass guitar strap on, along with Taichi, who stood in front as the lead singer and lead guitarist. Jakie stood behind his keyboard, cracking his knuckles. Tonnie went behind her drum set, preparing herself.

"What other songs?" Ryo asked. "We can't just play one."

"Obviously, Hazy." Taichi put a hand on his chin, in a thinking pose. "Hmm…how about Get A Clue?"

"Another fun song." Tonnie nodded. "I like."

"What about 'Hero'?" Ryo suggested.

"You only want that one because you wrote it." Taichi said.

"So? What's your point?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "We can play that too. Two more songs."

"The Great Escape?"

"Yes! I like that one!" Taichi nodded in approval. "One more."

The group thought hard, until Ty came up with one. "Beverly Hills?"

"Heck yes!" Jakie pumped his fist in the air. "Love that song!"

"Ah, man." Ryo complained. "I have to sing a part in that one, right?"

Ty chuckled. "Yup."

"Sorry, Hazy…think of it as a early birthday present for me." Taichi grinned.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Whatever let's practice. You have to be back home in two hours."

Tonnie raised an eyebrow. "Why so early?"

Taichi cringed. "My grandparents want to take me and Matthew shopping." But then he smirked. "But it's not all bad."

Ryo was surprised. "How?"

"They want Kanaye and Sakura to come." He snickered. "Those two will pay."

"What did they do?" Tonnie asked.

Taichi raised his finger. "No, no. It's what they're going to do."

"Huh?" The other four said.

"They're planning something." Taichi nodded. "Those bratty twins are planning something embarrassing for us at the party…Matthew is searching their room and stuff as we speak since Sakura and Kanaye are at the doctor."

"Doctor?" Ty questioned.

"Sakura broke, or sprained or whatever her knee. Kanaye did something. I don't know."

"How?" Tonnie asked. "Why is it every time we see you guys, someone has a new injury?"

"Yeah, she's right again." Ty stated.

Jakie put his hands on his hips. "Are you guys hiding something?" The other two looked at Taichi and Ryo curiously.

Ryo looked to Taichi, who was panicking. _Crap! Romie can't lie!_ Ryo took a deep breath. "They're in wrestling."

"What?!"

Taichi blinked. "We are?" Ryo nudged him in the ribs, harshly. "Ow, I mean, we are! Yup." Yes, Taichi was still confused.

Tonnie didn't believe it. "Even Sakura? Yeah, right." Ryo and Taichi opened their mouths to speak, but stopped them. "Don't. Everything you guys will tell us is a lie, so we won't ask. Let's put that conversation behind us."

Ryo and Taichi let out a breath they had been holding in. "Okay."

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Matthew frantically searched his brother's room quickly. He already looked through Sakura's and found nothing. He just searched Kanaye's closet, drawers, blankets, and now he was looking under his bed. He couldn't find anything that could sabatosh their birthday party. _They're sneaky._ He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps come up the stairs. _Dad's at Aiden's, mom took the twins to the doctor…and this is the time when they should be coming back! Oh crap!_ Matthew put his whole body under Kanaye's bed. He was thankful that Kanaye was a clean freak like Sakura was unlike Taichi, who's put so many things under his bed, it's surprising they haven't eaten him alive.

"Okay, so Mandie has text me 5 times today to say "I love you", while apparently Ami has been screaming at her to leave me alone."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yeah…if she didn't say "so I can have him"."

Sakura's giggles could be heard. "That's funny."

"Shut up, Shy-shy." Kanaye countered. "I heard you and Gorou are dating?"

Matthew's eyes widened. _Say what?! He's an 8__th__ grader!_

"Oh please, you know no one believes that rumor." Sakura said. "That guy loves to make up things just to get some attention until people realize he's lying."

"This is true."

Matthew let out a breath.

"Did you hear something?" Kanaye questioned.

Matthew froze. He saw Kanaye's feet move around and things opening like he was looking for something. Sakura's feet were still. "You're so paranoid." Suddenly he saw Sakura's small feet come towards him and Matthew held his breath, but then she turned around and sat on Kanaye's bed. Matthew quietly let out the breath. Another close one. "So you think Scope and Romeo sense anything?"

Matthew's ears opened now.

"I don't know." Kanaye said, facing her. "They look like they suspect something, but like they have the guts to do anything about it."

"Seriously."

"Besides, what can they do? Search our rooms?"

"Please, not possible." Sakura said. "Romie is at band practice and Scope wouldn't go through our rooms. He has too much respect for people's things."

"Yup."

Matthew scratched his head. _Am I really that wimpy?_

"So to change the subject, when did the doctor say you can go back to ice-skating?" Kanaye asked, sitting in his computer chair.

"Uh, well…" Matthew sensed nervousness and sadness in her voice. "He said I can go back in two weeks…"

"What's wrong?" Kanaye's concerned voice asked.

"I'm quitting ice-skating."

Matthew gasped and then put a hand over his mouth in worry.

Good thing Kanaye and Sakura were too lost in their own life to hear it. "You can't!"

"Yes, I can, Soldier."

"Sakura, no! You've been ice-skating since you were in pre-school! You can't do this!"

"I can and I will. Mom and dad don't know yet."

Kanaye sighed. "Sakura…come on, the injury isn't that bad."

"Kanaye, it isn't about my knee!" Sakura got up, limping. "It's different!"

"What? Is it Haru?" Silence. "It is! Sakura, please! You can't let him get to you!"

"I can live like this anymore!" Sakura cried. Matthew was now upset because he could just see his sister crying. "Haru just taunts me constantly every day. I can't do it. I can't. The stress will kill me."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, but I just don't agree." Kanaye said. "You're stronger than this."

A sob was heard, which broke Matthew's heart. "You just don't understand!" Suddenly Sakura was limping out of Kanaye's room and slammed the door behind her; then heard her door slam moments after.

Kanaye's foot kicked his nightstand, causing his alarm clock to fall off, but Kanaye didn't care. He went to his bed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it across the room. Matthew suddenly heard sobbing; he wished he never knew about this and that he never searched their rooms. To see his siblings like this was one of his nightmares. After Kanaye got on his bed and fell asleep, Matthew got out and left the room quickly, but silently.

Matthew went next to his sister's room and heard her sobbing. He was tempted to go in and check on her, but then thought against it. He heard Taichi's voice calling him so he ran downstairs.

"Quiet, Romeo!" He hissed once he was downstairs.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Anyways, we have to leave for grandparents' hotel in a little bit, so let's get ready and get the twins." He was about to go around Matthew, but Matthew stopped him. "Hey! What's the deal?!"

Matthew put a hand over Taichi's mouth. "There's something you need to know."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Matthew, Taichi, Kanaye, and Sakura!" A high-pitched voice was heard. "Grandma and grandpa are here and ready to take you all shopping!" and then a whisper. "and Taichi a haircut."

Taichi and Matthew ran downstairs. "Um, Sakura and Kanaye won't be coming." Taichi said, confusing his grandparents.

"And why not?" Asked Nancy, putting her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" A voice was heard from the staircase. Everyone turned and saw the twins standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Why can't we go?" Kanaye asked, curiously.

Matthew and Taichi were speechless. "Uh, well, I, uh…" They stuttered.

"Never mind that!" John, their grandfather said. "They're being goofballs. You know, your father and uncle were the same way when they were your age."

Nancy clapped her hands together. "Oh, we have so many stories to tell you about them!"

The four teens groaned.

Kari came from the den and smiled. "Are you here to take them?" She asked her in-laws.

Nancy and John nodded. "Yes, we are, darling." Nancy confirmed. "When will you need them back?"

"Let's say about 2. That's when the party will start."

"Okay then." Nancy smiled. "Oh, and Micah will be here, correct?"

"Yes, but he must leave right after because he has to be back home at 8am tomorrow to ship off." Kari sighed sadly.

"Such a brave boy." John said proudly. "Him and Marc are true heroes."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What about Mari?"

John and Nancy frowned. "Uh, that's a different story, my lovely granddaughter." Nancy patted Sakura's head. "Now let's get going."

**000000000000000000000000**

"I think we should wear white!"

"Romeo, you know that someone's going to throw cake or something at us, so no white or something that will stain!"

"I want white!"

"No!"

"But I already told the band to wear white cause that's what we were wearing!"

"Well, guess again!"

"Scope, why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"I would if you would just consult me with decisions first!"

"…"

"You don't know what consult means, do you?"

"Shut up!"

Kanaye and Sakura shook their heads at their brothers. "This is embarrassing." They both said at the same time." They looked to their grandparents who were talking to old friends.

**0000000000000000000000**

After the birthday twins arrived back home, the huge party was already in place and decorated. They were just waiting on a few guests. Aiden and Taya were already there, with Maro. Kari was hounding them with something. The kids were curious, so they went up to them to jump in the conversation. "What's going on, mommy?" Sakura asked, taking her mother's hand.

Kari kissed her daughter's forehead. "Nothing much. Just trying to get an answer out of your brother and sister-in-law."

Aiden point a finger to Sakura. "You better not use those puppy dog eyes on us, or no birthday present for you, Sakura Takashi!"

Sakura gasped.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "If you would excuse me, I have better things to attend to." He walked away from that conversation and went to help the band continue setting up. "Thanks for coming, guys."

Ryo chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and set up your mic."

Taichi frowned. "Jerk."

"Oh, come on, Aiden, let's just tell them." Taya urged her stubborn husband. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

Aiden sighed deeply. "Fine, but where's dad? He needs to be here too."

Kari looked around and saw T.K. talking to Tai. "T.K., come here!" She demanded.

T.K. left Tai, who went to watch the band, and walked up to the group. "What's up?"

Kari smiled excitedly. "Aiden and Taya have been hiding something and they're going to tell us!"

"Should I get Taichi?"

"No!" Kari said. "I don't want to wait any longer, just tell us!"

Aiden put his hands up. "Easy, mom." He put a hand around Taya and a arm around Maro's shoulders. "Mom, dad, siblings." He looked to Taya, giving her permission to say it.

Taya smiled brightly. "We're having a baby!"

Suddenly the men put their hands over their ears to try and drown out the girls' screams of happiness. Kari and Sakura hugged Taya.

Kanaye shook his head. "I need hearing aid now."

"Same, dude, same here." Maro agreed.

"Hey!" A loud voice of Taichi rang out. They looked to the "stage" and saw Taichi looking at them with a microphone in front of his face. "What'd I miss?"

"Taya's having a baby!" Aiden yelled to him with a grin.

"Oh, cool!"

"Congratulations, guys!" Tai and Matt went up to them and hugged the lucky couple.

After a few minutes, the house was almost full with people. Mostly the digi-gang. Taichi and his band just got done singing their first song, I Am The Walrus, and now we're about to sing The Great Escape.

Kiyoshi and Marisol had just got done congratulating Aiden and Taya, now they were going to say Happy Birthday to Matthew, who was standing next to Marc, Takeo, Willis Jr, Micah, Nikko, Kyle, and Kanaye at the moment. Sakura and May were gossiping while sitting on the "stage". Kari, Mimi, Sora, Esamee, Kira, Bridget, and Kimberly were in the kitchen cooking. Ken and Yolei were talking to Davis and Maria on the couch. Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Joe were laughing up a storm, discussing the digital world things the kids have been encountering. (The funny stuff). The younger children were playing with Maro and Daniel, who were having fun with them in front of the stage.

"Thank you, thank you." Taichi grinned as an applause was heard after they finished their song. "Now here's a cool song we wrote called, "Get A Clue". Check it!"

"_**I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now  
The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down  
Then I look at me and I start to see and a voice inside tells me what I must do  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
It's there inside of you**_

--Oh yeah...That's right…"

"Oh my gawd." May suddenly whined out of nowhere.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"My dad is sooo lame." Sakura looked over and saw May's dad, Izzy, dancing the robot to the song with Tai and Joe joining in. "Ugh, hide me."

Sakura giggled, but froze when her dad tried to do the disco. "Oh my god!"

May shook her head. "Dad's are so embarrassing!"

Sakura agreed. "Seriously!"

"_**Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
--Oh yeah... That's right**_

Get a clue  
--Oh yeah... That's right"

"So when will you guys be back?" Willis Jr asked Micah and Kyle over the loud music.

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know when I'll be back, but Micah here has to be back home in about a month and a half."

Micah nodded. "Mari's due date."

Willis Jr gave a nod. "Right. That's close."

"Sort of."

"But obviously not close enough." Marc added. "She's always in a mood."

Micah glared. "Shut up, Marc."

Kanaye shook his head. "Wow."

"Is something on your mind, Kanaye?" Marc put a hand on Kanaye's head.

Kanaye shrugged. "Well…why doesn't grandpa and grandma like Mari?"

"Huh?!"

"Oops." Kanaye got nervous.

Marc and Micah crossed their arms. "Explain."

"_**Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you.............  
Get a clue"**_

The band stopped playing as Taichi finished the song. "This one is dedicated to two of our favorite peoples, Aiden and Taya!" Taichi announced as Ryo began playing his bass. "This is "Hero". Check it!"

"_**I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me."**_

"Ah, so I see." Marc nodded. "That's how our grandparents have always been. They used to always praise uncle T.K. and always put my dad down. Marisol is trying to do something she loves and they don't agree with it." He scoffed. "But really, when has Marisol cared what grandpa and grandma think?"

Micah chuckled. "Never."

"See?" Marc smiled at Kanaye. "Don't worry about it. Just remember. They're only going to be here until tomorrow."

Kanaye sighed deeply. "I guess you're right."

"_**And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."**_

Matthew walked to Aiden and Taya, who smiled to him. "Hey, Matthew." Taya kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"How's the party?" Aiden asked.

Matthew shrugged. "Boring. Everyone is only paying attention to Taichi and the band. I'm not important."

Aiden and Taya looked to each other and nodded. "I'm going to go in the kitchen with the other girls." Taya said. "And Matthew, I think you're a cool kid, okay?" She told him.

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Taya."

As Taya walked away, Aiden took Matthew and sat him down at the table. "Hey, what's wrong? You're not usually like this." He asked in concern.

Matthew sighed. "I can't tell you. It's not my place."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Dang it. You're not Taichi."

Matthew laughed. "Cause I can lie and he can't?"

"Yes." Aiden had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, if I can't help in one way, can I help in another?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know."

Aiden frowned. "You're not making this easy."

An applause rang out and Taichi was bowing. "Thank you, thank you very much."

As the band began to start to play the next song, Sakura's cell phone went off and it was an alarm. Taichi peeked over her shoulder and saw it said, "Alarm! It's time!" His eyes went wide.

Sakura left May, who knew what was going on, and went to get her brother, who met up with her. Taichi watched as they snuck upstairs.

_Crap!_

**000000000000000000000**

"Put some back into it, Kanaye!"

"I'm trying, Sakura!"

"They're going to kill us!"

"Yup."

**00000000000000000000000000**

After the band finished their last song, Kari came upstage and took the microphone. "Alright, well, to get emotional now, the twins are getting a present from the other set of twins, so if Matthew can please come up."

Taichi looked to Matthew, who was walking up. They both had a nervous look on their faces. This was it.

Once Matthew was on stage, T.K. joined them. "Okay, Sakura, Kanaye!"

Sakura's head poked from the staircase. "Make them close their eyes!" She yelled and went back up.

Kari looked to the boys. "You heard her." Matthew and Taichi sighed and closed their eyes. "Okay!"

Everyone, except Matthew and Taichi, saw little Kanaye and Sakura bring down a 3ft tall, 2ft wide gift and were having issues. It was apparently heavy. People offered to help, but they wanted none. They put the present on the coffee table and took a deep breath. "Okay!" Sakura yelled. "Open your eyes, brothers!" She told them excitedly.

Matthew and Taichi hesitated, but opened them. They saw the present, wrapped in red and blue wrapping. "Come open it!" Kanaye told them.

The room was silent, waiting for the twin boys to open the present.

Matthew and Taichi, nervously and slowly, opened the gift. Kanaye went next to Sakura, excited.

"Hey!" Everyone's eyes went wide. "It's another box!" Taichi yelled. He was correct. A yellow wrapped box was inside that one. Taichi and Matthew looked to their younger siblings, who were smirking. "Sneaky." Taichi said. He looked to Matthew. "I'm scared." He whispered.

Matthew nodded. "Me too."

They opened that one, which had another box. "What?!" Taichi was getting angry.

Suddenly Taichi and Matthew were tearing the box off that had another inside, then another, another, and it went on until the smallest box had a white envelope. It read:

_We have had fun seeing you guys freak out these past couple of days!_

_Can't believe you fell for our threat of us trying to embarrassing you on your birthday!_

_We couldn't do tha_t _to you guys!_

_We love you both too much!_

_Enjoy your present!_

_And you better like it!_

_We spend our whole years' allowance on it!_

_Love,_

_Soldier and Shy-Shy!_

"23 boxes and we got something in an envelope?!" Taichi yelled.

All Kanaye and Sakura did was giggle. "Just open it." Kanaye told them.

"Yes! Open it! You'll love it!" Sakura jumped up and down.

Matthew took the envelope from Taichi and opened it. The room was so silent; you could hear a pen drop. Even the babies were being quiet. Two tickets came from the envelope and Matthew gasped.

Taichi looked from the tickets to Matthew. "What?!"

"Taichi!" Matthew grabbed his shoulder. "They got us two tickets to DisneyWorld!"

Taichi and Matthew looked to their younger siblings, who were smiling. "Glad you like it." Sakura said. Kanaye nodded.

The twins gave the other twins a tight hug. "Thanks." Matthew told them both.

Taichi smiled. "You two are the best brother and sister any guy could ask for!"

Kanaye and Sakura laughed. "Well, duh." Kanaye said. "Just realizing that?"

**0000000000000000000000**

An hour after the last guest left, the Takashi teens were sent to bed. Matthew and Taichi were getting ready to get in bed until Taichi said something. "Do you realize that Kanaye and Sakura put us through hell and back just to irate us?"

Matthew looked to him and nodded. "Of course, I do."

"Those brats."

"Oh well." Matthew shrugged. "That's what we get."

Taichi sighed. "True."

"So did you like you're presents?" Matthew asked as he got in bed.

Taichi nodded. "A lot…but why did you get more presents?"

Matthew shook his head. "It only looks like I got more presents. People gave me stuff like books and lab help. You got tons of gift cards to guitar center. Not to mention grandma and grandpa got you time in a recording studio."

Taichi grinned. "You're right. My presents were better than yours."

Matthew clenched his fists. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Taichi asked innocently. "It's true! What did grandma and grandpa get you?"

"A thousand dollars worth of science lab equipment!" Matthew exclaimed. "And a official lab coat which probably costs over a hundred dollars! So we're even!"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Ugh! I'm so sick of you thinking you're better than me!" Matthew yelled.

Taichi scoffed. "Scope, I AM better than you!"

Matthew growled as he sat up in his bed. "You're impossible!"

"At least I have more friends than you!"

"Oh please!" Matthew countered. "I have many more friends than you! People just like you for your stupid band!"

"You're friends are people from the geek clubs!" Taichi told him. "How lame is that? Very!" He pointed a finger at Matthew. "If I didn't have you, I would be popular!"

Matthew laughed. "If I didn't have you, I would be a genius!"

"If you both weren't here, we would be in peace!" A angry, annoyed voice came from their parents room.

Taichi and Matthew shut up. "That's messed up…" Taichi mumbled.

"Go to sleep!" Yelled their father.

Matthew chuckled as he lay back down. Taichi got in his bed. "You know, we sounded so stupid right now."

Taichi shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Brothers?" Matthew asked.

Taichi didn't answer for a minute, but what he said, made Matthew frown. "No." Matthew looked to him. "We're best friends." Matthew smiled to his twin and turned the lights off.

After a minute of silence, Taichi's voice was heard. "Man, that sounded gay, huh?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but…yeah, it did."

"Shut up."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, that was quite a chapter. A little fun one. The next one will be a little more serious, so a little humor before that chapter wouldn't hurt.**

**So we have 12 chapters before Flowers Are Blooming is finished! Along with the Third Time Around trilogy! Crazy, right?**

**Hmm…I'm going to try to finish this before I leave in September.**

**Sorry if many characters didn't get a big line here in the chapter, but it's pretty hard, you know? If you have a character request you would love to hear a bit more of, tell me. I'll see what I can do. Okay? Okay! :)**

_**ALSO: I do not own Nickelback's Hero, Boys like Girls' The Great Escape, Simon and Milo's Get A Clue, The Beetle's I Am The Walrus, and whoever owns Beverly Hills!!!**_

**Please review, but please be nice.**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

**----**

**PREVIEW of Chapter 28: Lose Yourself**

"FLIGHT 139 TO AMERICA IS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Good luck, Micah. Good luck, Kyle."

---

"You're not quitting ice-skating and that's final!"

"T.K.!"

"Don't argue with me, Kari!"

"Dad, I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad!"

----

"I may know where SnowAgumon is!"

---

"Koemon's egg is hatching!"


	28. Love Will Find A Way

**This chapter is dedicated to my love :) Love you, darling.**

**And two: No! Kari and T.K. will NEVER get divorced!! NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME!...or at least in my stories. All my stories, they're never divorced…I think…if they're not together, T.K.'s gay. That's just how it is.**

_**---**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-14 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -14 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 12 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 14 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Eight – Love Will Find A Way ------------------------**

In Tokyo…

The sounds of airplanes taking off and the woman announcing flight times seemed to fade as Micah and Kira held each other close. Kira's tears seemed to be almost endless. Micah was strong enough to not cry, but it was getting difficult. Micah looked over her shoulder and saw Kyle a few feet away with his girlfriend. They weren't as emotional as he and Kira…because one, they were engage. Two, Kira was blind. Three, they've never been apart more than a day. This was going to be difficult on both of them.

"Sshh, Kira, baby." Micah rubbed her back and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Kira let out a sob and tried to wipe some tears away, but they didn't seem to want to go. "I love you too…how can you love someone who probably looks like crap right now?"

Micah let out a small chuckle. "Cause even through the tears, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Kira gave a smile, but only a tiny one. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same, my love." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Nikko gave me his word that he would watch you…just not right now because he had to work."

Kira giggled. "That's alright. I just want to go home."

"Promise me you wont lock yourself in the house all the time, please." Micah pleaded.

"Nope. No promises."

He let out a sigh. "You're so stubborn at times."

Kira let out another sob. "Why do you have to go?"

"Kira, we've been over this. This is not my decision." Micah told her. "Unfortunately, I have to go. They're making us."

"That's not fair."

"Hey, the army is paying for my college, so I might as well pay them back, right?"

Kira buried her face in his shirt. "Not like this."

Micah smirked. "Come on, Kira. Enough tears. You're getting stains on my shirt."

"I don't care."

Kyle came up to them with a saddened face. "The plane leaves in 30 minutes, bud." He told Micah.

Micah closed his eyes and gave a nod. "Okay." He helped Kira back to Masami's car and saw that Masami was already in the driver's seat, ready to go. "Kira, Masami promised to help you to the house. If you have any problems, Nikko is number 2 on your speed dial. You have a meeting tomorrow-"

Kira smiled. "Micah, we already went over the schedule."

Micah took a breath. "Okay…sorry, it's just…"

"I know you've been there for me every step of the way, but I promise, Micah…I'll make you proud when you come back." She assured him.

Micah touched his forehead with hers. "I'm already proud." He put his lips on hers for a passionate kiss. Tears escaped her eyes once again, but they didn't ruin the moment. Kyle and Masami stayed silent, knowing the couple needed this moment...for just in case purposes. Once they released, Micah opened the car door and helped Kira in.

Kira took his hand. "I love you, Micah Ishida." She whispered.

Micah kissed her lips and then her forehead; trying not to get emotional. "I love you, soon-to-be Kira Ishida." He smiled.

She smiled. "Remember to be back in time for Mari's due date."

"Well, duh." Micah laughed. "I'll never forget that!"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kira messed with her blue Xeon LG a little as Masami drove her home. Kira's mind was clouded with worry and memories. Memories of her and Micah. The adventures they've had together…

"_**And last but not least of our school morning report: School dance this Friday! Be there or be square! Tickets are on sale in the office! Chow!" And the voice from the speaker system was off and everyone went back to talking.**_

_**Walking through the hallways towards Kira's locker, Micah began to get nervous. Kira just happened to sense it when he opened her locker. "Hey, what's wrong, Mic?" She asked, putting a book back.**_

"_**Well…um…" Micah cursed himself for being nervous and stuttering.**_

_**Kira faced to him with a raised eyebrow. "You've been acting weird today, you know."**_

_**Micah gulped and took her hand, which surprised her. "Kira, will you go to the school dance with me?"**_

_**Kira's mouth dropped as did the book in her hand. Micah went to pick it up and Kira took it back. "Um, you mean, like a date?"**_

"_**Well, yeah." Micah got worried when she didn't give him an answer. "It was just an offer. You don't have to say yes, I was-"**_

"_**Yes, Micah." Kira giggled. "I'll go to the dance with you…but…"**_

_**Micah's bright smile left slowly when he heard the sudden sadness in her voice. "Kira?"**_

_**Kira faced downwards a bit. "You sure you want to go to your first high school dance with me? A blind girl?"**_

_**Micah's smile returned and he kissed her hand. "No one else I rather go with, Kira."**_

_**Kira now had a excited smile. She shut her locker and Micah helped her get to her next class.**_

Kira let a tear fall from her eye, but quickly rubbed it away before Masami noticed.

"_**Okay, Kira, are you ready?" A man, who Kira assumed was her doctor, asked. **_

_**Kira nodded, with bandages over her eyes. "Yes…where's Micah?"**_

_**Micah had an anxious smile on his face with flowers in one hand, dressed in a shirt Kira gave him for Christmas. He was in front of her bed, so he'll be the first person she sees. Yes, Kira had eye surgery when the doctors confirmed there would be a 60 percent chance they can return her sight. So Kira and her family took a chance. **_

_**As the doctor helped Kira remove her bandages, he gave her a warning. "Now, Kira, it's going to be a bit dark, but hopefully, you're vision will slowly, and unfortunately painfully, return, alright?"**_

_**Kira gave a quick nod. "Yes, sir."**_

_**Micah was nervous, almost as much as Kira and her family was. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ken, Yolei, Dishi, and Kannon standing or sitting, praying Kira could see again. **_

_**Once Kira felt the last part of the sticky bandages off, she quickly tried to open her eyes, but gasped in pain, about to touch her eyelids. **_

"_**No, no, Kira." The doctor kept her hands away from rubbing her eyes. "No rubbing. And try to not be so quick to open your eyes. I have a wash cloth right here, along with some eye drops to numb your eyes."**_

_**Kira nodded. "Okay." She said in a shaky voice. Man, was she nervous.**_

_**After getting the gooey stuff off her eyes, Kira slowly blinked and as the doctor told her, she couldn't see anything..yet. The doctor put in the burning eye drops, which slowly numbed her eyes. "Now, there. Just give it a few minutes. Alright?" Kira nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes to check up on you." The doctor gave an encouraging smile to Micah and the family. **_

_**Yolei immediately went to Kira's side, telling Micah to stay where he was so he wouldn't be out of her line of vision. Ken went to the other side of Kira, taking her hands in his. "You'll be fine, baby girl."**_

_**Kira bit her lip. "What if it didn't work?" She asked, ready to cry.**_

_**Yolei kissed her head. "No, no, Kira. Don't think negative. You just have to have faith."**_

_**30 minutes later…**_

_**The doctor left the room, leaving Kira's boyfriend and family to comfort her. **_

_**The surgery didn't work.**_

_**An hour later…**_

_**Ken and Yolei went to take Dishi and Kannon home, since they were coming back to spend the night. Dish and Kannon left their cars at their parents' house so they could ride to the hospital with Kira.**_

_**Kira and Micah were laying on the bed, Kira leaning against him as Micah held her close to him. Kira's face was tearstained and she was holding Micah's hands tightly. He didn't mind. She was in pain, emotionally. They had been so sure that the surgery would work. They gave her hopes up. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Kira." Micah said and then kissed her forehead. **_

_**Kira sobbed once again and buried her face within his chest. "I just wanted to see you again!" She screamed. **_

_**Micah gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Hey, good thing you don't. I didn't turn out so pretty." He joked. He was actually a great looking boy.**_

_**Kira let out a unwanted giggle. "Don't make me laugh." She pouted.**_

_**Micah gave her a quick kiss. "I just did. Listen, Kira. I love you with all that I am. I'll always be by your side to help you, protect you, and care for you. You're my everything."**_

_**Kira let out a sob again. "I love you too."**_

Kira thanked Masami for the ride and Masami left her alone in the medium sized house she shared with Micah. Thankfully, Kira had this house memorized, considering they've lived there for over a year. She knew she should eat, but then again, she couldn't. She went straight to their bedroom and plopped on the bed, just laying there. Thinking…

_**13 years ago…**_

"_**Mommy? Daddy?" She began screaming. Where was she? Why was everything black? "Mommy! Daddy! Kannon! DISHI!"**_

_**Footsteps were heard, but she prayed one of them were her mom or dad's. "Sweetie, you need to lower your voice. You're okay."**_

_**Kira didn't know this lady. "Who are you?! Why can't I see?! Mommy!"**_

"_**Your parents are in another part of the hospital, the emergency room-"**_

"_**My mommy and daddy are in the emergency room?!" Kira screamed. What happened?**_

"_**No, no, you're parents are fine. It's actually your brother I believe."**_

"_**You're not making sense." Kira began trying to rip the IVs out of her arm. "I want my mommy and daddy!"**_

_**The nurse grabbed her hand before she ripped the IV out fully. "Don't do that!"**_

"_**Why can't I see anything?!" She screamed, now with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Answer me!"**_

"_**You know, for an 7 year old, you're pretty demanding." The nurse sighed. "You're blind, sweetie."**_

Kira sobbed. That day, her whole life turned black…literally! _Why me?_ Oh how much she missed Micah already.

"Kira!" The front door opened and closed.

She didn't want to answer. Too depressed for words.

"Kira, come on!" Nikko's voice rang through the house. "I brought some take out! You better not be in bed!" He entered the room to find Kira laying on her bed, on her stomach, crying silently. Nikko's heart broke. "Oh, Kira."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Micah had his head in his hands as he sat next to Kyle on the plane. Oh, how he missed Kira already. It hadn't even been two hours! _How am I going to survive without her for five months?!_ A tear rolled down his cheek. He was glad Kyle nor could anybody see his face. He and his beloved fiancée have been through so much to be apart for this long. They've been best friends and in a relationship for a while now. How could he survive now?

_**Micah held Kira close to him as they sat at the beach on prom night. He was a senior, she was a junior. They were going to go to prom, but decided to ditch it and went with a few friends to the closest beach. Sure, they were in their prom outfits, but who cares? Not them.**_

_**The others were out walking around a bit. Kira, being blind, didn't want to walk in the sand because she couldn't see where she was going or if she was going to step on something. Micah understood, him being tired himself, since he drove. So they decided to pick a spot to enjoy breeze. **_

_**Kira suddenly giggled. Micah raised an eyebrow. "What?"**_

"_**We're probably so sandy right now, huh?" She asked. **_

_**Micah looked at his tux and Kira's simple strapless purple dress that flowed to her ankles. "Uh, a little, actually."**_

"_**Do you think our parents will get mad?" **_

_**Micah shook his head. "Nah."**_

_**Kira sighed. "So, the surgery is in a week…"**_

_**Micah sighed with her. "Kira…are you sure you want to do this?"**_

_**Kira took his hand. "Yes. I want to see you again."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**I know you're worried that it wont work. The doctor said there was a 40 percent chance it wont work, but…but I just have to try."**_

_**Micah kissed her head. "Okay. I will stay behind you the whole way."**_

"_**Thank you. I love you."**_

"_**I love you more."**_

Micah wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up, hoping Kyle wouldn't notice that he had been crying. He let out a breath in relief when he saw Kyle fast asleep. He leaned his head against the window and looked out. Clouds were all he saw. It made him think again.

_**Micah and Kira were on the couch at a house party. College party, pretty much. A friend threw it, so they decided to just come for an hour or so. It was loud and crowded. They would've left when they arrived, but the host/their friend saw them and talked to them for a while.**_

_**Micah sighed. "Dude, I'm bored." He said in Kira's ear. **_

_**Kira shrugged. "Let's leave in a few minutes."**_

_**Micah smiled, even if she couldn't see it. "Okay, darling. How about go get us some non-alcoholic drinks?"**_

_**Kira smiled. "Okay."**_

_**Micah gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't go anywhere." **_

"_**Duh." Micah gave her a quick kiss and left her on the couch.**_

_**Kira waited patiently for her boyfriend to return when she felt someone sit on the couch. He didn't smell like Micah. She heard him chuckle. He didn't sound like Micah either. Kira was about to get up, not exactly knowing where she was going, but the man grabbed her wrist, which prevented her from getting up. "Let go!" She panicked. **_

"_**Chill, baby, just chill." The man that smelled of smoke and alcohol began feeling her up and trying to kiss her. Kira tried to push him away. She wished this party wasn't so loud and crowded so someone could hear her. "Quit struggling!" **_

"_**No!" Kira cried. She knew she was in big trouble now. Where was Micah? Suddenly she felt herself being pushed towards somewhere. The man had her by the arms tightly, leading her through a crowd. She knew this much because people kept bumping into her. She tried to grab someone, but was pushed away by this person who was taking her somewhere she wasn't familiar with. "Let me go!"**_

_**Suddenly she was pushed against a wall and the man put his hand up her shirt a bit and was trying to kiss her, but Kira kept pulling her head away. Pushing him off wasn't easy at all. **_

_**Micah was in a panic when he couldn't find her. He was searching everywhere, trying to ask people if they had seen her, but no one could hear him over the music. His heart was racing as fear took over his body. Why did he leave her alone?! Suddenly he spot someone struggling against someone up against a wall and saw the same clothes Kira was wearing. Fear was now replaced with anger and rage. Micah pulled the guy off of her and punched him straight in the face. No one noticed of course. The place was dim and the music was too loud. He told her it was him and held her close, leading her out of the house as quickly and carefully as he possibly could. **_

_**Once they were in the car and on the way home, Micah took her hands with one of his, keeping the other on the wheel. "I'm sorry I left you alone. Are you alright?" He asked in worry, trying to keep his eyes on the road and comfort her at the same time.**_

_**Kira snuggled up to him. "I'm alright now that my hero saved me." **_

_**Micah sighed in relief. "I'm never leaving you alone again."**_

"_**I love you." Kira told him. **_

_**Micah quickly kissed her lips and then turned back to the road. "I love you too."**_

Could this really be happening? Is he really leaving the love of his life without real protection and a sense of safety? But he had no choice. _Don't worry, Kira. I'll be home sooner than you think, my love. Then we'll get married and be together forever. I promise._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Soooo, now that answers a few questions for some people who have asked me to explain what happened with their relationship. Well, here it is. :)**

**I know this was supposed to have more stuff in it, but that would just ruin the romantic chapter. No, this chapter was not a waste or random. It plays a big part in the next battle. ;) you'll see…when I get too it.**

**Updates will be slow. Sorry. College starts in a few weeks, I'm moving, starting a new job, and all that jazz. Going to be a bit on the busy side, yeah?**

**Soooo…I think that's it.**

**:D**

**Please Review, but PLEASE be nice!**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

_**PREVIEW for Chapter 29: Lose Yourself.**_

"_I may know where SnowAgumon is!"_

_---_

"_You're not quitting ice-skating and that's final!"_

"_T.K.!"_

"_Don't argue with me, Kari!"_

"_Dad, I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad!"_

_---_

"_Ryo, I gave you an order! Follow it!"_

"_Sorry, leader, but I can't this time."_

_---_

"_Koemon's egg is hatching!"_


	29. Lose Yourself

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 15 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Twenty-Nine – Lose Yourself ------------------------**

Digital World…

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Fire Blast!"

Two powerful fire balls aimed towards an Astamon, who just happened to be a worker of Noah and Haru.

Matthew sighed. "Hey! We're supposed to keep him in some good condition to question him!" He yelled to the digimon, causing damage to the opponent.

Ryo stood close to Matthew, with his arms cross over his chest and a serious look on his face. "This guy better tell us where SnowAgumon is." He growled, getting impatient. He's waited three weeks. That's long enough. Even though the gang has questioned six evil digimon already, none of them told them anything. It was getting cold in this war.

Taichi came up next to Ryo and put a hand on his shoulder. "No worries! We'll beat it out of them!"

Suddenly Astamon was thrown over their heads; DarkTyannomon and Growlmon running after him to attack him once more. Matthew shook his head. "If they don't kill him first, that is." Suddenly the ground shook for a second and smoke was around the fight. Matthew, Taichi, and Ryo winced as they saw the shape Astamon was in once the smoke went away. "Yikes."

Ryo looked to Matthew. "Try Shy and the others. See if they got anything."

"Maverick Kick!" Astamon jumped to do a strong kick towards Growlmon, who wasn't phased.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon clawed onto Astamon's body and threw him the opposite way. "That's what you get!"

Ryo and Matthew looked to Taichi. "You really had to teach him how to have an attitude?" Matthew asked.

Taichi looked at them with an obvious expression. "Well, of course!" Ryo and Matthew shrugged it off and went back to pay attention to the fight. "Wonder how Soldier, Shy-Shy, and Sunny are holding up."

"Knowing them, they're probably bored."

"Hmm…true."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hammer Crush!"

"AH!!!" Kanaye screamed as he dodged Groundamon's iron tail, that just so happened to have spikes on it. "Yo, leave me alone!"

Gargomon got in Groundamon's way of getting any closer to Kanaye, pointing his guns at the dragon digimon. "Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled. "Gargo Pellets!"

-

Sakura and Maro stood quite aways from Antylamon's fight with the huge teddy bear, Monzaemon. "Are you kidding me?" She asked herself. _Antylamon will be done with him soon._ "Go Antylamon!" She cheered on her digimon.

Antylamon narrowed her eyes at the large teddy bear. "We don't want to fight."

Sakura and Maro froze. "We don't?"

"No." Antylamon answered Sakura. She turned her attention back to Monzaemon. "We just want to ask a few questions regarding a digimon being held captive by MidEvilGallentmon."

Monzaemon stood still, but spoke. "You mean the digimon that serves a human on your team?"

Antylamon raised her eyebrow. "So you know about him. Where is he?"

Monzaemon snorted. "Oh yes. Like I'm really going to tell you? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Considering the fact that your head is just a bunch of cotton; I think you are very stupid." Antylamon pointed out in a calm manner, waiting patiently. "Tell us where SnowAgumon is or else I will resort to force."

Monzaemon chuckled. "Me first!" He started running towards Antylamon with confidence. "Teddy Punch!"

Antylamon rolled her eyes and dodged with ease, attacking as Monzaemon got confused. "Bunny Blades!" Two pink axes aimed into Monzaemon's back, spilling some stuffing.

Sakura got a disgusted face. "That's gross." Maro nodded in agreement.

"Deal with it, Sakura." Antylamon told her, picking Monzaemon up with on hand. "I'll ask you again. Where is SnowAgumon?"

Monzaemon growled. "I'll never tell you!"

Antylamon sighed and threw him into a bunch of large rocks. She ran towards him. "Bunny Blades!"

-

The sun began to set as the six digidestend met up by the nearest TV they had just from a few hours before. Matthew, Ryo, and Taichi we're standing by the TV already, hoping the others had better luck then they did. They ended up having to delete Astamon since he wasn't going to tell them anything. When Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro came up, shaking their heads in a gloomy way, Ryo groaned.

Sakura walked up to him. "We're sorry, Hazy."

Ryo breathed deeply. "Don't worry about it." He pointed his digivice at the TV. "Let's go home. I got homework." The others agreed. But suddenly someone came out of nowhere and jumped onto Taichi's head, making him scream. The others turned to see Taichi trying to shake something out of his extremely crazy hair. Ryo blinked. "Seriously, Romie?"

Matthew held Taichi still as Kanaye helped get whatever was in his hair out. A little white ball popped out and landed on the ground. He unrolled himself and looked to Ryo. "Wait! Listen!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here. No needs to yell or tell me not leave."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Aw, it's so cute!"

The small white digimon dusted himself off and looked to Ryo. "I am Cupimon."

Ryo shrugged. "And?"

"I have the best news you're ever going to hear!" Cupimon suddenly got excited, jumping up and down.

Ryo looked to the other five, who shrugged. "Well, tell me."

"I may know where SnowAgumon is!" Cupimon exclaimed.

Ryo's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "Really?!" He narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Cupimon put his hands on his hips. "What do you have to lose?"

Matthew sighed. "He's right."

Ryo gave a nod. "Okay. Tell us."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once the Takashi teens walked through the doors to their home, they were greeted with their parents cooking dinner. "Mom? Dad?" Matthew called out as he heard noise in the kitchen.

"Kitchen!" They heard their mother call. They headed in and saw the table set. T.K. and Kari smiled to their children, who looked decent for once. "You're back a bit early. Any good news?" Kari asked hopeful.

Taichi leaned onto the island counter. "Well, we found out where SnowAgumon is."

"Not exactly." Matthew said. "We got a lead, but that's it. A digimon came up to us and told us where he "knew" SnowAgumon was." Matthew used his fingers as quotation marks when he said knew. "We're hoping it's true."

"Wash your hands, boys." T.K. told the twin boys.

Matthew and Taichi saw Kanaye and Sakura already at the table, already having washed their hands. "Goodie goods." Taichi mumbled as the two washed their hands.

Kari sat down after putting the soup they were having in the center of the table. "So who was the digimon?"

"He said his name was Cupidmon." Kanaye answered. "Know him?"

T.K. thought to himself as he sat down. "I don't know. Have we ever encountered a Cupidmon, Kari?"

Kari was thinking about that as well. "I'm not exactly sure, but the name does sound quite familiar."

"Romie, give that back!"

"No, get your own towel!"

"I had it first!"

The family turned just in time to see Matthew and Taichi playing tug of war with a hand towel. Kanaye shook his head. "The poor fabric never had a chance."

Kari and T.K. sighed. "Boys, sit down." Kari demanded.

Matthew smirked and let go of the towel, which caused Taichi to fall backwards and the wet towel landed onto T.K.'s head. Kanaye and Sakura put their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Kari rubbed her temples as Matthew and Taichi began physically fighting. T.K. took the damp towel off his head, putting it on the sink and pulled his sons apart. "You two drive me crazy sometimes!" He exclaimed as he pulled them to their seats at the table.

Matthew and Taichi sighed as they sat down. "Sorry, dad."

"It's never a boring dinner here in the Takashi house, is it?" Kanaye asked, chuckling.

"Better believe it, son." T.K. agreed. "So did you guys finish your homework?" He asked in a stern voice, being the strict dad he was.

Kanaye and Sakura both nodded. "Yes, sir." They said at the same time, continuing eating.

Matthew smiled proudly. "Yes, I did, father." He said in a funny voice. He looked over to Taichi with a smirk. "Romie, have you finished your homework this weekend?"

Taichi glared at his twin brother. "I'm almost finished." He muttered out.

T.K. looked to Taichi. "How much do you have left?"

"Not much."

"Really now?" Matthew jumped in once again. "Let's see…I remember that I had Algebra, English, History, and Chemistry homework."

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Who cares what you had?"

"I was just stating to our mother and father what homework I had…since we have the same classes." Matthew pointed out.

Taichi could just feel his father's eyes burning into him. "So how much have you done, Taichi?" T.K. asked.

Taichi looked to Kari. "Mom, these people are harassing me as I eat my dinner! I demand this to stop until dinner is over!" He said to his mother with a desperate face.

Kari nodded. "I actually agree perfectly with Taichi, T.K. Let him eat and then you can yell at him." She told him.

T.K. sighed and went back to eating. "You're too easy on these kids." He mumbled.

"And you're too hard on them." Kari countered with a teasing smile. T.K. smiled back to her with a wink.

The kids looked back and forth at each parent, confused. "Do we want to know?" Kanaye asked.

Taichi shook his head. "No."

"So Sakura, I spoke to Madam Viola today and she said she'll be excited to see you again next Tuesday." Kari told her daughter, who had been quiet through the whole dinner. "Just in time to start practicing your routine for the yearly recitial, right?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Sakura answered in a dull voice.

Kari looked concerned. "Sakura, is something wrong? Do you feel okay?" She put her hand to Sakura's forehead.

Sakura pushed Kari's hand away. "I'm fine, mom. Just tired."

"From what?" Taichi asked, with food in his mouth. "You haven't done anything in the past week." He said.

Sakura glared to Taichi. "Shut up, Taichi." She told him.

Taichi smirked to his little sister. "Make me!"

Sakura was getting frustrated and Kanaye could tell. "Romie, leave Shy alone!"

Taichi rolled his eyes as he swallowed. "I was just messing with her, Soldier! Gosh, you and Shy never to seem to have a sense of humor anymore ever since you guys got into that fight." He blurted out without thinking. Matthew's eyes widened when Taichi stated that last part. Sakura and Kanaye looked at Taichi with surprised looks. Taichi clapped his hand over his mouth. "Crap!" He mumbled into his hand.

Kanaye growled. "How did you know we got into a argument, Taichi?"

Kari blinked in a confused manner. "Who got into a fight?"

"Kari, I think our kids just said that Kanaye and Sakura got into an argument?" T.K. questioned. "Am I right?"

Matthew sighed. "Right on the dot, dad. Congrats."

Kari shook her head. "Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry, but it can't be true!"

Kanaye sighed. "Mom, Sakura and I are like any other siblings. We fight. It happens."

"You two have NEVER gotten angry at each other!" T.K. pointed out. "Never!"

Sakura shrugged. "Things change over years, dad."

"But Taichi never answered my question." Kanaye looked back to Taichi. "How did you know?"

Everyone looked to Taichi, who we all know, cannot lie. Matthew looked at him with pleading eyes to not tell, but Taichi couldn't take the pressure. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Taichi yelled.

Matthew threw his hands up in the air. "Here we go."

"Scope and I thought you two were planning on doing something evil to us at the party a few weeks ago, so Scope searched your rooms while I was at band practice and you were at the doctors!" Taichi said in one breath.

Matthew had his face in his hands. "I hate you, Romie."

Kanaye and Sakura looked to Matthew with shocked faces. "Scope, you searched our rooms?!" Kanaye questioned. "What is this?! The twilight zone?!"

"So how did you know we got into a fight?" Sakura asked Matthew.

Matthew sighed in defeat. "You guys came home when I was still searching Kanaye's room. So I slid under Kanaye's bed. You guys came in and started talking, so-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kanaye held his hand up, indicating Matthew to shut up. "You listened to our conversation?! You heard everything?!"

Sakura gasped at her older brother. "Scope, how could you?" She asked.

"How could he?!" Taichi yelled. "How could you?!" He pointed to Sakura. "You're the one who started the fight!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Taichi, don't you dare!"

T.K. stood up. "Okay, quiet! I want to know what the heck is going on in my house!" He looked to Taichi. "If it's nothing important, don't tell us. If it's something your mother and I should know about, I insist you tell us."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table, standing up. "Dad, this is my business!"

"Well, Sakura, I'm making it mine!" T.K. yelled back. "What is wrong with you these days? You're quiet at moments, but then mood swing, you lash out at us!"

Kari looked to T.K. "T.K., leave her alone!"

"Shouldn't you get angry with those two boneheads?!" Sakura yelled back, motioning to Matthew and Taichi. "They invaded our personal space!"

"I know, Sakura. I heard and they will be grounded after we talk." T.K. told her. "Now sit down and let's talk as a family about what is going on with you lately?"

Sakura looked to Kanaye and her mother. Kari took her hand. "Sit down, baby girl."

Kanaye nodded. "Please, Sakura."

Sakura took her hand away from her mother's and began backing up. "No, I don't want to be here!" She screamed as she ran out of the dining room.

T.K. and Kari looked to each other. Kari immediately went after her. "Boys, stay here and finish dinner." T.K. ordered as he followed the two girls of the household. T.K. caught the two in Sakura's room, with Sakura crying on her bed. "Would you mind telling us what the matter with you is?" He asked her in a strict tone.

Kari sat on Sakura's bed, brushing Sakura's blonde hair out of her face. "Sakura, talk to us. You can trust us."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Well, I'm personally not understanding what is so dramatic about this situation." T.K. stated.

Sakura gave up and sat up next to her mother. "You're going to get mad. Especially you, dad."

T.K. sighed deeply, sitting down in Sakura's computer chair. "I'll try not to, baby girl."

"I want to quit ice-skating."

"What?!" Both T.K. and Kari shouted in shock.

Sakura nodded, looking at her feet. "Haru wont stop taunting me with threats about everything digimon related! I can't take it anymore! I can't trust him as my partner! In ice-skating, it's all about trust! I can't trust someone who's tried to kill me and my team over and over again! I'll fail that recital!"

T.K. shook his head. "Not going to happen, Sakura."

Sakura gasped. "What?! Mom!" She looked to her mom for help.

Kari felt horrible. "Sakura, you've been in this sport since you were four. You can't let what Haru is doing get to you after all your hard work." She said gently.

"Mom, if I don't get first or second place in that recital, I'm out of the league!" Sakura told her. "So what's the point?!"

"The point is that I am putting my foot down." T.K. said.

"Dad, are you even listening to me?!" Sakura screamed as she stood up. "You both aren't listening to me!"

"No, Sakura, you're not listening!" T.K. yelled back, losing his patience. "You're not quitting ice-skating and that's final!"

Kari was in shock. Was this really the same T.K.? "T.K.!"

"Don't argue with me, Kari!" T.K. told her in a serious, angry kind of voice.

Sakura sobbed, gaining her parents' attention. "Dad, I hate you!" Those words stung T.K., like it did when Aiden and Takeo told him when they were young. "I wish you weren't my dad!"

T.K. crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really?!"

"I wish I had a dad who actually cared about me!"

T.K. shook his head and calmed himself down. "No, no, Sakura…I do care." He said in a gentle voice. He never would want his kid telling him that he didn't care about them. He loved them more than life itself.

"If you cared, you would let me quit!" Sakura told him.

T.K. sighed, suddenly gaining a headache. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you give up your dream."

Sakura looked to her mother. Kari nodded. "I agree with your father, Sakura."

Sakura was in shock. "Unbelievable." She whispered.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_The Next Evening…_

The boys crawled on their hands and knees as they continued their way to a underground tunnel Cupidmon told them about. "Why are we crawling again?" Maro whispered.

Matthew grunted as he hit his knee on a small stone, that was most likely going to leave a bruise. "You never know if there's traps or spies somewhere out there. At least this way we know we wont be seen."

"Dude, I cannot believe Sakura got grounded for a week!" Taichi chuckled quietly.

Kanaye was ready to beat Taichi into a bloody pulp. "Shut up if you know what's good for you, Taichi." He threatened.

"Or else what, Kanaye?" Taichi tested him.

"I'll tell dad that you punched me that day Sakura went missing in the digital world."

Taichi's eyes widened and he looked back to Kanaye. "You wouldn'!"

Kanaye smirked. "Oh I would."

Taichi growled. "Fine, you win."

"Guys, shut up and my every move." Matthew told the two arguing ones. Matthew got off his hands and knees, but was hunched down still. The others followed. They went down a steep hill and met with a small tunnel entrance. "This is it."

"Matthew." BlackAgumon came out of the hiding place he and the other digimon were in. "About time you showed!"

Matthew gave a smile. "Sorry. Ran late."

Lopmon walked up, looking around. "Where's my Sakura?"

Kanaye kneeled down to her level. "Let's put it this way: You wont see her for about a week."

Lopmon looked confused. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine." Kanaye cringed. "Just angry."

"Can we go already?" Ryo whispered impatiently. "We are so close to SnowAgumon! I can feel it!"

Matthew nodded. "He's right. Let's go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I hate you, guys!" Taichi whispered loudly.

Lopmon growled. "Yes, Taichi, we heard you the first hundred times!"

"Cupidmon didn't tell us the tunnel was actually a sewer!" Taichi exclaimed.

"So hate him, not us." Matthew pointed out.

Suddenly a scream filled the sewers, loud and clear to the kids. Ryo's eyes widened. "SnowAgumon!" He began running towards it.

"Ryo, wait a second!" He yelled. Ryo stopped. "We have to move slowly! What if it's a trap?!"

Ryo turned to him. "I'm so close to SnowAgumon, Scope, I'm not losing him again." He began to turn to run again.

"Ryo, I gave you an order! Follow it!" Matthew demanded in a desperate tone. He didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Ryo couldn't turn to face Matthew. His leader. He promised himself a long time ago that he would never disobey Matthew's orders because he wanted to prove himself. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Sorry, leader, but I can't this time." He stated, and then started running again.

Matthew was in shock. "Dude, what is going on with people lately?!" Taichi yelled. Another scream filled the tunnel walls and Matthew knew this was going to get ugly.

"Come on, guys, we got to catch up!" Matthew ordered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryo kept running through the filthy waters of the sewers until it led him to a room with a large circle of water in the middle. He looked around. There was no way out, except for the way he came from. "SnowAgumon!"

"Hammer Crush!" Ryo looked and saw an iron tail heading towards him. He couldn't move in time.

"Ryo!" Ryo felt himself painfully being pushed out of the way and landing on the ground with a thud and someone on top of him. "Ow…"

Taichi got off of him. "You so owe me." He said painfully.

"Romie! Hazy! Are you guys okay?!" Maro asked from across the room.

Taichi blinked. "Dude, I didn't think we jumped that far."

The large green dragon digimon huffed and attacked again. "Hammer Crush!"

Ryo and Taichi caught that in time. "Move!" He and Taichi moved out of the way just in time.

Taichi looked to Guilmon. He took out his digivice. "Digivolve!"

Guilmon nodded. "Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!" Growlmon appeared and immediately attacked. "Dragon Slash!"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…DarkTryannomon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

DarkTryannomon growled as he noticed Groundamon was unharmed by Growlmon's attack. "Try this!" He got into an attack stance. "Fire Blast!"

Gargomon joined in. "Gargo Pellets!"

"This makes no sense!"

Matthew and Maro looked to Kanaye. "What make no sense?" Matthew asked over the loud voices of attacks.

Kanaye looked to his older brother. "I swear that Gargomon destroyed Groundamon yesterday!"

Maro shrugged, holding Koemon's egg close. "Maybe there's more than just one Groundamon?"

Kanaye sighed. "I sure hope so!" He shook it off and decided to ignore it. "Go Gargomon! Kick his butt!"

Taichi and Ryo ran back to the rest of the team. "Where's SnowAgumon?" Taichi asked Ryo.

"Good question. There's nowhere else to go, so I have no idea!" Ryo answered. "But he's still close. I can feel it."

"That's a good thing." Maro pointed out. Matthew agreed.

"Scrapless Claw!" One of the claws on Groundamon's back slashed DarkTryannomon's face, leaving bloody marks. "Scrapless Claw!" He attacked at DarkTryannomon once again and this time DarkTryannomon flew into the wall. Once DarkTryannomon recovered, he, Growlmon, and Gargomon attacked Groundamon all at once.

"Fire Blast!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

All attacks combined, Groundamon was deleted in front of their faces. Matthew noticed the broken wall and motioned for the others to follow. "There's something on the other side of that wall!"

The gang, plus their digimon, ran over to the broken wall, having the devolved dinosaurs help them over. Ryo let out a breath of relief. "SnowAgumon!" He ran over to the white as snow digimon, hugging him. When he released him, he smiled. "I missed you."

SnowAgumon, unharmed and all, smiled brightly back and hugged Ryo tight. "I knew you would come save me Ryo! I just knew it! No matter how many times Noah told me you wouldn't, I never gave up hope!"

Ryo nodded. "Glad you didn't, buddy!"

"GUYS!" Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, Kanaye, and the digimon got freaked when they heard Maro's scared voice. They turned and saw Maro, being grabbed by the back of his shirt with Cerbumon's teeth. "Put me down!" Maro struggled.

Noah appeared in the opening off the room that originally wasn't supposed to be there. "How did you find this place?!" He asked, shocked that the digidestend were there, since it was well hidden.

"Let's just say that our digimon are clumsy." Taichi stated.

Matthew clenched his fists and growled. "Don't hurt Maro."

"Hey, what are you doing with Haru's digimon partner?!" Kanaye asked suddenly.

"Let's just say Haru had some business to take care of." Noah stated. "Hand SnowAgumon back over if you don't want your little cousin here, hurt."

Matthew growled. "How dare you threaten his life!"

"You'll get over it! Now hand the digimon over!" Noah snapped.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, blinding everyone. It was coming from the egg that rolled to the side a bit when Maro dropped it. Maro sensed his digimon partner. Something he hadn't felt since the day Koemon died. "Koemon's back!" He shouted with joy, even through the blindness. After the light finally disappeared, Maro was the first one to see his best friend standing to the side, angry expression. "Koemon!" Maro called as he dangled from Cerbumon's mouth.

"You better put Maro down right this second." Koemon stated in a dead serious voice.

Noah smirked. "Or what?"

Koemon made a monkey sound as he ran towards the group. "Banana Slip!" He grabbed his slingshot and shot a banana peel, hitting Noah's face. "Banana Slip!" Another one hitting behind Cerbumon's front foot. "Banana Slip!" The last banana hit Cerbumon's face, causing him to step back one, stepping onto the banana peel, slipping to the ground and he then released Maro.

Maro recovered quickly and ran to Koemon's side, giving him a big hug, almost crying. "I missed you!"

Noah held his nose from when the banana peel hit his face…hard. He growled at the happy group. "You'll pay for this!"

Ryo smirked. "We'll see about that, Noah."

Noah chuckled evilly. "Oh, trust me, we will." He climbed onto Cerbumon's back and they took off.

Matthew sighed deeply. "Let's get home. Ice cream at my house." He smiled.

"Cool!" Maro exclaimed. "Koemon comes back and ice cream in one day?! Awesome!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Takashi House…

Matthew and the team entered the big house loudly, messing around like boys usually do. "Mom! Dad! Sakura! Best news ever!" Taichi yelled out.

No reply. They suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Mom! Dad!" Matthew called. "Sakura, are you home?!"

"We saw grandma and grandpa's cars outside, didn't we?" Maro asked.

Ryo nodded. "They were there."

"And Sakura's shoes and backpack are by the front door." Matthew pointed out. "They're home…"

They walked into the kitchen, nothing. Maro ran to the backyard, but no one was in sight. Taichi went upstairs to check every room, but nothing. "Scope, no one is home!" Maro told him when they all met up back in the kitchen.

Matthew got confused. "But the garage is open, the doors are unlocked, the windows are open, and mom and dad's stuff are by the front door!" Matthew explained. "Something weird is going on. Search the house for any clues. I'll take mom and dad's room. Kanaye, you take the bedrooms and bathrooms. Maro, the backyard. Taichi, check the whole kitchen. And Ryo, take call the closets. Go!" They all went their separate ways.

Matthew ran upstairs with Kanaye and went into his parents' room. "Mom? Dad?" He called. He searched the room and their bathroom, but no clues to what was going on. "Hmm…this is way too weird." He said to himself as he went to open the closet door. Once he opened it, he yelped when he saw his parents tied up, back to back, with rags over their mouths. They looked tired and distraught. He could tell his mother had been crying. "Oh my god! Taichi! Kanaye!" He yelled loudly for them as he tried to get the rag off his mother's mouth first. Taichi, Kanaye, Maro, and Ryo ran in just as Matthew took off his mother's rag.

"Where's Sakura?!" Kari screamed suddenly.

The boys got wide eyes. "She was supposed to be home with you! You grounded her!" Kanaye told them as Matthew took his father's rag off.

T.K. coughed. "That wasn't us!"

"What?!"

"Some digimon came in and made us fall asleep! He said something about never seeing Sakura again!" Kari exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa!" Taichi gasped. "When did all this happen?!"

"Yesterday before you guys came home!" T.K. answered.

Kanaye's heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god!" He ran to his sister's room and saw a note on top of her pink laptop on her desk. Matthew, Taichi, and Ryo came in after him. Kanaye began reading the note.

"What does it say, Kanaye?!" Matthew asked. "Where's Sakura?!"

Kanaye let a tear fall. "They got her."

"Who?!" Ryo yelled as T.K., Kari, and Maro came in.

Kanaye let a few more tears fall. "The Dark Ocean."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**You guys probably thought I forgot all about that, didn't you?!**

**HAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Soo…I'm going to try and update in the next week before I leave. Promise.**

**Peace.**

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice!**

**Laterz. Digidestend Angel.**

_**PREVIEW of Chapter 30: Hold On**_

"_Start the transfer machine. The keeper of innocence's powers will no longer belong to her."_

_-_

"_Ow…why did you have to kick me there?!"_

"_Because I am not turning into a dummy!"_

_-_

"_T.K., we have a huge problem!"_

"_Tai, what's more of a problem than my daughter missing?!"_

"_All the digimon are in the real world!"_

"…_okay, that's a problem."_


	30. Awake and Alive

**Scroll through the last chapter real quick to remember a few things.**

**I changed a few things in this chapter. Okay? **

**Thanks :)**

_**---**_

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 8th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 15 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Thirty – Awake and Alive ------------------------**

Takashi Household…

"This doesn't make any sense!"

Matthew smacked his twin brother over the head in frustration. "Don't you think we know that, Romie?!"

Taichi rubbed the back of his head and glared at Matthew. "Leave me alone!" He looked to his distraught parents, who didn't know what to do. Everyone was sitting on the living room couches, waiting for a few people to arrive. "You two were exactly the same!"

T.K. looked up at his son. "What do you mean, Taichi?"

"What he means, dad, is that you both were like you were every night." Matthew told him. "I saw no difference."

"I did." Everyone in the room looked to Kanaye, who was looking out the window. "Dad would never yell at Sakura."

T.K. got wide eyes. "Whoa, what?!"

Kanaye nodded. "You blew up at Sakura, which is something you would never do."

"Seriously." Taichi commented. "Kanaye and Sakura are like the angels of the family, so you guys have never yelled at them."

"Not only that, but we should have seen it when mom even was starting to lose her patience with us." Matthew commented. "Something she would never, ever do." Taichi and Kanaye agreed. "What do you guys think about this?" Matthew turned to Maro and Ryo.

Ryo shrugged. Maro shook his head. "This is just unbelievable."

T.K. smacked his forehead. "Great! So my daughter thinks that I hate her?!"

Taichi nodded. "Pretty much." Matthew smacked him over the head again.

Kari put her hands on T.K.'s shoulders. "We're going to find her and explain everything to her, don't worry."

"Dude, if we don't find Sakura by next weekend, does that mean we don't have to go to grandma and grandpas?!" Taichi suddenly asked. Matthew smacked him once again and now Taichi lost his patience. "Okay, you really got to stop doing that!"

"First of all: it's "you really have stop doing that". Second: Quit being so inconsiderate!" Matthew snapped.

"How am I being inconsiderate?!" Taichi yelled back.

Matthew looked at him like he had two heads. "I give up." He shook his head in shame and then turned to his parents. "You sure he's my twin? They could've gotten us mixed up!"

Taichi growled. "Why are you guys making this sound like Sakura's some helpless damsel?" Everything went silent. "You know…I may drive Sakura up the wall to the point she probably wants to kill me and tease her every waking moment of the day I'm around her, but I believe in her. What's up with you guys? Sakura can handle herself till we get to her."

Kari smiled at her son. "Taichi, you are absolutely right." She got up and kissed his forehead.

Taichi made a face. "Ew! Mom! Really?!" Kari rolled her eyes.

Ryo chuckled. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but Romeo is right, guys." Then he stuck his tongue out like he was going to puke. "That was an after affect, sorry." Taichi glared.

Maro laughed. "So when are we leaving?!" He got up.

Matthew looked to his parents, who nodded. "Now."

"Oh, and we are going with you." T.K. added.

Taichi's shoulders went limp. "Aw, man…this is going to be lame."

Kanaye kept a still face the whole time, as he had drowned out everything that had been said. _I want my sister home._

****

A small groan came from the tiny blonde haired digidestend. Sakura opened her brown eyes slowly, immediately realizing she was in big trouble. She sat up, looking around this cell she was trapped in. "What the heck is going on?" She let out as she wanted to cry. It was so dark and cold. She was shivering. All she remembered was her brothers leaving for school and her mom came in the room, looking scary. _That wasn't my mom._ She was sure about that. Something was going on.

"You're finally awake, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head to the voice she knew too well. "Haru." She whispered with anger. "What did you do?"

Haru rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You're back in the Dark Ocean."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No…"

"Yes." Haru countered. "I told you your family couldn't protect you forever. You would come back."

"You sent that email?"

"Of course." Haru said. "And I guess you couldn't handle it. Your brothers couldn't. Neither could your parents, especially your daddy, right?"

Tears tried to drop from her eyes at the mention of her dad, but she fought them back. "What point are you trying to make here, Haru?!"

"Point is you all screwed up. Let your guard down." He chuckled. "I can't believe how weak your parents are."

Sakura was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I also can't believe how naïve you and your brothers are." Haru told her. "How could you four not realize that those two people at the table with you last night weren't your parents?"

Sakura gasped. Come to think of it…her mom and dad would never lose their patience with her! "You mean…"

"Yes. Those two strangers who played the perfect part of your parents were two of my digimon slaves." Haru smirked. "I have spent day and night studying you and your family."

"For how long?" Sakura asked, still shocked.

"Months, Sakura. Months." Haru told her. "But I mainly kept close eyes on your mom and dad because they were the ones we were going to use to get you."

"Where are my parents, Haru?!" Sakura suddenly snapped.

Haru grinned. "No need to worry. They're safe at home…they were just a bit tied up when you four were being tricked. They were struggling when I sent Bakumon to put them in their nightmares until they woke up and found themselves tied up in their own closet. Don't fret. I'm sure your brothers have found them by now."

Sakura was still so shocked this occurred right under their noses. "I don't understand…" She glared. "What do you want so bad that you would use my parents like that?!"

Haru turned around to exit the cell. "Don't worry yourself. You'll find out soon enough."

Sakura now let the tears fall. "That doesn't sound good."

****

"Datamon!"

The machine digimon jumped from his position in front of a giant computer and faced Haru, with full on attention. "Yes, master?"

"Start the transfer machine. The keeper of innocence's powers will no longer belong to her." Haru stated in an emotionless voice.

"But master-"

"No buts!" Haru's eyes flashed with anger. "Just do it now!"

**p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p—p **

Sakura looked at her right hand, to her bloody knuckles, wondering why she just stupidly hit the stone wall. _That was a smart one there, Sakura._ She turned to the door, where it opened to reveal an unfamiliar digimon.

"Come, Keeper of Innocence." The digimon said in a deep voice and red eyes.

Sakura glared, but did what she was told. _I'm not a damsel in distress this time._ She stepped out of the cell as the digimon closed. She didn't recognize the digimon, but it was a pretty one. The digimon reminded her of a flower. _Sorry digimon, but I'm not going to become a zombie today!_

"Good girl." The digimon said after shutting the door and turned around to face Sakura, who kicked the digimon square in the face, making the digimon slave fall backwards into the fall. "Hey!"

Sakura made a run for it. "Sorry!" She shouted behind her and began her quest for an exit!

The digimon, whose name was Floramon, got up, grunting, and running to the nearest Emergency Button to set off the alarm. "You won't get away for long, girl." The alarm went off, lights suddenly flashing red.

**-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-**

Haru noticed the alarm and clenched his fist. "I'm going to kill her." He grumbled. He turned to the Datamon. "Keep the machine running. I'll bring her back by force." He demanded and then pressed the Speaker button. "All slaves, find the blonde keeper of Innocence and bring her to me, by force." He repeated what he said and then turned off the speaker.

**p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-**

In another part of the castle Matthew and the gang were hiding in a room, with the door open a tiny crack. "This isn't good." Matthew gulped as he saw a line of slaves running in unison, all to find his sister. "Sakura got herself in big trouble this time." He whispered to the others.

Taichi shrugged. "Figures."

Kanaye smacked Taichi over the head and glared. "Shut up! Did you hear Haru?! These digimon are going to hurt Sakura if they find her!"

Taichi pushed Kanaye away. "IF being the keyword, smart one!"

Kanaye leaped onto Taichi, but didn't get far when Matt grabbed him. "I don't think so, buddy."

T.K. shook his head at his sons. Kari intervened. "Taichi is right. If Sakura gets caught. Sakura is a tough cookie."

T.K. nodded. "Especially when she's pissed."

**p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p- **

Sakura had the same idea as her family, but hiding in a closet full of cleaning supplies instead. _Hard to believe they actually clean this place._ She shook that out of her thoughts as she peaked out the door. She suddenly couldn't see anything. "Huh?" Then she heard breathing. _Crap!_ She quickly backed against the wall as the door swung open. She screamed as her worst nightmare grabbed her. "Get away, you ugly bug!" She kicked him in the face and the giant bug dropped her.

"Ow…why did you have to kick me there?" The giant roach asked in pain as he held his eye.

Sakura backed up against the nearest wall. "Because I'm not turning into a dummy!"

The roach growled. "No little girl kicks me! Roachmon!"

Sakura almost was frozen with fear, but remember she had to get the heck out of here! "I'm so happy for you, but I got hit the road now!" She slid under his long legs and tried to run away, but was blocked. "Oh god."

Two Kiwimon stood in front of her way of freedom. She turned around the Roachmon was enclosing on her. "Time to go to the master now, keeper of Innocence."

Sakura took a deep breath. _Remember your training!_ "Not today!" She slid under his legs again and he turned, only to have her slid under again, but this time she went and flipped over the Kiwimon. Once she landed, she didn't dare look back. "Just keep running, Sakura!" She told herself. Suddenly, she was flipped sideways, onto someone's back. She quickly grabbed onto the animal's metal wings. She looked forward and had a hard time keeping her eyes open with the quick wind blowing in her fist. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" She yelled to the digimon she was currently riding against her will. Purple fur, metal wings, who the heck was this dude?

"My name is Dorumon and you need to be quiet!" The digimon snapped quickly.

Sakura gasped at his attitude. Before she could argue back, he did a sharp turn, causing her to grab on tighter and scream. "Hey!"

"Get over it!" The Dorumon yelled back as he continued.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To your parents!" The digimon finally answered.

Sakura's eyes watered up and she smiled. _My mom and dad are here?! _Suddenly the made a sudden stop. Sakura looked up and saw a big digimon, looking human like, with knives for hands. "Crap, crap!" The Ravemon went to slash at them, but Dorumon quickly dodged. He tried to run away, but was stopped again by Leomon. Dorumon moved to throw Sakura to the side. Sakura rolled over to see Dorumon fighting. "Dorumon!" She screamed.

Dorumon took a slash from Ravemon before talking to Sakura. "Run!"

Sakura didn't want to, but did so. She had to get to her parents! Not soon after leaving that fight, she was suddenly grabbed and brought up to eye level with an ape digimon. Apemon. She gasped. "You've been a problem." The Apemon growled out.

**p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-**

The alarm went off from where the team was and their eyes widened. Kanaye growled. "They got her!"

Matthew shook his head. "Not for long."

Lopmon jumped in action. "Follow me! Be quick!" She began running. "I got a plan!"

**p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-**

Sakura struggled in between Apemon and Leomon, who both had hold of her arms. Haru chuckled as he walked up to her. "Quit struggling, Sakura. Everything will be over with soon."

"You're right!" Everyone (Haru, Noah, Sakura, and all slaves) turned to the entrance as Lopmon appeared. "Lopmon digivolve to Antylamon!" The light disappeared as Antylamon appeared and growled. "Release my Sakura now or else." She threatened.

Sakura gave a big smile. "Antylamon!"

Antylamon let go of her cold look for a second to give Sakura a soft smile. "Everything will be okay soon, Sakura." But then her eyes went cold once again. "I won't say it again."

"Where are the rest of the wimps?" Noah asked as he walked up. "Too big of babies to fight for their baby sister?"

"Leave them out of this. I will fight alone for Sakura." Antylamon answered.

Sakura's eyes widened. _She cannot seriously be thinking about taking on all these digimon alone!_ "Antylamon, no!" She struggled against the two large and strong digimon. "Let me go! Antylamon!"

"Silence, Sakura!" Haru yelled at her. He turned back to Antylamon. "This should be fun." He looked to Noah, who nodded.

Noah turned to the slaves. "Ravemon. Attack!" He pointed.

The Ravemon went into action and screamed as he attacked Antylamon. "Blast Wing!"

"Not so fast!" Behind Antylamon's back, jumped out Terriermon! "Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!" He ran towards the still flying Ravemon. "Gargo Pellets!" The bullets from his gun arm shot towards the digimon, making the digimon scream in pain, flying backwards into the wall.

Noah sighed. "We need smarter slaves."

"Gargomon!" Sakura shouted with joy. "I'm happy to see you!"

Gargomon sighed in relief. "Same to you, Sakura."

Haru growled. "Shut up!" He yelled once again to Sakura. "One more word from you and you'll be punished!" He turned back to the two devolved digimon. "Who else is hiding behind your back, Antylamon?!"

Antylamon smirked. She turned around and four small digimon were hanging on to her armor. They all jumped in front of her.

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…DarkTyrannomon!"

"Koemon digivolve to…Hookmon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"

"SnowAgumon digivolve to…Frigimon!"

All six digimon stood together, glowing and their strength level seeming stronger. DarkTyrannomon stepped forward. "Release Sakura to us and we won't hurt you."

Noah smirked. "I got another idea. All digimon slaves…ATTACK!" He shouted loud enough for all the digimon to hear and understand.

Suddenly all the digimon with the red eyes, except Dobermon, ran to attack, including the two digimon holding Sakura. Sakura gasped and went to run, but was suddenly taken into a head lock. "Where do you think you're going?" Noah whispered into her ear.

Haru looked back and saw this. "Noah!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Chill out, lover boy. No one is hurting her. Alright? Now pay attention. I'm putting you in charge of the digimon. I'll deal with her." Haru looked unsure. "Haru! Do as I say!"

Haru closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Okay, Noah." He turned around and tried to forget the image of Sakura struggling in Noah's arms.

Sakura saw it in Haru's eyes: Guilt. "Haru! No! Don't do this!" She screamed out.

Noah chuckled. "Shut your mouth. Time to head for your doom."

Sakura kicked up in the air, not doing much of help to her. "No! Let me go!" She choked as his grip got tighter. "Antylamon!" She tried to yell out, but she was too focused on trying to loosen his grip so she could breathe. "Noah, let me go!"

Noah ignored her and whistled. Suddenly Dobermon was at his side, kneeling down. Noah jumped on, forcing Sakura with him. "To the Control Room, Dobermon!" In a flash, Dobermon raced around the fight.

Sakura saw Antylamon being attacked by Ravemon. Cuts over her body. Sakura gasped. "Antylamon!" She looked around at the others. Hookmon was trying to hold off a bunch of Kiwimon and Floramon. Frigimon tried to help Growlmon out as many Veggiemon were on his back, attacking and choking him. DarkTyrannomon fought off the Leomon and Apemon. Terriermon was being attacked by Ninjamon and the one Roachmon.

As she was distracted, Noah took the advantage of tying her arms behind her. She gasped as she tried to get out of it, but who was she kidding? _I'm doomed and good as dead. _They left the room, unharmed, Dobermon took his sweet time heading towards the control room. Sakura noticed Noah having a calm expression. _Doesn't he know he's dead once my brother's get a hold of him? Oh well…he'll find out someday._ If there would be another day.

As they finally, which felt like forever to Sakura, entered the control room, Sakura saw a large machine with a chair in the middle. The chair had shackles for the feet and wrists. _Yup. I'm screwed. _

Dobermon kneeled again, but this time to let Noah and Sakura off of his back. Noah took a strong grip to Sakura's arm and led her to the machine. "Datamon!" Noah got no response. He looked around. No Datamon. He got nervous. "Fine, I'll quickly take care of this myself!" He growled as he pushed Sakura onto the chair, untying her wrists to chain them up to the chair.

Dobermon looked around, keeping a good guard, but then his eyes widened when he saw Taichi with a chain in his hands on the ceiling beam. Before he could react, Taichi jumped off, gripping the chain. "AH!!!!!!!" Taichi yelled out as he kicked Dobermon in the face, knock off his feet. Taichi felt good about himself, until he saw where he was headed. "Oh crap-UGH!" He slammed into the stone wall, but held onto the chain, where he flew back. "Whoa!" He kept a grip, but soon was dangling over the machine where Sakura was now chained to. "Sakura!"

Noah ran to the controls. He reached for the start button, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. He growled and didn't even look back to see who hit him. He did a resonse kick behind him and the person fell to the ground as well. Noah jumped on top of him. "Matthew!" He started choking him, but he was pushed off.

Ryo and Maro went to help Matthew up, who coughed in air back into his lungs. "Are you okay, Scope?!" Before Matthew could answer, Noah tackled them to the ground.

Dobermon recovered, but growled to Taichi. Taichi gave a tiny wave. "Hello?" He said.

Dobermon started barking to Taichi and jumping to try and grab him with his teeth, but thankfully Taichi was high enough for Dobermon not to reach.

Taichi tried to keep a good grip on the chain, but was struggling. "Someone help!"

Suddenly his father came up and jumped with all his might onto Dobermon's back. Dobermon panicked and tried to shake him off. "Leave my kid alone!" T.K. yelled.

During all of this, Sakura was in shock. "My family came?"

"Did you doubt us?" A soft, gentle voice came from behind.

Sakura gasped and smiled brightly as her mom came into view. "Mommy!"

Kari smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Let's get you out of here." She took a good look at her daughter's chains and sighed. "I didn't say anytime soon."

Sakura looked behind her mom and screamed. "Mom, move!" Kari looked behind her and quickly went to cover her daughter to protect her.

T.K. saw Dobermon heading towards his wife and daughter. "NO!" He grabbed Dobermon's ears and pulled them back. Out of instinct Dobermon stepped back, but tried harder to shake him off. He succeeded and T.K. fell off.

Taichi watched helplessly. "Dad, no!"

Kari saw what was happening and looked around. Noah was distracted and Dobermon was in a way too. "Sakura, stay here!" And ran to T.K.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where am I supposed to go, mother?"

Taichi nodded. "Same here!"

Sakura saw her mother helping her father, but something caught her eyes. She gasped when Haru came into view at the entrance. Haru quietly hid towards the shadows and headed towards her doom, also known as, the start button for the machine that will suck her powers out and kill her. "Kanaye, where are you?!" She screamed with tears and she struggled against the shackles. Her brothers and cousins were busy. Her parents were unavailable. "I'm so screwed!" Where was Kanaye? Haru went to hit the start button, but someone suddenly jumped on his back! Sakura smiled. "Kanaye!"

Kanaye put Haru in a headlock and struggled to keep his fist away from the button. "Don't you dare try and hurt my sister!"

Haru bit Kanaye's hand to the point it started bleeding, but Kanaye didn't release. Haru didn't know what to do, but then a plan came to his head. "I won't, Kanaye!" He struggled to say as Kanaye choked him. "You are!" He turned around and slammed Kanaye's back onto the control panel and the start button.

Through the pain, Kanaye knew something bad just happened. "No!" He kicked Haru away and slipped off the panel. "SAKURA!" His scream stopped everything…maybe even time.

Sakura panicked as a big bubble of light, kind of like a force field, surrounded her. She felt herself getting weaker. "Someone help me!" She screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Kari ran towards the machine, but fell back when the force field pushed her back. T.K. ran to her and helped her up. Kari was in disbelief. "No! My baby!" She tried to run to Sakura, but T.K. held her back. "No! T.K., let me go!" she turned around and slapped him. "You promised to protect her! Do something!"

T.K. decided he deserved the slap and went into action. "Boys, find a off button!"

Matthew pushed Noah away and then shook his head. "What if we push something that makes it worse?!"

T.K. looked to them with tears. "DO SOMETHING!"

Matthew nodded. "Look for an off button!" He shouted to the others.

Sakura screamed in fright and started to suddenly feel the pain. Kari heard her daughter's screams go to whimpering in pain. She was fading. Kari's eyes widened. "NO!"

T.K. kept punch the force field and didn't care how much it hurt him, he had to find a weak spot. There had to be one somewhere!

During all this, Taichi felt helpless above the machine killing his younger sister. "Sakura…" His eyes widened as he saw it…the off button…it was directly below him. If he just let go, he could press the button, but if he missed, he would probably be killed by the force field. "But it's my sister's life…" He whispered. "For her…for you, Sakura." He let the tears fall as he yelled to his parents. "MOM! DAD! I LOVE YOU!" T.K. and Kari were confused.

Matthew heard this too and looked up to his twin. "HAZY!"

Taichi's tears fell onto the machine as he looked to his twin brother…his brother. "I love you, brother."

Matthew shook his head. "NO, TAICHI! NO!"

Taichi released his grip from the chain and made sure he aimed directly towards the switch that would end everything.

Suddenly everything went black…

"TAICHI!"

**-p-p-p-p-p-___________________________________p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-**

I'm sorry if you don't understand it…I tried. I've been working on this for months.

Please review!

-D-A-

**PREVIEW for Chapter 31: What's Left Of Me**

"_The fall Taichi suffered from has erased all of his memory."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Takashi, your son will remember everything except faces and names. He won't know who you are, who his siblings are, or friends at school."_

"_Is there anything else, doctor?"_

"_There is something else…Taichi's legs can no longer move. He's paralyzed from the waist down."_

"_For how long?!"_

"_Forever."_


	31. What's Left Of Me

**So ya'll are probably pissed at me for not updating like I should be…understandable. **

**I understand your reasons for not reviewing. It's all good.**

**BUT I want to flippin finish this fanfic! Reviews or not!**

0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 8th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 8th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -14 - 8th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 13 - 7th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 13 - 7th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 7th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 14 – 8th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 6th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**Noah** – 15 – 8th grade – Commandramon – Light (Evil)

**Haru** – 13 – 7th grade – Dobermon – Hatred (Evil)

**----------------------Chapter Thirty-One – What's Left Of Me------------------------**

Kari curled up next to her husband in the ER lobby, a crying mess. The two hadn't slept or ate since before Sakura has taken. That was 23 hours ago. Taichi has been in surgery and ICU for most of the night and day, but the nurse had come and told them the doctor would be out in a moment with news. Close to them were Aiden, Taya, Maro, Takeo, Matt, and Matt and T.K.'s parents.

"I still cannot believe you let this happen to our grandson!" Nancy hissed at T.K. "Did we not raise you right? I thought we taught you enough on how to take care of these children?"

Matt was losing his patience. "Mother."

"I mean, for goodness sakes, Aiden and Takeo turned out decent enough! What happened to these four? Did you get tired from the older ones that you suddenly decided to give up on good parenting? Why weren't you watching him?"

Everyone was ready to strangle her. Their father, John, was half asleep, considering the fact they got on the first plane the minute they heard about Taichi's accident. "Dad, do something, please!" Matt snapped. John shrugged. He had a point. Once Nancy was on a roll, she wasn't about to shut up till she was complete. T.K. and Kari knew this by now, so they just let her ramble on.

"And also…I saw the other three…do you feed them right? Poor Sakura is a stick!" Nancy was shaking her pointer finger at them. "I'm almost about ready to file for custody of these babies, who you seem to be neglecting!"

That was the last straw for T.K. "Mother, knock it off." He snapped quietly, not wanting to upset Kari or start a scene. "We raise our kids fine. But they are kids. They play and run around. Kids injure themselves with horseplay. Get used to it." Nancy shut up and T.K. sat back. Glad that one was over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takashi?" T.K. and Kari immediately got up and the doctor walked up to them. "Can we talk in private?" They closed their eyes. That wasn't good news.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Alone…

The doctor opened a door to a regular hospital room and they saw Taichi on a bed. He looked normal. Kari went to her baby boy and saw he didn't look injured. "Taichi may look normal and healthy, but he has a head injury."

"Meaning?" T.K. inquired.

The doctor took a deep breath. He hated this part of the job. "The fall Taichi suffered from has erased all of his memory." Giving the bad news.

Kari gasped. "What do you mean?" T.K. asked in shock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takashi, your son will remember everything except faces and names. He won't know who you are, who his siblings are, or friends at school."

The parents took a few minutes in silence to take the dreadful news in, until Kari asked. "Is there anything else, doctor?"

The doctor frowned. "There is something else…Taichi's legs can no longer move. He's paralyzed from the waist down."

Kari and T.K.'s eyes widened. "For how long?!" They asked in unison.

"Forever."

Kari broke down in T.K.'s arms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Inside Taichi's Head…**

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**You're in a dream."**_

"_**What? Who are you?"**_

"_**It's me. Lunamon."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Lunamon."**_

"_**Yeah, I got that the first time, but who are you to me?"**_

"_**I'm going to help you."**_

"_**With what?"**_

"_**Do you know where you are?"**_

"_**Not really."**_

"_**You're in your head. You're trapped here too."**_

"_**I am?"**_

"_**Yes. But I shall help you wake up."**_

"_**Wait, Lunamon, what happened to me?"**_

"_**You were hurt trying to save someone you really care about."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**I cannot tell you. You're not meant to remember."**_

"_**That's weird…"**_

"_**Do you want to wake up?"**_

"_**Uh, sure."**_

"_**Then open your eyes, Taichi."**_

Blinking a few times, Taichi tried to focus his eyes. "Lunamon?" He whispered out, thinking she was still there.

Kari and T.K. looked to each other in confusion. "Taichi, honey, are you feeling alright?" Kari asked.

T.K. sighed, taking his son's hand. "Taichi, do you remember me?" Taichi blinked with a blank stare. "Take a good look at me, son. Do you know who I am?"

Taichi shrugged. "You have to be my dad or something, right?"

T.K. and Kari smiled brightly. "So you remember us?" Kari asked in joy.

Taichi kept looking from the woman and man in front of him like they were nuts. "No…it's just…he keeps calling me "son" so I'm taking a wild guess here."

The two bright smiles left their faces after he said that. Kari got tears. "Oh."

"Lunamon, whoever she is, told me I was hurt trying to save someone or whatever, but I'm not meant to remember." Taichi raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked Kari.

This was a heartbreaking scene…considering the fact the boy they created and raised didn't recognize them at all. Kari looked at her son she gave birth to and wondered if they still had the bond a mother has with her child. "Taichi…I'm your mom." She informed him in a desperate voice. She put her hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "This is your dad."

Taichi sighed in frustration. "Why can't I remember you?"

Kari let out a sob and turned away. T.K. wouldn't let go of Taichi's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You had an accident, Taichi."

"Accident?" His voice didn't even sound like the old Taichi. This Taichi's voice was dull and emotionless. Also, full of confusion. "What kind of accident?"

T.K. shook his head. "We'll let your siblings tell you that one."

Taichi's eyes widened. "Siblings? I have brothers and sisters? How many? What are they like? How old?"

T.K. let out a small chuckle. "Whoa, slow down, Taichi." By now, Kari had wiped away her tears and turned back to the father/son moment. "You have four brothers and one sister. You are all unique in your own special way. Aiden is 28 years old, married, and has one son. Takeo is 26 and has one son. Matthew is 15, Kanaye is 13, and Sakura is 13."

"How old am I?"

Another sob from Kari came before T.K. answered. "You're 15."

"So that one brother is the same age as me?" Taichi raised his eyebrows. "Do I have a twin brother?"

"Yes. Kanaye and Sakura are also a set of twins."

"Wow…a twin." Taichi began asking so many questions to his parents until Kari left the room to grab the doctor. "Hey…um, dad?" He felt uncomfortable calling T.K. dad.

T.K. noticed. "Yeah?"

"Why can't I move my legs?"

****

At The Takashi Home…

The blonde haired girl wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, mommy. I'll tell him. Love you too." And hung up. Sakura made sure she was out of tears before taking the long walk to her brother's room. She came to the door that had "Matthew" and "Taichi" signs all over the door. Apparently the two had a war of who can get their name on the door more than the other. She smiled at the thought of her brothers fighting to win and then knocked.

She heard a mumble. "Come in."

She took a deep breath and entered her older brother's room. She saw Matthew on his laptop, looking at facebook. Figures. What else do teenagers do these days? "Hey, Scope. What you up to?"

Matthew gave a smile to his sister before it disappeared. "Facebook. What else?" Point proven. "Was that mom or dad on the phone?" When Sakura nodded, he jumped out of his chair and ran to her. "Well? What did they say? How's Taichi? He wake up?"

Sakura was shocked at her brother's sudden behavior, but let it go. "He woke up…but…"

"But what?" Matthew asked. "Did he at least remember mom and dad?" Sakura shook her head grimly. "Oh."

"And he didn't take the paralyze news well." Sakura told him. "Mom said he was doing okay with everything, trying to take everything in, but when dad told him he wouldn't be able to walk…" She couldn't finish.

"He freaked, huh?" Matthew asked, not really needed an answer, but Sakura nodded anyways. "Poor, Taichi."

"Mom said he'll be able to come home tomorrow afternoon. The doctors want to keep him overnight to monitor brainwaves and stuff." Matthew nodded at Sakura's statement. They sat in silence for a while until Sakura spoke. "I'll go tell Kanaye and then start dinner, okay?" Matthew nodded again. Sakura sighed and went to leave. She put her hand on the door handle to open it, but looked over her shoulder at her depressed brother. "I'm sorry for what I did, Matthew." Matthew looked up. "If I didn't screw up, Taichi would be okay and life would be good. I'm sorry again. I'll understand if you hate me. I hate myself for this. I hate the fact I ruined Taichi's life and our families as well." Before Matthew could argue, Sakura quickly left the room.

Matthew leaned back on his bed and put his hands over his face, letting out a deep sigh. "Why wasn't it me?"

****

The Next Evening…

Elevator doors opened with a "ding" and stepped out three teenagers, who were on a mission. "It's this one." One of the girls said as they stepped in front of the apartment.

"And tell me why I'm here again?" An annoyed male voice asked.

"To back me up if anything goes wrong!"

"Can't you handle it?" The other girl said in a snotty tone. "I'm tired!"

"Just knock please!"

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

Sakura took a deep breath when she heard a woman's voice yell, "Coming!" She looked to the boy next to her and he gave a nod of encouragement. The door opened and revealed a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, along with a bright smile. "Hi, are you friends of Noah's?"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm-"

"That's so wonderful!" Noah's mother jumped up and down, confusing the three teens. "Noah never has friends over! Oh, this is exciting!" She opened the door wider to let them in. "Noah's room is down the hall. The very last room on the left. Have fun! Don't be strangers!" As she waved them off, Sakura and the other two headed towards Noah's room.

Sakura knocked on Noah's bedroom door. "Come in, mom!" Came Noah's voice. Sakura looked to the other two, who gave a nod. Sakura opened the door and saw Noah at a desk, scribbling something down fiercly on paper. Paper was crumbled into balls everywhere, like he threw them. His trash bin was full with trash balls. "What do you want, mother? I'm in the middle of something." He asked calmly.

The teenage boy with Sakura picked up one of the paper and showed it to Sakura. On the paper were outlines on how to destroy the digidestend. Sakura looked towards Noah. "Noah." She simply said and he turned around quickly, in shock. "Your mom let us in." She explained as they shut the door behind them.

Noah got out of his chair, ready to attack, but the boy stopped him. "Now, now, you don't want to start a scene with your mother only a few feet away, right?" The guy smirked. "You'll have to explain why you don't want us here. I bet your mom doesn't know about the Digital World, right?"

Noah growled. "Shut up, alright? What are you three idiots doing here?"

The girl next to Sakura snorted. "We don't know either." Sakura elbowed her. "Ow!"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Look, Noah, I don't know if you noticed, but my brother has been in the hospital for the past day because of you. I'm here to make things right."

Noah narrowed his eyes. "So why is the red head bubble brain and the wannabe gothic doing here with you?"

"What did he just call me?!" The red head came up, ready to slap him. "My name is May, alright? Don't you dare disrespect me!" She snapped in his face.

The guy looked to Sakura. "Did he just call me a wannabe gothic?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, he did, Chance."

Chance rubbed his lips together. "He's lucky I don't feel like hitting someone tonight."

Sakura made May back up and calm down. "Noah, don't you see that MedEvilGallentmon is controlling you and Haru?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Of course, you stupid blonde, but we don't care."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?!"

"We don't care." Noah said slowly. "He gave us the chance to get out of the house and away from all our crap. I don't care what happens to you, the digimon, the digital world, or even MedEvilGallentmon. I'm sick of being home all the time, alright?"

Chance looked to his dresser and saw a family portiat, but someone was ripped out of the picture in a messy way. To him, it looked like a parent. "What happened to your dad?" He asked causually, pointing to the photo.

Noah got up and went to take the picture out of view. He roughly put it in his top dresser drawer and looked back to the three. "That's none of your business!"

"And your mother mentioned you don't have friends over…never." Chance was hitting a nerve. "What's wrong, Noah?" He chuckled. "I already got you figured out."

Noah straightened himself up. "Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah, I do." Chance grinned. "Your father abandoned you, so you became unsocial and angry. MedEvilGallentmon took advantage of that."

Noah shook his head. "He would never go that low! He's my mentor! He helped me out of that phase of my life!"

Sakura stepped closer. "Noah, can't you see? It's obvious. He used your pain and used it against you."

Everything went silent for a while. After a few minutes, Noah sighed. "Get out." He turned away from them.

Sakura got confused. "Noah-"

"I said leave." Noah said in a deep voice. "I wont bother you guys or the digital world ever again, alright? Just don't tell my mom and I'll leave you alone." He looked over his shoulder with a glare. "I'll talk to Haru. He's a puppy. He'll do as I say. We quit. Just destroy him. I don't want to hear his voice or to see him, or even hear of the digital world ever again…got it?" Sakura gave a sad nod. "Now leave me alone! Don't ever come back!"

The three teens left, respecting his wishes. May sighed. "Well that's over."

Chance looked to Sakura. "What now?"

Sakura looked to him as they got in the elevator. "Isn't it obvious? They're out of the way, so it's only MedEvilGallentmon."

May pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! This war is almost over!" She started doing a happy dance.

Sakura and Chance rolled their eyes. "May is right though." Sakura pressed the LOBBY button. "This war will be over soon."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura waved to Chance who turned to walk home now and shut the door behind her. She looked and saw Taichi, sitting on the couch, looking lost in the TV show he was watching. He looked to where she was standing and smiled. "You must be my sister, Sakura, right?" He asked in a fake tone, with a fake smile along with it. Sakura sighed and nodded. "I memorized your names already." He patted the seat next to him. "Come watch this funny show with me! I don't know what it is, but it's funny!"

Sakura could've cried, but didn't. _My older brother as I once knew is mentally gone. No more teasing. No more fighting. Next thing you know, he'll start being smart._ She shook at the thought and went to sit by him. She plopped on the couch and her eyes widened. "You really don't know this show?"

Taichi shook his head. "No…do you?"

"Taichi, this has been your favorite show since you were five." She giggled. "X-Men."

Taichi shrugged. "X-Men is a cool name. I like this show cause of all the powers and fighting!"

Sakura smiled. _Maybe Taichi is still there deep down._ She turned back to the TV and enjoyed quality time with her brother.

****

**That's that.**

**Please Review.**

**-D-A-**

**Preview for Chapter 32: Unwritten**

"_Mr. and Mrs. Takashi, I have come here to ask permission to date your daughter?"_

"_Holy crap, he is perfect!"_

_**--------**_

"_AH! Terriermon what are you doing on my face?!"_

_**------------**_

"_Mom! Dad! There's a dinosaur in my bedroom!"_

"_That's your digimon, Taichi."_

_**------------**_

"_Taichi, you can walk!"_

"_But Taichi is still paralyzed in your world, but here, he can walk. So he can still fight against MedEvilGallentmon!"_

_**-----------**_

"_So MedEvilGallentmon decided that now would be the best time to battle…well, bring it on."_


	32. Unwritten

A sequel? Hmm…haven't thought of that one, surprisingly.

If ya'll really want one, message me some ideas of what you want. We'll see where we stand from there. If you're thinking about the NEW babies becoming digidestend, I don't think so. I can't handle a whole brand new cast again.

Give me some ideas. I'll see what I can do.

So I decided to update because I am bored. I'm stuck in my dorm room because I just got Pink Eye…just flippin' dandy.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 9th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 9th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -15 - 9th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 14 - 8th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 14 - 8th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 8th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 15 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 7th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**----------------------Chapter Thirty-Two – Unwritten------------------------**

**3 months later…**

"Practice again?!" The bushy haired Takashi boy yelled. He was currently in his sister's room…who he has surprising become close with. Sakura didn't mind, considering the fact she didn't like being teased by him in the first place. "Sakura, its summer!"

Sakura turned to him and laughed. "Taichi, you know I'm in a special league for junior ice skaters. I have to be at every practice."

"But you just got back from your tour last week." Taichi pointed out. "And you've barely hung out with us. You've been sleeping because you're tired or you've been hanging out with your boyfriend."

Sakura had to go on a tour of the world with her ice skating team to compete with different leagues. She was gone for 6 weeks. Lord knows when she returned she was exhausted from the constant time change and work outs they did every day. Taichi was correct when he mentioned her "boyfriend". "Taichi, he's not my boyfriend. Jonathon is just my partner and new friend, I guess you could say. I have to get close to him considering the fact with our routines I practically have to trust him with my life most of the time."

Kanaye knocked on the open door of his twin's room. "You two are loud." He stopped himself. "Let me rephrase that. Taichi is too loud."

Taichi laughed. "I was going to say, because Sakura's quiet!" He had the right to say that since he didn't remember how bold Sakura had gotten in the D-World. They were all okay with that.

Kanaye smiled. "Mom said lunch is ready." Sakura and Taichi nodded. "To the elevator!"

The Takashi's had a tiny elevator that could fit Taichi's wheelchair, but of course, just to have fun, Taichi could let his sibling's climb on his wheelchair to come with. Kanaye got on the back as Sakura sat in Taichi's lap. Once they were down on first floor, Kari saw them come out and put her hands on her waist. "I've told you guys to stop that. It's dangerous." She said firmly.

The three sighed, hearing this already a 1000 times. "Yes, mom."

"Go to the table, lunch is ready." She told them with a smile. "Sakura, come help me with the drinks please."

The boys walked to the table as Sakura followed her mother. Taichi went in before Kanaye and his eyes widened. "Takeo!"

The man sighed. "No, Taichi, I'm Aiden." Aiden and Takeo did look alike to Taichi, so he got them mixed up. Takeo had finally gotten his own apartment.

Taichi felt bad and discouraged. "Sorry, Aiden."

Aiden gave a sad smile and went to help his brother to the table. "No worries. I'll live, right?" Taichi smiled at him and nodded.

Kanaye sat next to Maro, who came to lunch with his dad. "What's up, Maro?" Maro gave a quick wave and smile.

"Oh, don't say hi to me." Matthew snapped, sitting in his father's seat this time since T.K. went on a week tour. He was supposed to back tonight. "I guess I'm not important around here."

They waited for it as Taichi looked at everyone since they went silent. They looked to him. Taichi looked around. "What?"

Matthew sighed. "Sorry. It's just…this is usually the moment where you would say something mean to that and I would yell back, then we would fight."

Taichi groaned. "I'm sorry, alright?" He pleaded with them. "I'm trying to learn this stuff!"

"Taichi, you have nothing to learn." Kari came out carrying drinks, Sakura following. "Well, except for Aiden's name."

"But…um, mom, why can't I be that kid you guys keep telling me I once was? I'm sorry I can't remember how I was! I'm trying…I really am…" Taichi trailed off, looked down to his lap. "Why did _he_ have to go?"

Kari put a hand softly on Taichi's hair and kneeled down. "Who?"

"Taichi."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The next day…**

Sakura smiled as her mom drove her to her ice-skating practice, Kari noticed. "Sakura Takashi, what are you smiling at?" She asked with a smile.

Sakura looked to her mom. "I don't know…just excited about practice."

"Practice…or practice with Jonathon?" Kari gave her daughter a wink as Sakura blushed. "You like him, huh?"

"I don't know!" Sakura laughed. "Mom, he's like my friend now and I trust him, since have to. I…" Sakura sighed, with no comeback. "I don't know."

Kari pulled the car into the parking lot of the roller-skating rink where they hard there 3 hours long practices. "We're here." Kari told her as she parked the car in front of the door.

A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, standing 5' 6'' was waiting with a duffle bag. He smiled and waved. Jonathon Silva, 14, was recruited right after Haru dropped out of the league. Sakura immediately felt safe with him. He was from America until his parents moved to Japan on business. He was a happy, almost carefree kid.

Sakura practically jumped out. "Bye mom! Love you!" She shut the door and walked to Jonathon. After sharing an affectionate hug, Jonathon opened the door for her and they went inside.

Kari giggled. "She so likes him."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A few hours later…**

T.K. walked down the stairs to see his wife reading a book on the couch, sitting comfortably. He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kari was startled, but let it go. "Why, hello there." Kari softly greeted him. She turned her head to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Oh gross!"

T.K. and Kari separated and T.K. growled to the kid who interrupted them. "Kanaye!"

Kanaye shrugged. "Sorry, but that was gross!"

Kari put her book on the glass coffee table in front of her and got up next to her husband. "Kanaye, you'll kiss a girl one day, you know?"

T.K. looked to her. "Kari, don't encourage him!"

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Why? It'd be cute!"

T.K. groaned as he ran his fingers thru his hair. "They're still babies…I don't want them to grow up just yet."

The sound of the front door opening and closing snapped them out of their little "argument." Kanaye sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! That was awkward!"

They knew it was Sakura since Jonathon was going to walk with her home today and stay for dinner. Sakura and Jonathon walked in and Jonathon shook T.K.'s hand. "Nice to see you again, sir." He looked to Kari. "Hi, Mrs. Takashi. You're looking lovely."

Kanaye shook his head with a sigh. _The sucking up act. Well, dad will see right through that if he tries to ask Sakura out. _

"Kanaye!" Kanaye snapped out of his thoughts and saw the four staring at him. Sakura glared. "Go away! We want to talk to mom and dad, alone!" She hissed at him.

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He went upstairs. He ran to his brother's room and walked right in. "Guys, come on! Sakura's ice-skating partner is here and they're talking to mom and dad!" Taichi and Matthew got excited and went into the hallway with Kanaye to listen in.

Matthew chuckled. "Let's see if he really is what Sakura's been telling us he is."

Taichi nodded. "She says that he's almost perfect."

Kanaye shook his head. "Not after dad gets done with him."

Back with the four downstairs…

After a few minutes of small talk, Jonathon got down to business. "The real reason why I am here now is to ask a serious question to the both of you."

T.K. raised an eyebrow. "Go on." Kari got excited. She already knew what was about to happen.

Jonathon took a deep breath. "I have much respect for the two of you and would never just ask Sakura out without permission, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, sir." Jonathon nodded. "I was raised as a gentleman and my mother taught me the old fashioned traditions on these sorts of situations." T.K. was starting to really like this kid. "Mr. and Mrs. Takashi, I have come here today to ask permission to date your daughter?" Jonathon spit it out, nervous as heck!

Upstairs, Matthew, Taichi, and Kanaye's eyes widened. "Holy crap, he is perfect!" Matthew whispered loudly. Taichi nodded.

Kanaye smiled. His sister got someone good. Finally! "I approve." Kanaye answered.

Taichi chuckled. "Agreed."

Back downstairs, T.K. and Kari look to each other and smiled. Kari gave a nod to her husband and T.K. looked back at Jonathon, who was shaking with anxiety. "Jonathon, you have permission to date my daughter."

Jonathon fell back into the couch in relief and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Sakura smiled brightly. _That went better than I thought it would!_ Both Sakura and Jonathon thought at the same time.

Kari got up. "Jonathon, will you please join us for dinner? Just so Sakura's brothers can get to know you."

Jonathon nodded. "I would be honored, Mrs. Takashi."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**That night…**

**Around 1am…**

Everyone was sound asleep in their rooms, safe in their comfy beds.

Kanaye started to feel some pressure on his face and thought Sakura's rabbit got out of his cage again. _Stupid bunny!_ He decided to do a surprise attack on it and sat up in bed quickly to knock it off. "Okay you stupid- what?!" Kanaye got wide eyes and shock went on his facial expressions. "AH! Terriermon, what were you doing on my face?!" Before Terriermon could answer, Kanaye asked another question. "Wait, what are you doing here?! This is my world!"

Terriermon, who was currently on the ground, rubbing his head from the fall, got up and hopped back onto Kanaye's bed. "I know it's your world, Kanaye, but we need help."

Kanaye got serious. "What's up?"

Sakura woke up when she heard her twin yelling. She swore she heard him say "Terriermon". She shrugged. _Maybe a nightmare_? She got out of bed to get a glass of water downstairs. Once she got to the kitchen, she got a glass and filled it with water. After drinking half of it, she decided to take it with her back to bed. She turned and saw a figure on the counter behind her and dropped the glass, while screaming. The glass shattered on the floor, on her bare feet, making her jump. "Who are you?!" She screamed out.

The figure turned the kitchen light on. "Sakura!"

Sakura gasped. "Lopmon!"

Lopmon jumped to her. "Don't move! I don't want you to step on the glass!"

Sakura nodded. "But Lopmon, what are you doing here?"

Lopmon looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, we are in danger."

Suddenly T.K. came in with a bat and Kari behind him. They saw Lopmon and freaked. "Lopmon, what are you here for?" Kari asked as T.K. grabbed Sakura away from the glass. He set her down on the counter and Kari made sure no glass was on her feet.

T.K. looked to Lopmon. "Is it just you?"

Lopmon shook her head. "Nope. Terriermon, BlackAgumon, and Guilmon are here too."

Sakura nodded. "That's why I heard Kanaye yell Terriermon's name."

Kari gasped and looked to T.K. "T.K., we need to get to Taichi!" Taichi couldn't go to the digital world for the past couple months, since his parents were too fearful to let him go. If they were attacked, Taichi wouldn't get away in time. Taichi knew of it and understood his parent's worry. He didn't complain. T.K. nodded in agreement. Taichi's mind was still fragile and they didn't want him to get overwhelmed with even more information.

As the four of them ran upstairs, they heard Taichi yell. "Mom! Dad! There's a dinosaur in my room!"

T.K. opened the door to the twins' room and saw Guilmon, on the foot of Taichi's bed. Matthew was out of bed, with BlackAgumon next to him. "Taichi, that's your digimon." Matthew told him, sad that he didn't remember Guilmon. _I was kind of hoping maybe seeing Guilmon would jog some of his memory._

Guilmon understood Taichi's condition, so wasn't hurt at all. "Hi, Taichi!" He said with glee. "I'm Guilmon! Your digimon partner!"

Kanaye walked in the room and stood next to Sakura, Terriermon was sitting comfortably on his head. "What'd I miss?"

T.K. and Kari looked to each other with bummed expressions. They were hoping to protect Taichi a little longer to prepare him, or even forever. Kari walked to his bed and sat next to him. Taichi grabbed her arm for protection. "Taichi, honey, we need to talk."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**An hour later…**

Now that Taichi was somewhat up to date with things, he shook hands with Guilmon, but still a bit afraid of him. "Don't worry, Taichi! I understand!" Guilmon said, smiling. "I am scary looking!"

Kanaye stepped up to the plate. "Guys, something just happened in the digital world."

Matthew nodded and looked to Lopmon, who was always the one to tell all. "Lopmon, what's going on?"

Lopmon left Sakura's arms and climbed onto Matthew's bed. "Listen to me carefully, you guys." She told them. "We've been searching for MedEvilGallantmon's hide out of months now, but we're out of time."

Matthew's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Lopmon looked to him. "He made his first move. He attacked the area where Biyomon used to protect." Matthew took a moment to remember where that was and once he had it in his head, he gave a nod. "Everything there is long gone."

Matthew took in a deep breath. "No one survived?" Lopmon shook her head grimly. Matthew got out of bed and looked to his siblings. "Here's the plan. Dad, can you call Maro and Ryo's houses and tell them to get over here, ASAP?" T.K. nodded.

Kari wanted to help. "I'll get these digimon some food in their stomachs before you go." The digimon didn't mind that.

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, mom." He looked to Sakura and Kanaye. "Get ready." They nodded. "And Taichi?"

Taichi looked to him with a frown. "Yeah, I know, I stay here where I'm safe."

Matthew shook his head, making everyone think he gone mad. "Nope. You're going. I'll help you get ready." He gave Taichi a smile for encouragement. Taichi smiled back.

Kari and T.K. got scared for Taichi for a moment, but realized he was still a chosen one. _He has to._

"While Taichi and I get ready, I'll get the rest of the plan made up in my head as I go." Matthew told them. "Everyone good to go?" Everybody nodded and Matthew smiled. "Let's go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**In the Digital World…**

Taichi groaned as everyone got up. He sat still. "Do you guys always get hurt going through that thing?" Taichi's eyes widened.

Matthew got worried. "What is it, Taichi?" Taichi didn't have his wheelchair because they decided on Guilmon carrying him to make things go faster.

Taichi looked like he was in shock as something happened nobody saw coming.

"Oh my god…" Matthew gasped.

Sakura put a hand over her mouth. "No way…"

Kanaye put a hand on his head. "That's not possible…"

Ryo stayed quiet, but his eyes were wider than saucers.

Maro got a bright smile. "His leg moved! Your leg moved!"

Taichi suddenly could bend his leg on his own. He tried the other one…it worked. Ryo came up and held his hand out. Taichi looked at him. "Take it." Ryo ordered with a curious tone.

Taichi shook his head. "I'll fall!" He's had many bad experiences. Falling off the bed, unable to get up. Falling out of his wheelchair, struggling to get back in there. In the shower, he'll slip from the seat and hurt himself. Many more.

Matthew came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take Ryo's hand and we'll help you stand up." He said. "I'll catch you if you fall back down."

Taichi thought about it for a second and then gave in. "Okay, I'll trust you, guys." He took Ryo's hand with a tight grip. Putting his strength into his legs, he stood up, with the help of Ryo and Matthew. They just made sure he didn't fall over, but otherwise, he was standing on his own. "Oh crap!"

Everyone cheered. "Taichi, you can walk!" Sakura screamed out while jumping up and down in joy.

Lopmon frowned as everyone settled down. She decided to speak. "But Taichi is still paralyzed in your world, but here, he can walk. So he can still fight against MedEvilGallentmon!" She tried to cheer them up, but it didn't work.

Taichi looked at his siblings and cousins, who frowned. "Guys, cheer up! I can walk here!" He found the positive side of this. "I can walk!" He got tears as he took a few steps on his own, Matthew and Ryo next to him, just in case. "For the first time in my life, I can walk!" He stopped himself and chuckled nervously. "Well…the first time since I can remember."

Matthew nodded. "You're right, Taichi." He looked to the rest of them. "Taichi can walk here, so he'll be stronger to fight MedEvilGallentmon and we need him for that." He looked to Taichi. "Thanks for seeing the Brightside of this, Taichi." Taichi gave a nod.

"LOPMON!" Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from. They saw a digimon that looked similar to a bee. "LOPMON!" The bee-like digimon flew gracefully towards Lopmon.

Lopmon gave a nod. "What's your message, Puroromon?" She addressed the digimon.

Puroromon caught its breath. "The two PetitMamon were caught before trying to sneak into the Village of Beginnings!"

Lopmon's eyes widened. "What were they doing there?!"

"They were sent by MedEvilGallentmon to kidnap the eggs for him to use as slaves!" Everyone gasped.

Lopmon growled. "What a low move!"

"Agreed!" Puroromon nodded. "We have a few protecting the village now, but if the enemy were to attack, who knows if they could take them on."

Lopmon understood. "We'll head over there. If we do, there's not a doubt MedEvilGallentmon will send out minions to try and destroy the digidestend."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Puroromon took off.

Lopmon turned to Matthew, so did everyone else. "What's your first move, Matthew?" She asked him.

Matthew shrugged. "We're going to do what we came here to do and that's to stop this war." Everyone nodded in agreement. _So MedEvilGallentmon decided that now would be the best time to battle…well, bring it on._

**----------------------------------**

**Please Review!**

**-D-A-**

**Preview for Chapter 33: Miracles Can Happen**

"_**Matthew, you know how we've been wondering where Aiden and his team's digimon have been?"**_

"_**Kanaye, who cares?! This isn't the time!"**_

"_**Yeah it is. Look."**_

"…_**crap."**_

_**------------**_

"_**Marisol's in early labor!"**_

"_**Say what?!"**_

_**-------------**_

"_**Ishida, you're getting on the next plane back to Japan."**_

"_**Sir, request to ask why?"**_

"_**Its status: Family emergency."**_

"_**Really? YES!"**_

"_**Ishida, what is missing in the head of yours?"**_

_**-----------**_

"_**Taya, I'm just so excited for everything! Marisol's baby is a new edition to the family and next will be our bundle of joy- wait…Taya, why are you crying?"**_


	33. Miracles Can Happen

Two Announcements:

One) We only have 4-5 Chapters Left, Believe it or not!

Two) I have done the math (or the thinking, persay) and there will be a sequel. It will be set from 3 years from the current day in the story. The kids will be between ages of 15-18. The chapters will be a bit shorter, but that's okay. That will be the last sequel and then this "Third Time Around" series will be to an end. The next story is called "Listen To The Thunder". It's going to be around 30-40 chapters long.

Keep an eye out in this chapter…cause there is a spoiler. :)

That's about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 9th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 9th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -15 - 9th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 14 - 8th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 14 - 8th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 8th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 15 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 7th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**----------------------Chapter Thirty-Three – Miracles Can Happen------------------------**

At the Village of Beginnings…

Matthew sighed as he and BlackAgumon, Taichi, and Guilmon got bored, waiting. Unlike the soldiers in Iraq, the digidestend have a knack for letting their guard down when nothing big happens. Another reason to admire the soldiers. Even when they're dying of boredom, they don't let their guard down.

"This is like the opposite from what you told me about the digital world." Taichi sighed. "I thought it would be more…exciting? Sakura said this place was similar to X-Men."

Matthew shrugged. "I think they should make a TV show for digimon."

"That'd be cool."

"AH!" Everyone jumped when Guilmon made a noise. "Do I get to be the star?!"

They gave Guilmon a "are you kidding me" look. Matthew blinked. "Um…sure."

BlackAgumon sighed. "We've been here for hours, Matthew. I bet the others are having a better time."

Matthew chuckled. "I don't know about that. I have Sakura and Kanaye on the opposite side of the Village on the watch like us. Ryo and Maro have the lovely job of getting all the digi-eggs into the middle of the forest."

Taichi blinked. "Is that bad?"

"For Ryo…yes."

"Interesting…"

Matthew grabbed his digivice and put it up to his mouth. "Come in, Kanaye. What's your status?"

"_Bored."_

The fours sweat dropped, anime style. "Anything else?" Matthew insisted.

"_We're hungry too."_

"Oh forget it!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Ryo and Maro…**

Chuchidarumon smiled when she saw how hard the two young men were working. One didn't mind at all, was glad to help out. Ryo, on the other hand, was annoyed and tired of carrying eggs from one part of the forest to the middle. She still admired them for their patience and strength. "You boys are doing well." She encouraged them.

Maro gave her a big smile. "Thanks!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A while later…**

_It happened so fast…we didn't see it…I didn't hear them…_

"Gargo Pellets!"

"Matthew, you know how we've been wondering where Aiden and his team's digimon have been?"

"Kanaye, who cares?! This isn't the time!"

"Yeah it is. Look."

"…crap."

_It's so loud…I can barely hear my own thoughts._

"You'll pay for that! Spiral Blow!"

"Hookmon, move!"

"Flame Drive!"

"Treasure Axes!"

_My head is spinning…it's all happening too fast._

"Snowball fight!"

"Frigimon, to your left! Wait, no, your other left!"

"Antylamon, look out!"

"Blaze Buster!"

"Oh, no! Gargomon!"

_I feel sick to my stomach…cause I'm scared…those people I call parents…they were right…I'm not ready!_

"Taichi!" Matthew ran up to him and tackled him to the ground as a missile passed by them over their heads. Taichi got wide eyed. That almost hit him! "Come on, we got to move!" He helped Taichi up and they ran towards the others.

"Taichi!" Taichi looked to Growlmon, who was fighting off Grizzlymon. "Don't worry; I'm going to protect you with my life!" He yelled out, sensing Taichi's fear.

_How did he know I was scared?_

Taichi collapsed to the ground and Matthew kneeled in front of him. "Taichi, look at me."

Taichi looked at him and shook his head. "I can't do this!"

Matthew made Taichi look at him. "Yes, you can! You're a digidestend! You are the son of the two most powerful digidestend in the world! You are a chosen one! You are on the best team ever! And you have a totally awesome digimon! You can do this!"

Taichi flinched when a big blast came up behind them, but didn't hurt them. "Matthew!"

"You can do this!"

"No!"

"Digidestend!" Matthew and Taichi turned around. Dorugamon and Reppamon stood before them, both red eyes. "Wild Claw!"

"Power Metal!"

Gargomon jumped in front of them quickly and pointed his guns at them. "Gargo Pellets!"

They heard Sakura scream and turned to where she and Ryo were standing. SunFlowmon was flying above them, red eyes as well. "Sunshine Beam!"

Ryo and Sakura both jumped, opposite directions, to avoid the attack. Taichi got wide eyes. "That almost killed them! That almost killed us!"

Kanaye noticed what happened with Sakura and Ryo and freaked. "Sakura!" He tried to run to her, but was stopped by Dolphmon. "Uh oh!"

Dolphmon, red eyes, attacked. "Dolphin Kick!" He hit Kanaye with his fin, which sent Kanaye a few feet from where he originally stood.

"AH!" Kanaye fell face first.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon's attack sent Dolphmon back, getting him away from Kanaye. "Kanaye, are you alright?"

Kanaye looked up, dirt on his face, and he spit out a dirt rock. "No." He answered bitterly.

"Back up!" Everyone saw Maro being attacked by Gawappamon. Maro had his hands in front of him, as a way to protect himself.

"DJ Shooter!" Gawappamon, red eyes, attacked.

Maro couldn't avoid it, but Hookmon grabbed him out of the way with his hook. "Captain Cannon!"

Ryo looked to Matthew. "You do realize Marc and the others are going to kill us for hurting their digimon, right?"

Matthew winced. "Unfortunately…."

"Galactic Flare!"

"Night Bomb!"

Antylamon and Gargomon attacked together. "Combined Bunny Attack!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Armor Piercing Blade!"

"Snowball Fight!"

"Pryo Blaster!"

Sakura stood alone. "Oh my god…" She was shocked at how many attacks were being thrown at once. "And they're all family…"

DarkTryannomon and Meteormon faced off. Leader digimon vs. leader digimon. "Fire Black!"

"Galactic Flare!"

Both attacks combined created a big blast! It sent everyone flying!

The sound of more attacks being thrown were heard when Matthew recovered. He looked around in panic for his twin. "Taichi!"

A cough was heard from behind. "Right here!" Taichi was walking up to him, trying to try and get the smoke out of his lungs.

Matthew let out a breath, showing how relieved he was that his brother was okay. _We can't lose him again…_ He looked around. "Now for the others." He muttered as he strained his eyes to find his other teammates.

Suddenly it went quiet. Matthew and Taichi didn't make a move or sound, just in case of a sneak attack. When the smoke cleared, the only people around were the others and their digimon partners. Matthew went wide eyed. "Oh jeez, you guys didn't delete them all, did you?!" He asked in a hurry. Marc was going to murder them.

Antylamon looked to him with a tired expression. "Matthew, shut up. We wouldn't do that."

Gargomon sat down, catching his breath. "They just disappeared."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "They disappeared?"

Ryo got up from his spot and sighed. "This is bad, guys." He looked to his leader. "We can't keep fighting our family's digimon."

Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro agreed. "He's right. We can't keep this up." Kanaye stated.

Sakura nodded. "Deleting Gatomon and Patamon were tragic enough. If we have to destroy the rest of them, we won't be able to live with ourselves." She looked to the damaged forest. "Its bad enough they took half of the digi-eggs."

Hookmon sighed. "It looks like you guys need to have a family meeting."

Ryo groaned. "Aw, man….I hate those. Everyone loves to hug and stuff…I don't."

Taichi nodded in agreement. "I second that." He had his first experience with their monthly get together last month and he almost had a heart attack with how people loved to hug and talk.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Live with it, guys. They deserve to know." He sighed. "Let's head back, guys."

Growlmon de-digivolved back into Guilmon and walked up to Taichi, who felt a little bit better. "I hope you'll come back, Taichi." He admitted. "We need your help. And I'll protect you. I promise."

Taichi gave a small smile. "Guilmon, I'm trying to figure out what's going on. I'm sorry for freaking out back there, but I didn't know what I was doing. I'm no longer used to this as _Taichi_ used to be."

Matthew put a hand on his shoulder. "But we're going to help you."

Taichi gave a nod and smiled. "Cool."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With T.K…**

Walking in this dark, smoky place alone, T.K. wasn't holding onto reality well. The smoke was slowly taking over his lungs, but he kept his sleeve over his nose and kept moving until he found something that could help him. "Someone!" He shouted, but no avail. No one was here and no one was going to answer him. He didn't know how long had gone by after he last called out for help, but for what felt like hours, he heard someone else call for help. It sounded desperate. It sounded terrified. It sounded hurt. It sounded…like a female! T.K. closed his eyes to concentrate where the screaming female was. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He tried to keep going towards her screams, and as he did, the screams sounded more familiar every step closer he took. He quickly caught himself and retained his balance before he stopped suddenly when he felt nothing in front of him. He saw it was a large canal or an open sewage system. Either way, he saw someone directly below him. Blonde hair like his. Petite. All she had on were shorts, tank top, and socks. Her hair was down and looked soaked with the dirty waters that were up to her knees. T.K. was going to treat this situation like a friendly neighbor act, until he saw the bracelet on the girl's wrist. It was a medical bracelet that his daughter had to wear after they discovered her childhood illness when she was fourteen. His heart raced. Sweat formed on his skin. His fist clenched and his teeth clenched together. That girl, trapped and half-dead, was his one and only daughter and youngest child. "SAKURA!"

The poor girl looked up and T.K. knew from her big brown eyes it was his daughter, Sakura. She was bleeding and her face was bruised and cut. She had been crying. Her arms and hands were scraped from what looks like trying to get out of there by trying to climb up the dirt walls of the steep ditch. She was ready to collapse as her body seemed to be failing her. But this wasn't his 14 year old. No, Sakura was now older. Maybe 16 or 17.

It didn't matter to him though. Sure, he didn't know what the hell was going on, why this was happening, or how to get her out, but he knew he was going to figure all those out in a matter of time. Right now, first was getting her safe and away from those poisonous waters.

"Sakura!" T.K. looked everywhere around him and couldn't find anything to help him get to her. No rope, no chains, no vines, no belts. He didn't have wings, nor did he have Patamon. He only had himself and he was unarmed.

A splash was heard from below him and he saw she slipped off her feet and now was in the water at the waist. She cried. "Daddy…" She choked up.

T.K. saw it in her eyes. He took it as her warning to him. "No." She was fading. "No!" He wasn't letting her die today! "Sakura!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Sakura!" T.K. whispered loudly as he sat up in bed, in shock from the terrifying nightmare he just had. He looked around, taking deep breaths. He saw Kari sleeping peacefully next to him, safe and sound. The weather was silent and the full moon was out tonight. He quickly got up, suddenly not worried about waking Kari up, and practically ran to the room across from them and opened his daughter's room door open in panic. No one will ever know how relieved and blessed he felt at that moment when he saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully as well in her full size bed. He went next to her bedside, made sure she was bruise/cut free and kissed her forehead.

He didn't want that ever to happen to her.

Why did he have that dream in the first place? _Not a dream…_He thought to himself. _A nightmare. Maybe I'm still recovering from the scare of losing Sakura all those months ago and I'm just making the nightmares worse by thinking bad things. Yeah…that's it._ He went down to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water when the phone rang. "Who would call at 5 in the morning?" He whispered as he answered. "Takashi Residence."

"_T.K., you need to get down here to the hospital!"_

T.K. narrowed his eyes. "Matt, it is 5am…why?"

"_Marisol went into early labor!"_

T.K.'s eyes widened. "Say what?!"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**At the Hospital…**

Matt was pacing back and forth, a nervous wreck for many, many reasons. He was about to become a grandfather, his baby girl was becoming a mom, he saw a gray hair this morning, and he had to find his son in Iraq. Why? Because Marisol, being the stubborn girl she is, refuses to have this baby without Micah in that waiting room! _Marisol is going to be the death of us all someday!_ He thought to himself, trying to not pull his hair out. Right now, he was on the phone, waiting for Yolei to answer.

"_HELLO?!"_

"Yolei, Marisol went into early labor and she's being stubborn! She refuses to have her baby without Micah here!"

"_You got that "early labor" part right…it's freaking 5 am!"_

Matt sighed, getting an headache. "Yolei, can you work your magic? Can you find Micah?"

"_Can I?! Matt, don't you doubt me! Micah will be on the first plane back to Japan so Marisol can have that baby!"_

Matt smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Yolei."

"_And don't you forget it, buddy! I'll get to work now and I'll give you an update WHEN I find him."_

With that, Matt smiled. Yolei's detective skills haven't failed yet. This should be a lovely, yet interesting labor the digi-family has ever faced.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Location of Where Micah and Kyle Are…**

Soldier Micah Ishida was out front of the military camp, playing soccer with a few kids, other soldiers, and Kyle Izumi. He's been here in Iraq for over 3 months and he didn't love it, but he was content. Not comfortable, but he stayed. It was his calling. Kira and he exchanged letters and he would call her every second he had a chance. Of course, sometimes she would yell at him and tell him to call his sister or father for once, since they're also worried sick about him. He would oblige because she was right…who knows if the last time he talked to his family would be the last? Might as well take advantage of the moment. He's only been faced with dangerous situation once since he's arrived and that was within the first month. They've patrolled the city they were guarding and kept eyes out for any sudden moves, but nothing for the last couple of weeks. Of course, that wasn't letting their guard down. That's what the enemy wants. Micah took his job seriously, but hey, he had to have some fun at times. He and his buddy Kyle took advantage of their "free" day and played soccer with some of the local kids they made friends with.

"Ishida! Izumi!" Kyle and Micah both froze when they saw their team leader come up to the game. "A word." He stated.

They both nodded, but Kyle suddenly kneeled over as the soccer ball hit his stomach. "Crap!" He gasped out.

One of the kids came up and laughed. He said "sorry" in his language and went back to the game. Micah rolled his eyes at his friend and helped him up. "You're so weak." He muttered as they walked towards their tent.

Once there, their team leader, who went by his last name Haack, began his explanation. "Ishida, you're getting on the next plane back to Japan." Haack said simply.

Micah got wide eyed . "Sir, request to ask why?"

"Its status: Family emergency."

Micah and Kyle's eyes lit up. They knew what that meant! "Really? YES!" Micah pumped his fist in the air. His sister was having her baby! Early!

Now his team leader thought he had lost his mind. "Ishida, what is missing in the head of yours?" Cheering when it's a family emergency? What the heck was this kid thinking? Haack was officially confused. "Start packing. You too, Izumi."

Kyle now got wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Did I stutter?"

Kyle straightened up. "No, sir."

"Pack and report back to me in one hour."

"Yes, sir!" Micah and Kyle waited till Haack left the tent before they turned into little kids and started getting excited. "Micah, I love your sister!" Kyle said, grabbing his duffle bag under his cot.

Micah followed his actions. "Same! But I hope she's alright…she's two weeks early."

Kyle nodded. "Me too, cause you weren't scheduled to leave till next week."

Micah shrugged. "Let's just hope we're not too late!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**26 Hours Later…**

Ken, Kyle, and Micah raced for the Ichijouji car and piled in. Yolei speeded off, heading straight towards the hospital. "Thanks for everything, guys!" Micah panted out. "Especially you, Yolei! Dang, that was quick how you found us!"

Kyle nodded, exhausted as well. "Yeah! How did you do that anyways?"

Yolei sighed. "Trust me, boys, you don't want to know my ways."

Ken nodded and looked back at them. "You really don't." He whispered.

Micah and Kyle nodded, not wanting to find out. "Any word on how Mari's doing?" Micah asked.

"T.K. just text me…apparently she's doing well. In a lot of pain." Ken looked back at Micah. "You have one stubborn sister, Micah."

Yolei nodded. "She's been in labor for almost 30 hours now! The longest I've been in labor was 18, and that was with Kannon."

Micah winced. "That's still a long time…and aunt Kari once told me that giving birth was the worst pain ever."

"You have no idea, Micah." Yolei told him, driving like a crazy woman…let me rephrase that: driving like the crazy woman she is. Better.

"And for that, I am glad." Micah bit his lip and looked out the window. "I hope Marisol will be okay."

Kyle snorted. "If she's anything like the rest of the women in our digi-family, I'm pretty sure she'll be more than okay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Marisol, Kiyoshi, Marc, and Matt…**

Kiyoshi was leaning against the wall, closest to the door, hitting his head over and over again backwards. Marc sighed, while changing the TV channels on the TV. Matt was holding Marisol's hand while nervously awaiting the next contraction when he'll feel pain. Kiyoshi and Marc were still in their police uniforms and haven't left Marisol's room, only to go to the bathroom. "We don't want to miss anything." They both would say when Marisol demanded them to go home to change and take a shower.

Marisol was ready to scream. Marc was annoying by changing the channels over and over again. Kiyoshi wouldn't stop hitting his head. And she was in much pain. She wasn't in the mood. "Will you both stop?!" She snapped, ready to cry. "I'm already emotional, you guys don't need to make it worse by driving me crazy!" And then came another contraction and a yelp from Marisol.

Kiyoshi and Marc flinched. That sounded like it hurt. Matt, on the other hand, winced and bit his lip to stop him from crying out from pain when his daughter squeezed his hand until it cracked.

Kiyoshi groaned. "Marisol, I wouldn't be frustrated, if you would just quit being so stubborn and had the baby already!" He snapped.

Marc nodded, leaning back against his chair. "Seriously, Mari. I mean…we've been here for over a freaking day…Micah will get here when he gets here."

Marisol shook her head. "No, this baby will get here WHEN Micah gets here, got it?!" She snapped back, glaring at Kiyoshi and Marc. "You know what…GET OUT!"

Kiyoshi and Marc got wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

Marisol nodded. "Yes, leave! I'm stressed out and in pain! You two insensitive guys are being complete jerks and if you both don't leave, I am going to scream!" She yelled at them.

Marc narrowed his eyes. "And you're not screaming right now?!"

"Marc, don't make me get out of this hospital bed and kick you out myself!" Marisol warned.

Marc laughed. "I would LOVE to see you try!"

Marisol shook her head in frustration. "I am a pregnant woman in labor and have been for 31 hours now! I am in so much pain, I want to punch someone!" She glared. "Don't you DARE make me get out of this bed and punch you!" She growled. "Now…GET OUT!"

Marc got up and crossed his arms. "Make me!"

Marisol smirked. "Fine." She turned to her daddy and used her secret weapon. Marisol's famous puppy dog eyes that everyone fell for…and I mean EVERYONE. "Daddy…" She looked like she was going to cry. She was good at this. Matt was falling for it. "I need these two out because I feel like this stress they're making me have is going to hurt the baby, your granddaughter." She gave a whimper, for dramatic effect.

Kiyoshi and Marc groaned. They were in for it now.

Matt got up from his seat and glared at the two. "Out!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**In the waiting room…**

The ones in the waiting room looked up, hoping for news about Marisol, when Marc and Kiyoshi came in, with grim looking faces. Everyone got worried. Kari gasped. "What's wrong?! Is Marisol and her baby okay?!" She freaked. T.K. put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

Kiyoshi and Marc sat down next to Aiden and Taya on a long couch. "No. Marisol kicked us out." Kiyoshi told them as he lazily sat back in his seat, exhausted.

Marc nodded. "Yup…she's such a brat at times." Kiyoshi hit over the back of the head. "Ow! It was a joke!"

Everyone in the room laughed their heads off. "Little Marisol kicked you guys out?!" Tai laughed with tears in his eyes. "Oh that's priceless!"

Esamee glared at her father. "I kicked you, mom, and Dishi out when I was in labor with Paige." She pointed out.

Sora, next to her, nodded. "I did the same with Esamee and Bridget. Almost with Ryo."

Tai rubbed the back of neck. "Hmm…yeah now I remember that…" He commented no further.

Finally, after 31 hours of waiting, Yolei, Ken, Kyle, and MICAH walked in, looking exhausted. Everyone looked to Micah with fire in their eyes. "FINALLY!" They all yelled at once.

Micah jumped back in shock. "What?" He asked. "Is Mari okay?"

Both Kiyoshi and Marc got up and grabbed his arms, pulling him out of the room. "Is she okay? She's been in labor for 31 hours waiting for you!" Marc yelled. "Get in there and make her have that flippin' kid!" They pushed him in the room and Marc went with him, while Kiyoshi went to go get the doctor. They were pretty sure once Marisol saw Micah, she was going to pop that baby out!

Micah ran in and went to his sister's side. "Marisol, have you lost your mind?!" He yelled at her, while grabbing her other hand that Matt wasn't holding. Marisol was panting, so Micah used his sleeve to wiped the sweat from her forehead and then ran his fingers through her hair in worry. "Marisol, when you said you would wait till I was here to have the baby, you weren't kidding!"

Marisol glared at him. "You thought I was kidding!" She pulled his down for a hug and got tears. "I'm glad you're safe, Micah." She whispered in a tired, but thankful voice. "Thank you for being here, brother."

Micah hugged her back, tears in his eyes too. "It's good to see you guys again." He released her. "Now when that doctor gets in here, you need to do your job and have this healthy baby girl, alright?" He told her, giving her hand a little squeeze for encouragement. "Marc and I will get the heck out of here. We'll wait with Davis in the hallway, okay?" (Remember, Davis is Kiyoshi's "dad", so Davis is pretty anxious to be a grandpa.)

Marisol's tears left her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Yes, soldier." She smiled at him.

The doctor and Kiyoshi walked in, Marc and Micah gave Marisol a kiss on the forehead and left the room, wishing Matt and Kiyoshi good luck on holding her hands.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**20 minutes later…**

"Congratulations, Kiyoshi and Marisol! You have a big and healthy baby boy!"

"Oh thank goodness-wait, what?!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A couple hours later…**

At Aiden's place…

Aiden walked into his living room, with a big grin on his face, Taya and Maro following behind, with not so wonderful expressions. Maro was tired. It was almost midnight. "I'm going to bed, guys." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and his dad a hug. "Night, guys." He yawned and went to his room.

Aiden was just a happy camper. "I'm going to make us some hot chocolate to celebrate!" He announced to his wife, who was quiet that evening. Aiden figured it was just sickness from her pregnancy, so didn't bug her with it.

He walked into the kitchen as Taya sat at the bar, watching her happy husband make them both hot chocolate. She bit her lip. _How do I do this? _

"Wasn't that just funny when Matt walked into the waiting room with the most shocked face ever and he told us Marisol had a boy instead of the girl?!" Aiden couldn't control his laughter. "I think it's funny because the kid's room is pink!"

Taya nodded slowly, trying to give him a smile. "Yeah…" She couldn't stop the tear that escaped her eyes.

"I'm so excited! We got another boy in the family!" Aiden handed Taya her cup of hot coco. "Kiyoshi Jr is going to grow up as a pretty unique kid, huh?" He smiled, daydreaming. "Wouldn't that be funny if that happened to us too?" He chuckled.

That hit Taya hard and she couldn't control the tears.

"Taya, I'm just so excited for everything! Marisol's baby is a new edition to the family and next will be our bundle of joy- wait…Taya, why are you crying?" Aiden stopped his ranting when he saw Taya hiding in her hands and heard a sob.

_Its now or never, Taya._ She told herself. She looked up at Aiden, who had a sick feeling in his stomach. "Aiden…I lost the baby two mornings ago…I went to the emergency room that night with Esamee and Kimberly…they told me it was because of the eating disorder I suffered from in 10th grade." She sobbed. "I'm sorry…I screwed up everything! I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever!" She looked at her husband, who slowly put his cup down on the counter. "Aiden? I'm sorry!" She sobbed some more. She got off the stool she had been sitting on and went to run to their room when she felt arms grabbed her waist. She gasped and turned to face her husband, who had tears, but didn't let them fall. "Aiden?"

"You've kept this to yourself for the past couple of days?" Aiden asked in a low voice.

Taya nodded grimly. "I'm sorry I kept this from you." She was shocked when Aiden suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. "Aiden?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Taya." He sobbed into her shoulder. "You didn't deserve this to happen to you."

Taya let a small smile show and she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Thank you for not being angry at me, Aiden."

"As long as you had someone go with you, I'm fine." He held her tight. "I'm glad Kimberly and Esamee helped you." Taya began to cry once again. "I'm here for you, Taya. Go ahead and cry. I'm here for you. Forever."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay…I'm tired. Over 5,000 words…be happy.**

**Please Review.**

**-D-A-**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 34: Crank It Up!**

**(Got LOTS of previews this time :) )**

"_MOM, KANAYE PUT GUM IN MY HAIR!"_

"_I DID NOT! I WAS BLOWING A BUBBLE AND YOUR BIG HEAD GOT IN THE WAY!"_

"_Well, Taya, you can take some of my kids if you want."_

"_Um…I'm good, but thanks."_

_**--------------**_

"_Okay, Taichi, time to play a prank on the twins!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Mom and dad are out of the country, so we might as well take advantage of it before uncle Matt gets here!"_

"_But that's mean."_

"…_who are you?"_

_**-------------------**_

"_So your parents are out of the country?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Dude, you know what that means, right?"_

"_No…"_

"_PARTY AT THE TAKASHI'S!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Okay, guys…mission: get uncle Matt out of the house is in action!"_

"_Oh, man, he's going to murder us."_

"_Hey, hey…it's the thrill of it!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Oh crap! Ryo's hair is pink!"_

_**-------------------**_

"_Oh, we are so grounded."_

"_Why's do you say that?"_

"_The cops are here."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_**-----------------**_

"_Anyone want to sneak in the digital world and play a little hide and seek?"_

"_But we're grounded?"_

"…_and your point is…?"_

_**-------------------**_

"_I swear the police station have our pictures on their walls."_

"_I would believe it."_

"_Do we usually get in this much trouble? Even with the law?"_

"_Taichi…you have no idea."_

_**-------------**_

"_Sakura, why have you been so flippin' moody?!"_

"_I'm on my period, okay?!"_

"…_Oh…"_

"…_awkward…"_

"_GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

"_RUN, MEN, RUN!"_


	34. Crank It Up!

Well…my boyfriend of seven months has broken up with me…come two weeks, I'll be alone for four whole months because I cannot move back home…imagine…in a town where no one knows you and you don't know anyone, all alone, no one there to give you a hug.

Yeah…that's gunna be me this summer when I'm not working 40 flippin' hours a week.

F.M.L.

Whatever.

Onto probably and hopefully one of the funniest chapters I've ever written.

(Even though I still think Chapter 31 (Hello, Little One!) and/or Chapter 25 (PARENTING CLASSES?!) from Puzzle Pieces takes the cake)

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 9th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 9th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -15 - 9th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 14 - 8th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 14 - 8th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 8th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 15 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 7th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**----------------------Chapter Thirty-Four – Crank It Up!------------------------**

At the Takashi household…

"None?" Kari asked in disbelief, about to cry.

Aiden and Taya, along with Maro, decided to go over to his parent's house and tell them in person about the baby. Maro had taken it well after Taya explained her uncontrollable eating disorder she had all those years ago. Taya was upset and depressed about the baby being gone, since she just felt empty inside, but her two boys wouldn't let her be depressed for long. She was glad to have Aiden and Maro's support through this difficult time. Losing her father, Cody, and now her unborn baby was enough to make her go mad.

Taya put a hand on Kari's and nodded. "The doctor said my insides are so damage, I won't be allowed to have children ever again…and they're going to keep an eye on me because I'm so torn up inside." Taya shrugged. "He said we could be looking at surgery months or years from now."

Aiden put hand on his wife's shoulder. "But we are praying for a miracle." He gave a smile to his parents. "And we are okay. We are a perfect little family as it is. Maro is really all we need." Taya nodded in agreement.

Kari gave Taya a big hug and T.K. gave Aiden a proud smile from his recliner. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to." She told Taya. "But I'm so relieved you guys are taking this well and have each other to lean on. And it's good you're talking." She smiled to Taya.

Taya smiled back. "I figured my father wouldn't want me to dwell or to close up."

T.K. nodded. "Yes, he would be torn if he saw you unhappy. If I know Cody, which after many of friendship, I think I do, he's relieved like Kari and I are."

Taya smiled to her father in law. "Thanks."

The touching moment was lost when they heard Sakura scream, "MOM, KANAYE PUT GUM IN MY HAIR!"

"I DID NOT! I WAS BLOWING A BUBBLE AND YOUR BIG HEAD GOT IN THE WAY!" was Kanaye's come back.

The adults shook their heads in amusement. Kari put a hand on Taya's shoulder. "Well, Taya, you can take some of my kids if you want."

Taya got wide eyes. "Um…I'm good, but thanks."

Aiden nodded. "Having one teenager is enough."

"Mom!" The adults turned to the staircase and saw Sakura come down with a foul facial expression. "Look what your son did!" She showed her family the mini-spot of blonde hair where there was gum stuck in it. She looked like she was about to cry.

Kanaye ran down the stairs, out of breath. "Don't believe anything she says!"

T.K. got up from his seat and crossed his arms. "Kanaye Raye, you better apologize to your sister. Now."

Kanaye growled and looked to his sister, who was being helped by her mother. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He said, trying to sound sincere.

Aiden and Taya blinked. "Wow, your siblings sure have changed over the years." Taya muttered to her husband, who was beside himself.

Aiden got up and walked to his parents and siblings. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Everyone froze. "What's with you two?!" He looked to his youngest brother and his only sister. "You both have never fought and you're always the quiet ones!"

Sakura and Kanaye looked to their brother, shrugging.

Aiden sighed. "I do not like this whole "growing up" phase these two are going through."

T.K. shrugged. "It has to happen someday."

Sakura looked to Kari, with a desperate expression. "Mom, is there any way to save my hair before my date with Jonathon tonight?"

Kari smiled and led Sakura to the kitchen.

Aiden was frozen and Taya got worried. "Um…Aiden?" She got up and waved a hand in front of his face.

T.K. raised an eyebrow. "You okay, son?"

Aiden turned to T.K., his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, but…did I just hear my twelve year old sister say the words "my date" and "tonight" in one sentence?"

"Well for one thing, Sakura's fourteen now." T.K. pointed out.

Aiden glared. "That doesn't matter! She's too young!"

"And I've met Jonathon, her boyfriend, and he even came to my house and asked to date my daughter like a real gentleman." T.K. said with pride. "I approve."

Aiden shook his head. "My little sister can't date until she's thirty!" He took out his cell phone and started pressing buttons on his phone.

Taya and T.K. got confused. "Who are you texting?" Taya asked.

"I am texting Marc, Kiyoshi, Kannon, Matt, and Takeo and letting them know that YOU are a trader of this family!" He pointed a finger at his father. "What happened to Sakura would never date?!"

T.K. grinned. "I met the guy I always prayed for my daughter to fall in love with."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Takashi household…

T.K., Matthew, and Kanaye came back in the house, looking tired. "That better be the last of mom's bags!" Kanaye told his dad.

Kari came out of the kitchen and giggled at her son's comment. "Kanaye, you better be polite and have a good attitude this week for Uncle Matt." She put something on the coffee table.

Taichi wheeled over to his mother. "What's that?"

"This is a note for your Uncle Matt." She patted Taichi on the head and gave him a hug and kiss, which he was still not used to, but didn't argue. "I'm putting you in charge of getting that to him, okay?" She smiled.

Taichi nodded, giving a fake smile. "And Matt is the one with blonde always gelled hair, right? He plays the guitar too?" He still wasn't good with faces or names, but Taichi was sure working hard to learn. Matt got him back into the guitar scene. It was a miracle and shock to everyone that Taichi still played the guitar the same way he had always known. Like a pro.

Kari laughed. "Yes. Make sure he teaches you some new stuff."

Taichi nodded quickly. "Oh of course!" He said with some excitement.

She went over to the other two boys, giving them hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "You two be nice to Uncle Matt!" She told them in a firm voice. She looked to Taichi and Sakura, who was sitting on the couch close to Taichi, too. "You four do your chores too."

T.K. nodded. "Yes. Chores and this house better still be intact and one piece when we get back, alright?"

"Not to mention, don't give Matt a heart attack." Kari begged. "You guys have come close to that at times."

"Don't sneak out at night and make sure you have Matt's permission if you go somewhere." T.K. told them.

"No yelling or screaming."

"No fighting."

"No late nights."

"No horror movies or sleepovers."

"No parties."

"No smoking, drinking, drugs, or sex."

"No gum in the hair."

"No TPing each other's room."

"Keep your rooms clean."

"Do your laundry."

"Don't starve yourselves."

"Use your manners."

"And don't kill each other!" Kari and T.K. said that last part in unison, with all seriousness.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Can we get that in writing?"

Kari walked over to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug. "Be good for your uncle, have fun at ice-skating this week, and please don't go anywhere without one of the boys, your uncle, or Jonathon with you."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, mom."

T.K. gave his four kids a hug and they finally left. Kanaye locked the front door and looked to his siblings. "What now?"

Sakura began to walk away. "I'm taking a nap." And she disappeared upstairs.

Taichi smiled another fake smile. "I'm going to watch TV." And he did so.

Matthew sighed. "See, this is the bad part of summer."

"What's that?"

"Nothing to do."

Kanaye smiled. "Hey, let's go play soccer!"

Matthew shrugged. "Sure, why not? Nothing better to do."

As the two brothers ran outside, Taichi got a tear. "I wish I could play…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day…afternoon time…

Matt and Kanaye had just dropped Sakura off at ice-skating practice, now Matt was dropping Kanaye off at the park with Ryo, Maro, and some friends from school, to play soccer in the field. "So tell me about this Jonathon." Matt inquired, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kanaye shrugged. "All I know about him is that he's Sakura's new boyfriend and ice-skating partner, mom and dad love him to death, he likes ramen, he's from America, he's my age and in our grade, and he's apparently a gentleman."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "He better be a gentleman to my niece, that's all I can say." He pulled over by the park and Kanaye went to get out. "Call me if you need a ride back." Matt told his youngest nephew.

Kanaye looked to him. "No worries, Uncle Matt. Aunt Sora is taking Maro and me home after. I'll text you when we're done though."

Matt nodded. "That would be great. Have fun."

"Yes, sir!" Kanaye smiled. "And don't forget Jonathon is walking Sakura home!" Then he closed to car door and Matt left.

Kanaye ran up to his group of friends and they all greeted him. Maro swung a arm around his cousin's shoulders. "So how's life without grandma and grandpa?!"

Kanaye laughed and shrugged. "Not much different, man. It is nice to breathe though, since mom and dad always were around."

Ryo chuckled. "I bet it's nice to have a week off."

One of the boys from their school's soccer team ran up. "So your parents are out of the country?" The boy, whose name was Jacob, asked.

Kanaye nodded. "Yup."

Another boy named Will popped up. "Dude, you know what that means, right?"

Kanaye was now confused. "No…" Was it supposed to mean something?

"PARTY AT THE TAKASHI'S!"

Everyone cheered, including Maro.

Ryo looked to a confused as heck Kanaye. "You up for it?"

"What about Matt?" Kanaye asked.

Ryo thought about it, and then smirked. "I got a plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That weekend…four days before T.K. and Kari come home…

Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, May, Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro gathered around. "Okay, guys…mission: get uncle Matt out of the house is in action!" Matthew smirked with excitement.

Sakura shook her head, dreading this. "Oh, man, he's going to murder us."

Matthew pointed out. "Hey, hey…it's the thrill of it!"

May gave a nudge to Sakura playfully. "Don't worry, girl, we're going to have fun tonight!"

Maro was jumpy. "So what's first?"

Ryo gave a tiny, sneaky smile. "Calm down, Maro. We'll get this show on the road eventually." He looked to everyone. "Sakura and Kanaye, since you two seem to be the ones who Matt favors, you're in charge of getting him out of the house and going to my dad's. That's where I help. I'm going to convince my dad that he and the guys need a night out, so they might go out to a bar or whatever and have a few drinks. My friend Hiroshi and I are going to sneak into my dad's trunk and once they get to their location, Hiroshi and I are going to pull a few wires that will take the guys hours to fix."

"What about the others' cars?" Taichi asked, curious.

"When the dad's are inside, we'll switch a few wires in their cars too." Ryo told them.

"Until then, May and I will go grab random decorations and snacks. Taichi and Matthew, you two make sure you got good music and speaker system." He thought about it, and then got a idea. "Actually, Taichi, you remember how to play your guitar, right?" Taichi nodded slowly. "Okay, remember our band I told you about?" Again, he nodded. "We'll invite them early so they can set up. You, I, and the old gang will be the music."

Taichi shrugged. "Um, sure."

"I'll text you the songs so you can look them up online." Ryo looked to Matthew. "Make sure the speakers and mics are good."

Matthew nodded. "Got it."

Ryo looked to everyone. "Got the plan, guys?" They all nodded, with smirks. "Let's do this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Around 8pm that night…

Music blasting, snack table full, and tons of teenagers. "Party of a lifetime!" May screamed next to Sakura, who had to admit, this was pretty cool. May had her red hair down, pink off the shoulder blouse on, and mini-jean skirt. Sakura had her long blonde hair down, with a light blue spaghetti strap, and long black jeans, with white sneakers on.

Kanaye ran up to the two girls. "You guys heard anything from Ryo yet?" He yelled over the music, dressed in a nice black short sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned with a white T-shirt under it, black shorts, and sneakers.

Sakura and May shook their head and looked at the stage, where Taichi and the original band were cranking up the party! Taichi got dressed up, kind of like Kanaye, but he had a dark blue dress shirt, with a black shirt under, and tan shorts, with white sandals.

Matthew, who was hanging out with some of his friends from the Science club, looked at his brother with a smile. _He looks like he's comfortable up ther_e. Matthew had on a red button up short-sleeve dress shirt, with a white shirt under, which tan shorts, and white Vans.

As Sakura saw Jonathon come in, she ran over to him, and May went to the mic, making Taichi move. "Okay, let's give our awesome band a break and give it up for my girl band, 3 Dream Bunnies!" As the band began to leave their instruments, May ran to the huge stereo system and turned up the volume to max. Ashley Tisdale's Crank It Up came on, kind of a karaoke.

_**"Let's crank it up {crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Put the record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Crank it up {Crank it up}  
Until the walls cave in  
Just crank it up"**_

As May and two of her friends were dancing, Ryo came in with his friend, Hiroshi, who had blue hair that was messy, but short, and they were both really sweaty. A girl who was talking with Sakura, Kanaye, and Jonathon said, "Gross." And walked away.

They shrugged it off and Ryo gave a nod. "Mission complete. They won't be here for hours."

Kanaye smiled. "Alright, that's more than enough time!"

"_**I systematically mo-move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone"**_

Everyone in the living room cheered for the three girls on the stage. Another song came on. A girl behind May took over, May taking her place.

"_**So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah"**_

Sakura took Jonathon's hand, "Let's dance!" And they went out to dance floor.

A girl came up to Kanaye, asking for a dance. Kanaye shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA"**_

The girl immediately went into another song, May taking over again.

"_**Yeah, that's right, it's Sneakernight!"**_

Jonathon and Sakura joined Maro and another friend on the dance floor. "Dude, you guys know how to throw a party!" Jonathon commented.

Sakura laughed. "It's a shock to us too!" She told him over the music.

_**"We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive"**_

May stopped dancing and started clapping, which indicated everyone else to start clapping, which they did.

"_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance **__**[3x]**__**  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance **__**[2x]**__****_

All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_**"**_

As they finished up the song, Taichi, Matthew, and Ryo got ready. Someone was joining the girl group on stage.

"_**Put your sneakers on...Let's go all night long..."**_

May gave Ryo the mic and Ryo waved to everyone. "Everyone having a good time!" After everyone screamed in response, Ryo continued. "I would LOVE to present a guest singer coming up here and showing her stuff! The beautiful Sakura Takashi!"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Oh no…" Everyone started pushing her up to the front and she had no choice to go up.

Ryo gave May the mic back. "Sakura, remember those days when we danced to Cinderella?" She said into the mic. Sakura nodded, smiling. "That's the dance you're in! Get ready!" Matthew handed Sakura her own mic and Sakura giggled in embarrassment.

Sakura pointed to May as the music started. "I'm so getting you back for this!"

May laughed and went back up with the other two girls.

"_**When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
and she'd read me a story"**_

Everyone was clapping to the music, which got Sakura dancing to the beat of their claps and the music.

"_**It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory"**_

May came up next to Sakura and took over her solo.

"_**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me"  
**_

The girls started dancing in unison for the chorus.

"_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself"**_

Kanaye was enjoying the music when he felt his pocket vibrate. He took out with cell phone and his eyes widened. _Mom's calling!_ He ran upstairs and into his parent's room, where was the far from the party. "Hi, mom!" He answered nervously.

"_Hi, Kanaye! How's everything at home?"_

Kanaye smiled, even if she couldn't see her. "Everything's dandy!" He gulped when Sakura made a long, sharp part to the song, which was loud.

"_Kanaye, why's the music up so loud?!"_

Kanaye shrugged. "Um…Matt's teaching Taichi the song guitar thing." He was so nervous he didn't know what he was saying.

"_Kanaye, are you hiding something from me?" _Kari's motherly instincts were kicking in.

Kanaye had no idea what to say, so the only thing he came up with was this: "Uhh, mom, hello, mom?! You're breaking up!"

"_Kanaye, can you hear me?!"_

"Mom, you must be in bad area! I can't hear you!" Then he pressed the "end" button on his phone. "We're so screwed when they come back." But then he shrugged it off and ran back to the party.

0o0o0o0o0o

In Spain…this was where the lovely couple was…

Kari and T.K. looked at each other. "They threw a party." They both said in unison.

T.K. pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Matt."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the party…

When Kanaye got back downstairs, Sakura and May already started singing another song. This was the last song and then Taichi and his band went back on.

Maro came up to him. "Dude, where did you go?"

Kanaye bit his lip. "My mom called."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't realize anything." Kanaye calmed him down. "Let's enjoy the rest of the party!"

Sakura and the girls were having fun upstage.

"_**No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not."**_

Taichi, Matthew, Ryo, and their band was waiting for the girls to be done, when Ryo caught something. Red and blue lights.

Ryo sighed. "Oh, we are so grounded."

Matthew looked to him. "Why's do you say that?" He asked over Sakura's singing.

"The cops are here." Ryo said in a calm voice, pointing to the window.

Matthew's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He looked to Sakura and May. "Sakura!"

"_**No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not."**_

Sakura got in front and danced in a sexy way, her father would kill her.

Matthew waved his hands. "Sakura! May!"

"_**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you."**_

"FREEZE!"

Everything went to a halt and Matthew turned off the music. Everyone looked to the front door. Matthew and the gang let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Thankfully, it was only Marc and Kiyoshi. But unfortunately, everyone else in the room didn't know who they were.

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YA'LL WILL GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE AND GO BACK HOME! NOW!" Marc yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly all the kids, except for the digidestend, were gone out the door.

Kiyoshi reached into the crowd that was leaving and pulled Maro and Kanaye out. He shook his head at them. "Yeah, guys, I don't think so."

Marc grinned at his partner. "Told you I would get them out with only yelling and the lights on the car."

Kiyoshi sighed and reached into his wallet, pulling out twenty dollars. "Fine. You win."

Marc put the twenty in his pocket and looked around the house. "Okay…" He looked to his little cousins and chuckled. "You guys are in sooooooo much trouble."

Ryo growled. "I didn't even get to play on stage."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later…

The four Takashi teens, along with Ryo, May, and Maro, were cleaning up the whole house, and the parents/guardians weren't done yelling.

"Trashing your parent's house when they are out of town!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs. "Are you kidding me?!"

Sora was steamed as well. "Ryo Kamyia, you are passed being grounded! Right, Tai?"

Tai came up, nodding. "You better believe it! Trashing my sister's house?! Come on, guys!"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Do you guys really have to yell?"

Izzy was red faced. "May, we raised you better than this!"

Mimi agreed. "Young lady, you are grounded till the end of time!"

May groaned. "That's just peachy."

Aiden and Taya were trying to hold back their anger to Maro. "We're waiting till we get home to yell at you, Maro Chance-Jomei Takashi." Aiden growled out. Maro cringed. He did not like the sound of that.

Kanaye looked to Matt. "We're grounded too?"

"Oh you better believe it, buddy." Matt confirmed. "When your parents get here, they'll take over your punishment. Until then, you four are not leaving this house!"

Sakura got wide eyed. "Whoa, wait! I have ice-skating practice! If I don't go, I'm out!"

Matthew shrugged. "Come on, Uncle Matt, you can't do that to Sakura." Taichi and Kanaye agreed.

Matt sighed deeply. "Fine. Sakura goes to practice, but nothing else. You guys are trapped here."

Taichi gulped as Kanaye groaned. "That sounds boring."

"No, TV or music! Laptops are mine! Cell phones are mine! Doors remain open! And you will spend that time cleaning this house spotless! Outside and inside!" Matt yelled.

Matthew crossed his arms. "Why do I have a feeling Taichi, Kanaye, and I have outside?"

Tai came up to Matt. "And don't forget we need to find out who hi-jacked our cars." He told them.

The kids looked to each other. _Our little secret._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Midnight…

Once they heard Matt's snoring, Kanaye and Sakura snuck into their brothers' room. "So what's up?" Kanaye asked, jumping onto Matthew's bed. Sakura gently sat on Taichi's.

Matthew smirked. "Before Ryo and Maro left, we agreed that at one, we would all meet up in the D-world." He continued, "Anyone wants to sneak in the digital world and play a little hide and seek?"

Taichi blinked in confusion. "But we're grounded?"

Matthew looked at him like he had two heads. "…and your point is…?"

Taichi shrugged. "Well, wont we get in more trouble?"

"Ah, but only if we get caught." Matthew pointed out. "And this time, we're going to try and avoid that."

"You're forgetting one thing, Matthew." The three brothers looked to Sakura. "We may have our digivices still, but how are we getting to the digital world without our laptops?"

Matthew grinned. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…think outside the box." He smirked. "Remember? Dad has a computer in the den." He looked to Taichi. "I know you have to take stairs to the den, but don't worry, I'll carry you on my back." Taichi nodded. "Let's hurry and get dressed, but be quiet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

12:30 Sharp in the D-World….

"I cannot believe we are doing this!" Maro yelped when his four cousins arrived. Ryo had been there with him. And the digimon as well.

"I can." Matthew said. "We've done this like twice already."

"And each time, we've gotten in HUGE trouble!" Maro pointed out.

Lopmon sighed, shaking her head. "You guys will never stop, will you?"

"Like I told my siblings, I'm going to tell you: we are going to avoid getting caught." Matthew smirked. "Anyone ready for a game of hide and seek?"

Guilmon began jumping up and down in excitement. "Me! Me! Me! Me!"

The gang laughed. "Alright, Guilmon, you and Taichi go first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later…

Maro and Koemon were hiding in between two huge rocks by a waterfall. "They'll never look here." Maro whispered.

Koemon nodded quickly. "Indeed!"

"But we would."

Maro groaned. "It's like freaking clockwork." He muttered as he and Koemon looked behind him. Maro gulped. "Hi…Meramon, Dolphmon, and Dorugamon." He chuckled nervously. "Fancy meeting you here."

Meramon got closer and Maro and Koemon backed up against the wall. "Maro?"

"Yeah, Koemon?"

"This may be a good time to run."

"…just maybe." Maro and Koemon looked to each other. "RUN!"

They ran out of their hiding place, surprisingly not seeing the evil digimon running after them, but they kept running. "We gotta find the others!" Maro yelled to his partner, who agreed. "But I don't know-UGH!" He fell back with a thud. Maro rubbed his head. "I really need to start looking where I'm going." He looked and saw Matthew. He smiled. "Matthew! Oh, man, am I glad to see you!"

Matthew recovered and grabbed Maro's hand. BlackAgumon was behind him. "Maro, let's back to the others." He told him and they ran. Maro got confused, but figured they already knew.

Matthew, Maro, and their partners were almost to where Matthew left the others when they heard Sakura's piercing scream. Their eyes widened. "Sakura!" Maro yelled.

Matthew ran. "Keep running, Maro!" Maro obeyed and followed him. While running, Matthew sensed something was wrong and looked around, then looked up. His eyes widened. He grabbed Maro and jumped out of the way, along with the digimon.

"Sunshine Beam!"

Once they flew back, Matthew and Maro looked to their partners. "Digivolve!" They yelled. They obeyed.

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…DarkTryannomon!"

"Koemon digivolve to…Hookmon!"

Hookmon pointed his arm cannon to the sky, where Sunflowmon was. "Captain Cannon!"

"Kill the digidestend!" Matthew and Maro heard from behind them. They looked back and saw Dorugamon. Matthew got in front of Maro. "Power-"

"Oh, no you don't!" DarkTryannomon said. "Fire Blast!" He blasted Dorugamon away from the two boys. "Matthew, stay close to me!" Matthew and Maro went to run to him, but were stopped.

"Flame Drive!" DarkTryannomon couldn't move in time when Firamon tackled him.

Matthew blinked. "Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea." He looked to Maro. "You okay?"

Maro nodded. "Yeah."

Matthew sighed. "Good, but we need to get to the others."

"No need!" Came Kanaye's voice. All eyes went to Kanaye and Gargomon, who slammed onto the ground, hard but with grace.

Antylamon jumped down next to him, gracefully, with Sakura on her shoulder, holding on tight. A "roar" was heard and out of the woods came Taichi on Growlmon's head; next to him was Ryo on Frigimon's shoulder.

"Leave them alone!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly Meteormon and Lekismon came out of nowhere and attacked Gargomon and Antylamon, which made them fall backwards, taking Kanaye and Sakura with them!

Matthew's eyes widened. "Kanaye! Sakura! No!" He looked to Ryo and Taichi. "Get down before you guys get hurt too!"

They nodded, but it was too late. "Galactic Flare!"

"Night Bomber!"

Maro got worried. "Aw, man, we are so getting caught!"

Matthew looked to him. "Over my dead body!"

Kanaye grabbed Sakura's arm and they moved out of harm's way…or they thought they did. Ryo's eyes widened as he saw Grizzlymon heading for them. "Kanaye! Sakura! MOVE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kanaye and Sakura looked behind them, only to have Grizzlymon snatched the back of Sakura's shirt with his teeth, carrying her away. Grizzlymon stopped when he was away from the rest of the digidestend. "I got her!"

Lekismon noticed and nodded. "Retreat! We have what we came for!"

Taichi growled as he ran towards them. "You're not taking her anywhere!" He snarled as he jumped on Grizzlymon's back and harshly poked him in the eye, making him release Sakura. Grizzlymon got Taichi off, slamming him into the ground. Sakura ran to Taichi, who came to. Taichi grabbed her and ran away from Grizzlymon, who was trying to recover. "Let's go, Sakura!"

Growlmon came by and snatched Taichi and Sakura into his arms. They noticed the others were in their partners arms and gave a nod. Antylamon nodded. "Find a TV and get the kids out of here! Especially Sakura!"

Sakura got confused. "What?" She whispered. _Why are they still after me?!_

With the evil digimon following, Antylamon led them to the nearest TV to get the kids back to safety. Matthew held onto DarkTryannomon's red hair as he ran. "Wait, what about you guys?!" He yelled.

"We'll fight them off!" Gargomon yelled.

Kanaye shook his head. "I want to stay and help!"

Hookmon shook his head. "Too dangerous!"

"How is this any different from our other battles?!" Ryo yelled.

The digimon didn't answer, but stopped at a TV. They saw digimon coming. "Hurry!" Antylamon yelled.

Matthew growled, but obeyed. "Fine!" He pointed his digivice to the TV. "Digiport Open!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At The Takashi's…

Matt, Tai, Sora, Aiden, and Taya waited impatiently in the Takashi living room for their kids. "I can't believe after all that happened, those kids had the nerve to sneak into the digital world." Aiden growled out as he paced.

"Aiden, calm down." Oh yeah…did I mention T.K. and Kari were there? Back early from their trip, angry. Kari sighed deeply. "When they get back, then you can be angry. Look at your father." All eyes went to T.K., who was staring to nowhere, red faced. "He's being patient. Of course, when the kids get back, he's going to murder someone."

"AH!!!!!!" A white light came into the house and out of the computer popped out the six kids. They looked up and saw everyone there. Sakura gulped. "Mom! Dad!"

T.K. stood from his seat. "You four are-" He paused when the computer had a bright light again. "What is that?!"

The six teenagers looked to the screen. Matthew got wide eyes. "Oh no…" Suddenly a force made everything in the house shake and the window broke.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Tai yelled. As the gang got down onto the floor, they saw digimon after digimon flying out of the portal, out of the windows, into the city.

After a few minutes, Matthew knew they had to do something. He used all of his body strength and went to the computer. He reached under the desk, to the plug.

Sakura saw what he was doing. "Hurry, Matthew!"

Matthew used all his strength to reach the cord and once he did, he pulled it out, shutting the computer off. With the power off, the portal closed. A few digimon that came out last stopped inside the house.

Sakura tried to back up as Ravemon was in front of her. "Keeper of Innocence, you are to come with us!"

Matt ran to the closet with held all the sports stuff for the kids, and found a bat. He ran to Ravemon as he was about to grab Sakura and hit him on the back of the head. "Get away from her!"

"Sakura!" Lopmon jumped into Sakura's arms.

Matthew saw BlackAgumon. "What's going on?!"

Lopmon looked to Matthew. "We were too close to the portal when you opened it! All the digimon are here in the real world!"

"WHAT?!"

"And they're all looking for Sakura."

****

**Almost 6,000 words. 6,000 people.**

**I wouldn't mind a pat on the back or a compliment or two.**

**I hope it was a good, or at least decent chapter.**

**I do not own Ashley Tisdale's Crank It Up; I do not own Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA; I do not own Vanessa Hugen's Sneakernight; I do not own Play/Cheetah Girl's Cinderella; I do not own Dream's He Loves Me, Loves You Not.**

**Please Review!**

**-D-A-**

**Preview for Chapter 35: Invasion!**

"_Oh my god…they just destroyed the TV station…and everyone in it."_

_**---**_

"_CALLING ALL DIGIDESTEND…GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND HELP!"_

_**---**_

"_I'll give myself up if you stop hurting innocent people!"_

"_Sakura, don't!"_

_**----**_

"_I swear the police station have our pictures on their walls."_

"_I would believe it."_

"_Do we usually get in this much trouble? Even with the law?"_

"_Taichi…you have no idea."_


	35. Invasion!

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 9th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 9th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -15 - 9th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 14 - 8th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 14 - 8th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 8th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 15 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 7th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**----------------------Chapter Thirty-Five – Invasion------------------------**

Matthew saw BlackAgumon. "What's going on?"

Lopmon looked to Matthew. "We were too close to the portal when you opened it! All the digimon are here in the real world!"

"WHAT?"

"And they're all looking for Sakura."

Sakura groaned. "Oh, of course they are."

Aiden got up and looked out of the window, broken glass everywhere. Taya looked at him in concern. "Aiden?"

Aiden looked to his wife. "Taya, did you not see the digimon that came out?" Taya shook her head. "Meramon and Dolphmon." Her eyes widened. "But they had red eyes…" He looked to the new digidestend. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

They all gulped. Matthew chuckled nervously. "Well…um…your guys' digimon kind of went…ya know, evil."

Taya and Aiden freaked. "What?"

Matthew flinched and put his hands up. "Okay, now before I get asked fifty billion questions at one time, let me explain!"

Aiden glared. "Well then explain!"

"Um…" Matthew scratched his head. "Actually I don't have an explanation."

"What?"

"Jeez, is that your favorite word?" Matthew snapped. "Look, we went to the digital world, protected the primary village from YOUR psycho crazy red-eyed digimon!"

Aiden looked to Taya, who was texting. "Texting everyone?" He asked.

She gave him a "duh" look. "You really have to ask?"

Aiden rolled his eyes and then looked back to Matthew. "What's your next move, leader?" He asked. "You have my team behind you, I can promise you that."

T.K. gave a strong nod. "Mine as well."

Kari smiled. "I'm sure Tai will want his original team together to help."

Matthew looked to his team, tired and dirty, but with determined faces. "You guys ready?" He asked grinning.

"Um…I'm not." Everyone looked to Taichi, with wide eyes. He was sitting on his butt, on the carpet floor. "I need help."

Kari gasped and T.K. ran to get his wheelchair. "Oh, Taichi, we're so sorry!"

Aiden went over and helped Taichi into his wheelchair. "How's Taichi going to battle?" He asked Matthew.

Matthew kept his grin. "He'll live. Won't you, Romeo?"

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Romeo?"

Matthew sighed. "Nevermind." His cell phone went off and saw it was May. "Hey May-"

"So, oh mighty leader, an Elephantmon just came and stomped on my house, making it go down like a pancake, but we got out alright, but my dad fainted. My mom's screaming, if you couldn't hear. And Daniel is yelling, "oh how cool!" while my mom is holding him back from going towards the giant digimon. And Chance is so calm about this, it's driving me crazy. So I have a quick favor to ask of you…" Matthew heard her take a deep breath. This was going to be a loud one. "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND SAVE US!"

Matthew sighed deeply. "We'll be quick, May. Hang on, okay?" Before she can answer, he hung up. He looked to everyone who had a "wtf" look on their faces. "The Izumi household just went down. We got to get over there fast." With that said, they ran out of the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With The Izumi's…**

May closed her pink Razor phone and went back to her father. "I cannot believe this." She whispered in anger to her "older" brother next to her as she fanned an unconscious Izzy with her hand. "Dad, come on, get up!" She growled. "This is totally embarrassing!"

Chance nodded. "Yes, it is."

May narrowed her eyes. "You're not helping!"

Mimi kept a close hold on Daniel, who thought this was the coolest thing in the world. "Daniel, stay away from that dangerous digimon!" Mimi screamed.

Daniel fought against his mother's hold, trying to run towards the Elephantmon. "Oh come on, mother, I just want to ride it! Please!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Daniel, not ever going to happen!"

"May!" May looked down the street and saw a rather larger than usual from heading towards them.

"Chance!" Ryudamon came running up as well.

"Gekomon, I'm still not used to seeing you with a tuba on your head." She muttered as he reached her. Chance would've laughed if this wasn't a extremely serious situation. "What are you doing here? And better question, how did all these digimon get here?" She asked.

Gekomon gulped. "Your teammates decided to me "smart" and left the portal open when they snuck into the digital world last night." He said quickly. She gasped. "You didn't hear it from me!"

May sighed and slapped her hand on her forehead. "I need a smarter team."

"But May, there's something else worse!" May looked sharply to him. "All these digimon are slaves of MidEvilGallentmon and they're all looking for Sakura!"

May got worried. "Sakura? I thought that drama was over?"

Gekomon shook his head. "Its far from being over."

May narrowed her eyes. "Well, no one is going to kidnap my best friend and get away with it on my watch."

Meanwhile, Daniel stopped fighting with his mother when Peckmon came in front of him. "It's too dangerous, Daniel." He demanded. "Go back with your mother and sleeping father."

Daniel groaned. "Fine, but you owe me!"

Peckmon smiled. "Of course." Then he got serious. "Gekomon! Ryudamon! We have to move fast!"

Gekomon nodded. "Yes!" Ryudamon gave a strong nod in agreement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Meanwhile…**

On the way towards the Izumi used-to-be household, the digidestend had passed by quickly around the digimon all over the place. They saw digimon searching people's houses and in bushes, trees, and keeping guard everywhere. Sakura had to be wearing a baseball cap, keeping her hair in there, and long jeans, with thin brown sweater. "This is nuts! It's so hot!" She complained.

Matthew shrugged, keeping a quick eye around them. "Sorry, Sakura, but we can't have them catching you or else you're done for."

"Nice way to put it, bro." Aiden commented, rolling his eyes. He peaked over his shoulder. "How you doing, Taichi?"

Taichi shrugged. "A little freaked out."

Aiden nodded. "Understandable, kid."

Taya was next to them. "It's going to be alright, Taichi. Aiden won't let anything happen to you."

Aiden grinned. "See? Someone believes in me!"

Takeo smirked. "Finally someone does." Aiden growled, but knew this wasn't the time to have a brotherly fist fight.

T.K. looked to Takeo, who waited for Matthew to give the signal to go, when a Mushroommon moved from the spot they would have to go through. "Takeo, contact your team on your digivice. Tell them to get over here, now. I'll call mine on my cell." He said, taking his iPhone out of his pocket.

Takeo nodded and grabbed his digivice. _"_CALLING ALL DIGIDESTEND…GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND HELP!"

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's be loud enough so the world can hear you."

"Hey, Kanaye, this is a very important situation. We got to be loud and quick." Takeo told him.

Matthew looked back. "How about we be quiet and quick? So shut up!" And he looked back, watching the Mushroomon carefully. "Uncle Matt, you still have those baseball skills you were telling me about?" Matt nodded. Matthew held up a good-size rock with a smirk. "Show your stuff, Uncle Matt."

Matt grinned and nudged both Tai and Sora. "We'll see who the real athlete around here is."

Ryo growled. "Hi, people, May and Daniel are in great danger and we are sitting here driving each other nuts. Does something sound wrong with this picture?"

Matt ignored him and made sure to get his aim decent. Everyone stayed quiet, ignoring Takeo talking into his digivice and T.K. trying not to lose his patience with Yolei screaming at him over the phone. Matt saw a flower pot near the Mushroomon so had an idea. "Guys, get ready!" He whispered loudly. Everyone prepared. "I got a plan." He then aimed and shot towards the flower pot, making his shatter loudly. The mushroomon was startled and turned around. Matt quietly jumped out and Tai went to help him. Soon, they had to Mushroomon tied up in the garden hose. "Let's go!" He yelled to the others.

Everyone quickly jumped out, went through the house, and kept an eye out for the rest of the digimon slaves. "Only a block away from the Izumi residence!" Sora announced with Kari running next to her.

"Let's hope they're okay." Kari muttered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With the Ichijouji family…**

Kannon and Kira were home for the summertime since colleges were out for summer. Ken was sitting on his bed in his room, just got off the phone with T.K. He was watching the news, which had the destruction of Japan so far. Yolei came up, growling. "Ken, hurry up! We need to go help! Kira is nervous though-oh my god!" She gasped, sitting next to Ken. "Kannon, Kira, come here right now!"

A few seconds later, Kannon came in the bedroom with Kira in his arms, bridal style in panic. "What happened?" Yolei indicated Kannon and Kira to sit on the bed. Kannon put Kira on the bed, Yolei put her sitting in between her and Ken, while Kannon laid lazily in front of the three. Ken turned the volume up.

"_What we are watching is the Obidia TV Station being attacked once again by giant monsters! This happened around 25 years ago, but now it's happening again! This time, there are innocent people trapped inside!"_

Kannon got wide eyes, watching something unbelievable. Kira couldn't see, but she heard the panic in the reporter's voice and the damage being done behind her in the background. "Mom, dad, we have to do something!" Kira told them.

Ken shook his head, even though she couldn't see. "Kira, please, no. It's too dangerous."

Kira groaned. "Dad!"

Yolei screaming, pointing to the TV.

"_Oh my god, it's going down after that big explosion those monsters shot out of their mouth! We have to get out of here!" _And then the TV went to a different program.

"Oh my god…they just destroyed the TV station…and everyone in it." Ken stated in shock. Suddenly the TV went in static.

Before anyone could comment, the window in their bedroom shattered and a Veggiemon came in, and two more after. Kira had no idea what was going on, so hung on to her mother. "What's happening?" She asked in fright.

Yolei hung onto her daughter. "Ken, do something!" She screamed. Then the bedroom door slammed open, falling off the hedges. Four Mushroomon came in. "Ken!"

Ken got up, along with Kannon, with angry faces. "Stay back!" Kannon got in front of his mother and sister.

Ken grabbed a lamp from the nightstand, waving it at the Veggiemon. "Get out of my house!"

The Veggiemon laughed. "Funny, human." He grinned. "They'll be great hostages. Especially the blind one."

Ken lost it. "Stay away from my daughter and wife!" He went to hit the digimon with the lamp, but the Veggiemon wrapped his vine around it and snatched it out of Ken's hands.

"Vines of Death!" He wrapped a vine tightly around Ken.

Kannon's eyes widened. "Dad!"

Mushroomon held their fists up. "Come quietly, digidestend. Or else we'll hurt you."

Ken groaned from the pain. "Yolei, just go quietly! I don't want you or the kids hurt!"

Yolei had tears, but nodded. "Kannon, hold Kira again so she doesn't trip." Kannon obeyed his mother and picked Kira up, bridal way. Ken was put down and he ran back to his family. "Ken!" Yolei hung on to his arm. Ken wrapped his arm around her and stayed close to his kids.

The Mushroomon grinned and motioned for them to go out. "After you."

Ken whispered quietly to his family. "When we walk by the bathroom, quickly run in there." They nodded. As they followed a Mushroomon into the hallway, they passed by bathroom in the hallway, the door open. "Now!" He pushed his family in, running in himself, and shut the door behind him, locking it. "Kannon set Kira down and lock the bathroom window! Yolei call T.K.!"

They did as told and Yolei quickly called. "T.K., pick up!"

"_Yolei!"_

"T.K., we need help! Mushroomon and Veggiemon are here to take us as hostages!"

"_Seriously?"_

Yolei rolled her eyes. "No, T.K., I'm lying to you because I feel like being a freaking comedian today!"

"_Sarcasm is not wanted!"_

"Then don't ask stupid questions!" She yelled in the phone.

Ken and Kannon were both holding the door back, as the Mushroomon were attacking the door. "Yolei!" Ken yelled at her.

Yolei got startled. "Oops, sorry! Anyways, T.K., help us!"

"_Okay, Yolei, give us a few minutes!"_

Before Yolei could answer, the bathroom window shattered open, onto Kira.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With T.K.'s End…**

The next thing T.K. heard over the phone was a window shattering, Kira screaming, Yolei screaming about Kira being grabbed, Ken yelling for a digimon to let his daughter go, Yolei screaming for Kannon, and a digimon yelling at Yolei to hang up the phone, and Yolei yelled, "Give me my cell phone back, you butt!" and the line went dead. T.K. looked to the others. "Ken and Yolei, along with Kannon and Kira are in grave danger, guys."

Matt's phone rang and he saw it was Marisol. Matt's eyes widened. "Kiyoshi and Marc are on a murder case that lasts for days…Marisol and Kiyo are home alone!" He answered. "Hello?" Tai came up next to him, trying to hear. He heard Marisol's soft voice. Matt listened, trying not to panic. "I got it, Mari, but where will they take you?" He yelled. "Hello? Hello? Mari?" He hung up on his phone and clenched his phone.

Tai put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with you." Matt nodded. "You guys go help Izzy!" After that said, they went their separate ways.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Matt and Tai…**

"What Marisol was telling me was that Bakemon and Soulmon were in the house. She was hiding in Kiyo's bedroom. She called me, told me she was leaving him wrapped in a blanket in his crib, and she would go out and hand over herself so they wouldn't search Kiyo's room. She called me over to get him so he wouldn't be alone." Matt told Tai and Kiyoshi over the phone.

"_Wait, no offense, dad, but why didn't she call me?"_

"You're on a murder case and you work all the way across town. I'm a few miles away." Matt let him know.

"_True. Mari wouldn't want Kiyo alone long. Where are you?_"

"Pulling up to your house right now." Matt parked the car and he and Tai jumped out.

"_Alright. I'm going to head over to Dishi and Esamee's to see what's happening. Marc's heading towards his house. Text me on how Kiyo's doing. And don't worry, dad, we know Marisol is strong, but I'm worried sick like you are."_

"Will do, Kiyoshi." Matt hung up. He looked to Tai. "Okay, Tai, let's hurry before things go bad."

Tai gulped. "And if things go bad?"

Matt thought about that and then shrugged. "I'm proud to be going down with you, buddy." He and Tai opened the door and saw that the house was torn up. TV broken, couch ripped, you name it, it was done for. Matt quickly went for his grandson's bedroom and heard soft playful noises. He opened the door and went to the crib. He saw his five week old grandson playing with a tiny Beanie Baby turtle. He smiled brightly and reached for Matt. Matt sighed in relief. "Hey, Kiyo." He cooed and took the tiny boy into his arms. "We'll find your mommy, don't worry."

Tai walked in and nodded. "That's right."

Matt frowned to Tai. "I just hope Marisol is okay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Back at the Izumi's…**

"Dream Dush!"

"Whoa!" Maro fell backwards as a bunch of garbage hit his body. He looked himself over and gagged. "Oh, gross!"

Ryo came up behind him. "Whew, Maro, you stink." He took Maro's hand to help him up.

Maro glared as he tried to wipe himself off. "Shut up."

"Ryo! Maro!" Chance yelled in alarm as he pointed towards them.

Ryo looked and saw Roachmon about to attack. "Flyswatter!" Roachmon came towards them, but Ryo grabbed Maro and they ducked. Roachmon, being the stupid one he is, missed them.

Maro chuckled. "Got to love these life-threatening situations we get ourselves into."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm a real fan. Now focus, we have to keep these guys away from Sakura!"

Sakura looked up from under her baseball cap next to her father, who had his arm around her. "Great! We have everyone in the neighborhood coming to see what's happening!" She looked to him. "We're screwed."

T.K. raised an eyebrow. "Well I would too if my next door neighbor's house just went to the ground because a giant elephant stomped on it."

Sakura shrugged. "True."

May slid in front of the two and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Sakura, come with me! Daniel has a "secret" hiding spot, I'll take you!"

T.K. nodded. "Good idea, May!" He gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug. "Be careful!"

Sakura nodded. "Ditto!" But before her and May could disappear from his sight, a Veggiemon suddenly came up and took a tight hold of May. "May!"

May screamed as she tried to get out of his grip, but nothing was working. "Let me go!"

Mimi gasped. "May! No!" She grabbed the hose from under the rubble and tried to find the faucet. "Where are you?" She growled in frustration. Once she found it, she turned it to the highest it could go and all the water pressure came out. She shot it towards the Veggiemon, who didn't know what hit him.

Sakura watched on, not paying attention. Suddenly, a large hand came up and snatched the baseball cap off Sakura's head. Sakura screamed when she felt it gone. "No!" She looked and saw Witchmon. "Oh, just leave me alone!"

The Veggiemon had recovered from the water attack when he saw Sakura. "There you are!" He laughed evilly. "Vines of Death!"

Sakura gasped as one of the vines snatched her into the air. She screamed. "Help!"

T.K. came up and punched the Veggiemon. "Let her go!"

Veggiemon became impatient and growled. "Stay out of my way!" He slapped T.K. away.

Kari came up next to T.K. and checked to see if he was okay. "T.K., wake up!"

Takeo came up with a piece of wood from the roof of the house. "Get your vine off my sister!" He slammed it on his head, making the Veggiemon dizzy. His grip loosened and Sakura fell onto the ground. Sakura quickly stood up, but she was so dizzy she didn't know what to do. Takeo was now distracting the Veggiemon.

"Dancing Leaves!"

Sakura gasped and tried to dodge the sharp as knives leaves hitting her body. A few cut her, but she'll live. Sakura tried to run away, but a extremely large digimon stopped her. Sakura looked up and saw it was Leomon. She gulped as she backed away.

Leomon narrowed his eyes. "Come now, child."

Sakura shook her head. "What do you want?"

"That is none of my business. I'm the deliever, not the messenger. Come with me and all this will stop." Leomon told her.

Sakura looked around. She saw her mom, Aiden, and Taichi around T.K., trying to wake him up. Mimi and Daniel were with May as she was trying to recover from the attack. Takeo was taking many hits from the Veggiemon, Izzy went up to help, but it was useless.

"Not only are they suffering, but many of your friends and family have already been taken hostage because we're trying to get information out of them on your whereabouts." Leomon told her. Sakura looked back to him in shock. "Innocent people in this city are losing their homes and some even lives because of you. Everyone is looking for you, Sakura Takashi."

Sakura let a tear roll down her cheek. "Call off the search…"

Leomon smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Sakura glared. "I'll give myself up if you stop hurting innocent people!"

"Sakura, don't!"

Sakura turned to see her twin brother with Matthew, a bit away. A few Mushroomon in their way. "Kanaye…" She whispered.

"Sakura, don't do it!" Sakura looked towards Kari and T.K. Their eyes begging her to not do this.

"Sakura, don't you dare give up!" She saw May struggling to get up, but was supported by her mother. May looked angry. "This isn't the right way!"

Sakura was becoming a little stressed out and didn't know what to do. Leomon lost his patience and made the decision for her. He harshly grabbed on to her and created a portal. "Enough of this! Let's go!" He went through the portal with a helpless Sakura in his arms, as the other slaves followed him.

Kari got tears in her eyes. "No!"

Matthew saw Kanaye collapse from exhaustion. "Kanaye!" He went up to him and held him. "Kanaye, come on! You got to get up!" He looked up. "Taichi, what are you doing?"

Taichi kept crawling on his arms to push himself over to where Matthew was. Matthew was amazed by his twin. Ryo and Maro came up to them and helped out Taichi. "Is Kanaye alright?" Taichi asked.

Matthew couldn't answer. He was just overwhelmed with what just took place. Everything was destroyed. And now, so was his family.

Suddenly, police sirens came around the corner. Police surrounded the area and held out guns. "Freeze!"

The digidestend were now worried and confused. As everyone's hands went up, Izzy stepped forward. "Whoa, wait a minute! What are you pointing those guns at us for?" He yelled.

One cop, who was dressed differently, came walking up. "I'm the Captain here and you, Izzy Izumi are an accomplice with those monsters."

Izzy's eyes widened. "How's that?"

"No questions." He took out handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Everything faded for the boys as two cops came up to them. They looked familiar. "Hey, aren't you those Takashi kids?"

Maro groaned. "Aw, crap."

Ryo backed away with a fake grin. "Well, those are the Takashi's, I'm not, so I'm just going to leave." Before he could leave, one of the cops grabbed his shirt collar. "Dang!"

"Not happening, Kamiya!" The other cop said. "You're always with the Takashi's when they're in trouble. Get in the car."

Soon, Matthew, Taichi, and Ryo were in one car, so Maro could go with his parents. Kanaye was in an ambulance with T.K. _"_I swear the police station have our pictures on their walls." Matthew whispered.

Ryo shrugged. "I would believe it."

Taichi looked a bit freaked out, for he had never been in a cop car before…or so far in his new memory life, he hasn't. "Do we usually get in this much trouble? Even with the law?"

"Taichi…you have no idea." Matthew put his face in his hands. "Sakura…"

Ryo put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get her back."

Matthew looked up at him with tears. "I hope we do before it's too late to save her."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Marisol…**

Marisol was getting pretty frustrated right about now. She was in a dentist chair, with her wrists tied to the arm rests and her legs tied together. They taped her mouth shut as well. The office was empty and ruined, thanks to the digimon who scared them off. Unfortunately for Marisol, when Sakura went with Leomon, the whole search was called off and every single digimon slave in the real world went back to the digital world. _"Why me?"_

Suddenly, Marisol heard a door get kicked open. "Police! Anyone here?" Marisol started screaming through the tape as much as she could. She tried to move around and make as much noise as she possibly could. A policeman came in and saw her in the state she was in. "Oh, crap! You're Kiyoshi's wife!" He pulled out a pocket knife and Marisol stayed still until he was done. Once he got her out, he had a grim expression.

Marisol raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I've been called to do this." He sighed and took out his handcuffs, making her turn around. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Marisol was in shock. _"You're kidding, right?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Ichijouji Family…**

Ken and Kannon kept trying to slam open the doors to a basement they were locked into, but still after hours, nothing would budge. Yolei was with Kira, backs against a wall, trying to recover from what happened. Kira's tears still hadn't stopped. "I wish Micah was here…"

Yolei examined her daughter's shoulder again, which had a good size gash that wasn't bleeding anymore, thank god. "I know you do, baby girl. He'll find out about this and be here when he can, don't worry."

Kira nodded. "Stupid war." She mumbled.

Ken came down with a grim expression, Kannon right behind him. "How's Kira's shoulder doing?" He asked in concern, standing in front of them.

Yolei sighed. "It stopped bleeding, but how can we stop it from getting infected?"

The doctor-in-training rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Sadly, my medical knowledge is for delivering babies. Not inflicted wounds." Kannon frowned. "I'm sorry, Kira."

Kira shook her head. "It's okay." She leaned against her mother. "How long do you think we'll be trapped here?"

Ken sighed deeply. "Who knows…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Sakura…**

Sakura struggled against her shackles on her wrists. The machine she was under was about the same one as before when Taichi was hurt by it, only the difference was she wasn't sitting down. She had to stand during her torture.

The extremely large, extremely evil digimon came before her, making her cower in fear. MedEvilGallentmon chuckled. "Yes, be afraid of me, dear child. Be very afraid." He threatened. "No one is coming for you this time."

He looked to Datamon, who took that as the signal. He turned the machine on.

Sakura cried silently. MedEvilGallentmon was right.

No one was coming this time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well…that was exciting…**

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice.**

**-D-A-**

**Preview of Chapter 36: Four Minutes**

"_Good news, Sakura's not dead!"_

"_What's the bad news?"_

"_Bad news is, we have four minutes till MedEvilGallentmon's bomb blows up the whole Digital World, destroying everything!"_

_**0o0o0o**_

"_I lost my inner power…I'm not the Keeper of Innocence anymore. MedEvilGallentmon is unstoppable."_

_**0o0o0o0o**_

"_Oh, the whole Digi-Family with their digimon is together again…how special. Too bad that's about to end!"_

_**0o0o0o**_


	36. Four Minutes

Okay…this is heartbreaking for me to say…but…this is it.

There will be no sequel after this.

I'm sorry, but it's time for me to finish Digimon: For Real and This Is SO Not Funny.

Then I want to start a new series after…Digimon, of course. Perhaps another Takari centered. Maybe Kids, maybe not. Probably make it when T.K. and the gang are still teens. Not sure. It will come to me when the time comes…god knows when that will be.

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 9th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 9th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -15 - 9th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 14 - 8th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 14 - 8th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 8th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 15 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 7th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**-Chapter Thirty-Six – 4 Minutes-**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up, trying to figure out what happened. She was in the middle of one of the many forests in the digital world, laying in the icky dirt. She shook her head as she remembered the pain she endured only hours before. She finally got the strength to stand up on her own when she heard something from the distance.

"She's close, she's close! I sense her! I'm almost to my Sakura!" An excited voice of Lopmon was heard.

Sakura was relieved to be able to have comfort from her friend, but still shaken. Suddenly a bunny digimon jumped onto her and hugged her with much strength you would never guess a small digimon like her could have. Sakura winced. "Lopmon…" She saw in front of her the rest of the gang's digimon partners. "Hey, guys." She gave a small wave once Lopmon released her.

Lopmon dropped to the ground. "Sakura, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Can you take me home, please? I'm no use to the digital world anymore."

The digimon before her gasped. "Sakura, how can you say such things?" Lopmon's ears dropped.

Sakura shrugged. "What good is a digidestend without her crest power?"

"Sakura, stop talking like that! We have bad news that we have to tell the others now!" Lopmon snapped, not wanting to hear her partner talk so depressing anymore.

****

**Takashi Household**

Kanaye stumbled into the Takashi household as everyone else followed. May stomped in and growled. "Well, getting arrested was a blast! Let me mark that off my list of things to do just to piss my parents off!"

Izzy shook his head. "Give it a rest, May."

Kanaye took his digivice out of his pocket. "Ready?"

Maro groaned. "Sure, why not? Who needs dinner or a rest?"

Marc laughed. "Welcome to my life."

Matthew looked down at Taichi. "Can you handle another adventure?"

Taichi grinned. "Yes, sir!"

T.K. was looking around casually, when his eyes caught a glimpse of Esamee comforting a distraught Dishi, who was worried about his family. T.K. put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I have a plan. Your team should go ahead and go grab Sakura, we'll meet up with you guys in a little while, okay?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes at his dad, who smiled. "Okay, dad."

Ryo sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

May shrugged. "Why not? I feel like I'm going to collapse and die, but whatever. Sakura needs us."

Chance stepped up. "I'll go with you guys, just to make sure you don't get yourselves or Sakura killed." He smirked.

Kanaye rolled his eyes. "Haha, you're so funny, I almost forgot to laugh." He said in a dry voice.

Maro whined. "Can I at least grab a bottle of water or something?"

Chance grabbed Maro's arm and shoved him to the nearest computer. "No time, dude, let's go!"

Kanaye put his digivice towards the computer. "Digiport open!"

Once they were gone, the adults looked to T.K. "Dude, what was up with that?" Davis questioned.

"Yeah, why didn't we go with them?" Marisol asked.

"They need our help now more than ever, dad." Takeo commented.

"Are you sure you made the right decision here?" Matt joined in.

Kari smacked his arm, making T.K. jump back in shock. "Our daughter is in danger and you suddenly want stay home?"

"Seriously, have you lost it?" Tai asked in amusement, pretty proud of his sister.

T.K. rubbed his arm. "Kari, that hurt."

"Suck it up and answer us." Mimi demanded, Izzy and Sora next to her, agreeing.

"Well if everyone would let me explain, then I could answer you!" He snapped. "Guys, we have to find Ken and Yolei, along with Kannon and Kira."

Dishi smiled at T.K. "Thanks, T.K."

T.K. gave a strong nod. "It's what a family does."

Matt looked to T.K. "Let me get a hold of Micah and Kyle."

T.K. smiled. "Genius. It's time we all stood up together."

Davis narrowed his eyes. "Let's go rescue my best friend!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Sakura and the Digimon.**

"Thank you, Piximon." Lopmon and Terriermon looked back to Sakura and the other digimon in worry. "We have a very big problem."

Sakura looked from the ground to them. "What is it?"

"There's a bomb from the lair you just came out of." Lopmon explained. "It's set to go off in an hour, so we need to go stop it, without the others."

Guilmon began jumping up and down like a madman, with his claws in the air like he was raising his hand in a classroom. "Ooh, ooh!"

Lopmon sighed. "Yes, Guilmon?"

Guilmon smiled brightly. "I'll go find Taichi and the others! I sense them here already!"

Peckmon nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

"It's actually a very good one!" BlackAgumon complimented Guilmon.

Lopmon nodded. "Agreed." She gave a small smile to Guilmon. "Go on and meet us at the lair, but remember Guilmon, only one hour."

Piximon butt in. "Actually, you only have 51 minutes and 34 seconds."

SnowAgumon narrowed his eyes at the small digimon. "No one asked you."

Terriermon sighed. "Actually, let's send Peckmon and BlackAgumon with Guilmon. More protection for the others."

"Good idea, but let's hurry!" Lopmon grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**At the Autumn Leaf Fair…**

"No, no, MidEvilGallentmon's lair!" May yelled at the digimon they were trying to get directions from. The digimon looked at her like she was nuts.

Daniel grabbed May's arm. "May, May, we're guys, we'll eventually find out where the lair is. Who needs directions?"

May snapped her arm away from his grip and glared. "Sakura's life is at stake and you want to choose now of all times to act like real men? Jeez!"

Matthew sighed. "May's right, guys. This isn't the time to act like we know everything." He went up to a Neemon and put a smile on. "Can you help us?"

The digimon just started laughing it's head off.

Matthew blinked. "Did I say something funny?"

Chance decided to try the Ogremon nearby. "Hey, we need directions."

"Yeah, well, I need to find money to eat with, but that's obviously not going to happen!" The Ogremon yelled at him and walked away.

Kanaye and Taichi looked at each other and shrugged. Maro shook his head. "This town is nuts!"

Yes, they were in the lovely Autumn Leaf Fair and everyone seemed to be on their period. "What is with these digimon?" Daniel asked.

"They've flipped their lid." May commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryo had enough and ran up to the Ogremon that was now walking away from Chance, and he got in front of him. "Look, our friend was kidnapped and we need directions to where she is! So just help us!" He yelled, getting frustrated.

Ogremon looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "You talking to me?"

Ryo glared, clenching his fists. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

Chance chuckled while Matthew flinched. "Uhh, Ryo, let's just ask someone else."

"No, this guy is going to help us!" Ryo growled. "We need to find Sakura and he seems to know something!"

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"You're hiding something, buddy!" Ryo pointed in Ogremon's face. "Do you work for MidEvilGallentmon?"

Ogremon froze with a serious face, but Ryo stood his ground as well. Suddenly, he grabbed Ryo's shirt and threw him to the side and began running away.

Ryo fell to the ground with a loud thud. Maro and Kanaye went up to him to help him up. "Ryo!"

Ryo got up on his own and began running after Ogremon. "Come back here!" The others had no choice, but to follow him. Ogremon made a sudden sharp turn. Once Ryo made the sharp turn himself, he froze. "What?" The others caught up with him and saw what he saw. A crowd of many digimon, shopping in the outdoor market. Ryo growled. "Who knows where that guy is now!"

Maro panted, putting his hands on his knees to rest. "Ryo, I didn't know you could lose your patience like that!"

Chance gave a tired grin. "Don't worry, Ryo. I have a feeling you'll meet back up with him someday."

Matthew sighed. "Alright, let's-"

"TAICHI!"

Taichi looked up and saw a red digimon heading straight for him. "Whoa!" Suddenly he was thrown back, doing a backwards summersault.

Matthew's eyes went wide. "Taichi, you okay?"

Taichi got up, throwing Guilmon off of him and trying to get the new headache out. "Yup, I'm okay."

Guilmon went on top of Taichi again, bringing him into a tight hug. "Oh, Taichi, Taichi, how I missed you!"

Taichi blinked. "I just saw you like a couple hours ago…"

Guilmon shrugged. "I still missed my best friend."

Taichi gave a small smile. "You're my best friend too."

Matthew cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, well, next to Matthew, and then you're my best friend!" Taichi gave a nervous smile.

"Daniel!"

"Matthew!"

The digidestend saw Peckmon and BlackAgumon heading for them, but more graceful. "We've been looking for you for over a half hour now!"

"Actually, you have 17 mins and 40 seconds." Piximon said from behind BlackAgumon, who almost had a heart attack.

"Quit following us, you annoying bird!" BlackAgumon yelled and he tried to shew him away.

Matthew blinked in awkwardness as he watched his digimon try to flat a bird, who was teasing him in the air. Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Does he always do that?"

Matthew shook his head. "No." He sighed. "Okay, dude, what do we only have 17 mins and 40 seconds left for?"

"Actually it is now 16 mins and 12 seconds." Piximon informed.

BlackAgumon slapped his clawed hand on his forehead. "Crap!"

"And where is the rest of our digimon?" May joined in.

"Did you guys find Sakura?" Ryo asked. "Is that where SnowAgumon is?"

Peckmon nodded. "Yes, we did, but it's too late."

Kanaye gulped. "Too late?"

"She's alive, but no longer the keeper of Innocence." Peckmon informed. "There is a bomb in MidEvilGallentmon's lair, and if it goes off, we'll never be able to get Sakura's power back and this village will be destroyed."

"And the bad part about that last part is…?" Chance dragged.

May slapped her brother's arm. "Shut up! I want to find Sakura, right now!"

"Yes, please take us to my sister." Kanaye said in almost desperation. "Sakura needs me more than ever right now." Maro put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Of course, but we have to hurry." Peckmon nodded.

"15 mins and 14 seconds." Piximon said.

"SHUT UP!"

Guilmon grabbed Taichi's hand and pulled him. "Let's go, Taichi!"

Taichi shook his head in amazement. "So much energy in just one digimon."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sakura and the other Digimon**

"We are climbing up the rocks again, why?" Gekomon whispered loudly.

"Because no one in their right minds would climb up them." Lopmon stated as she used her ears to grab each rock to go up.

Terriermon was following her example. "And that made no sense."

Lopmon rolled her eyes. "No henchmen would watch these rocks for intruders."

Koemon panted heavily. "Well, jeez, I wonder why!"

"Ssshhh!" Lopmon warned. "They can still hear us if we're too loud."

"Why couldn't I go with the others again?" Gekomon was beginning to annoy poor Lopmon.

"Because you're our secret weapon." Lopmon growled out. "Now shut up!" Lopmon looked next to her. "Are you doing alright, Sakura?"

SnowAgumon glared. "Sakura? What about me? I'm the one carrying her!"

Sakura looked to him. "Am I heavy?"

SnowAgumon shook his head. "No, that's not what I was mad about."

"SnowAgumon, Sakura was too weak to climb up on her own, so suck it up!" Lopmon snapped.

"And you need to get that stick out of your non-existent butt!" Gekomon yelled.

Lopmon gasped and looked down at him. "What did you just say?"

Terriermon gulped. "Uhh, guys, we should probably hurry since we only have a few minutes."

"Approximately 7 minutes and 3 seconds." Piximon appeared behind them.

Lopmon growled. "Go away!" She looked to the others. "Terriermon is right though, so let's move!" She began to climb up, but looked back to Gekomon. "I'm going to hit you so hard later."

Sakura blinked. "Jeez, you guys are worse than me and the old Taichi."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With the Team.**

"We're here, we're here!" Growlmon yelled.

Taichi panicked. "Growlmon, they'll hear us!"

Chance shrugged. "Aw, we're not used to being quiet, Taichi; no worries."

"Okay, now I wish Piximon was here to annoyingly tell us how much time we have left." DarkTryannomon commented, running through the forest.

"No problem, I've been watching my watch since Piximon told us the last time and we have 6 mins and 59 seconds." Matthew got nervous. "We're getting too close, guys!"

"Then let's hurry it up!" Ryo yelled.

"I reckon that Sakura and the others are already inside the castle taking care of it, so I see no reason to be in such a hurry." Peckmon said, Daniel riding on his back.

"Inside as heroes or prisoners?" Ryo asked in a dull voice.

Maro laughed. "Okay, stop! You guys are being ridiculous!"

"Come on, guys, we gotta hurry! There's only 5 minutes left!" Matthew yelled. "Are we even close?"

"Just above that hill!" DarkTryannomon answered.

****

**T.K. and the Adults…**

"I don't think we thought this through…" Davis mumbled, scratching his head, not knowing which way the lair was.

"You think?" Yolei yelled. "You guys should've gone with the kids!"

"We couldn't just leave you guys!" Dishi yelled. "We didn't even know if you were alive or not! I'm mean, jeez, look at Kira's arm!" He motioned to Kira injured arm, that was now covered with dry blood. It looked painful, and it was painful.

"And why aren't we taking her to a hospital again?" Taya asked curiously. "That can get infected."

"Because the kids need our help more than any other battle before." Kari said. "This battle is one that could stop the cycle."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Yes, Gatomon told me this would happen one day…" She trailed off, but snapped back. "But they need all of us!"

"All of us…meaning…?" Aiden asked.

"Tai's team, Davis' team, your team, and now Matthew's team." Kari pointed out. "And all of our digimon."

Marc sighed. "Aunt Kari, we don't even know where any of our digimon are. We haven't seen any of them for months." He informed her sadly.

"I know." Kari stated. "But this is destiny, so they'll show up soon!"

Esamee groaned. "I hate that word."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "What word?"

"Destiny."

"Digidestend!" Piximon came flying towards them in a hurry.

T.K. blinked. "Uhh…hi?"

Piximon didn't waste time with his message. "Good news or bad news first? Hurry!"

"Good news, please." T.K. breathed out. Good news would be lovely at this moment.

"Good news, Sakura's not dead!" Piximon announced.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding in. "What's the bad news?" T.K. asked.

Piximon suddenly frowned. "Bad news is, we have four minutes till MedEvilGallentmon's bomb blows up the whole Digital World, destroying everything!"

"Well, that's definitely not very good news!" Mimi commented.

"Uh, no, not really, mother!" Kimberly panicked.

"We need to get out of the Digital World while we still can!" Willis Jr. yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Kari yelled. "We are not leaving the kids here!"

Taya nodded. "We have to help save the digimon too!"

"Okay, do you hear yourselves?" Willis Jr. freaked. "There is no possible way to grab the kids and save all the digimon, not to mention stop the bomb in 4 minutes!"

"Actually it's now 3 minutes and 41 seconds." Piximon added.

"3 minutes or 3 seconds, it doesn't matter!" Tai yelled, taking charge. "We are digidestend!"

"Who don't have enough time!" Willis Jr. argued. "How do we get to the kids in such SHORT time?"

"Maybe we can help?"

Everyone looked behind them and saw a sight for sore eyes. Tai got tears. "Agumon!"

Agumon smiled big and ran up to Tai, into his arms. "Oh, Tai, how I've missed you!"

Davis got Veemon in his arms, giving him a high five. "Where you been, buddy?"

"No time for talk!" Yolei threw Hawkmon in the air with all the strength she could conjure up. "Digivolve and get us to the kids!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**At the Lair…**

**Front Entrance.**

"Sakura, come on!"

Sakura shook her head as she watched ShogunGekomon get all the hits as he blocked the entrance to stop henchmen from going in and going out. "I'll stay with ShogunGekomon, wait for the others!" She yelled back to her digimon.

Lopmon nodded, knowing Sakura didn't want to go back into the place that traumatized her till the end. "Stay with ShogunGekomon, okay?" With a nod from Sakura, Lopmon motioned to the other digimon and left for the inside. Lopmon ran into the place like she lived there, with the others following her. "We gotta hurry!" Suddenly a few Kiwimon stepped in front of their path. Lopmon growled. "Move."

"Never." One Kiwimon answered.

SnowAgumon smirked. "Digivolve!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Lair.**

**Front Entrance.**

Peckmon dropped Maro, Daniel, Ryo, and Chance off right next to Sakura as he went to help block digimon from getting inside.

Maro gave Sakura a tight hug as Ryo looked around. "Where are the other digimon?"

"Inside, trying to stop the bomb!" Sakura yelled.

"Why aren't you with them to help stop them?" Ryo asked in a hurry.

Sakura looked away. "I lost my inner power…I'm not the Keeper of Innocence anymore. MedEvilGallentmon is unstoppable."

"Unstoppable?" Maro asked.

"He has the highest power." Chance muttered, but they could still hear them. "But we have to trust that they can stop the bomb."

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shot out his fireball to help make way towards the lair. "I did warn you!" Taichi, who was on stop, was feeling nauseous. Kanaye put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Matthew, on top of DarkTryannomon with May, looked at ShogunGekomon, who was taking attacks one after another, blocking the entrance. "We have to go help ShogunGekomon, and quick!" Matthew yelled to DarkTryannomon.

May got worried. "He looks pretty injured!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "ShogunGekomon!" and waved her hands in the air to get his attention.

ShogunGekomon opened his eyes, ignoring the pain, and saw his human partner coming towards him. "May!"

"Just hold on, we're coming!" May yelled, then looked deeper. "Sakura!"

Matthew got wide eyes and looked around. "Where?"

May rolled her eyes and moved his head towards it. "There, you idiot!" She pointed to the side of ShogunGekomon and saw a small blonde girl with the other boys. "She's alright!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Adults.**

Aquilamon was flapping his wings as fast as he possible could to quickly head towards the lair, with Yolei cheering him on. "I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled to her, panting.

Yolei glared. "Well, keep going!"

Ken bit his lip. "Easy, Yolei." He tried to calm her down while keeping a strong arm on his daughter.

With the Ichijouji family, along with Davis, Willis, and Willis Jr. on top of Aquilamon, Tai was keeping a good eye out for any sign of anything on top of Greymon, Bridget right next to him. "Wait, I see smoke!" He pointed towards it.

"Where?" Mimi asked, as she and Kimberly, along with Marc, rode in Togemon's hand.

"East!"

All the digimon in the sky spotted it. "Follow us!" Birdramon said, trying to be careful with Sora, Bridge, Esamee, and Dishi on top.

"We have to hurry!" Joe yelled.

Nikko looked at his watch. "1 minute and 56 seconds!"

"We'll never make it!" Willis Jr. yelled.

Kannon glared at him. "Shut up!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Matt, Micah, and Kyle.**

"Dad, head east! I see smoke!" Micah yelled to his dad, who was telling Garurumon where to go. Kyle was behind him, feeling sick. As Garurumon made a sharp turn, Kyle groaned. Micah flinched. "Please don't throw up on me." He begged.

Kyle glared. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

"Enough arguing, we have to hurry!" Matt yelled from the front.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Noah and Haru.**

Noah was at his kitchen counter, eyeing his digivice, which was vibrating and lighting up, indicating he needed to go to the digital world. He couldn't understand why it was calling for him. His doorbell rang and he went to answer, opening to Haru, who held his digivice, which was also going off. Noah's eyes went wide, but nodded. They ran to his room where his laptop was located.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I don't know if we'll make it in time!"

"Sure we will! Have hope!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Hey, slow down, I can hardly keep up!"

"Well, try!"

"I wonder what T.K. will say when he sees me!"

"I hope Kari doesn't faint!"

"We have to hurry! 1 minute and 23 seconds left!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"...are you ready, Armadillomon?"

"Yes, Cody."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Another part of this beautiful clouded place.

"I don't know about this."

"It doesn't matter, Jomei, we still have to go. We have to help save the world."

"But we are no longer in the world, so why should we care?"

"…your brother and dad are there…not to mention Esamee."

"…okay, let's go, Maro."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Lopmon.**

"Lopmon, 45 seconds left!" Terriermon yelled as she had a box open with many green, blue, and red wires in there.

"I need silence!" Lopmon yelled.

"Too bad, you're not getting that anytime soon!" Gargomon growled. "Gargo Pellets!"

Lopmon had sweat dripping down her face as she was under a lot of pressure. She had to cut one of the cords, if one was wrong, they would all blow to bits and the digital world would be destroyed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Front Entrance.**

"ShogunGekomon" May screamed as one attack too many finally took his toll on him and he crashed into the lair, breaking down the entrance. Ryo grabbed her and covered her from the debris.

Matthew gulped. "34 seconds!"

Sakura got tears. "Lopmon…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Adults.**

Once the older digidestend popped up over the hill, facing the destroyed lair, they immediately spotted the kids.

"Let's help them!" Marc yelled.

"Well, duh, what did we come here for?" Esamee said sarcastically. "A party?"

Marc glared. "Say what?"

Taichi was trying to hold onto Growlmon, as he took many attacks at once, but it was getting challenging.

Kari saw this and immediately ran towards them with T.K. "Taichi! Kanaye!"

Taichi looked to his parents. "Mom! Dad!"

Kanaye shook his head. "Jump, Taichi! We have to get off Growlmon now!"

Taichi nodded. "Alright, you first!"

Kanaye jumped down, landing on the grassy ground with a thud, but got back up. "Okay, Taichi, come on!"

Taichi shook his head. "No, I'm staying with Growlmon!"

"What?" Kanaye asked in disbelief. "You'll be killed!"

Growlmon growled. "He's right, Taichi!"

Taichi took a deep breath. "No, we're best friends and friends don't leave each other behind!"

Growlmon had a tear roll down his cheek. "Thanks, Taichi." He suddenly felt fired up. "Ready?"

Taichi smiled brightly. "Ready!" He saw his parents with Kanaye and knew that his brother was safe now. "Let's do this!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Lopmon.**

Frigimon punched one away as he looked back to Lopmon. "Only 21 seconds left!"

Lopmon also had tears, along with the sweat, rolling down her face. "Oh man."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Noah and Haru.**

Noah, Haru, and Dobermon showed up the same way the other digidestend came and looked at the destruction. "Dang, they did better than us and they're trying to save the world!" Haru commented.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time, you moron!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Front Entrance.**

As May tended to ShogunGekomon, the others ran inside to find their digimon. Sakura ran where she felt was right. "Lopmon!" She screamed.

Maro gulped. "Why do I have a feeling we are committing suicide by running in here?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**With Lopmon**

"10 seconds!" Terriermon yelled.

Lopmon closed her eyes. "Roses are red…violets are blue…"

Terriermon raised an eyebrow. "Lopmon!"

"5 seconds!" Ryudamon yelled.

"Flowers are sweet…and so are you…" Lopmon put her sharp nail around the blue wire.

"3 seconds!"

"LOPMON!" Sakura screamed as she came in the room.

Lopmon took a deep breath and cut it. Everyone froze. Matthew looked at his watch. "Oh my god, Lopmon, you did it!" He yelled.

Lopmon fell to the ground, exhausted. Sakura came running up to her and smiled. "Let's go get you some fresh air."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

MedEvilGallentmon looked on as he watched everyone gather together outside, with the others that were on their way joining. "There's more coming." He mumbled. "Even those who have fallen are coming back just to lend their powers to these rotten brats." He smirked. "Oh, the whole Digi-Family with their digimon is together again…how special. Too bad that's about to end!" He turned around to the many large sized digimon, who were still under his spell. "Kill them."

**--**

**Holy Crap…okay, guys, one more chapter left! Then the series is over! Forever done!**

**Please review! Lord only knows when I'll get the next chapter out, but it's one to look for and that you don't want to miss! Promise! Since I last updated, I gradually have been working on this chapter, research and looking back from the other chapters/stories, so the next chapter will be about the same…let's hope not though.**

**-D-A-**

**Preview for Chapter 37: It's Now or Never**

_Taichi, your memory is back!_

_With every original digidestend right here right now, we'll give you all of our gifts and you'll destroy MedEvilGallentmon._

_Once this is over…the cycle of the digidestend will be over for good._

_It's a face off!_

_Meaning?_

_Meaning this is a trap!_


	37. It's Now or Never

Well, it has been one hell of a ride, ya'll.

I'm relieved that this will be over with. No offense, but it's a burden to keep all my faithful readers of this Trilogy waiting so long at a time.

Thanks my faithful readers. You all are so lovely. It's been a long ride through Third Time Around, Puzzle Pieces, and Flowers are Blooming, but it's time to wrap this up.

At the end of the chapter, a list of all my faithful reviewers will be acknowledged.

Enjoy. This is going to be one long ass chapter.

_**Flowers Are Blooming**_

Sequel to Puzzle Pieces

**Main Characters:::**

**Matthew** **(Scope) **-15 - 9th grade - BlackAgumon - Strength

**Taichi (Romeo or Romie)** -15 - 9th grade - Guilmon -Trust

**Ryo (Hazy)** -15 - 9th grade - SnowAgumon - Compassion

**Kanaye (Soldier)** - 14 - 8th grade - Terriermon - Dreams

**Sakura (Shy-Shy)** - 14 - 8th grade - Lopmon - Innocence

**Maro (Sunny)** - 13 - 8th grade - Koemon – Peace

**May **– 15 – 9th grade – Gekomon – Kindness

**Daniel** – 12 – 7th grade – Peckmon – Bravery

**-Chapter Thirty-Seven – It's Now Or Never-**

"We have a major boo-boo…"

Matthew never liked the sound of that. It always meant bad news, obviously. "What-"

"Dude!" Everyone jumped at Taichi's extremely loud voice. They haven't heard that in a while. And when did Taichi say dude? "What's the deal? Everyone forget about me?" Taichi came up, his hair a mess (shocker) and his clothes and face filthy with dirt. Guilmon was next to him, smiling brightly.

"It's him! It's Taichi!" Guilmon jumped up and down, pointing to Taichi.

Kanaye raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, we can see that, Guilmon."

"No, no! I mean it's the real Taichi!" Guilmon shouted, making Taichi wince.

"Okay, why are we talking like I was abducted by aliens and had my memory taken?" Taichi looked confused, scratching his head. "You guys are nuts."

Everyone looked to one another in shock. How could this be?

Ryo narrowed his eyes at Taichi. "Wait a minute." He said, no one really hearing him. He walked up to Taichi and stood in front of him. The usual Taichi would get intimidated, but the old Taichi would get annoyed. "Taichi?"

Taichi growled. "Why are you all staring at me? Especially you, Hazy!" He yelled in frustration.

Everyone gasped. Maro smiled. "He used Ryo's nickname."

"But Taichi doesn't remember our nicknames for each other…" Sakura's voice strayed off.

Matthew sighed in relief. "He's back."

Taichi looked to everyone. "What's going on?"

Maro ran up and jumped on his cousin, making him fall down. "Taichi, your memory is back!"

"Back?" Taichi raised his eyebrows, getting up when Maro got off. Matthew held out a hand to him to help him up. He took it. "I lost my memory?" He shrugged, like it was no big deal, which pissed the group off. "Well, that would explain why everyone and everything looks like hell. The real me wasn't here to take care of things. So what was I like? Did I go soft and was shy and crap? Cause the way you guys are treating me, it kind of seems that way." Taichi rambled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can I smack him on the head so the nice Taichi can come back?" She asked her twin, who stood behind her. "I liked him better."

May slapped her hand on her forehead, shaking her head in disbelief. "Gawd, this family is so freaking weird!"

"And that, my sis, will never change." Chance added in.

"Yeah, we've noticed that too." Everyone looked to the new voices, who stood only a few feet away from the group. Noah and Haru cautiously came up to the young group. "We're here to help."

Taichi clenched his fist. "Help? You kidnapped my sister and attacked me! How can you help?"

"Uh, Taichi, while you were…uh…out…things changed a bit around here." Sakura told him, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"A bit?" May commented. Sakura glared at her.

Taichi's eyes widened. "Oh, for the love of pete, tell me they aren't friends with us now!"

"Not friends, but not enemies either." Noah vaguely explained. "Where MidEvilGallentmon?"

"Good question, but he's somewhere in this lair, waiting for us to find him." Chance explained to the two newcomers. "But we're missing people."

"Lots of people." Matthew commented.

T.K. and Kari, along with the rest of the digidestend, minus Matt, Micah, and Kyle, came up to them. "Can you guys not disappear on us like that? Thanks!" Kimberly yelled, annoyed with the teenagers.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Kimberly, you should know by now that these kids are always on the move."

"Well, scratch that whole "lots of people missing" thing." Maro said.

"KARI!"

"T.K.!"

Before they could comprehend what was going on, T.K. and Kari were tackled (gentle with Kari) by two digimon they thought they'd never see again. Kari gasped. "Gatomon! Patamon!" T.K. was in shock, he couldn't say anything.

"And now things just got a whole lot crazier." Chance commented.

"No time for tears or explanations!" Patamon yelled.

Gatomon nodded, out of breath. "We have to move, but we have a problem!"

"Oh, of course, we do." Tai sighed. "Wouldn't expect less."

"We need all the digidestend and digimon here!"

Kari shook her head. "The other missing digidestend are on their way, Gatomon. So we'll have everyone."

Gatomon shook her head, a lot harder. "No, no, Kari, there's more coming, but they need to hurry their dead butts up!"

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Aiden asked.

"What are you talking about, Gatomon?" Davis asked, trying to remain calm.

"When I said we need all the digimon and digidestend, I meant ALL of the DIGIMON and DIGIDESTEND!" Gatomon yelled. She looked to Davis, Joe, and Taya. "Even the ones already in the afterlife."

Joe's eyes widened. "What?"

Taya shook her head in disbelief. "They're dead. They can't come back!" She screamed, tears coming from her eyes.

Aiden put his hands on her shoulders in comfort and gave Gatomon a warning look for upsetting his fragile wife. "You need to explain what the hell you're telling us right now, Gatomon."

"Are you saying Maro, Cody, and Jomei are coming back from the dead to help us stop MedEvilGallentmon?" Davis asked, in surprise.

Gatomon nodded. "Yes, but they need to get here soon. The main bomb is done with, but by the minute, MedEvilGallentmon is resting up with his newfound powers." She looked to Sakura. "Your powers have given him a token to immortal."

Matthew was getting angry. "Gatomon, you told us a long time ago that MedEvilGallentmon was already immortal."

"He weakened before, that's why he needed Sakura's powers. To return to his ultra powerful self he was born into." Gatomon turned to Sakura. "You need your powers back and pronto."

"Gatomon, how do you expect these kids to do that?" Yolei asked. "You just said he's immortal."

"But with our powers given to the kids, they'll have a chance. A slim chance, but it's a risk worth taking to save the digital world." Gatomon said. "When we give them our powers, not only will their digimon digivolve into greater levels, but Sakura will have enough power to do just that."

"Well, okay then!" Matt yelled, as he, Gabumon, and the boys walked up to the group. Micah ran up to Kira, making sure not to startle her, and hugged her. Kyle stayed next to Matt. "How do we give them our powers?"

"Unfortunately, we can't rush at the moment, because we need EVERYONE here." Gatomon was losing her patience. "Now, I understand the two deceased teenage boys being late, because they're still teenagers. It's common for them to not be on time. But Cody better have one hell of an explanation for being this late!"

Patamon nodded, sitting on top of T.K.'s head. "They were surprised about what was happening when we left first, but they should have been right behind us."

"If we didn't have any idea what the heck you guys were talking about, I would think you were escapees from the loony bin." Taichi commented. Gatomon glared at him.

T.K. blinked. "Do you guys sit up in the afterlife all day everyday doing nothing? Hanging out?"

Patamon shrugged. "Pretty much. It's like a never ending vacation! Maro calls it early retirement."

Davis chuckled. "That's my son."

"Whoa! Dad, you've gotten old!"

Davis jumped at the forgotten voice, who suddenly was next to him. "Maro!" He got tears. He went to hug him carefully and was shocked he could physically feel him. He released him after a few minutes. "I am not old son!"

Maro smiled back in a teasing way, trying to control his tears. "There's wrinkles. And I did the math, dad. You're almost fifty!"

"Davis?" Davis and Maro looked to Kiyoshi and Marisol, who looked in shock. Marisol was crying.

Davis motioned for them to come join them. "Maro, my son, this is Kiyoshi, my foster son. He came to live with me a few months after you…left." Davis gave a gentle smile towards Marisol. "And of course, Marisol."

Maro and Marisol hugged for a while, missing each other. Maro then gave Kiyoshi a surprise hug. "Thank you for taking care of my dad."

"I lost my family a year before I met Davis." Kiyoshi told the deceased boy. "So when I came to live with Davis, we kind of helped each other heal."

Maro sighed. "I'm glad."

"Dude, this is Maro!" The small group looked to the blonde haired, green eyed teenager, who put a hand on the brown haired Maro's shoulder. "Dude, my name is Maro Chance-Jomei Takashi! I was like totally named after you!" He turned to his parents. "By the way, can we drop the Chance, since he's alive and well? It's annoying have such a long name!"

Two familiar people to Maro came up behind the younger Maro. The older blonde haired man put a hand on Maro's mouth to quiet him. "Sorry, Maro, he's a bit hyperactive and talkative."

Deceased Maro chuckled. "Just like me, huh?" Maro smiled to both him and Taya. "Dang, did I call it or what? I knew you both would end up together forever! It was so obvious!" Maro looked around when he spotted who he was looking for. "Yo! Kannon!" Kannon looked to Maro in shock. "You owe me 20 bucks!"

Kannon ran up to the group with a grin. "I can't believe the first thing you say to me is something about a bet we made so many years ago."

"Typical me." Maro shrugged.

Meanwhile, Jomei was getting a lot of attention as well.

Here was his first response after greeting his father and brother. Nikko came up to him and punched him in the face. Jomei didn't fall or get a bloody nose, but it did shock him. "Nikko! What the hell was that for?" Jomei asked, holding his nose. It didn't hurt, but it did make him feel something.

Nikko had tears pouring from his eyes. "For killing yourself!"

Jomei sighed. "Yeah, okay, I deserve that. But hey, at least Maro wasn't alone after all these years, right?"

Nikko rolled his eyes. "Selfish jerk."

Jomei gave a soft smile. "Bratty brother."

"Jomei!" A kind voice ran up to him and jumped on him. Jomei held her up though. "Oh, how I hate you, but then again, I'm so happy to see you!"

Jomei was in shock when he put the redhead woman down. "Esamee?" He scratched the back of his head. "Wow, out of everyone, I didn't expect you to-"

"How could you be so selfish?" Oh, no. Esamee was now going to begin her rampage. "Didn't you know that back then, even though I treated you like shit, I still loved you? What the hell?"

Dishi came up with a nervous smile. "Excuse her language."

Jomei tried to smile. "Things never change." But his smile was gone. "Esamee, I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind. Nikko, I'm sorry too. I was selfish. Yes, I am a selfish jerk. I should've gone to someone for help, but I didn't. I took the easy, but painful way out. I hope you guys can forgive me."

Esamee smiled through the tears. "Oh, Jomei, I forgave you so long ago."

Nikko nodded. "I forgive you."

Aiden was extremely worried now. Taya was looking everywhere for any sign of her dad. This was going to destroy all the progress she's made to move on. "Damn it all." Aiden cursed. He saw his son still talking to his old friend, so decided to talk to Taya. "Taya-"

"Aiden, where is he?" Taya panicked. "He should've been here by now!"

Aiden's anger grew. "Taya, remember that this is only temporary."

"I know, but I need to see him." The tears he was expecting finally showed themselves. Taya went to Aiden for a hug, which he gladly gave. "I just want to say a proper goodbye to him." Her voice cracked.

Aiden kissed her head and just happened to look up for a second and saw the one person they've been waiting for. "Now's your chance, love." He released her so Taya could turn around.

She did so and her bright smile came upon her face. "Daddy!" She ran up to him and jumped into Cody's open arms.

Cody wrapped his arms around his only child with tears coming down his cheeks. "Hello, my precious daughter."

"Oh, how I've missed you, dad."

"But remember what I told you, Taya." Cody made her look up at him. "I'm always with you."

"Grandpa!"

Cody's smile got a whole lot bigger when he saw his grandson running up to him. "Maro!" He greeted with a happy tone. Maro jumped in Cody's arms, with a bright smile, like his mother's. "Oh, my boy, you're a handful to look after, you know that?" Cody poked Maro's chest, where his heart would be. "You, Ryo, and those crazy Takashi kids need to stay out of trouble."

Maro laughed. "Never going to happen, grandpa!"

Cody sighed. "Boy, you have no idea how busy you keep me. The other Maro over there calls death "early retirement", but how can that be when I'm always watching out for you!" He joked.

Maro shrugged. "I keep you in shape."

"Cody, did you forget about me?" An annoyed voice asked from the ground.

Cody's eyes widened as he gave a nervous smile. "Oops, sorry, Armadillomon…"

Taya walked up to Armadillomon and got to his level, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for protecting my father."

Armadillomon blushed. "Aw, shucks."

All in the middle of these reuniouns, one white kitty digimon was losing her patience. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Scratch that…the white kitty has lost her patience. Gatomon growled as everyone looked to her. "We have a world to save!"

Everyone nodded. "Go on, Gatomon." T.K. told her.

"I need their help though…where are those two, oh there's one!" Gatomon pointed to Lopmon in Sakura's arms. "Get over here, will you?" Lopmon rolled her eyes. "Now where the heck is-"

"Present!" The graceful voice of Lunamon came towards Gatomon and Lopmon. Lunamon's group of digimon stood next to their partners.

"Oh, how wonderful of you to finally join us." Gatomon mumbled.

Lunamon smiled brightly. "Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, well, too bad all that is now gone, you preppy digimon!" Gatomon snapped at her. "Now let's get this over with."

Lunamon and Lopmon smiled. "You explain, Gatomon."

Gatomon nodded and faced the rest of the many digidestend, who were all waiting for her explanation. "With every original digidestend right here right now, we'll give you all of our gifts and you'll destroy MedEvilGallentmon." Gatomon motioned for the young digidestend to step forward, which they did, along with their digimon partners. "Digivices, everyone."

Every single soul brought out their digivice, Gatomon sighed in a sad way. "Just keep in mind that…" She paused, but then quickly continued. "Once this is over…the cycle of the digidestend will be over for good."

Before Gatomon could continue, a roar was heard from underneath the lair. Gatomon inhaled sharply. "Times running out. Quick transfer your powers!"

**DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON**

**DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON**

As footsteps were heard above them as they crawled through the underground ventelation system, the young digidestend were praying. "If the floor gives out and we die, I swear I'll haunt you and annoy you for all enternity, Scope!" Taichi said, not loving the icky dirt somehow getting into his shirt.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he was leading his team through the holes with the map Gatomon gave him. "Tell me something I didn't know already, Romie." He liked the use of the nicknames again.

"How the heck did I get into this?" Chance growled out as he was behind everyone. "My team is outside."

"It's an age thing, get over it." Lopmon said, crawling next to Sakura.

Kanaye was wheezing as he crawled. "Terriermon…I'm getting tired with you on my back…you're not the lightest, you know."

Terriermon gasped. "I'm insulted!"

"Right now, I don't care, get off!" Kanaye whispered yelled. Terriermon complied, but was immediately disgusted by the dirt.

"You know, you guys have these nicknames, and I want one too!" Daniel whispered loudly.

Maro looked at him. "You really think this is the time to discuss this, Daniel?" He asked, frustrated. He really just wanted to stand up again.

"It's not like we have anything else better to do." May commented.

"Fine. May, you'll be Brat; Daniel, you can be Monkey; and Chance-"

"I swear, Maro, if you give me a nickname, I'll shove your face into the dirt!" Chance told him in a threatening voice.

Maro gulped and said nothing else.

"Who gives you the right to call me a Brat, Maro?" May glared.

"Since the greater good made me your cousin." Maro told her, chuckling.

The walls started getting narrow and the floor got closer to them. "I'm feeling claustrophobic." Kanaye said, sweating out his fear.

Ryo let Sakura and Lopmon go in front of him since it was too narrow to walk as a group. "Get over it, Soldier. We can't really go back now anyways."

BlackAgumon was crawling as low as he could without getting stuck, so was Guilmon and SnowAgumon, since they weren't exactly small. But of course, nothing goes easy for them. "Oof!"

"Owe!" Taichi said. "Ew! I totally face planted into BlackAgumon's butt!" He said as he gagged. Guilmon, behind Taichi, was chuckling. "Shut up!"

Matthew shushed him. "Quiet! BlackAgumon, what's wrong?" He asked in confusion of why he would suddenly stop.

"Uh, well, Matthew, to be frank here…I'm stuck." BlackAgumon said bluntly.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Stuck!"

Kanaye began breathing heavily and panicking. "Oh my god, we're going to die here, aren't we? Nevermind, don't answer that, we are doing to die here, in this godforsaken castle in this tight fit tunnel!" Kanaye was turning around onto his back and practically going in circles, almost crying.

May shook her head at the situation. "Wow, and you guys say I'm dramatic."

Matthew didn't answer and slammed his head onto the ground. He was a bit frustrated now.

"What now?" Maro called out from a few people behind Matthew.

Matthew sighed. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Well, hurry up before I kick your brother in the face with my shoe!" Ryo growled, since Kanaye was the one having a panic attack right behind him. Kanaye suddenly grabbed Ryo's ankle for comfort. "Don't. Touch. Me." Ryo dangerously growled out. Kanaye didn't listen. He just held onto Ryo's leg for dear life. "I'M GUNNA-"

Matthew had a light bulb turn off. "Okay, I got it!"

"About time!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I'll just keep going, wait till I get an exit, then come back to you guys. I have a map, I won't get lost." Matthew told them.

Everyone was hesitant to let him go alone, but it was their only hope. "Be careful, Scope." Sakura said in her soft voice.

Matthew smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I will, sis, I'll be fine." Then he continued on. It was a good ten minutes of crawling till Matthew saw a vent. He smiled and crawled quickly to it. He took out the screw driver his dad had brought to the real world to help and unscrewed the screws when he didn't hear anyone in the room. He opened the vent and set it aside. The opening was just barely wide enough to get him through. Matthew was thankful for that. The last thing he needed at the moment was for him to get stuck too.

Matthew looked at his surroundings and saw he was in a small kitchen. His mouth watered. "Oh, how much I want to eat, I have to go help the others." He carefully opened the door, looked everywhere, saw no one, and walked out, going towards the others.

…**.hmm….**

"Well, well, looks like we have an intruder." A Datamon turned to his master. "What would you like me to do with him?"

"Send Ravemon to bring him to me. Send out the larger slaves to find and imprision the others." MidEvilGallentmon said evilly as he watched the screen where Matthew is leaving the kitchen and goes into the hallway.

"Others, sir?"

"Of course, others! He wouldn't be stupid enough to come on his own! They're here in the castle somewhere, I know it! They're family is outside, but the rest of them aren't. They're here. Find them!" MidEvilGallentmon yelled.

Datamon shook in fear as he nodded quickly, typing on his keyboard. "Yes, find them, right away, sir!"

"Don't forget to send out the slaves!" As Datamon nodded and got to work on that, MedEvilGallentmon looked to the screen which shows Matthew running down one of the hallways, with a map in his hands. "Can't wait to challenge you, Keeper of Strength."

…**.hmmm….**

Matthew ran quickly down a hallway, he was almost there, but something suddenly felt off, like a trap was coming. He turned his head to see if anyone was around him or behind him, but nothing. He looked forward and couldn't stop running right into a wall of light, disappearing into it, along with the portal.

"AHH!" Matthew yelled as he fell from the sky to the ground. "Oof!" Matthew rubbing his head and buttox. "That going to leave a bruise." He mumbled. He got up and looked around. He was outside, but it was enclosed. Like a wrestling ring. "Uh-oh."

…**.hmmm….**

BlackAgumon started to sigh. "I'm worried about Matthew. He's been gone an aweful long time."

Sakura nodded. "Me too. What if he's in danger?"

Chance rolled onto his back. "Well then we'll have to bust out of here and save his butt." He began hitting and kicking the wood planks that were above them. "You guys can join in at anytime!" He said in a tired voice.

Everyone that could without getting stuck, turned onto their backs and began copying his actions. Finally, Chance got a loose board and forced it out. "Yes, I got it!" Chance said, taking in the free air and glad to be out of there. Chance turned around to get out of there, but sighed when he saw Roachmon, Karatemon, Meramon, and five Divermon stood in front of him. "Oh, snap."

"What do you see, Chance?" He heard Ryudamon ask from below.

Chance sighed. "Trouble."

One Divermon walked up. "Get out and show us your hands. The rest of you come out one at a time or else the boy gets it!"

Another Divermon grabbed Chance and prepared to bind him. Chance realized that if they tied him up and they all got captured, the plan and both worlds would be screwed. He used his skills to kick the Divermon to the wall.

Once Ryo finally got out, he jumped onto another Divermon. Roachmon approached May, which wasn't fun for her. "Oh gross, you're disgusting, don't even think about coming near me!" May yelled at him.

After every digimon was out of the hole, they looked furious. BlackAgumon growled. "Where is Matthew? My partner! Tell me now!"

…**.hmm…**

Matthew hit a wall out of frustration. Steel walls, pure dirt floors, too high to jump or climb to get out; it seemed hopeless. "Hopefully the others are alright." He whispered as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, you should worry about yourself, Keeper of Strength." A voice said from above.

Matthew gasped as he looked and saw an armored digimon jump onto the ground with a thud, then into a fighting stance. "Oh, crap." He gulped.

"You're my punching bag today!" Boltmon laughed. "Tomohawk Crunch!" He yelled, throwing his fairly heavy axe towards Matthew.

Matthew moved quickly and jumped as far as he could out of the way of the attack. The wall was cracked, but not enough to make it fall. Matthew stood up and walked back from Boltmon who walked to grab his axe. He easily took the weapon out of the wall and turned towards Matthew, who's heart was pounding. "My digimon partner isn't here! That's not fair!"

Boltmon laughed again. "Since when have I ever played fair?" He got serious. "Now stay still!" He gripped his axe. "Tomohawk Crunch!"

…**.hmmm…**

Taichi and the others followed the Divermon, after getting rid of the others, and he was leading them to the spot where Matthew fell into the portal. They prayed the portal would come back.

The Divermon informed them that MedEvilGallentmon was planning to use Matthew as a lab rat, to see how long he would last in the ring with a powerful digimon.

BlackAgumon knew Matthew would be killed if they didn't get there, so he hurried.

The Divermon pointed as they kept running. "It's coming up ahead. Don't stop!" And that's exactly what they did.

They passed through the portal just in time for Boltmon to call his attack. "Tomohawk Crunch!" As the axe went towards Matthew, BlackAgumon went into action. "Pepper Breath!" And threw the axe from it's intent target and into the wall again.

Matthew let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Took you long enough." He glared at the others.

BlackAgumon chuckled nervously. "Um…sorry?"

Boltmon ran towards a wall, which confused everyone then suddenly turned around. "You're time is up, digidestend." Suddenly, one by one, ultimate digimon started to appear. "We knew you would rescue your leader, so we thought ahead and decided to make you all our punching bags!"

Not only was Ravemon, Roachmon, the five Divermon, Karatemon, and BlueMeramon back, but to join were Asuramon, IceLeomon, Scorpiomon, Pandamon, MetalPhantomon, and behind them was the one they've been waiting and searching for.

Matthew sighed. "MedEvilGallentmon."

May blinked. "Oh, crap."

"I've had enough of your games and your partnerships. This is my world and you cannot stop me from destroying it." MedEvilGallentmon said as he stood behind all the digimon slaves, with his floating minion next to him, Datamon.

"We'll see about that!" Matthew looked to BlackAgumon. "Time to digivolve!"

BlackAgumon nodded, and looked to the other digimon. "Ready?" He called with a smile.

Once he got nods from every one of them, they began glowing.

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…ShineGreymon!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…Gallentmon!"

"SnowAgumon digivolve to…VictoryGreymon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…MegaGargomon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to…Cherubimon!"

"Koemon digivolve to…Armormon!"

"Peckmon digivolve to…Crowmon!"

"Gekomon digivolve to…ShogunGekomon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to…Ginryumon!"

The kids and the enemy digimon stood with their eyes wide. Their digimon still seemed to be glowing since they've never digivolved into these forms!

Maro smiled. "Dude, what happened? You guys look awesome!"

"Better question!" May walked to ShogunGekomon. "Why didn't you digivolve into something else?"

ShogunGekomon shrugged. "I can't. This is as far as I go."

May glared. "I want another digimon!" Suddenly, ShogunGekomon fell over with anime tears.

Chance rolled his eyes. "Yes, hi, nice to meet you guys, but we need to stay focused!" He said, pointing towards the digimon walking towards the group.

MedEvilGallentmon chuckled. "You're finished digidestend! You may have all the power in the world, but nothing can compare to mine!"

"Enough!" ShineGreymon suddenly flew towards MedEvilGallentmon and before he could attack, MedEvilGallentmon's hand reached and grabbed him, holding him above him.

"You want to play now, ShineGreymon, then let the games begin!" He yelled as he threw ShineGreymon towards a wall, which broke down.

Matthew looked on, feeling helpless. "ShineGreymon!"

Chance grabbed his arm. "The other digimon will distract the other slaves, let's go cheer ShineGreymon on, alright?"

Matthew nodded. "Thanks." Then they ran towards the opening.

**Meanwhile…**

GinRyumon watched Chance and Matthew run. "Be careful, Chance." He whispered. In the corner of his eye, he saw something run towards him. He quickly grabbed the person, picked them up and threw them over his shoulder, knocking them into the wall behind. "That was easy." He commented as Asuramon stood up in anger.

…**hmmm….**

Suddenly Crowmon cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Ravemon lowered his weapon and chuckled, putting his clawed foot on the back of Crowmon's back. "We look so much alike, let's fight about it!"

Daniel gasped and ran towards Crowmon. Maro grabbed him back. "Daniel, look out!"As they fell backwards, they barely missed the Divermon's attack. They sat up and saw the five Divermon heading their way. "We're in trouble…"

…**.hmmm…**

Armormon watched Maro save Daniel and was frightened for Maro's safety. "I have to get him out of here." He said as he tried to run towards his partner, but was in vain when Pandamon appeared before him.

Pandamon didn't look feared. "Animal Nails!" He yelled as he went towards Armormon with his sharp nails he had hidden under his paws.

Armormon dodged and tried to get away from Pandamon. "Surprise Attack!" He charged at Pandamon with energy bursting around his body and slashed him, sending him back.

Armormon was shocked when Pandamon quickly got up and ran towards him. "Panda Pummel!" And threw him back, tackling him.

…**.hmm…**

MegaGargomon attempted to run and help his fellow teammate, but was grabbed on the back and thrown to the side like a piece of nothing. BlueMeramon stood there, with a dull look, as always. MegaGargomon yelled a battle yelled as his guns were preparing themselves. "Gargo Missles!"

Blue Meramon simple jumped backwards, away from the missile. He quickly attacked back. "Fire Blast!" His body was deeply inflamed suddenly and charged towards MegaGargomon, sending them both down.

…**hmmm…**

Cherubimon decided to choose his own opponent, unlike the others. He wanted this done and over with. He flew towards IceLeomon, who expected it and dodged. He jumped onto Cherubimon's back and attacked him into the ground. "Frozen Fury!" Then they both slammed into the ground.

…**hmm….**

VictoryGreymon already begun his battle with MetalPhantomon. At first, he didn't look so tough, but now VictoryGreymon was having second thoughts. "Soul Predator!" MetalPhantomon shot the attack once again. The attack would've gotten old, if it wasn't for each time he shot the shock waves from the scythe wouldn't send VictoryGreymon away!

VictoryGreymon could barely dodge each attack. He decided to chance it and get a attack in. "Victory Charge!" He yelled, attacking with his sword.

MetalPhantomon attacked at the same time. "Soul Predator!"

Now the two opponents were guarding themselves with their swords, using all their energy so they wouldn't be overpowered. Of course, something's gotta give. Both blasts combine had to combust and sent them both back into walls, knocking them both down.

…**hmm…**

Ryo watched upon VictoryGreymon's battle and wished he could help, but his teammates needed him here, as since Matthew left him in charge. "Hey kid!" Ryo quickly turned and saw an axe quickly coming towards him. He thought quickly and ducked to the ground with his whole body. The axe went into to the wall. Ryo was grabbed by his shirt collar. "Time to play." Boltmon told him and then threw him into the wall…or at least meant to, but didn't see another digidestend in the way…either way he wouldn't care.

Sakura saw Ryo's body coming towards her to late and he slammed against her, making her slam her head and body into the wall a little too hard. "Owe!" She gripped her head.

Ryo immediately got up. "Sakura, are you-" He stopped short when he saw a metal claw grip Sakura's shoulder and suddenly lift her off the ground. "Sakura!"

"Pay attention, boy!" Ryo looked and dodged Boltmon's fist. He had to live through this then help Sakura.

…**.hmmm…**

Sakura was being airlifted above the very large stadium, but it stopped when the claw released and threw her to the ground, making her roll until she could stop. She quickly got up and then noticed Datamon above her, grinning. Sakura gritted her teeth. "You…"

Datamon laughed. "Yes, my dear, me! Now hold still while I destroy you!"

…**.hmmm…**

Kanaye tried to run to his sister, but the comets being thrown towards his small body were preventing that. He flipped and fell to the side to dodge one big one. SuperStarmon was suddenly next to him. "Stay still, kid!"

Kanaye raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no!"

…**..hmmm…..**

Taichi dodged another hit from the Karatemon and fell away, sadly, being the clumsy one he is. "Dude…back up!" He got into an embarrassing fighting stance. "Oooh, be afraid. Be very afraid."

Karatemon blinked. "You do realize I am a Karate master and you don't know anything about it."

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, I know I'm screwed, but can you blame a guy for trying?"

"TAICHI, LOOK OUT!" Gallentmon yelled as his spear was coming towards him and Karatemon. Taichi gasped and reacted quickly. He jumped onto Karatemon and pushed them out of the way. Gallentmon ran up to them. "You alright?"

"Worry about yourself, digimon!" Knightmon shouted coming towards him. "Electric Slash!" An energy came from his sword and went right towards Gallentmon, who dodged, floating out of the way.

Karatemon and Taichi recovered. Karatemon got up and stared at Taichi as he too got up. "You…you saved my life."

Taichi looked at him. "Yeah…I'm a digidestend. It's what I'm meant to do."

Karatemon nodded and bowed. "I'm indebted to you, Taichi."

"Cool, then help me stop all this mess!" Taichi told him.

Karatemon nodded again. "I'll help!"

…**hmmm…..**

May was dodging Roachmon's garbage attacks he kept sending her. As one was currently heading towards her, she slid out of the way. May wasn't running from him, though. Just his attacks. May got up and ran towards him again. "Don't mess with me, you jerk!" She kicked him in his hard stomach, but her kicks made him lose his balance every time.

Roachmon fell back and struggled to get up. "Quit doing that!"

May raised an eyebrow as she panted. "You quit attacking me!"

Suddenly Roachmon glared. "Garbage Dump!" He spit out green goo from his mouth and it headed straight towards May.

"Oh no!" She fell backwards harshly. She felt sick to her stomach. "Oh, my god." She couldn't even get up, thanks to the goo that was holding her down. "ShogunGekomon, help!"

Roachmon stepped over her. "He's not coming to save you."

May gasped, but suddenly a body jumped on Roachmon's head, holding his mouth open from behind. Another person reached for Roachmon's legs and didn't let go, causing him to fall over, away from May. "Yeah! Don't touch my sister again!"

May looked up and saw Daniel and Maro looking at the unconscious Roachmon. "Daniel! Get me out of here!"

Daniel ran up to her and looked at what she was trapped in. "Um, gross, I'd rather leave you here."

May glared. "Don't you dare!"

Daniel sighed and looked to Maro. "Help?"

Maro groaned, but nodded. "Alright." They slowly started peeling the goo off.

May sighed. "I'm going to die here."

"Need help?" May, Daniel, and Maro suddenly saw Sakura running up to them.

"Sakura!" May screamed. "Help me, please!"

Sakura ran up, with Ryo next to her all of the sudden, but cringed. "Can't we just leave you here instead?"

May growled. "When I get out of here, I'll beat you all senselessly!"

Kanaye ran up. "Hey, where's Taichi-eww, that's disgusting." He commented as he saw what May was trapped in. May sighed.

Sakura looked around. "I don't see, Taichi, nor do I see the digimon he was fighting."

…**.hmmm….**

Taichi and Karatemon hid a little aways from the fighting ultimate digimon. He saw Matthew and Chance there, cheering ShineGreymon on. It was a dangerous place to be. "Are you sure about this?"

Karatemon nodded. "I'm completely sure, Taichi!"

"Great…" He dragged out, but as Taichi looked upon his brother's worried face, he knew what he had to do. Help. "Gallentmon, are you ready?" He asked from behind.

Gallantmon was currently lying on his stomach, trying to hide in the trees that were barely tall enough to cover the top of him. He growled. "Anything to get me out of uncomfortable position, Taichi."

When Gallantmon didn't say anything amusing and got serious, Taichi knew he wasn't happy. "Okay." They looked upon the battle.

When MedEvilGallentmon finally had his back faced towards them, Karatemon, who was on Gallantmon's back with Taichi, yelled "GO!" Suddenly Gallentmon jumped from the trees, Taichi and Karatemon holding on for dear life, and headed straight towards. Karatemon prayed he was right about this. "Feather Glare!" He yelled after jumping off Gallantmon to attack MedevilGallantmon's…wrist?

MedevilGallantmon didn't see him coming when he turned around, but felt something break on his right wrist. He gasped and looked down. The jewel he had securely on his wrist was not shattered and suddenly mist came from and separated quickly. "NO!"

Gallantmon and Taichi caught Karatemon before he fell to the hard ground and landed. Taichi looked to his new friend. "Are you alright, Karatemon?" He saw one of the mist's go right into Karatemon's body.

Karatemon blinked and looked suddenly relieved. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Taichi smiled. "Are you feeling an urge to kill me?"

Karatemon blinked. "I don't kill! I have a family, are they alright?"

Taichi jumped for joy. "Gallantmon, the slaves are slaves no more!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes, Taichi. The mist coming from MedevilGallantmon's broken jewel is all their memories he had stolen from them when he captured them."

Karatemon shrugged then looked to Taichi. "I cannot be exactly sure of what's happening, but thank you!"

…**hmmm…**

Many balls of lights swam through the sky like they were searching for something and then disappeared into all the slave digimon, including the ones the mega digimon were still battling. Sakura and the others had finally gotten May free, but then saw all their enemy digimon waking up and slowly getting up. Kanaye got in a fighting pose, as did the others. "Get ready, guys!"

But then they noticed something…the slaves all held their heads as they stood up. The digimon noticed their opponants acting strange. Armormon was first to speak. "What is going on?"

MegaGargomon looked at the digimon. "Yeah, they're all not attacking!"

When Pandamon looked up at Armormon, he looked confused. "Who are you? Where am I?"

IceLeomon groaned as he struggled to stand up straight, but Knightmon and Asuramon kept him up. "What happened to me?"

Scorpiomon shook his head. "Beats me. Last thing I remember is I was in my cave with my family and I left to get food, but someone attacked me."

The kids' hearts broke. They weren't evil after all. Just controlled. They had families and they were taken from them.

Cherubimon came up to them. "You were taken under the control of MedevilGallantmon for months now, but somehow our allies set you free…you're free."

Ravemon shook his head as he still held his head. "I feel like I've been controlled for years."

"A good thirteen years, actually." Maro said, remembering his mother telling him she was kidnapped by Ravemon once. And he looked to Boltmon. "You too."

Ravemon looked distraught. "I need to get home…if my family is still waiting for me." As he went to fly away, Sakura stopped him.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled to him.

Ravemon looked to her, as did everyone else. "But why, little one? I want to go home."

Sakura sighed. "I know, but-" She was interrupted by a loud crash from the outside walls. The battle was getting worse. Apparently MedevilGallantmon isn't taking the loss of his slaves very well. "We need your help!" She told them. "Please, I'm begging you! Help us!"

Datamon floated towards her. "What can we do to help?"

Ryo came up behind her. "I have a plan."

…**hmmm…**

The next attack MedevilGallantmon and ShineGreymon battle against was enough to knock Chance, Taichi, and Matthew to the ground. Taichi's heart was pounding. "How much more can we take of this?"

MedevilGallantmon quickly moved and grabbed ShineGreymon, picked him up with ease, and threw him harshly, right into Gallantmon. He wasn't fooling around anymore. "Rage of Wyvern!" A large blast exploded from him and shot at the two, who got blown away, but not far. The two looked beat up and deeply damaged. "You cannot withstand my power!" MedevilGallantmon yelled.

"Wanna bet?" The others heard as they looked towards the opening from the stadium. Ryo was the one who spoke.

Matthew's eyes widen. What were they doing? "Guys, run!"

Kanaye smiled at the three. "No, we're not running."

Taichi joined in. "No, guys! It's dangerous without your digimon!"

May giggled. "Who said our digimon weren't here?" Then Maro was next to her and suddenly, and quite loudly, whistled.

One by one, the digimon came from behind them. All de-digivolved. The broken ex-slaves came out from all distance sides of MedEvilGallantmon.

MedEvilGallantmon looked around and laughed. "You think you weaklings can stop me?"

SuperStarmon stepped forward first. "No way, man! We're just the appetizers!" And jumped towards him to attack, as did the others.

The team and their digimon ran to the three digidestend. Matthew was very confused. "What the heck are you guys doing?"

Sakura came up to him. "Remember what Gatomon told us out there?"

"She was screaming at us the whole time, how can I remember anything she said?" Matthew told her.

Ryo growled. "Focus, Matthew!"

Matthew sighed. "Alright."

"She told us that when the time came, which it has, we have a choice. We cannot take MedevilGallantmon down as a team individually, but if we all transfer our power to your digivice and it would make ShineGreymon even stronger!" Kanaye explained.

Daniel shrugged. "It's worth a shot, right?"

Matthew looked skeptical. "What if it turns out to be not enough?"

Chance and Taichi put a hand on each of Matthew's shoulder. "You must have faith, Matthew." Taichi said.

Chance squeezed Matthew's shoulder. "And if you don't believe in your digimon and your team, then we're all screwed, so get with the program!"

Matthew made Chance release his shoulder and rubbed it. "Nice grip there." And he sighed. "Alright. Let's do it." As Matthew stayed in the middle of the group, the digidestend surrounded him. The digimon went in front of their partners. Gallantmon had de-digivolved and joined them.

Matthew held his digivice out in front of him and closed his eyes. _I have to believe._

Taichi went first. "Trust." Guilmon disappeared into Taichi's digivice and transferred the power of him into Matthew's digivice.

"Compassion." Ryo said, as the same thing repeated with SnowAgumon and into Matthew's digivice.

And it went on. "Dreams."

"Innocence."

"Peace."

"Kindness."

"Bravery."

"Darkness."

As soon as their digimon partners were gone and transferred into Matthew's digivice. Matthew suddenly felt stronger. Now it was time for him to make his partner feel the same. "SHINEGREYMON….DIGIVOLVE!" And suddenly ShineGreymon was covered in a bright light, brighter can any of the digimon's digivolution.

"ShineGreymon digivolve to….RizeGreymon!"

As the ex-slave digimon jumped away quickly from MedEvilGallantmon, who had become a bit weaker from this whole battle, MedEvilGallantmon faced his new opponent. "You…You can never destroy me!"

RizeGreymon didn't speak, but got down to business. "Crack Bullet!"

The giant, burning bullet was too fast for MedevilGallantmon to even see as it hit him in the forehead, straight on. He was losing consciousness, for his brain was now severely damage, but he was too stubborn to fall. He straightened up. "How are you more powerful than me?" He yelled.

RizeGreymon didn't move. "I have the great powers of the seven strongest digimon I have ever known now. I have friends to cheer me on. I have the greatest partner encouraging me as we speak. That, MedevilGallantmon, is why I am stronger." He started to run towards him. "Solid Strike!" RizeGreymon knocked his enemy down with the strength of his revolver. He then jumped aways from him, just in case.

MedEvilGallantmon cried out as he laid on the ground. He had never felt so much pain. "This cannot be happening to me!" He tried to get up, or at least sit up, but was too weak to. "NO!"

RizeGreymon floated above him. "It's time to end this, MedevilGallantmon!" He yelled as he powered up. "RISING DESTROYER!" Suddenly many blasts leaving his body's metal guns shot powerful and strong beams towards MedevilGallantmon's already beaten body.

As the attack came towards him, MedEvilGallantmon didn't want to believe it. "NOOOOOO!" Then the beam hit his body, but the attack was so strong, the wind gust threw the kids back onto the hard ground. Then a big explosion was heard behind them and they covered each other.

Silence filled the air not even a minute later. The digidestend dared to open their eyes and look around them. Everything was destroyed, but covering them from the explosion was RizeGreymon, who was weakened.

As RizeGreymon de-digivolved back to BlackAgumon, Matthew quickly caught him. "I gotcha." He said to him as he laid him on the ground. "I'm really proud, friend." He smiled to him.

BlackAgumon rested his head on Matthew's lap. "Thank you, my friend."

…**.hmm….**

"Mom! Dad!" The kids yelled as they ran towards the whole digi-family. Every parent came towards their children and squeezed them to death.

Gatomon came up to Matthew, who saw her and frowned. "What? You hear to scream our heads off some more?" He asked her.

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot." She then got serious. "Time is running out." She pointed north, which suddenly had a bright light shinning. It looked like a window opening. "You must hurry, you have only seconds!"

Kari quickly gave Gatomon a goodbye kiss and hug. Every digidestend did the same. They said by to their loved ones as they disappeared back to where they're supposed to be. And they all left the digital world, knowing they would never come back.

May cried as she squeezed Gekomon. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier! I'm so happy you were my digimon partner!"

Gekomon had tears too. "Same here, May!"

Daniel hugged Peckmon tightly. "I'm sorry we were only partners for a short time, Daniel." Peckmon said, letting a tear fall.

Daniel shrugged and hugged him again. "I'm just glad I met you!"

Chance shook Ryudamon's clawed hand, but couldn't help, but hug him. "Goodbye again, Chance."

Maro was crying hard as he was forced to say goodbye to his best friend. "I'll miss you…even though I won't remember you."

Koemon smiled. "I'll remember for the both of us."

Sakura and Lopmon kept hugging for minutes. "Lopmon, I love you! You're my best friend! I'll remember you in my dreams!"

Lopmon wiped her tears away. "I'll never forget you, my Sakura."

Kanaye was next to his sister and had been saying his goodbyes to Terriermon. The four did a group hug before they walked away. "And Terriermon?" He yelled to him. Terriermon turned around as he held a sobbing Lopmon in his arms. "I'll miss you sitting on my head all the time." Kanaye smiled. Terriermon smiled a bright smile at that.

Ryo hugged his partner, showing emotion for the first time in so long. "You have been such a good friend, even when you were kidnapped, I knew you were there for me. I'll miss you, no matter what my memories take away."

SnowAgumon cried. "Thank you, Ryo."

Taichi cried his eyes out, worse than anyone around. Same with Guilmon. They were louder than a newborn baby. "I'LL MISS YOU, GUILMON!"

"I LOVE YOU, TAICHI!"

"DON'T FORGET ME!"

"NEVER!"

"EAT ALL THAT YOU WANT, BUT THINK OF ME!"

"I WILL!"

Ryo came up and slammed his fist onto Taichi's head, which sent him sideways. "Shut up and let's go already! God, you're already giving me a headache!"

Matthew and BlackAgumon stood in front of each other, tears coming down their eyes. "BlackAgumon…"

"I know, Matthew." BlackAgumon said. "I won't forget you."

Matthew gave him a quick hug. "We were an awesome leadership team."

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yes, that we were, friend."

"Matthew! We have to go! The portal will close!" Maro yelled through the tears.

Matthew looked to his team as they stood in front of the weakening gate. He shook BlackAgumon's hand. "I'll remember you somehow." He said, and then walked away.

BlackAgumon smiled. "I know you will." He whispered as he watched his partner and friend walk through the portal to never return.

This was it. The digidestend cycle was now over…forever.

**Five months later…**

Everything seemed to turn to normal; well, as normal as their digi-family could possible get.

**Tai** and** Sora **were now ready to get remarried, stating they've had enough time apart through the years and it was time to grow up and set an example for their grown children. The wedding date was set for next week.

**Matt **moved into an apartment soon after, because he said it was hard being alone in a fairly large house. It's good because now he was down the street from Kiyoshi and Marisol, and his lively grandson, who he cherished. Not to mention his new granddaughter, thanks to Marc and Kimberly.

**Mimi **and **Izzy** enjoyed being back in their hometown and being back together with friends. It felt right, as Mimi put it. Of course, a tragedy strikes their family again…but they stayed strong.

**Joe **and his wife were at peace, now that Joe finally had a moment to properly say goodbye to his oldest son, since the guilt of **Jomei**'s suicide had practically killed him inside, until now. He was more positive and feeling blessed to still have Nikko.

**Davis **still lived in America with his wife, Maria, but continuously visited the gang in Japan. And every time he came, he got together with Matt and they went shopping all day, just to spoil their only grandson, Kiyo. And like Joe, he was too feeling relieved and the weight of the world was suddenly off his shoulders. He was allowed to hug his real son again and tell him how much he loved and missed him. He was glad **Maro** got to meet Kiyoshi, his adopted son. His life was a blessing, as he told everyone.

**Ken **and **Yolei** moved to Tokyo so they could be with Kira a lot more, since Micah was back in Iraq. They still visited the gang once a month though, since the bond between them could never be broken.

**Marc** and **Kimberly** finally were able to get their adopted daughter, Dannielle, who was two years old. They felt and looked like a complete family, and that's how it should be. Matt would always babysit and care for her when they had to work.

**Marisol **and **Kiyoshi** were still in their little, but comfortable home with their son, Kiyo. Marisol had announced to Kiyoshi that she was once again pregnant, and they were ecstatic to tell everyone…except Kiyoshi was nervous to tell Marc, even though he spent every day and long shifts together since they were still partners. It was hard, but Kiyoshi made it through another day.

**Aiden** and **Taya** enjoyed their son as much as they could, since the ordeal of losing their unborn child and the battle with MedevilGallantmon made the two see that Maro was all they really needed in their life. Of course, keeping track of him all the time was tough, but they knew **Cody** was watching out for him, like he said.

**Esamee** and **Dishi **were awaiting the new arrival of another baby, while still dealing with the young children they already had. What was worse was Hiroshi was teething and Paige going through her "terrible twos" all that the same time. Can you just imagine the stress?

**Kannon** FINALLY got his doctrine degree and moved back with his parents in Tokyo until he got on his feet with a internship at a local hospital. Marisol and Takeo would take weekend trips there just to spend some time with their good friend.

**Takeo** moved into his own apartment and began dating a nice girl, who had a young daughter. He was now stable enough for him to be able to have his young son, Takaru, every other month.

**Micah** and **Kira** were having a baby together after they got married right before Micah had to go back to Iraq with Kyle. Kira discovered that she was having a boy, so they were going to name him Kyle…Kira was happy to have her parents with her and helping her now. She may be strong, but being blind still can take a toll on a girl. Micah faced a great tragedy in his life…he lost his best friend and didn't think he'd be the same again…

**Kyle** was killed in a bomb blast they were encountering, almost right after the battle with MedevilGallantmon. Micah escaped with minor injuries, but he blamed himself for unable to grab Kyle and run sooner. His best friend was now dead and gone forever, which made his stomach turn. It made him think…he was joking around and playing soccer with Kyle only hours before and then not even a couple hours later he had Kyle die in his arms. Micah agreed with Kira's decision to name their unborn son Kyle.

**Bridget **was dating a nice man, who loved her daughter, Cassidy. She overcame her fear of men and got out there, to date once again. She was still working at her mother's flower shop and spending more time with her daughter.

**Nikko** was carefree like he had been years and years ago, before Jomei killed himself. He was satisfied with life, thanks to the words of Jomei. He was now dating and his grades were perfect. He was social, unlike before. He suffered from the death of his friend, but knew that Kyle was with Jomei and the rest of them now. He was happy.

The digi-adults kept the secret of the digital world and the kids' adventures to themselves, since Matthew and his team/group had lost all memories of the Digital world, their adventures, and their partners.

As was noted, everything went back almost the way they used to be.

**Matthew** was the same genius he once was, best friends with his twin, yet at times, enemies. He was confused why he was on the soccer team and immediately dropped out. Who was he kidding? Soccer? Matthew? In his dreams! He went back to the Mathletes and A plus projects.

**Taichi **was the same, except he never could understand how he couldn't walk. He was still paralyzed. He never could understand, but Kari and T.K. told him he had been hit by a car and he lost his memories up till that moment. Taichi bought it and sunk in depression. Soon though, he snapped out of it as he and Ryo started their band up again.

**Ryo** had to admit he was surprised when his parents suddenly announced they were still in love and wanted to remarry. It was odd, since all these years, they hated each other. He didn't realize that over the months, they grew closer thanks to the Digital World. It was all confusing to him, but shrugged it off. Because remember…he didn't care about anything except his friends. And yes, he was still the soccer star.

**Kanaye** and **Sakura** were also back to the way they used to be, including being the popular ones. Kanaye was so serious once again, but still a regular kid at home. Sakura was back to the shyest little girl a person could ever meet, but she was close to her parents again, which made T.K. and Kari happy.

**Maro** was a busy body lately, since he was always with Matthew and the gang, who never stopped their madness. He confessed to his parents he had a "dream" about his grandfather Cody and that he was really watching over him. And that in this "dream" he met the former Maro and talked to him for a while. Aiden and Taya couldn't help, but smile at that.

**May** was constantly over at Sakura's home, dragging her around to places that Sakura really didn't want to go since May was so social and Sakura wasn't even close to that. May loved her school and loved her new friends, but she made time for her real friends, which were Sakura and the gang. She easily hid her feelings about her older brother dying in battle and never wanted to talk about it to anyone. So everyone left that subject alone.

**Daniel **was in the same boat as May, loving his school as well. He took Kyle's death hard and could hardly believe it. Thankfully, he had his brother Chance to help him and be there for him, but life was never the same for young Daniel, since he constantly missed his brother.

**Chance **took Kyle's death harder than anyone. That was his "little" brother, who used to crawl in his bed after he had nightmares or bugged him constantly just to play video games with him back in the day. It was a shock when his parents told him alone that Kyle died for his country. The second he was told, the second his soul shattered, along with his heart. He took comfort in the gang, who were there for him.

**Noah **and** Haru **began hanging out constantly with Matthew and the gang. They made good friends with them, since they felt such a bond. Haru was best friends with Sakura, and Noah was co-captain of the soccer team, right next to Ryo.

It was a large group of teenagers, but they kept their friendships tight as a knot.

But more than anything, it was still always going to be the original gang together. Matthew, Taichi, Ryo, Kanaye, Sakura, and Maro; the trouble makers who still hadn't stopped their madness.

**T.K. and Kari's** romance had blossomed even more, if that was even possible for them. They were always so busy, but at the end of the day, they would talk and just look into each other's eyes, just like they always did when they were teenagers. Their love, out of everyone, will never die.

One day, T.K. and Kari were taking advantage of the teenagers spending the day out and enjoying each other's company.

Well…until the phone rang.

T.K. growled as he parted from Kari's soft lips and answered the phone. "Takashi residence?"

"Hey, Uncle T.K.!" Marc's jumpy voice came through the phone.

T.K. sighed. "It's great to hear from you, Marc, but why do I have a feeling you're calling for a different reason?"

Marc chucked nervously. "Well, we have your teenagers here, along with Ryo and Maro…you want to come get them or want me to teach them a lesson and keep them in a cell for a few hours?"

T.K. looked back at Kari, who winked at him as she went up the stairs. He grinned. "Marc, keep them!" He suddenly hung up and ran up the stairs.

Oh, yeah, their love wasn't ever going to die out.

…**hmmm….**

**The end…**

**Do you guys now understand why this took so damn long? I had to not only write it, edit it, go back and read ALL OF IT, edit it again, re-read ALL OF IT, then edit again, repeat the cycle, had more ideas so I changed everything around to add them, and then…blah, blah blah. You better understand my stress! If you don't, I will be forced to slap you silly! OVER 10,000 WORDS! 10,000! 10-FREAKIN-000!**

**Thanks for reading the "Third Time Around" trilogy and hope to meet again someday! It's been fun and I'll miss you all!**

**Forever,**

**Digidestend Angel :)**


End file.
